Escarlato Veleno
by Shina no Ophycus
Summary: Após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, O Santuário desfruta de uma Relativa paz. Mas um novo perigo espreita as sombras.... O que esperar de uma Guerra onde os Sentimentos são as principais armas de uma Deusa insatisfeita? Surgem Eros e Antheros.......
1. Apenas a Rotina Costumeira

**Rosso Veleno**

Capitulo 1- Apenas a Rotina Costumeira

Milo acabara de acordar, olhava em volta e constatava, sua cama estava vazia e mesmo sem esforço sabia que o templo de Escorpião se encontrava deserto. Levantou-se, percorreu os frios corredores de sua Casa Zodiacal, preparou seu desjejum sozinho, estava virando hábito já...sabia que em breve Marin lhe faria uma visita para lhe dar mais um sermão.

- Droga! - Milo ralhava consigo mesmo- aposto que Marin virá me dizer que não terei mais servos oficiantes na Casa de Escorpião depois disso!

O Grande Santuário de Athena tinha uma forte estrutura, havia, soldados, oficiantes, Cavaleiros e Amazonas...os Soldados faziam a segurança básica do local, e do vilarejo que se encontrava ao redor do Santuário, continham arruaças, zelavam pela ordem, os Oficiantes eram também cavaleiros em alguns casos, são os médicos, servos, sacerdotes, sacerdotisas, arquitetos, e assim por diante, eram o centro nevrálgico do lugar, cada Cavaleiro de Ouro tinha direito à pelo menos 1 Servo Oficiante para lhe ajudar nos afazeres domésticos, e Milo tinha um problema com isso, era a sexta serva que ele levara para a cama e geralmente as moças acabavam por pedir transferência de funções ou mesmo partir do Santuário quando ele as desiludia ...Marin é a Amazona de Águia, responsável pelos Jovens em Treinamento e pelo quadro de Oficiantes para serviços gerais, uma tarefa que Milo dificultava muito por sinal...

O Escorpião estava perdido em seus pensamentos, lembrando-se da noite...

**Flashback**

A moça aninhava-se no peito do Cavaleiro, traçando oitos no peito largo dele que repousava de olhos fechados...

- Quem diria que um dia eu estaria aqui, Milo, você me ama não é?

Milo sequer abriu os olhos

– Por que pensa isso? - a pergunta espantou a moça que se apoiou nos cotovelos ao lado do Cavaleiro.

- Oras, você disse que me queria, que...que ... - a moça foi interrompida quando o indicador da mão forte de Milo lhe pousou delicadamente sob o lábio

– Eu disse exatamente isso - fez uma pausa para olhar diretamente para o rosto da jovem – Disse que a queria, não que a Amava...perdoe-me se não me fiz entender, mas não quero que se iluda com promessas românticas...- Milo então retornou para a posição que estava, e fitou o teto, a moça chorava, ele ouvia ela chorando mas não quis olhar, se detestou por isso, mas não olhou...ela se levantou apressada, sentou-se na cama ainda chorando...

- Você não pode...não pode! – ela repetia mais para si que para o Cavaleiro – Pensei que me amasse, que me quisesse á seu lado, não em seu leito...- agora a voz da moça encorpava-se, e Milo sentava-se na cama para observa-la, vestia-se de modo raivoso e lhe dizia com raiva – Espero que sinta isso um dia seu maldito! Você um dia se apaixonará, e as mulheres que você seduziu e rejeitou como eu irão ser vingadas por esse ultrage!

**fim do Flashaback**

O Escorpião não conteve um sorriso triste no canto da boca, quantas vezes ouvira coisas semelhantes? Mas isso não importava afinal Marin se aproximava da Casa de Escorpião para lhe passar o Sermão costumeiro...

Ele sentou-se na mesa e começou a tomar seu café da manhã quando a ruiva entrou em sua casa, Milo deixou que ela adentrasse até sua cozinha...

- Gostaria de saber qual é a graça em atormentar meu trabalho Milo! – a amazona falava com calma, mas Milo sabia que ela estava muito zangada – Shina decidiu que será enviado um rapaz para ser seu Servo Oficiante, e que se desta vez você aprontar algo terá que ficar sem Servos...pela manhã sua ex-serva Oficiante, me procurou, disse que não pisaria mais nas Casas Zodiacais, e que se eu não lhe arrumasse imediatamente outros afazeres sairia do Santuário...Você está me escutando Milo?

- Hum hum, claro que estou, me perguntava quem nomeou Shina Mestra do Santuário para "decidir" quem será ou não enviado para onde...

Marin deu um suspiro irritado, se aproximou de Milo e sentou-se na cadeira de frente para ele, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, o Cavaleiro podia-se ver refletido em sua Mascara prateada...

- Milo ela é a chefe de Segurança deste local, não percebe que esse entra e saí de Servos atrapalha o bom funcionamento do Santuário? Tenho 150 novos aspirantes a Cavaleiros e mais Oficiantes do que você possa imaginar para me preocupar do que seus caprichos, e se por sinal eu o vir, nas redondezas da Vila das Amazonas novamente, como na semana passada, terei o prazer pessoal de fazer com você o que Shina tanto gostaria...Fui clara Cavaleiro?

- Claríssima, Marin, mas se esquece que não sou um moleque? Não está falando com Seiya! – O Escorpião se irritava fácil, mesmo sabendo que agira errado, odiava ser tratado como um reles soldado, era um Cavaleiro Dourado!

- Seiya jamais me deu motivo para ter esse tipo de conversa com ele, e se quer o Respeito devido á um Cavaleiro Dourado, haja como um.

Marin se levantou e saiu sem dizer palavra, tinha um treino no Coliseu e assuntos urgentes a tratar, não perderia seu tempo ali...

Shina andava de um lado para o outro em frente a fila de Soldados do Santuário que se formava na diante de si, podia sentir o cheiro do medo deles, não pode evitar de sorrir protegida por sua Mascara prateada com listras negras nos olhos, divertindo-se com o medo deles.

- Vou perguntar uma única vez- pausou a fala e parou de frente para os homens- Qual de vocês saiu durante esta noite com isto – mostrava uma saca de vinho anizado – para os arredores da Vila das Amazonas?

Não houve resposta, os homens suavam frio, e permaneciam imóveis perante a Amazona de Cobra, que lhes parecia o Diabo em pessoa.

- Hunf..._Fantte tutti cretino_! Pois bem...que seja do jeito de vocês – se aproximou de um dos soldados e puxando ele pelo braço distanciou-se da fila.

- E..e...e...eu não sei de nada.nada mesmo, não fiz nada...não...não saio do alojamento...nunca saí...não mesmo...

- Responda apenas o que eu perguntar...você é Grego?

- Na...não senhora, sou Português, filho de uma mulher Grega...

- Ótimo, quem de seu pelotão é Egípcio?

- Egípcio? – o rapaz se espantava com a pergunta, não sabia o que ela queria, mas sentia a unha pontuda e cortante deslizar por sua jugular delicadamente – tem um...um sim...

- Pois bem então me diga quem é e pare de gaguejar...ou então perderei a paciência...e sabe o que farei se isso acontecer?

Os Homens observavam sem ouvir o diálogo, aliviados de não serem eles a estarem lá...sozinhos com Shina... alguns instantes se passavam não imaginavam o teor da conversa mas sabiam que ela era capaz de enfrentar até mesmo um Cavaleiro de Ouro, ela e a Ruiva eram poderosas, mas Shina desprendia uma aura de temor sobre os cavaleiros, enquanto Marin era respeitada por outros méritos...ambas temidas mas em graus completamente diferentes...Shina se aproximava com o homem, que agora se encontrava encharcado na própria urina.

- Acho que isso é seu – jogou em um soldado que estava na segunda fila a saca de vinho- vinho anizado é comum na sua terra não soldado? – A serpente agora estava tão próxima do soldado que a respiração dele podia embaçar sua Máscara – Aqui é a Grécia, se não fosse este detalhe jamais saberia ser você agora pode me dizer com quem estava ou posso providenciar que nunca mais fale nada... – Ela segurava o soldado pelo ombro e o fitava nos olhos o que o apavorava pois o homem podia ver-se refletido na Mascara reluzente. – Vai me contar aqui onde tem testemunhas para verem seu destino ou quer ir para um local mais deserto? – Shina se deliciava com a covardia destes homens...mas tinha de ser dura com eles

- E e eu assumo, saí com eles – o homem ameaçava desfalecer e ela não havia feito nada...mas sabia que boatos sobre ela circulavam pelos alojamentos contribuindo para sua fama, o homem apontava para dois soldados – pois bem, em primeiro lugar não se entrega um companheiro Soldado, você será punido duplamente, pela ousadia de violar as regras do Santuário e por entregar seus companheiros. Fez sinal para dois soldados levarem o homem, e virando-se para os outros dois fanfarrões noturnos disse – E quanto a vocês, solitária por uma semana.

Marin batia palmas, estava ali já á algum tempo observando a Cobra se divertir com o medo dos Soldados

- Não entendo seu prazer nisto

- Não entenderia realmente, mas na verdade não fiz nada, você viu, eles tem medo é dos boatos que eles próprios criam, eu só me usei disso...

- E o que tanto disse para o primeiro soldado que você interrogou reservadamente? –Marin estava genuinamente curiosa

- Oras se te contar meus Segredos de trabalho que graça terá?

Ambas as mulheres seguiram juntas conversando, um dia foram inimigas, depois rivais, hoje amigas, depois de tantas batalhas e guerras o Santuário desfrutava de um pouco de paz, Athena se instalou ali, viajando esporadicamente para resolver problemas relativos á Fundação GRAAD, e ter trazido do Submundo de Hades seus Cavaleiros mortos havia enchido de confiança os corações que habitavam o Santuário. Marin agradecia Athena todas as noites por ter seu Leão vivo, mesmo não resolvendo sua situação consigo mesma, não poderia negar que o amava, apenas não tinha coragem de dizer isso á ele. Shina por sua vez tinha preocupações mais mundanas, afundava-se na responsabilidade de manter seguro o Santuário, já se apaixonara uma vez, e se certificaria que não aconteceria novamente. Era cedo ainda, e ambas as Amazonas se dirigiram para o Coliseu, onde supervisionariam os treinos, de Cavaleiros de Bronze, Prata e Amazonas, graças a Mu vários armaduras haviam revivido do cemitério de Jamiel e muitos novos Cavaleiros e aspirantes fervilhavam no Santuário. Na arquibancada de pedra Aioria observava, dando dicas e palpites nos jovens que treinavam próximos dele.

Marin tinha dificuldade de se concentrar com a presença dele, Shina sabia disso, alias, quase todo o Santuário sabia, mas ninguém se atrevia a falar, a Serpente então acabava por deixar Marin com menos responsabilidade durante o tempo que Aioria permanecesse ali.

Foi quando um homem de longos cabelos azuis entrou no Coliseu, sentando-se na arquibancada, Milo queria distrair-se, observar os treinos poderia lhe ser bom.

Shina apenas manteve-se vigilante...vez por outra pousava seus olhos mascarados na figura irritante do Escorpião, tentando adivinhar o motivo de sua presença.


	2. Saindo da Rotina Costumeira

Capitulo 2 – Saindo da Rotina costumeira

Milo estava lá novamente, era o terceiro dia consecutivo que ia assistir os treinos matutinos do Coliseu, apenas Aioria dentre os Cavaleiros de Ouro conservava este hábito, e Shina estava se irritando com a presença do Escorpião ali. Vez por outra o notava o rapaz com olhar perdido nas moças que aspiravam ser amazonas, elas ainda não haviam ganhado suas máscaras e talvez nunca as ganhassem, já que aos poucos esta tabu estava sumindo por ordem de Athena, eram jovens que não chegaram no estágio de serem entregues para Mestres ou Mestras que lhe ministrariam um treinamento particular ainda.

O Escorpião se encontrava perdido em pensamentos, observando a Amazona de Cobra, sempre no meio de tantas amazonas e rapazotes, era difícil fita-la em particular no Coliseu, ontem a tinha visto lutando com Marin e depois com June, a moça da Ilha Andrômeda, era um deleite vê-la, Milo se divertia com os comentários que ouvia sobre a Serpente, soldados e aspirantes dizendo que "é como um animal selvagem! Ela mata os aspirantes a cavaleiros que não considera adequado!", "sim sim ouvi dizer que ela mesma que destruiu aquela parte do Coliseu ali, parece que estava de mau humor!" "Não sei como Athena permite alguém como ela no Santuário, soube que de todos os seus discípulos nenhum sobreviveu aos treinos dela! Parece que um até pediu pra morrer!" se divertia com estes jovens bobos, tanto que não sentiu que Shina se sentava á seu lado...

O que faz aqui Milo? Veio caçar minhas Amazonas?

Oh! Desculpe a minha ignorância "Rainha Hipólita"! Pensei serem Amazonas de Athena! – Milo fez-lhe uma reverencia exagerada o que por sinal deixou Shina muito irritada.

Você me compreendeu perfeitamente e este seu sarcasmo ainda lhe fará mal á saúde, não quero te ver envolvido com nenhuma das moças me ouviu? – Shina deixou sua voz sair pausadamente, mas era claro que a ameaça era verdadeira

Ciúmes Shina? Não sabia que gostava de mim dessa forma, pena que não gosto de Cobras...- Milo riu

Oras seu inseto arrogante, eu lhe avisei! Não o quero mais vê-lo aqui á menos que seja para treinar!

Hum hum, entendi...e alias não é inseto, o Escorpião é um Artrópode – Milo se levantou e saiu do Coliseu decidido a ser o primeiro a chegar no dia seguinte...se quiser que um escorpiniano faça algo, proíba-lhe e ele o fará!

Shina estava zangada, Marin sabia disso pela violência um pouco acima do normal dela, estavam treinando juntas, poucos se atreviam a treinar com a Cobra, principalmente neste estado de humor...

Não acha que anda muito nervosa Shina?

Aquele "Artrópode" – a palavra saiu com desprezo da boca da Serpente – acredita que teve a pachorra de me chamar de "Rainha Hipólita"? – Shina golpeava sem dó, e Marin achou divertido o modo como Shina imitava o cavaleiro.

Acredito que amanhã ele não estará aqui para irritá-la, mas acho que você precisa de um descanso, está mais nervosa que o normal ultimamente. – A Águia, apesar de bem menos explosiva também golpeava com afinco.

Amanhecia no Santuário, o céu ainda estava escuro pois o Carro do Sol sequer havia começado seu curso, e um certo cavaleiro já se encontrava no Coliseu, aquecendo seu corpo para um treinamento árduo que estaria por vir...

Shina simplesmente não acreditava na petulância do escorpiniano, lá estava ele no Coliseu, com um sorriso cínico no rosto como que para desafia-la. Pois ele teria uma bela lição nesta manhã...

Então gosta de ignorar avisos Milo? Não gosto de ser ignorada sabia?

Imaginei, com essa combinação de verde, marrom, rosa e amarelo deduzi que você gosta de ser bem notada por onde passa...- ele queria ver até onde a Serpente iria sem perder de vez a calma...irritá-la estava se tornando quase um hobby!

Hoje você treina comigo! – Shina apontou para si mesma com mostrando bem as garras tão bem cuidadas e seguindo com passos duros até o centro do Coliseu.

Antes mesmo do Escorpião se dar conta Shina já o atacava com um chute, Milo pode ver o Salto alto raspar-lhe o nariz enquanto desviava, e mal desviou-se do chute já lhe vinha um soco no estomago

Hei! Calma aí! Já começou o treino é?

Se não me acompanha saia e deixe alguém mais competente tentar "artrópode"

Milo estava adorando aquilo, era decididamente infantil da sua parte, mas aquela mulher indomável o estava fascinando, tanto que acabou tomando um soco que o jogou aos pés de Aioria que entrava no Coliseu acompanhado de Marin...

Desculpe bichano, mas estou treinando – Mal disse isso deu um salto caindo num chute voador sobre a Cobra...que desviou precariamente perdendo um pouco do equilíbrio, o que Milo aproveitou imediatamente para lhe dar um empurrão.

Marin e Aioria observavam abismados para a luta que se desenvolvia ali, tanto Milo quanto Shina se engalfinhavam pelo Coliseu sem se importar com quem estivesse por perto, Milo havia feito um pequeno buraco no chão com a voadora que desceu sobre Shina que por sua vez destruiu uma pilastra deitada no chão que servia de banco, por já não fazer parte da estrutura do Coliseu. Os aspirantes e jovens cavaleiros e amazonas simplesmente não treinavam, apenas assistiam a luta da Cobra com o Escorpião. Os Soldados que estavam por perto até faziam apostas...

Acha melhor eu interferir Marin? – Aioria perguntava preocupado

Vão acabar se matando!

Então Shina acabou por fazer um rasgo com suas unhas no peito do Cavaleiro, que aproveitou o momento para puxar num tranco pelo pulso do braço que o golpeou a Amazona contra seu punho...Milo ganhou um Belo corte no meio do Peito e Shina estava com o ombro direito deslocado, quando Marin e Aioria se interpuseram entre os dois...

Não atrapalhem nosso treinamento! – Rosnou Shina

Vamos parar com esta brincadeira violenta, vocês devem dar exemplo de conduta neste Santuário! – Aioria esforçava-se para que sua voz não saísse tão alta quanto queria, mas apenas os dois deveriam ouvir o sermão, não podia desautorizar ambos na frente do Coliseu lotado.

Vamos Shina vamos colocar este ombro no lugar – Marin falava com a habitual serenidade. – Aioria você poderia ver o corte de Milo? Está sangrando bastante...

Aioria e Milo seguiram para a Casa de Escorpião, onde puderam cuidar do corte, era fundo, mas nada grave, apenas ficaria uma bela cicatriz...

Pronto, você conseguiu irritar a Shina, o que queria com aquele cirquinho de vocês hein? Ser fatiado ao meio?

Oras fala como se nunca tivesse feito algo assim antes...não seja hipócrita comigo Aioria, você só ajuda nos treinos pra ficar perto da Marin. – Milo falava com uma franqueza que chegava a doer no Leão.

Aioria olhava sério para Milo, antes detestava o escorpiniano quando eram jovens não se suportavam, mas tinha um grande respeito por ele agora, eram amigos...

- Está tentando transferir pra mim é? Significa que você foi lá especialmente pela companhia agradável da Shina?

Milo olhava no olho do Leonino, e trazia um sorriso decidido no rosto – Vou domar aquela fera! Você verá! Quero aquela mulher pra mim Aioria!

Quer? Pra que? Você acha que pode fazer com Shina o que faz com as mulheres que você traz pra este Templo? Olha a sua resposta no meio do peito aqui – Aioria apertou com o dedo o ferimento de Milo.

Não me entende não é? Não é como as outras, ela é especial, ela me instiga, quero arrancar aquela mascara dela á força e faze-la me olhar nos olhos! Aioria, não vou sossegar enquanto não a vir, sonhei que a beijava noite passada, aquela mulher braba!

E desde quando esse seu interesse surgiu? Ontem? Milo Shina já sofreu por amor, o Santuário todo sabe o quanto ainda sofre por sinal, o que ela menos precisa é de um conquistador como você.

Ah meu amigo...não é assim tão simples, é verdade que a conquista me encanta, mas ela é uma mulher a minha altura...somos dois arrogantes não é? E além do mais se Shina sofre por um moleque! Como pode se apaixonar por um moleque? Se ele conseguiu ganhar o coração daquela fera nervosa por que eu não poderia?

Milo você n...

Aioria, fui ao Coliseu para me distrair, não planejava "caçar" novas conquistas – Milo abriu um meio sorriso ao falar- mas ela me chamou a atenção, nos outros dias fui apenas para vê-la e quando ela me proibiu de ir...bem...digamos que o prazer de contraria-la foi enorme, mas ela não é como mulher alguma que eu conheça, mesmo entre as amazonas...

Aioria bufava, Milo estava embevecido na conquista, e agora não iria desistir tão fácil, pelo menos não até achar outra mulher que o encantasse e recomeçar o ciclo...ou não?

O Leão não sabia se estava feliz ou chocado com a revelação, na verdade invejava um pouco a determinação do amigo, queria fazer a mesma coisa com a ruiva de seus sonhos mas a deixava fugir todos os dias...por covardia? Medo? Insegurança? O que esperava para tê-la nos braços afinal?

Shina estava sentada numa cadeira em sua casa na Vila das Amazonas, uma moradia simples com poucos cômodos, Marin de um tranco recolocou seu ombro no lugar, a Cobra não deu sequer um piu de dor...era orgulhosa demais pra admitir que doía. Ambas estavam sem Mascaras, não era necessário onde estavam, Shina evitava olhar para Marin, e ainda evitando olhar a amiga começou a falar...

Marin, você deve estar me achando ridícula agora não é?

Hunf, só por que você e seu amigo quase destruíram o Coliseu?

_No, altrimenti Milo no e mio fratello_! Isso não irá se repetir, Milo é um desocupado, eu não, tenho obrigações demais para perder tempo com ele.

Alias você devia descansar, está exagerando. Sabe disso não sabe?

Marin, tem consciência que se Athena não estivesse no caminho eu teria matado seu discípulo não é?

Não teria não, você sabe que não conseguiria, mas por que falar disto agora? Athena já a livrou do compromisso de Mata-lo ou Ama-lo, devia esquecer este assunto.

Devia esquece-lo você quer dizer? – Shina agora olhava com firmeza para Marin- Marin eu amei aquele moleque, e ele amou uma Deusa, creio que não posso odiá-lo hoje pois amar uma Deusa mesmo que seja correspondido deve doer mais do que amar alguém que não tem olhos para você, mas tem idéia do que é isto?

Não tenho, Shina não entendo onde quer chegar com isso...

Quero dizer, que ...não é nada, nunca fui mesmo apegada a sentimentalismos, o braço está bem o ombro dolorido mas no lugar, tenho coisas a fazer, fique a vontade em minha casa... _arivederci_!. – dizendo isso Shina simplesmente se levantou e saiu.

Marin seguiu-a emparelhando com ela, não a deixaria fugir, afinal quem começou aquela conversa?

Seiya ainda não está bem, você sabe não é? Isso que lhe está atormentando? Olha Shina ele...

Não precisa me dizer, nada me escapa neste Santuário, Athena se recusa a recebe-lo e ele está apático, sei disso...mas depois de tê-lo visto morrer daquela forma durante a Guerra Santa contra Hades, é natural que queira se afastar dele...o que eu tenho a ver com isso Marin?

Você ainda não esqueceu Seiya completamente não é? Ele te respeita muito Shina, e você não pode se afundar no trabalho por que ele está mal, não conheço ninguém que tenha morrido de Amor...

Seu discípulo morreu!- A pouca paciência de Shina havia se esgotado - Foi trazido de volta é verdade, mas morreu, eu quase morri quando o Seu Leão me atravessou com uma Cápsula do Poder, e Cássius morreu...pra mim está de bom tamanho...agora com licença, _ciao _! – As Palavras de Shina saíram trêmulas, Marin sabia que por baixo da Mascara a Cobra estava chorando...

Está confundindo...isso foi sacrifício...- As palavras de Marin porém morreram em ouvidos surdos enquanto a Amazona de Cobra seguia seu caminho a passos duros.

A Décima Terceira Casa Zodiacal estava em polvorosa como todas as manhãs, Athena estava trancada com Saga, o Mestre do Santuário e Nikol o Cavaleiro Oficiante de Altar no Salão do Mestre...

Quer me dizer que mesmo com todo o nosso esforço ainda não conseguiu localizar todos Saga?

Athena tenha paciência, tivemos muitas Guerras sucessivas, e os resquícios dos tempos mitológicos no mundo moderno se escondem para sobreviver...Imagine Centauros em Nova Iorque!

Saga percebeu que sua Piada não fora bem vinda...mas Nikol tomou a palavra enquanto Athena observava o mar pela janela...

Minha Deusa, encontramos algo na Itália, nos arredores de uma reserva ecológica, o Governo Italiano nos pediu para intervir, penso em mandar um Cavaleiro de Ouro...

Athena deu um suspiro cansado

Cavaleiro de Ouro? Acha que a situação é tão preocupante assim?

Bem, aparentemente algumas mortes se seguiram lá, todas mulheres, - Saga procurava em seus papeis espalhados na mesa os dados que queria – um rapaz depôs para o exercito Italiano, que cercou a área...de forma geral ele e a namorada foram passear lá, o que foi muito imprudente por sinal, quando ela disse ouvir música, ele diz não ter ouvido, a moça seguiu o som, mesmo sob os protestos dele que a seguiu, ela se perdeu na mata, e ele ouviu risos descontrolados, e não a encontrou mais...

Athena o que acha? – nikol perguntou com genuína preocupação

Talvez um sátiro? Mas isso é estranho afinal meu meio-irmão Dioniso ainda se mostra adormecido nestes tempos modernos...

Concordo, mas Yuri Amazona de Sextante observou particularidades nos últimos tempos ...- Saga falava hesitante – Parece que as estrelas ganharam um tom róseo...

Athena levantou de um salto de sua cadeira...

Quero todos de prontidão...vamos enviar alguém para a Itália, deixe os Dourados aqui, mandem dois Cavaleiros de Prata...ou mandem Marin...

Shina não seria mais indicada? É Italiana, conhece bem o país e o idioma...

Shina não, ela está fora de questão, você sabe como ela anda se comportando Saga...manda-la poderia ser um risco...onde está Aioros?

Egito, minha Deusa

Hum...Então talvez Agora ou Shiga?

Estão na Índia

Por que não Marin afinal? – Athena perguntou levemente irritada

Marin está com 150 novos aspirantes á Cavaleiros e Amazonas...

Bem, os 5 cavaleiros menores de Bronze?

Estão sob as ordens diretas de Shina, Jabu está na Argélia, Bam e Nachi na Austrália, Ichi no Chile e Geki no México...

Mas e se mandássemos com Shina alguém que a refreasse? Poderíamos mandar um cavaleiro ou amazona que seja seu oposto...Hyoga? ou mesmo Shun? Hun...June?

Sim mande June, afinal homem algum teria autoridade sobre ela, e June pelo menos tem bom senso...mas acho que não irá segura-la...

Não se preocupe Athena – Nikol falava em tom tranqüilizador – mandarei ordens expressas para Ophyuchus ser discreta...isso refreará seu gênio destrutivo...

Athena fez que sim com a cabeça, concordando, estava pensando nas estrelas, toda tarde estudara com Nikol sobre elas, pois crescer fora do Santuário havia prejudicado em muito sua formação em assuntos pertinentes ao Santuário e os Augúrios...mas sabia que o tom róseo das estrelas era um aviso de que alguém estava prestes a despertar...

Athena? Athena? – Saga a chamava, tirando-a de sua distração

Sobre o Pégasus, bem, ele partirá para o Japão amanhã...conforme tinha previsto- Saga fez uma pausa para dar tempo de Athena absorver a idéia – devemos deixa-lo partir como cavaleiro?

Não, se Seiya partir, e espero que parta, peça que deixe a Armadura de Pégasus, e traga-a pessoalmente a Armadura para meus aposentos...ninguém mais envergará esta armadura durante esta geração...- Saori falava evitando o olhar de Saga e Nikol, queria parecer mais firme, afinal, o único jeito de manter Seiya em Segurança era tira-lo destes joguinhos divinos, enquanto Seiya pudesse lutar, ele o faria e cedo ou tarde morreria em seus braços novamente...

7


	3. Presença

Capitulo 3 – Presença

Shina tomava seu banho, deixando a água morna amolecer seus músculos tensos na vã esperança que a água levasse também seus pensamentos...Não podia evitar de pensar...sentia-se idiota, e murmurava em Italiano, frases desconexas como se discutisse com alguém...o pior dos adversários, ela própria. O Coração pesava mais em seu peito que qualquer responsabilidade sobre os ombros, e a conversa que tivera com Marin lhe perturbara...

"Ele te respeita muito"...de que isso me serve afinal? – Shina deu um soco nas paredes da casa, que com um baque surdo soou sob seu punho ...

Podia sentir a aproximação de Marin, não queria vê-la agora, debaixo do chuveiro as lágrimas da amazona de Cobra podiam correr soltas sem que ninguém as visse, era assim que queria, sem testemunhas para seu momento de fraqueza...Shina recostou-se na parede e escorreu até o chão, com a cabeça entre os joelhos e os braços abraçando suas pernas Shina chorou...jurando á si mesma que seria a ultima vez que faria isso por um homem.

Marin se aproximava trazendo na mão um envelope dourado fechado com cera e o selo de Athena, estava desconcertada com o que acabara de saber, Seiya voltaria ao Japão, iria para o Orfanato onde vivera parte da infância e deixaria ali a Armadura de Pégasus...

**Flashback**

Você não pode deixar sua Armadura Seiya! Não te treinei pra ser um desertor!

E não sou um desertor, mas Sua Deusa Athena, deixou bem claro que não me quer aqui! Pela segunda vez me proibiu de subir as escadarias, e não posso sequer vê-la durante suas aparições públicas no Santuário, ela me rejeita!

Seiya seja razoável! Você acaba de voltar a vida, tem idéia de como foi para nós que sobrevivemos ver sua morte?

Seiya olhava para a mestra com rebeldia, era um menino contrariado, assim como fora anos atraz, Marin estava apenas tentando lhe ajudar, mas não sabia, não sabia que a própria Saori lhe dissera "Vá embora, não o quero em meu Santuário Seiya"...essas malditas palavras estavam lhe atormentando á dias...

-Seiya! Seiya! Não ouse me ignorar!

Hum? Ah! Marin ...eu não sou mais um aprendiz...- dizendo isso Seiya deu um abraço fraterno na Amazona – Ela me mandou embora pessoalmente Marin, e eu não posso ficar aqui desta forma, minha presença a faz sofrer...

Marin ficou sem reação...não esperava isso de Seiya, acariciou o alto da cabeça do rapaz, e sentiu as lágrimas dele molharem seu ombro, Seiya havia crescido e ela não se deu conta, ele realmente estava apaixonado e ser enxotado do Santuário era a morte para ele...

**fim do flashback**

Shina! Trago uma mensagem de Athena para você! – Marin esperou do lado de fora a resposta sabendo que Shina a ouvira

A Cobra saiu de seu transe...Marin lhe trazia algo...Limpou o rosto sob a água do chuveiro e o fechou

Entre!

Shina vestiu um Kíthon (veste pregueada usada na Grécia Antiga e Clássica), ao estilo das Amazonas, não se preocupou em por a Mascara alí...

Marin ainda vestia as vestes vermelhas de treino, estava sentada numa rústica cadeira de madeira esperando que Shina lhe viesse atender...

O que raios Athena quer á esta hora?

Não abro os envelopes...apenas lhe trouxe oras!

Shina abriu o envelope dourado com a unha pontuda, lendo com cuidado as palavras escritas em grego...Estava sendo enviada em Missão...

Amanhã cedo vou partir para a Itália Marin, você pode manter o esquema de vigilância por uns dias? Levarei June comigo...

Vocês também vão partir amanhã?

Eu e June, a carta não menciona mais ninguém, por que?

Seiya partira amanhã...deixará a Armadura de Pégasus, desertará á pedido de Athena em pessoa...

Shina fora pega de surpresa, e sem sua máscara para protege-la nada impedia que esta surpresa fosse revelada na forma de uma lágrima que escorreu involuntária pelo rosto apático...

Como? Desertar?

Pensei que nada lhe escapasse no Santuário Shina...

Não me venha com isso agora, por que Athena lhe mandou embora?

Quer protege-lo...mas ele não entende desta forma, acha que ela no o quer por perto, que a presença dele faz mal á Athena...

Shina imediatamente pegou sua Máscara...colocou-a no rosto e saiu da casa deixando Marin a falar sozinha...A Águia por sua vez seguiu a amiga

Onde vai?

Não ouve resposta...nem pra esta nem pra mais pergunta alguma, em instantes estavam saindo da Vila das Amazonas rumo a velha cabana que Marin morara por tantos anos enquanto treinava o jovem Seiya...

Shina entrou forçando a porta trancada e surpreendendo Seiya que arrumava em uma trouxa os poucos pertences que tinha, estava trajado com a habitual roupa amarela de treino...

_Rinnegato Maledetto_! – Shina estapeara Seiya ao dizer tais palavras

Shina? Marin? Dá pra explicar o por que de eu estar apanhando? – Sentia a marca da mão pesada de Shina em sua face...

Não posso aceitar que parta! – Seiya esboçou uma reação mas Shina o ignorou e prosseguiu – Se você partir deixando a Armadura de Pégasus eu pessoalmente invadirei aquele orfanato _maledetto_ e te matarei na frente daquelas criancinhas remelentas e aquela menina sem sal que você tanto preza! – E pegando Seiya pela camisa o aproximou de si sob o olhar atento de Marin que se preparava pra intervir ao menor sinal de risco...- Posso aceitar ser trocada por uma Deusa e nada menos que isso moleque! Athena te ama e tenta te proteger, por que você é um covarde fraco que precisa de proteção, para não morrer nos braços dela novamente, Seja homem uma vez na vida e se torne forte para corresponder á esta preocupação!

Seiya estava estupefato, o rosto doía e sequer conseguia dizer uma palavra, Shina o estava encorajando á não desistir?

Marin observava penalizada a cena que se desenrolava, sabia que não precisaria intervir mais, e saiu da casa esperando do lado de fora, aquele momento não era seu...era deles e só deles...

-Shina, o que sabe sobre isso? Ela me mandou embora!

E eu tentei te matar um dia, mas isso não significa que nunca te amei seu pirralho insolente _Io non estoi a __accogliere bambineggiare! _Vá e se faça ser ouvido por Athena!

Shina solta Seiya, e sai tão rápido quando entrou...Marin olha pra dentro da casa, Seiya está no chão, com o rosto marcado, apoiando-se na mesa para levantar

Acho que entendi o recado mestra...pode deixar, não vou decepcionar nenhuma das duas...mas esta lição poderia ser menos violenta não acha?

Seiya seu idiota! Vou ver Shina que pelo visto está pior que você...

Mas Marin não a encontrou, Shina sabia como ninguém ocultar seu Cosmo, não queria ser encontrada...

Milo não estava no templo de Escorpião, na verdade estava em Leão, tinha a impressão de ter atrapalhado algo, pois assim que chegou a Águia partiu...mas Aioria era um de seus poucos amigos, e não conseguia descansar depois de conversar com ele...

Aioria estava bem a vontade, vestia o kíthon grego branco que deixava metade de seu torso exposto, com uma cinto de couro, na testa trazia a fina tira de couro que Aioros sempre usava...Milo estava com a roupa azul de treino que tanto gostava, uma camisa batida de algodão e calças mais justas com a sandália trançada lhe subindo pelas pernas cruzadas de maneira bem displicente sentado no chão fresco da Casa de Leão. Ambos conversavam animadamente...sem tocar no assunto de Shina.

Aioria eu me vou...quero aproveitar a noite que ta fresquinha e dar uma volta antes de dormir, me acompanha?

Hum...aproveitar a noite? Desistiu da Shina pra tentar ME conquistar é? – Aioria não resistia alfinetar o Escorpião

Milo arqueou a sobrancelha e explodiu na gargalhada...

Não me leve a mal Aioria mas acho que está me confundindo com o Afrodite, só mesmo a louca da Marin pra te aturar!

Ambos saíram descendo as escadarias das Casas Zodiacais, Milo avistou Marin ao longe e deu uma cotovelada em Aioria para lhe chamar a atenção.

Por que não vai lá? Aproveita a noite com ela em vez de comigo. – Milo abriu um meio sorriso ao ver Aioria corado...era engraçado ver o efeito que a ruiva causava no Leão.

Milo pelo amor de Athena cale a boca! Ela está vindo se te ouve dizer algo assim o que vai pensar?

Oras vai pensar que o Leão está vivo! Até o Shaka olha pras amazonas! Só você que se faz de santo aqui!

Aioria, Milo – a Águia cumprimentou os cavaleiros com um aceno de cabeça – viram Shina?

Não por que iria querer estragar minha noite? – Milo dizia com tom de escárnio, sorte não poder ver o semblante de Marin...

O que ouve? Marin não me preocupe

Seiya iria partir amanha deixando a Armadura...

Desertar? – Aioria fazia cara de incrédulo

Sim...Shina foi até a casa dele, o estapeou e disse coisas, não posso dizer o que foram, era muito pessoal, mas depois de sair de lá, sumiu, estava muito alterada...

Quando Shina não está "alterada"????? Aquela Cobra nervosa está sempre de mau humor! Deve ser por isso que Seiya preferiu Athena! – Milo não teve tempo de ver o soco de Aioria que o atingiu...

Eu a vi se jogar na frente de minha "Cápsula do Poder" sem armadura pra defende-lo Milo...não zombe de sentimentos que você desconhece!

Marin olhava Aioria, estava tensa o que Aioria queria dizer com "Sentimentos que desconhece"?

Um dia você vai se apaixonar Milo...e queira os Deuses que possa se aproximar da sua amada sem o medo de perde-la! – Aioria estava alterado, falava alto...deu-se conta que falara demais, Marin estava ali! Deuses o que tinha na cabeça? Precisava sair desta situação logo! – Desculpe me excedi...Marin me perdoe a indelicadeza não queria falar dessa forma na sua presença...eu...eu...eu vou procurar Shina...

Marin sentia seu coração disparar, o que fora aquilo? Queria chamar Aioria, queria perguntar-lhe do que falava, mas faltou-lhe coragem, e se não fosse dela que ele falava? Por que o deixara sair dali daquela forma? Maldito Escorpião que permanecia ali olhando pra ela com aquela cara de bobo, tentando entender sua imobilidade...

Sente-se bem? Essa Maldita mascara...nunca sei o que vocês amazonas sente, ou pra onde olham...está me ouvindo?

Estou! – Marin disse taxativa – Milo, de que Aioria falava quando lhe disse aquelas coisas?

Ah...isso? De uma certa mulher por quem ele é apaixonado desde a adolescência e nunca teve coragem de falar...parece que a passarinha lhe foge das patas! Vou ver se encontro a Cobra também...

Milo partiu com um sorriso no rosto, sabia que Aioria o mataria se soubesse o que acabara de falar, mas tinha a firme certeza de que para Marin aquilo não era novidade alguma...o Santuário todo sabia...

Procurava pela Amazona de Cobra apenas por que sabia que ela estaria com certeza esbravejando palavrões em Italiano socando as coisas e essa seria uma cena muito divertida, pois teria a chance de tirar aquela arrogante do pedestal onde ela achava estar...

O Escorpião estava enganado, caminhando devagar, com o Cosmo oculto para evitar que ela fugisse dele a encontrou entre as pedras do litoral, estava sentada, e falava algo que Milo não compreendia...detestava quando ela ficava falando em Italiano como se as pessoas soubessem o que ela dizia...estavam na Grécia! Aproximou-se, tomando cuidado de não ser notado...ela estava sentada com o rosto entre os joelhos e os braços abraçando as pernas...Milo podia ver ao lado da moça a Máscara...ela estava sem a maldita máscara! O bom senso de Milo o impelia a ir mas ele queria ficar, não acreditava, que Shina estava daquela forma exposta, como apenas uma mulher tão diferente da pose que mantinha diante dos olhos de todos! Antes mesmo de ver seu rosto milo podia perceber que a Amazona de Cobra...chorava! Chorava como uma criança! Podia ver seu corpo arfar com os soluços...queria ouvir o que ela falava...mas era óbvio que isso lhe custaria muito caro se fosse notado...ela ergueu a cabeça e mirou a lua, proporcionando a Milo uma visão que ele jamais imaginara...não podia ver seu rosto inteiro, mas via seu perfil delicado, daquela distancia maldita não podia sequer ver os olhos da amazona mas notara que era um belo rosto, muito diferente do que todos imaginariam vendo-a agir como o Demônio em pessoa...estava chocado com aquilo...a Rainha da Vaidade, a senhora da Arrogância, a mestra da soberba...chorava como uma menina desprotegida! E ele se sentia o maior dos idiotas por pensar que poderia "doma-la" como uma cobra selvagem...iria zelar para que ninguém se aproximasse dali...Shina precisava ficar sozinha e ele garantiria que ela conseguiria isso!

Amanhecia no Santuário, June estava com a caixa da armadura nas costas, e esperava por Shina nos limites do Santuário...quando o viu se aproximar...era Milo aquele que afundara a Ilha de Andrômeda...

Shina não chegou?

Está vendo ela aqui?

Hunf...não precisa gostar de mim, só me faça um favor...se algo acontecer com ela, me avise...procure meu Cosmo com o seu e eu responderei está bem?

Por que eu faria isso cavaleiro? E Como sabe que iremos ao mesmo lugar?

Por que me importo com Shina e ficaria imensamente grato se não dissesse isso á ela, está bem? Sei que estão juntas nesta missão...Marin me contou... Agora me deixe ir que seria horrível encontra-la aqui!


	4. Ausencia

Capitulo 4 – Ausência

Seiya subia as escadarias das 12 Casas Zodiacais, ninguém o barrara até agora, sabia que devia essa "chance" a Shina, que deve ter cobrado favores...Não sabia o que iria dizer, mas pensava em Saori, e sentia a face dolorida do tapa que tomara...

Estranho esse tapa parece me doer mais que a espada de Hades me atravessando o corpo!

Estava chegando á casa de Escorpião, seguiu com o mesmo ritmo, até trombar de súbito em Milo, sequer o tinha visto surgir em sua frente...milo não trajava sua Armadura Dourada, mas seu Cosmo Emanava numa cascata de luz de Ouro á sua volta...

Milo saia da frente tenho de chegar á 13º Casa!

Sei disso, não vou impedi-lo...mas antes de falar com Athena falará comigo!

Seiya arqueou a sobrancelha com curiosidade

Hã????

Me ouviu Pégasus! Quero saber o que disse para a Cobra ontem?

Eu? Eu não disse nada! Até tentei mas não deu tempo! Ela entrou como um furacão, me disse um monte de coisas, me estapeou e saiu tão rápido quanto entrou! Por que quer saber?

Milo se sentou no chão do templo, com as costas apoiadas na pilastra...

Passe...você é um menino aprendendo a ser Homem Seiya...não faça Athena chorar como fez Shina...eu pessoalmente o mato se fizer isso...agora vá antes que me arrependa de deixa-lo passar!

Seiya assentiu com a cabeça, não compreendera bem o que o Escorpião quisera lhe dizer, e tão pouco entendia por que neste Santuário todos que queriam apóia-lo o ameaçavam de morte...

Chegava finalmente até a casa do Mestre, sabia onde encontraria Athena...no Salão do Mestre, provavelmente em reunião com Saga e Nikol, como era de praxe todas as manhãs...passava rápido sem dar tempo de ninguém o interpelar, os oficiantes o olhavam, Yuri de Sextante estava na porta do Salão do Mestre com Mei o Cavaleiro de Lince, que fora trazido de volta por Athena também.

Athena está em reunião?

Sim está, e você sabe que não poderemos deixa-lo entrar.

Sei... Sei! – Seiya coçava a nuca num gesto maroto – Não tem jeito algum de convencer vocês né? – o Pégasus esperou Yuri balançar negativamente a cabeça – Ok, eu entendo, e espero que me perdoem então...- De repente Seiya mete o pé na porta que se abre num movimento brusco e violento fazendo um estrondo barulhento, deixando Saga e Nikol em posição de ataque imediatamente postados na frente de Athena para protege-la...

Oi Saori...sei que não esperava minha visita...mas precisamos conversar...

Na Casa de Leão reinava momentaneamente a paz...Marin estava lá, Milo também, o que significa que Lithos teria um rompante infantil de ciúmes assim que a ruiva saísse...fazia anos que isso acontecia...Aioria era paciente, Lithos estava lá desde criança, e considerava Garan como seu pai de criação, hoje Garan está na casa de Sagitário, como criado de Aioros, mas Lithos se recusa a sair da Casa de Leão...ela cortava com má vontade os tomates de uma salada enquanto Aioria vasculhava a geladeira atraz de algo decente para beber...

Por que se importa com isso, aquela amazonazinha não vai tirar a mascara para comer mesmo!?!

Já lhe disse, refira-se á ela com o devido respeito Lithos ou eu perderei a paciência com você menina!

Referir-se á quem Aioria? – Marin estava na porta da cozinha, acabara de chegar.

Não... nada, Lithos é um pouco mal educada às vezes só isso

Lithos largou a faca bruscamente na pia esse dirigiu a porta parando ao lado de Marin, mesmo sendo bem mais nova que a Amazona era quase tão alta quanto ela, seus cabelos lhe caiam nos ombros, e suas vestes soltas contribuíam para fazer de Lithos uma figura infantil, mesmo já sendo uma adolescente...

Já que o Mestre Aioria prefere companhias mais refinadas vou deixa-los á sos...tá na cara que a ruiva aqui é bem mais educada que eu mesmo!

Ora sua!!!!!- Aioria fez menção de ralhar com ela mas Marin lhe fez um gesto com a mão indicando que não o fizesse...os dois deixaram Lithos partir e Marin se aproximou de Aioria tomando o lugar de Lithos com a faca a cortar os tomates...

Minha presença incomoda a menina, não devia obriga-la a conviver comigo, afinal...podemos nos ver sempre fora da Casa de Leão...sempre fomos amigos dessa forma...

Sim é verdade...mas eu gosto de sua presença aqui, e Lithos deve trata-la bem, será que não vê isso Marin?

Marin estava nervosa, começou achar uma péssima idéia ter vindo ver se Aioria queria ajuda...

Aioria por sua vez estava bem mais á vontade, olhava para a maldita máscara que lhe devolvia o reflexo, amaldiçoava aquele objeto hediondo mais que tudo neste mundo!

Aioria Milo está nos esperando...

Ele nos esperou até agora, vai esperar mais o tempo que for necessário para que possamos resolver isso...

Marin estremeceu, podia sentir a respiração de Aioria próxima de sua máscara, e ver como estava lindo...sim Aioria sempre fora lindo...Marin enrubescia ao velo naquelas vestes gregas...tão bonito, com os cabelos rebeldes lhe caindo displicentes pela testa e aquele olhar cravado nela...os olhos azuis de Aioria a mantinham cativa, não sabia como reagir á eles, agradeceu aos Deuses pela mascara que os separava, sabe-se lá o que faria se ele lhe olhasse nos olhos sem aquela barreira... Não resistiria...com certeza não...

Raios Marin! Fale algo Mulher!

Milo está vindo Aioria...me dê passagem – Aioria não havia percebido, mas estava realmente muito próximo de Marin, na verdade a ruiva se encontrava presa entre ele e a pia...deu-lhe passagem a tempo de ver Milo se aproximando

Vocês morreram na cozinha é? Até parece o templo de Gêmeos, onde se entra por uma porta e podemos acabar parando em qualquer canto do mundo sem querer!

O Leão pegou os pães e a travessa com salada, Marin pegou a jarra de barro com bebida e copos apontando para Milo a travessa com frios...

Seguiram para a mesa e se sentaram...Milo havia descido ali para falar com Aioria e Marin estava esperando Seiya retornar da 13º Casa...o assunto não podia ser outro...

Marin, falei com Seiya – o Escorpião começou – bem...eu vi ontem...Shina não estava bem mesmo, ela...estava chorando...sem a máscara, não vi o rosto dela, apenas um perfil mas estava longe pra ver, e bem...aquilo não me deixou dormir...

Não imagino Shina chorando – Agora o Leonino falava – normalmente ela é tão dura, que não á imagino entregue desta forma á sentimento algum...não mesmo.

Não acredito também mas eu vi!- Milo dizia com um semblante infantil que raramente poderia ser visto- E depois...bem achei melhor que ninguém mais a visse desta forma humilhante e fiquei ali de guarda...

Humilhante Milo?- desta vez a ruiva tomava a palavra com sua costumeira voz calma – não acho humilhante chorar por quem se ama, talvez você ache por que normalmente as pessoas choram por você e não você por elas...e depois do que vi Shina fazer com Seiya acredito que todos nós talvez ela seja a menos hipócrita!- a voz de Marin saia carregada de uma tristeza palpável, que deu a Milo a deixa de que talvez fosse melhor que ele fosse...

Bem...talvez você tenha razão, mas acho que se deixar apaixonar por alguém que não pode ter é burrice! – Milo espalmou a mão no peito ao falar isso, lembrando-lhe da dor do corte feito por Shina que ainda não cicatrizara – Ai...droga de corte que dói tanto! Sabe que eu preferia receber sua Cápsula do Poder ao invés destes arranhões inconvenientes...

Hahahahaha claro Milo...os arranhões te lembram o idiota que você é aos olhos da Cobra!

June estava apreensiva, Recebera ordens diretas de Nikol de Altar para que ficasse de olhos abertos com Shina, mas estranhamente a explosiva Amazona de Ophyucus estava... tranqüila...

As paragens da Itália eram belíssimas, queria poder circular nas cidades grandes, mas com a Máscara seria um tanto trabalhoso de faze-lo, estavam no interior do país, em uma reserva ecológica onde se desenvolvia um Centro de Pesquisas...quando chegaram procuraram por um militar, Josephe Caputo, que lhes deram uma acomodação simples, eram esperadas como emissárias do Santuário, mas os olhares estranhos eram irritantes...

Shina falava animadamente em sua língua nata, com o militar, June não compreendia absolutamente nada...só sabia falar o Grego, o Inglês e um pouco de Japonês aprendido com Shun...

Podemos vasculhar a área tranqüilas, eles irão se retirar num raio de 4 Kilometros do centro da área protegida...vista sua Armadura...nós vamos Agir – A voz de Shina trazia uma estranha paz, June simplesmente não compreendia...será o fato de estarem em missão?

Shina sentia um enorme Alívio no peito...antes de partir pedira a Mu de Áries que não barrasse a passagem de Pégasus caso ele tentasse subir as escadarias, como não era uma ordem expressa de Athena para afasta-lo o Carneiro assentiu passando adiante a mensagem...Shina se certificara que Seiya não desertara antes de partir em sua missão...e após o rompante emocional que tivera a noite, se sentira muito bem ao se olhar no espelho, finalmente Shina estava virando aquela horrível página de sua vida...

A Amazona de Cobra corria pelo meio da mata, vendo vez por outra um animal aqui e acolá... June seguira por outra trilha, era um perímetro pequeno, logo estariam juntas novamente, havia um oficiante do Santuário as aguardando junto com o exército Italiano...

June se deparou com uma gruta, a entrada era pequena, mas um ser humano poderia passar por ali com facilidade, mandou uma mensagem silenciosa á Shina e entrou...

Por dentro a gruta parecia bem maior, estalactites gotejavam de maneira monótona a Camaleoa se esgueirava com cuidado por entre as rochas esparsas até localizar uma abertura...que dava para um lugar exatamente igual aquele de onde viera! June pode ouvir um riso ecoando pela mata...sabia que não poderia estar na entrada de onde viera...aquele lugar era diferente...

Não sabia que mortais podiam chegar aqui por suas próprias pernas!

Mas ela é mortal? Não parece...veja! veste-se com um presente de Hefesto!

Hum sim sim é uma Armadura sagrada!

June ouvia a conversa...estavam ignorando o fato de que ela poderia ouvir...falavam grego, mas tinham uma voz embargada, uma das vozes era quase gutural, enquanto a outra era de uma beleza e delicadeza extrema...sabia que uma voz era feminina, mas não eram criaturas comuns...

Sou June Amazona de Bronze de Camaleão, venho em nome de minha Deusa...Athena!

Hum...uma Amazona de Athena! Que sorte a nossa! Ela vai nos servir mais que várias mortais!

June se aprofundava na direção das vozes, pedindo á Athena que Shina chegasse logo...ela já podia ver as criaturas, uma era uma mulher de tamanho diminuto...quase do tamanho da palma da mão da Amazona...com asinhas tremulantes ...quase uma criatura de contos infantis, o outro era um homem, estava atraz de uma pedra, com um copo de barro na mão direita, e as faces afogueadas pela bebida...estava de torso nu, e tinha pelos lhe cobrindo o peito, que mesmo não sendo largo era bem definido...estava tão absorta nas criaturas que não percebeu quando tropeçou em algo...June olhou o que a derrubara e imediatamente sentiu náuseas...havia um corpo ali! Estava morto á semanas talvez, era de uma mulher, não muito mais velha que ela própria, inchada, e coberta de moscas, o cheiro era horrível, June podia ver que parte da pele já se decompunha, expondo parte dos ossos da face, os pés estavam feridos, como se a moça estivesse esfolado os mesmos de tanto andar descalça, em sua cabeça uma imensa ferida expunha parte de seus miolos que se misturavam ao sangue seco que vazara da abertura...

Sei que é horrível agora mas antes era muito linda esta moça! – disse o Homem, que ao sair de traz da pedra June pode ver, possuía pernas de bode...um sátiro!

O que fizeram com ela! – June perguntava com um misto de ódio e nojo

Nada, como pode ver a queda a matou...não enterramos os mortos, afinal homens são como os animais e eles nascem sem ajuda, por que precisam de ajuda para morrer?

Maldito! Você a viu morrer e não a socorreu?

Hum...ela morreu por que não sabe aproveitar as dádivas dos Deuses! Um pouco de vinho por cortesia de Dioniso e uma dose da Paixão de Aphrodite fizeram isso com ela...mas você não pode sair por aí contando que nos viu...afinal se você pode entrar pode também trazer os Homens modernos para cá...isso atrapalharia nosso trabalho...

June levava a mão direita a coxa procurando por seu chicote quando sentiu o punho do sátiro cravar-lhe na boca do estomago, fazendo sair todo o ar de seus pulmões e arqueando seu corpo para a frente, possibilitando assim um segundo golpe que viera quando o sátiro fechou uma mão sobre a outra e desceu ambas de encontro com o meio das costas da Amazona que caiu de encontro á seu joelho ossudo...

A loira pode sentir o sangue que cuspira lhe encharcar o queixo por dentro da Máscara...enquanto se erguia viu o Sátiro se afastar um pouco e olha-la com curiosidade...

Que falta de educação a minha! Desculpe-me bela Amazona! Sou Pan! Um Deus menor que hoje serve á Aphrodite, como um presente de boa fé que certa vez Dioniso, meu pai, lhe ofereceu...e para que não tenha duvida de quem lhe manda ver Caronte esta minha diminuta amiga aqui – apontava para a pequena criatura com que conversava quando June chegou – bem...chamavam-na "Fortuna" em nossos tempos, mas os modernos á chamam simplesmente de "Sorte"

Dizendo isso Pan imediatamente investiu contra June, a Amazona defendeu-se precariamente aparando o golpe que lhe vinha na altura do peito com os braços cruzados sendo assim arremessada contra uma árvore, a Amazona porém agora com seu chicote em mãos enlaçou um galho que lhe impediu de impactar-se contra o tronco e de impulso se lançando na direção de Pan num chute voador...O sátiro desviou-se, era rápido demais para alguém com pernas tão curtas e curvas..., June se sentia embriagada, notou-se tonta, o ar cheirava á uma mistura do odor fétido do cadáver somado á vinho...e bem...June nunca bebera nada alcoólico, mas sabia que o cheiro não poderia deixa-la bêbada...

Que foi? Se sente meio tonta? – o Sátiro falava com elegância, sua voz tinha algo de convidativo...o tempo todo!

Maldito que fez comigo?

A resposta veio em outro soco, que June conseguiu desviar o curso, mas sua guarda se abriu para um soco com o punho esquerdo do sátiro, que lhe atingira o fígado, fazendo-a sentir náusea, ela imediatamente deu-lhe um chute certeiro na altura do rosto fazendo-o recuar. Neste momento um raio pode ser visto cortando o céu límpido e descendo focado na figura de uma mulher que investia do alto com suas garras em riste...Shina chegara...

Garras de Trovão! – o gritou ecoou fazendo eco ao estrondo do raio, e as garras cortantes de Shina atingiram o Sátiro fazendo-lhe um belo corte transversal no peito e mesmo no chão podia-se ver as marcas das unhas...se fosse um simples homem teria sido cortado ao meio!

June está bem?

Depende da sua definição de "bem"...- June se levantava e colocava-se ao lado de Shina com seu chicote pronto pra lutar...- Agora "deus" veremos como se sai...

June pegue Fortuna...eu cuido dele

June estava incrédula! Como Shina era petulante! Se sentia zonza é verdade, estava levemente embriagada, sim isso também, mas era uma Amazona de Athena e queria lutar contra o adversário, não caçar fadinhas!

Shina eu acho que não se deu conta da situação...vamos enfrenta-lo juntas!

Não...eu pego o Sátiro, você pega a Fortuna...agora vá isso é uma luta não um debate!

Pan observava...June estava contrariada e não arredara pé do lugar...isso era bom, sinal que a Camaleoa não fazia idéia da importância da pequena Pixie, ele aguardaria o tempo que fosse, afinal, era um cavalheiro...deixaria as damas conversarem...mas Shina ignorou a estática de June e partiu pra cima de Pan com incrível velocidade!

A Cobra roçou o rosto do Sátiro com um soco de esquerda, seguido por um chute giratório com a perna direita que por pouco não atingiu o torso de Pan, a diferença entre as duas Amazonas era palpável para ele, com esta ele teria de tomar cuidado...

Poderia saber sua graça Amazona? – Perguntou enquanto aparava uma joelhada que lhe vinha de encontro ao estomago

Sou Shina de Ophyucus, Amazona de Prata de Athena

Ophyucus? É então um signo solar...como os 12 dourados...será um prazer leva-la á minha Senhora!

Pan saltara para traz, pegando distancia de Shina que colava nele com golpes seguidos, ela era violenta em seus movimentos, o sátiro então destila mais álcool no ar, Shina pôde ver que era dele que se desprendia o odor embriagante, os olhos dele brilharam num tom avermelhado e seu Cosmo se expandiu, uma pequena névoa o envolveu e ele rapidamente assumiu outra forma...estava aos poucos tomando os traços humanos...o corpo mais franzino, sem pelos no torso, pernas de homem...cabelos castanhos rebeldes, ele tomara a forma de Seiya...

Este é aquele que você não pode matar não é? – A voz do Sátiro ecoou nos ouvidos de Shina...ela sabia porém não ser ele

June correra na direção de Fortuna no momento em que Shina disparara em direção á Pan, a Pixie voava em desabalada carreira, e a Amazona de Camaleão seguia em seu encalço obstinada...ignorando a luta que se desenrolara na clareira...

Pode assumir a forma que quiser...sei quem você é!

Mas pode me atacar assim?

O Sátiro investiu contra a Amazona de Cobra, Shina defendeu o golpe e contra-atacou, mas...parou seu punho milímetros antes de atingir o rosto de Seiya...tempo suficiente para sentir o punho de Pan lhe quebrar a costela

_Estoi a trovarsi libero de tu _("estou livre de você!") – Shina elevou ao máximo seu Cosmo, e segurando Pan pelas vestes que ele criara para vestir seu "Falso Seiya" com a mão esquerda lhe varou de canto a canto enterrando sua mão na boca do estomago do Sátiro e seguindo por seu corpo não parando nem mesmo quando chegou aos ossos da coluna que foram esmigalhados deixando a Mão se Shina aparecer em sua costa arrombada – VENHA COBRA!!!!!! – um raio cortou novamente o céu, enquanto o corpo sem vida de Pan ainda sob a forma de Seiya jazia estirado no chão, Shina tinha o braço esquerdo encharcado de sangue até metade de seu antebraço...e seu corpo estava todo respingado do sangue que jorrara quando ela usou suas garras para lhe rasgar a pele...mas sua visão estava turva...a costela quebrada...havia lhe atingido o pulmão...e o Sátiro de alguma forma á tinha atingido...agora ela podia sentir, não um, mas vários golpes...devia ser o efeito da embriagues que não lhe deixara notar antes...Shina estava desfalecendo...

Para Milo as manhãs haviam perdido a cor...fora ao Coliseu nos últimos 2 dias, mas nada lhe prendia a atenção, sentia a falta de Shina ali...era verdade que sem ela os soldados estavam mais divertidos, até chegou a jogar cartas com alguns, mas aquelas colunas estavam mortas sem a Cobra para ele poder irritar...sentia falta dela...e não sabia por que!


	5. Intriga

Cap. 5 – Intriga

O Escorpião estava deitado, tivera dificuldade para dormir...sonhava! Milo sonhara com Shina, algo perturbador, via Seiya atacando a amazona italiana, com crueldade, isso o perturbava, apesar de saber ser um disparate...sim claro que era um disparate! Isso jamais aconteceria, mais fácil ela atacar o Pégasus com seus rompantes de raiva que o contrário...ele se levantou, caminhou até o banheiro e molhou o rosto, pode ver as marcas em seu peito que Shina deixara...voltou a dormir.

Amanhecia no Santuário, o sol começava a despontar no céu trazendo a vermelhidão da aurora, Milo abrira os olhos convicto...a Cobra retornara! Levantou-se de um salto, sentia um cosmo fraco emanando, ela devia estar ferida...vestiu uma calça e calçou-se descendo as escadarias das Casas Zodiacais em desabalada carreira enquanto vestia a camisa...

Milo as encontrara, June caminhava por suas próprias pernas, em passos cambaleantes, mas Shina estava sendo trazida por um Oficiante. Imediatamente o dourado tomou a Amazona nos braços e a levou ao "Salão do Sopro de Athena"...Shina estava coberta de sangue, e respirava com dificuldade, Milo a levava nos braços de maneira protetora...

O Salão do Sopro de Athena, é onde os Cavaleiros e Amazonas recebem tratamento médico em casos mais graves, que não possam ser resolvidos sozinhos...o Cavaleiro Oficiante Jesé de Taça era o chefe de equipe médica do local...

Milo esperava impaciente andando de um lado para o outro no saguão, por Shina ser uma Amazona ele não poderia acompanhar os procedimentos médicos, afinal ela estaria sem a maldita Máscara! Marin subira ao Salão assim que recebeu o chamado silencioso de Milo, ela estava lá dentro e acompanhava tudo, saindo vez por outra para lhe dizer a quantas andavam...

Ela já está fora de perigo...- Marin falou tranqüilizadora pondo a mão no ombro do dourado - ficará aqui uns dois dias ainda, mas como aqui o processo de cura é acelerado pelo Cosmo de Athena, logo ela poderá ser levada para casa onde eu mesma cuidarei dela...

Não vou permitir que a leve para aquele fim de mundo que é a Vila das Amazonas! É afastado demais...e você não poderá largar todos os seus afazeres para ficar com ela o dia todo! Ela ficará em minha Casa!

Milo você não poderia dar-lhe comida ou banha-la, mesmo troca-la...sabe que ela odiaria isso...depender de um homem...

Pois você não iria fazer isso? Oras me ajude a fazer o que eu não posso e eu a vigiarei...por favor...- Milo evitou o olhar de Marin baixando a cabeça – não a leve para longe da minha vista!

Está bem...ela ficará em sua Casa...eu irei todos os dias cuidar dela, mas estará sob sua responsabilidade vigiá-la.

A luz invadia os aposentos de Athena despertando-a, á seu lado jazia em sono pesado Seiya...coberto pelos lençóis de linho, Saori o observava dormir, perguntando-se se não fora o mais doce dos erros aquele que cometera...

Dias Atraz 

O Coração de Saori saltara, não sabia dizer se pelo estrondo violento da porta ou se pelo fato de ser Seiya que a abrira, com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios á lhe dizer

Oi Saori...sei que não esperava minha visita...mas precisamos conversar...

Saga e Nikol olharam para ela aguardando suas ordens...ela simplesmente fez-lhes um gesto com a mão indicando que saíssem, o que fizeram fechando a porta atraz de si...

Achei que tinha sido clara Seiya...não o quero como meu Cavaleiro mais...

É...bem...eu também achei que você tinha sido bem clara, mas...digamos que ontem vislumbrei outras possibilidades – Seiya levava a mão direita á face dolorida do tapa

Como Assim? – Saori tentava manter uma postura de tranqüilidade, mas seu coração estava acelerado demais...inquieto...tinha de terminar a conversa o quanto antes

Bem...Sei por que me mandou embora, quer me proteger...mas acha mesmo que me condenando á uma vida longa, segura e infeliz estarei bem?

Seiya esta não é a questão...

Não? – ele a interrompia...não a deixaria argumentar – Saori eu morri na Guerra de Hades por você...e morreria de novo, você não tem poderes sobre minha vontade, desta forma...posso viver ou morrer como bem entender...e quero ficar com você...aqui neste Santuário!

Saori tentava conter as lágrimas que tentavam sair, por que ele dificultara tanto assim as coisas? Saiu para a varanda desvencilhando-se do olhar dele, lhe dando as costas para fitar o mar...

O Amor de Athena é para todos os seus Cavaleiros igualmente, não pode...não deve ser desperdiçado com apenas um...não entende?

Seiya lhe enlaçara pela cintura, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Saori, com a boca próxima do ouvido da jovem...

Quem não entende é você...- ele dizia as palavras com firmeza segurando-a bem perto de si e fazendo-a estremecer – eu estou CAGANDO para o amor de Athena...quero o Amor de Saori!

Saori se voltou para ele sem se desvencilhar dos braços do Cavaleiro, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Seiya e deixando-o lhe acariciar os cabelos...ouvia o coração descompassado dele, batendo forte como o seu...

Seiya,... poderemos conviver com isso? Sou uma Deusa e você é meu Cavaleiro...

Seiya lhe ergueu o rosto com a mão no queixo dela...ele sorria de forma infantil

Se convivemos até hoje com Deuses nos querendo a cabeça...o que nos impede?

Nada...nada nos impede

E Seiya calou-lhe com um beijo...um beijo que fora esperado por anos sem trégua, terno e quente, a língua de Seiya lhe pedia passagem, explorava-lhe a boca com desespero de quem sonhara por aquilo por muito tempo...Saori estava totalmente entregue á ele...

**fim do Flashback**

Depois disso Saori concedeu passagem para que Seiya pudesse perambular por onde quisesse, mesmo seus aposentos reservados...era a primeira vez que dividiam o leito, ambos deram um passo sem volta...Athena assumira que amava um Cavaleiro!

Aioria estava preocupado com o amigo, Milo não arredara pé do Salão do Sopro de Athena até que Marin o botou para fora, mas o escorpião desceu até sua casa, tomou banho, trocou suas vestes sujas de sangue e subira novamente para lá...ele não queria deixar Shina sozinha...O Leão, se aproximava do amigo, e sentara-se á seu lado...

- Como você está?

Como pareço?

Nada bem – constatou Aioria.

Não dormi direito desde que ela partiu em missão...por que isso agora? Estamos neste Santuário á anos, e eu nunca troquei uma palavra sequer com ela até algum tempo atraz...e agora ela me perturba o sono!

Talvez você esteja descobrindo algo além do que apenas sexo e farra amigo...talvez esteja se apaixonando por ela...

Milo estava chocado, o que sabia de Shina? Por que isso agora? Não conseguia pensar, Milo estava confuso, sentira uma atração forte pela amazona isso ele sempre soubera, mas acreditava que era algo puramente sexual, ela o incitava á tentar domar-lhe o gênio maldito, e isso o deixava louco...mas se fosse assim...o que estaria ele fazendo ali? Plantado o dia todo sem comer ou dormir aguardando noticias da saúde dela? Será que Aioria tinha razão?

Será que é por isso que me dói tanto vê-la assim amigo?

Não se preocupe vou ajuda-lo no que for necessário, enviarei Lithos á sua casa para cuidar de Shina...agora por favor venha comigo e coma alguma coisa, Marin está lá com ela...nos chamará se algo acontecer...

Milo assentiu, deixando-se levar pelo amigo que o segurava pelo ombro...

Shina ainda estava inconsciente, mas deixara o Salão do Sopro de Athena, Marin e Lithos trocavam os curativos e lhe aplicavam os ungüentos enquanto Milo esperava, ele a acomodara em seu próprio quarto, deitara Shina em seu leito, não dormia, com exceção de leves cochilos sentado ao lado dela segurando-lhe a mão entre as suas...Shina lhe parecia tão bela, amaldiçoava a hedionda Máscara, mas não tinha coragem de lhe tirar.

Fortuna estava presa em uma peque gaiola de prata com o selo de Athena pendurado no fecho, June a trouxera consigo da Itália, e Saga tentara conversar com ela, mas a pequena criatura se recusava a conversar com "mortais"...Saori estava atrasada, desde que falara com Pégasus Athena passou a acordar tarde e se retirar bem mais cedo que de costume, Saga sabia o motivo, não queria tocar no assunto, visto que a jovem se encontrava mais feliz do que nunca estivera, mas como Mestre do Santuário tinha obrigação de falar-lhe...fora interrompido de seus pensamentos com a entrada da jovem Athena no Salão do Mestre...

Bom dia Minha Senhora

Bom dia Saga, desculpe-me pelo horário, deixe-me a sós com Fortuna por favor...

Como quiser estarei de guarda na porta...

Saga se retirou fechando a porta atraz de si...Athena agora estava só com Fortuna...

Diga-me Fortuna...meu meio irmão está desperto?

Dioniso? Não não de forma alguma Athena...Pan trabalhava para Aphrodite, sua tia...- Fortuna tinha trejeitos infantilizados parecia genuinamente uma fada de contos infantis...

Pan fugiu não foi? Minha Amazona de Camaleão disse que não encontrou o corpo dele ao lado de Ophyucus...mas pela quantidade de sangue ele fora ferido...sabe me dizer onde está?

Hum...já fui sua serva antes...sabe que lhe contaria se soubesse! Pan está ajudando Aphrodite por pura conveniência, e me mantinha perto por causa de seu domínio alcoólico ...dionisíaco...por esse motivo sua amazona foi capaz de me alcançar! Estava bêbada demais para fugir! – A pequena criatura flutuava com as pernas cruzadas fazendo uma careta de reprovação

O que Aphrodite quer nesta era?

Quer o filho oras! Ela quer vingança, ela quer luxuria quer tudo que sempre quis... o mundo muda, mas Aphrodite permanece no mesmo intento...

Fortuna...ela quer despertar Eros? – Athena falava com voz cansada...e olhava para Fortuna com placidez...havia algo diferente em Athena...

Sim quer Eros de volta e quer tomar-lhe a maçã dourada também...

Não posso dá-la...Éris aprisionou poder demais dentro dela...o cosmo dela mesma se encontra preso naquela Maçã de Ouro! Por que as moças foram seqüestradas? E por que uma delas foi morta?

Hunf...você continua tão chata quando antes sabia? – Fortuna mostrava a língua para Athena – Já lhe disse, Aphrodite quer voltar á seu posto, quer reconstruir seu séqüito, e retomar seus méritos, ela se acha melhor guardiã da Humanidade que você e a disputa de vocês duas prossegue por mais uma geração...Desafiará-lhe assim que tiver Eros á seu lado...

O que a Paixão e o Amor entendem de Guerras? Aphrodite é inconseqüente! Seus caprichos destruíram Tróia...vá e lhe diga que não permitirei que continue usando mortais para reviver seu culto e por sinal...por que me conta tudo que quero saber sem resistir?

Por que você descobriria de qualquer forma mesmo! – Fortuna lhe mostrava a língua enquanto Athena retirava o lacre que a mantinha cativa...

Hum...bem melhor assim, escute bem Athena – Fortuna pousou no ombro da Deusa para falar- Não deixe Aphrodite perceber esse seu segredinho, viu! Não se esqueça que Eros possui um Gêmeo dentro dele mesmo, e a Mãe não é diferente!

Dizendo isso Fortuna partiu voando pela janela e tomando o rumo das escadarias das 12 Casas deixando Athena atônita...á que segredinho ela se referia?...Será que dera um passo sem volta?

Lithos subia o caminho do poço onde costumava brincar quando era menor, na época que Garan á levava para passear no Santuário depois de fazer as tarefas que tinha na Casa de Leão...dali era possível ver o Coliseu e os Cavaleiros e Amazonas treinando...de lá podia ver Aioria...Como lhe doía o modo como á tratava...sempre como uma criança...a irmãzinha mais nova...sempre correndo atraz daquela Amazona ruiva...como a detestava! Havia crescido será que Aioria não via isso? Estes pensamentos a faziam se sentir mal...ela cuidava dele, cuidava de sua Casa, lhe vigiava o sono, cozinhara o que ele mais gostava, fazia-lhe todos os gostos, mas para ele... ela seria sempre a menina Lithos...não podia competir com ela...competir com Marin...por que de todas as mulheres Aioria resolvera amar justamente aquela que não podia ter? e Afinal por que não podia? Se ele visse as coisas como Lithos via certamente iria invadir a Casa de Leão com a ruiva nos braços! Não preferia assim...ele que complicasse tudo e lhe desse tempo de mostrar que ela...já não era criança...

Mostrar para aquele ali? – Fortuna estava sentada no ombro de Lithos...da onde a pequena fadinha surgira? E de que falava? – Oras! O rapaz que você pensava era aquele ali não é? Lá embaixo, no Coliseu...com a moça ruiva!

Como sabe o que eu pensava? – Lithos estava genuinamente assustada

Ops...sou Fortuna...os modernos me chamam de Sorte...costumo saber o que as pessoas desejam verdadeiramente e ajudá-los á conseguir...mas é algo perigoso as vezes, já que os mortais nunca sabem exatamente o que querem ou, não querem algo que lhes faça bem...

Pode me ajudar? – os olhos de Lithos brilhavam ...acabara de ter uma oportunidade de ouro!

Shina despertara...abrira os olhos devagar, a luz os fazia doer...sentia o corpo dolorido, tomava consciência de seu corpo aos poucos, sentia suas pernas, seu torso, suas mãos...alguém segurava-lhe a mão esquerda...

Milo? – Murmurou baixinho ao constatar que ele dormia sentado ao seu lado...

Ele esteve aí o tempo todo – Marin se encontrava junto á janela – vim aqui apenas para ver se já estava banhada...

Quer me dizer que ele...- Shina estava ruborizada por baixo da máscara

Não...ele não, Lithos te banhou, mas ele ficava andando de um lado pra outro na sala enquanto isso acontecia...foi Milo que a levou para ser socorrida...me chamou...ficou aqui o tempo todo...

Não esperava isso...não sei o que lhe dizer...por que ele se importou comigo Marin? Não entendo...

Pergunte para ele quando ele acordar...agora que sei que você está bem e consciente vou voltar para minhas obrigações...Ah! Shina – Marin se encontrava na porta já – Obrigada pelo que fez por Seiya...não sabe o quanto aquilo foi importante para mim e principalmente para ele...

Shina sentiu Marin de afastando, aproveitou para olhar melhor onde estava, era o quarto de Milo, podia ver que a cama onde estava deitada era de dossel, em madeira, havia colunas na parede de frente para a cama onde havia uma lareira todo o quarto trazia o símbolo da Casa Zodiacal...escorpiões ladeavam o alto das colunas e a lareira...Shina estava com uma camisola longa e vestia uma bermuda colante também...Marin devia tê-la vestido. Tentou puxar sua mão das mãos de Milo...mas o movimento o despertara de um salto!

Shina! Por Athena está acordada? Sente-se bem?

Shina apenas assentiu com a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer, era péssima com essas situações...

Sim estou, estou bem, não se preocupe...você ficou aqui este tempo todo?

Milo assentiu com a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer á ela, ...por que de repente falar com ela era difícil? Abriu um meio sorriso ...

Tenho uma surpresa para você...deve estar com fome não é? Espere um pouco então...e por Athena grite se precisar de algo!

Surpresa? – as palavras de Shina não tiveram resposta, Milo já havia saído do quarto...

A Cobra se levantara, olhava pela janela perdida em pensamentos, sentia-se aliviada, olhava incrédula para a mão que usara para atravessar o corpo de Pan...

_Estoi a trovarsi libero de tu _– Shina recordava as palavras...

Odeio quando você desata a falar Italiano! – Milo estava na porta, Shina podia ver agora como o Escorpião era belo, os cabelos dele estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo na nuca, vestia um Kíthon curto, azul claro, quase branco, munhequeiras de couro nos pulsos, e o cinturão que usava também era de couro, Shina podia ver a cicatriz que fizera nele...sentiu-se envergonhada por isso

O que diabos isso quer dizer?

Isso o que?

_Estoi a trovarsi libero de tu_, você repetiu isso várias vezes enquanto estava desacordada...

Quer dizer "Estou livre de Você"...

Desculpe... – Milo achou ter entendido de quem Shina estava livre, provavelmente era de Seiya - não quis me intrometer...mas por que não vem comigo? – E tomando-a pela mão Milo guiou a Amazona até a cozinha

Te fiz Macarronada! Prato Italiano não é?

Milo...te agradeço mas não poderei comer com você aqui...

Comigo te olhando não é? Sei disso...por isso providenciei isto – Milo trazia uma tira de tecido grosso e escuro – não irei olha-la, mas também não a deixarei só...

Como posso confiar em você?

Não pode...mas confia em si mesma não é? – Milo apontou a cicatriz em seu peito – Vamos...se eu tivesse que vê-la sem seu consentimento já teria feito!

E por que não fez?

Isso nem mesmo eu sei...

Shina sentou-se à mesa, com Milo á sua frente, não retirou a Máscara...ambos permaneceram ali, em silêncio, ele vendado, ela sem coragem de confiar nele...Shina se levantou sorrateira...aproximou-se do rosto de Milo, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele embaçar sua Máscara, o Cavaleiro não se mexera...apenas esboçou um sorriso

Certificando-se da minha boa fé?

Sim! – Shina disse seca...

Shina sentia o cheiro dele lhe invadir as narinas, um perfume gostoso...não pode evitar sentir o coração acelerar...Milo por sua vez estava eriçado, sentia pele arrepiar com a proximidade da Amazona, sentia uma corrente elétrica lhe correr o corpo, aquela mulher havia lhe posto cativo...Shina levou a mão á face...devagar...Milo não esboçou reação...será que realmente poderia confiar nele? Retirou lentamente a Máscara, não queria alarmá-lo...Milo sentiu a respiração dela contra seu rosto, novamente... elétrica...levantou devagar a mão direita rumo ao rosto de Shina...não a sentiu recuar...ela assentia...devagar lhe tocou a face...

Tão macia...- murmurou

Shina deixou que Milo lhe acariciasse o rosto...não pensava em nada além de controlar sua respiração alterada...Então o sorriso de Milo se alargou...e num ímpeto voraz ele beijou a Amazona...Shina se sobressaltara, tentou recuar mas sentiu-se presa nos braços do Cavaleiro, ele colou-se á ela e insistiu no beijo, ela não se debatia mais...apenas lhe entreabria a boca para dar passagem á língua...ele a beijava! Elétrico! Shina tentou empurra-lo com as mãos espalmadas no peito dele, mas ele insistia firme em segura-la, o beijo se tornava mais intenso, e não pode evitar retribuí-lo, ele afastou os lábios apenas para respirar, beijava-lhe o pescoço e sentia a tensão dela diminuir, estava conseguindo...tinha domado a fera!...Quando sentiu uma dor aguda no pescoço...as unhas de Shina estavam em riste na sua jugular, um pequeno filete de sangue escorrera...fazendo-o soltá-la...apenas para dar espaço ao joelho dela que se encontrara num baque surdo no meio de suas pernas...Milo arqueou-se para frente tombando de joelhos com a dor...aquela cobra traiçoeira!

Shina esfregava o punho contra a boca como que para limpar-se...como pudera mesmo que por um segundo retribuir aquele beijo? Recriminara-se...levando a máscara de volta ao rosto deu meia volta rumo à saída da Casa de Escorpião...

Agora notara...estava sangrando, os movimentos bruscos que fizera deviam ter aberto os pontos de um ferimento...estava tonta...e acabara por desmaiar na porta de Escorpião...

Aioria subia as Casas rumo a Escorpião...Marin lhe pedira para que fosse lá ver como estavam as coisas...a ruiva provara novamente ser sensata...pois chegando ás portas de Escorpião o Leão pode ver Shina cambaleante...correu á tempo de impedi-la de desmaiar no chão...tomou-a no colo e entrou na Casa...

Milo estava assimilando a dor, mulherzinha mais nervosa! Aioria entrava na cozinha e não pode conter o riso...ao ver a cena de Milo o orgulhoso conquistador Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, prostrado com as mãos entre as pernas e um filete de sangue a lhe descer o pescoço...

- Sexo Selvagem Milo? – o Leão estava à beira das Lágrimas de riso...


	6. Lembranças

Cap. 6 – Lembranças...

Um homem chegava ao santuário...usava uma Armadura Sagrada prateada, com um leve brilho avermelhado, ao contrário dos cavaleiros de Athena que vestiam malhas por baixo das Armaduras ele expunha sua pele...as coxas do Cavaleiro eram musculosas, e parte do abdômen também estava exposta, assim como parte de seus braços...os Cabelos eram curtos, e rebeldes, lhe caindo em cachos castanhos na testa, esperou pacientemente nos limites do Santuário...Athena já sabia de sua presença...

Athena procurava com seu Cosmo por Aldebaran...mandara-lhe uma mensagem silenciosa, assim ainda teria mais uns instantes...Seiya dormia, Saori estava agarrada á ele com a cabeça em seu peito, estava inquieta, pensando no que Fortuna lhe falara...Levantou-se com cuidado para não acorda-lo...dormia tão profundamente...Saori vestiu-se penteou os cabelos longos, debruçou-se na cama e deu um beijo em Seiya antes de sair deixando-o adormecido...

No horizonte despontava um gigante, o visitante estava impressionado, no alto de seus dois metros e dez de altura e seus cento e trinta quilos Aldebaran era uma figura portentosa...

- Sou o Guardião do segundo templo...Aldebaran de Touro, venho em nome de Athena para guia-lo – A voz do gigante brasileiro era poderosa mas sua expressão franca e simpática causavam uma impressão bem mais acolhedora do que se poderia imaginar

- Sou Cássius de Lux, Kerubin da Deusa Aphrodite, enviado para falar com Athena...

- Cássius...então é grego? – Aldebaran falava de forma descontraída – Pois venha que te guiarei até ela...

O Cavaleiro e o Kerubin seguiram seu caminho rumo á Athena...

Marin estava despachando mensageiros para dar as ordens de troca de turnos, era realmente trabalho demais, e mesmo contando com a ajuda de June, Shiryu e Hyoga estava cansada...Sentiu-se aliviada ao ver Aioria entrando na pequena casa de vigia, ele esperou pacientemente até ela se livrar de vez dos soldados...

- Quer almoçar?

- Qualquer coisa mas me tire daqui! – Marin riu – Não é à toa que Shina é uma pilha de nervos!

- Por falar na sua amiga...encontrei Milo numa situação deplorável agora á pouco...

Aioria contara para Marin o que vira...a ruiva não pode deixar de rir da cena descrita pelo Cavaleiro, preocupou-se com o desmaio de Shina, mas o Leão lhe dissera que estava tudo bem, ela apenas estava fraca e arrebentara alguns pontos que Jesé de Taça refez...

Ambos riam sem saber que estavam sendo observados...Subiram as escadarias para a Casa de Leão, conversando... fazia tempo que não podiam ter um tempo para eles...Assim que entraram no Templo de Aioria ele a abraçou...

- Agora não poderá fugir...estamos sozinhos – ele lhe sorria, aquele sorriso que fazia suas pernas vacilarem...

- Aioria...Lithos?

- Está cuidando da sua amiga selvagem – O Cavaleiro não pode conter uma risada...lembrava-se de Milo – O que quer comer? Desta vez eu cozinho...

**Tempos Atraz durante a Guerra Santa contra Hades**

Aioria corria pelo Santuário como um louco, precisava encontra-la, sabia que Marin seguia para o vilarejo...fora trazer Seika para que Seiya pudesse reencontra-la, o Santuário se transformara num campo de batalha, hordas de Mortos e Spectros de Hades tentavam tomar o domínio do local, Shina liderava os soldados contra os Mortos, e os Cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze estavam protegendo o vilarejo e caçando os Spectros...os Cavaleiros de Ouro haviam partido para enfrentar Hades em seus próprios Domínios, Aioria ficara pra traz...os encontraria mais tarde...tinha um mau pressentimento quanto á batalha que o aguardava, não podia partir sem antes falar com ela...falar com Marin...

Avistara a Amazona ruiva logo adiante, cada metro que os separava parecia não ter fim...

- Marin! Por favor...Preciso lhe falar!

Marin estremecera...estava com a adrenalina á flor da pele, ver Aioria ali era um alívio, não suportava a idéia de que ele desceria ao Submundo com os outros Dourados...aquilo parecia lhe fazer sangrar por dentro...

- Aioria, o que faz aqui? Pensei que...que fosse ao Submundo com os outros...

- E vou...mas não posso partir sem lhe falar...

Marin estava aflita, a expressão de Aioria lhe mostrava dor...sabia que o Cavaleiro sofria, mas não imaginava o quanto...Marin o tomou pela mão...

- Venha comigo!

Corria o mais rápido que podia, o Leão a acompanhava, seguiram por uma trilha diferente da que Marin pretendia inicialmente...a Amazona fazia caminhos tortuosos, que Aioria não saberia percorrer sozinho, subiram até o alto de StarHill...o Templo dos Mestres Passados...era ali onde se prestavam as ultimas homenagens aos Sumo-sacerdotes de Athena e aos Mestres do Santuário, nem mesmo Hades poderia mexer nos corpos que ficavam no cemitério pequeno que se mostrava naquela terra sagrada...mais acima ainda o "Templo de Percrustrar Estrelas" onde os Mestres se retiravam para analisar os astros a fim de prever o Nascimento do Avatar de Athena...sua encarnação á grosso modo...

- Aqui estamos seguros...Hades não tem poderes aqui...está protegido por uma promessa ao Estige...se Shion estivesse enterrado nestas terras Hades não o teria ressucitado...- Marin tentava se certificar que não haviam sido seguidos...quando sentiu Aioria lhe enlaçar a cintura...colar-se á seu corpo, depositando o queixo em seu ombro ele lhe dizia com voz sussurrante

- Por favor, me escute Marin...Vou morrer...sei que vou, sinto isso...sonhei com isso, e conheço o destino dos vivos que invadem o Submundo para enfrentar Hades, irei para o Inferno de Cócitos sem que Athena possa fazer nada por minha alma...

- Aioria...

- Shhhhhh...Deixe-me terminar...- Marin fez menção de virar-se para encara-lo mas ele não permitiu, estreitou mais os braços em torno dela, como se temesse que ela lhe fugisse...- Não posso partir sem lhe dizer isso Marin...Te Amo...- Ele sentiu as pernas de Marin fraquejarem, ela estava segura nele, o Leão pode notar que a respiração de Marin estagnou por uns instantes...ela soluçara? Será que por baixo da Mascará lágrimas estavam á correr? – Te Amo desde a primeira vez que a vi...tentei esquece-la...convencer-me de que não sentia o que sentia, tinha medo...deixei que entrasse em minha vida de tal forma que não imaginava viver sem tê-la por perto...isso me atormentou por anos...confessei á Athena que te amava, pensei em desertar do posto de Cavaleiro, me afastar...ir pra longe...pra onde sua lembrança não me torturasse, mas aonde ia sua voz me acompanhava... Não queria morrer sem lhe dizer isso...mesmo sabendo que não poderei tê-la...desculpe por tudo...desculpe-me por partir lhe deixando dessa maneira...você não tem culpa alguma de meu sofrimento...você foi à única coisa que me impediu de cair...sou hoje um Cavaleiro de Ouro, um bom homem acho...por que você me deu forças para não desistir...Adeus Marin...

Marin não reagira quando ele á soltou, dando as costas para ela...Aioria havia dado já alguns passos quando á ouviu chamar...sentiu Marin abraça-lo pelas costas, com força...virou-se para encara-la...

- Você não pode partir...não ainda...- Marin levou a mão até a Mascara...hesitando por um segundo...e então a retirou...deixando-a cair no chão...Mostrando-lhe um rosto cheio de lágrimas...

- Marin...você a tirou...a tirou para mim...- Era ela linda...nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais febris Aioria imaginara Marin tão bela...

Encostou seu rosto no dela, queria senti-la perto dele...a abraçava como se fosse a maior das jóias...

- Como lamento não ter feito isso antes meu Aioria...como lamento tê-lo feito sofrer...como o queria, mas temia perde-lo... – Marin chorava, nunca havia chorado desta forma...aquela guerra maldita que ameaçava lhe tirar o que possuía de mais precioso...Tirar-lhe Aioria...o Cavaleiro a olhava como quem admira uma obra prima...secou-lhe as lágrimas com os lábios, Marin subiu sua mão até a nuca dele, e fechou os olhos...queria senti-lo...ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, o ritmo da respiração...

A - ioria...me beije...pelo menos uma vez não tenho medo de lhe pedir...eu quero que me beije...

O Cavaleiro não podia acreditar, será mesmo que um mero mortal podia ser tão feliz quanto ele naquele instante?...olhou nos olhos de Marin e vislumbrou uma certeza que o fez sorrir...aproximou-se devagar...tocando com suavidade os lábios da amazona...beijando-lhe com ternura...uma, duas...várias vezes...então sorriu...e beijou-lhe novamente, desta vez Aioria aprofundou o beijo, Marin sentia Aioria a explorar-lhe a boca, respondendo por instinto... desejo... ela sempre sonhara com isso...o momento em que deixavam de ser meramente Amazona e Cavaleiro...eram meros mortais...homem e mulher...amigos...confidentes...amantes...Marin o queria, o desespero de perde-lo agora cedia passagem à vontade de tê-lo... quanto tempo ficaram naquele beijo? Instantes? Uma vida? Não sabia dizer... mas teve uma certeza... depois disso não poderia mais deixa-lo ir... puxou Aioria com ela junto à parede... aos beijos agarrada á ele como se fosse parte de si mesma...

- Aioria...- Marin deixava se levar por ele...que lhe beijava o pescoço, arrancando-lhe suspiros, subindo até o lóbulo da orelha que puxou levemente com os dentes de forma delicada... um mordiscar sensual... seguido de beijos ternos... lhe sussurrou ao ouvido

- Sou seu Marin... irei até onde quiser ir... farei o que quiser... você me faz o homem mais feliz... faz-me determinado... mas sou seu... seu cativo...

- A Armadura, Aioria...por favor...aqui ela não será necessária...

Armaduras são seres vivos...criação de Hefesto, Deus da forja, que presenteou Athena com tantas quantas as constelações do céu para vestir seus mais fieis guerreiros...elas têm um elo tão especial com o Cavaleiro que as enverga que podem responder á ordens silenciosas... Aioria parecia embebido em luz dourada enquanto a armadura saia de seu corpo e formava a imponente figura de um Leão de Ouro com uma jóia azul, uma Lápis Lázuli... incrustada na testa...uma fera que os vigiaria...ao lado do majestoso leão uma delicada Águia se colocava... ambas as Armaduras... símbolos máximos de suas responsabilidades ... únicas testemunhas... guardiãs de um momento que Guerra alguma lhes tiraria... Aioria voltava a pressionar-se contra o corpo de Marin... beijava-lhe com um carinho... uma ternura que jamais ela pudera conceber... vendo-o treinar com golpes duros... forjado em Guerras Santas violentas... não imaginara que ele pudesse ser tão delicado ao tocá-la... Aioria por sua vez, desceu suas mãos até a cintura dela, enfiando-as por baixo da malha, sentindo a pele de Marin...subiu a mão pelo meio de suas costas... sentiu que ela arrepiava-se com seu toque... ela agora fazia o mesmo, subindo-lhe a camisa de linho bege, deixando-o de peito nu... jogando ao chão a peça inútil de roupa...

- Onde vamos parar Marin...será certo isso?

- Não me importo... não vou deixá-lo ir... não agora...

Marin sentiu a mão de Aioria deter-se em seu seio... nunca tinha sido tocada antes por homem algum... era uma avalanche de sentimentos, sensações... nunca estivera com os sentidos tão apurados quanto agora... sentia cheiro de Aioria lhe invadir as narinas, a pressão delicada e firme das mãos de Aioria, que acariciava seus seios por baixo da malha que a cobria... ele levantava delicadamente a veste de Marin, despindo-a aos poucos... beijando-a, sentia o corpo dela arfar conforme seus beijos lhe desciam o colo... a ergueu nos braços deitando-a no chão... e beijando-lhe a boca, desceu sua mão pelo corpo de Marin... hesitou por um instante... mas ao sentir a mão dela á lhe segurar os cabelos da nuca prosseguiu... ela murmurava-lhe palavras desconexas... sentia o Cavaleiro esfregar seu corpo ao seu... sentia a mão de Aioria lhe acariciar a parte interna da coxa, subindo delicado, levando a mão calejada de anos de treino até o meio de suas pernas... podia sentir a excitação de Aioria... seu corpo estava descoordenado... espasmos lhe corriam e faziam-na contorcer sob o toque de Aioria... num grito abafado chamara o nome dele lhe arranhando as costas...como ele podia se segurar tanto?

- Marin...tem certeza de que quer? Sou um homem condenado... quer que eu a tome mesmo assim?

- Quero... – ela olhava resoluta aqueles olhos verdes do leonino...- não há como voltar atraz...eu o quero...

Enlaçou o cavaleiro com pernas incentivando-o a entrar... unir-se como um só... ele se movia delicado... devagar... aumentando gradativamente o ritmo como resposta aos movimentos dela... a olhava nos olhos... aqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava... beijou-lhe a boca... sentia que estava á ponto de atingir o máximo... fazendo-lhe juras de amor sentiu que juntos alcançaram o êxtase que não imaginava um mortal poder atingir... ela o fazia completo... feliz... mesmo as portas da morte não recuaria... pois tinha certeza que amara... e fora amado em troca... deixou-se morrer dentro dela... devagar deslizou para deitar-se no chão... olhando para o teto do templo... puxando-a para si... aninhando-a em seu peito... beijando-lhe a testa... gostava de beijá-la... sonhara tanto tempo com isso que agora que podia, não queria parar de fazê-lo...

- Você vai me deixar não é? – ela perguntava olhando-o nos olhos...ah! que olhos azuis eram esses que o deixavam mais vulnerável que qualquer Adversário que enfrentara?

- Preciso ir... mas não vou deixá-la... nunca... aonde você for eu estarei lá...

- Acredita mesmo que não retornará?

- Marin... preciso ir você sabe... temos responsabilidades á cumprir... – dedilhava os cabelos ruivos dela...- mas... ah...como queria lhe fazer promessas! Não posso prometer-lhe nada... entende?

A Amazona se sentou de costas para ele...

- Vá... corra numa velocidade que eu não o possa alcançar...

Aioria se levantou e vestiu-se...trajando sua Armadura Dourada, retirou sua capa e cobriu Marin com ela... a Amazona permanecia imóvel... sentada... de costas não queria vê-lo partir... não agüentaria isso... ele a abraçou novamente apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e lhe dizendo em despedida...

- Nunca se esqueça que te amo...

Naquele dia Aioria morrera enfrentando Hades... destruindo o Muro das Lamentações junto com os outros dourados... Marin sentiu-se morrer com ele... Até Athena retornar do mundo dos mortos... trazendo-o renascido... e com ele a Águia renascia também...

**fim do flashback**

- Marin? Você está bem?

- Hã? Ah... sim... estava pensando...

- Em que? – Disse Aioria com um sorriso...

- Em quando você disse que me amava pela primeira vez...- Marin o abraçava...- Talvez você tenha razão... mas tenha paciência comigo... tenho receio... sabe disso...

- Hunf... Farei como me pedir... mas não aceito esconder isso por muito mais tempo... quero mostrar á todo o Santuário que te amo...

- Isso já fizemos durante anos... só não assumimos...

- Então iremos...

- Com o tempo... por favor... vamos devagar... não falei com Seiya ainda... não quero que ele saiba pela boca dos outros...

- Como preferir...- e beijando-lhe a boca levou-a até seus aposentos...

Num facho colorido uma pequena criatura voava rápido... Lithos ficaria muito triste... mas ela queria saber... Fortuna não tinha discernimento... era um espírito sem noções sem o Loghos ... apenas fazia o que nascera para fazer... sorria para o desejo mais profundo e escondido nos corações... aquele que nem mesmo nós tomávamos consciência... faltava-lhe Psique... mas isso era questão de tempo... até a menina despertar... e dar-se conta de quem era...

Shina despertara assustada...tentou convencer-se que sonhara...sem sucesso... Milo á havia beijado...e ela correspondeu á isso! Como pudera fazer tal coisa! Mesmo que apenas por um instante ela havia retribuído o beijo do Escorpião...que efeito maldito aquele beijo lhe causara! Também era culpada...como pudera confiar em Milo! Ele era tão digno de confiança quanto o inseto peçonhento que representava...inútil inseto de rabo torto!

_ - Maledetto Scorpione anche io te __uccidere!_

_ - N__o, altrimenti! – _Mascara da Morte estava olhando para Shina...- _tu perdere il lume della ragione tuttavia avere da fare tranquilla!_

Shina não pode evitar a surpresa...

- Athena me mandou aqui para ser sua babá, Cobra...já que era o único que entendia o que você falava enquanto estava sedada...Jesé de Taça lhe refez os pontos...e agora estou de castigo aqui para impedir que você saia por aí dessa forma...

- E onde estamos?

- Casa de Escorpião...

Shina sentira o sangue lhe subir a cabeça...por que diabos estava ali ainda!

- Milo onde está? – as palavras saíram sibilantes...

- Neste momento sentado com uma bolsa de gelo nas escadarias ...deplorável estado por sinal – o Canceriano não pode evitar um sorriso maldoso...

- Não precisa ficar aqui...eu vou para a Vila das Amazonas...para minha casa...

- Ah...não vai não...vai ficar aqui quieta por que a ferida que abriu acabou se alargando e Jesé me instruiu a não te deixar levantar da cama...por isso sossegue o facho cobrinha...facilite o meu trabalho!

Milo estava sentado na porta de Escorpião... uma bolsa de gelo lhe aliviava a dor da joelhada... mulherzinha mais arredia! Ele só fez o óbvio! Não era claro que ela queria? Estava tão próxima! E por Athena se odiara tanto assim seu beijo por que retribuíra??? Bicho selvagem! Venenosa! Afinal de contas o que fizera de tão errado? A culpa era dela! Sim claro... afinal ela o provocara... será que por todos os Deuses Shina não tinha consciência de como o provocara? Claro que sabia! Cobra traiçoeira... Milo levantava-se para entrar em sua Casa... sim por que afinal a casa era SUA e ele entraria nela... na verdade QUERIA entrar... sabia que ela estava acordada... a mulher nervosa nem ocultava o cosmo agressivo... ele queria era tirar satisfação... sim por que ela lhe devia desculpas... claro que devia... lhe fizera um favor! Quem seria louco de tentar beija-la?

Entrou no quarto com a cara fechada...

- Será que posso falar com Shina, ... Siri? – Milo não gostava de Mascara da Morte, e estava irritado demais pra ser educado...

- Pra que? Quer um segundo Round com a Cobra, Milo? Não sabia que era Masoquista...

- Por que não sai e deixa o inseto de rabo torto falar comigo? – Shina falava sibilante novamente...não tinha a intenção de falar sobre aquilo na frente do Caranguejo...

- Não devia... mas não vou com a cara do Escorpião e detesto ser babá de adulta criada... por isso vocês que se matem... estarei na porta de Escorpião esperando... – Mascara da Morte saíra largando a porta aberta...

- Então não acha que me deve desculpas Cobra? – Milo falava com ar irritado

- Estou chocada... será que a dor lhe afetou a memória? Foi você que me agarrou... eu é que estou ofendida!

- Há! Essa é boa! Alias ótima! Ofendida... sei... você devia estar é grata!

- Grata? Ora, seu estúpido! Seu conceito de gratidão é lamentável! – Shina levantava-se da cama... estava visivelmente alterada... vê-la sibilando ofensas ao Cavaleiro era como ver uma cascavel chacoalhando o chocalho... o bote era iminente!

- E não deveria? Que homem seria louco para tentar te beijar? Só sendo suicida ou masoquista! Além do mais você é culpada! Me provocou! Praticamente pediu que eu fizesse aquilo!

- Praticamente? Defina praticamente... eu confiei em você é assim que reage com quem confia em você Escorpião? Tem razão a culpa é minha... confiei no ser mais venenoso e safado do Santuário!

- Confesse que gostou do beijo, Shina!

- Está louco ... Odiei! – as palavras saíram rasgadas da garganta de Shina...

- Gostou sim... retribuiu... na verdade você adorou ser beijada... aposto que o Pégasus nunca a beijou assim não é?

Fora à gota d'água... aquele desaforado insolente! Shina tentou estapear-lhe com toda a força que tinha... mas Milo lhe aparava o golpe segurando o pulso da Amazona... ele a encarava com um sorriso cínico no rosto... ela bufava furiosa tentando soltar seu pulso da mão forte de Milo...

- Está nervosa? Precisa melhorar a técnica Shina...- puxou-a para si segurando-a firme pela cintura...- Por que é tão arredia! Bicho do mato!

- Me largue _Scorpione Maledetto_! – Shina se debatia irada….. mas estava sem forças no corpo… Milo soltara-lhe o pulso e num movimento rápido levou a mão ao rosto da Amazona... Shina cravara-lhe as unhas no ombro fazendo-o sangrar para que a largasse mas Milo ignorou a dor... e arrancou-lhe a Mascara... Shina estava estupefata... chocada...

- Quem diria que uma mulherzinha nervosa como você seria tão linda...- Milo observou com prazer o rosto chocado de Shina... não pode evitar formar o costumeiro meio sorriso...

Shina estava em estado de choque... não conseguia absorver a idéia... ele lhe tirara a Mascara! Aquele maldito Escorpião havia lhe dominado e tirado a sua Mascara! Ele vira seu rosto! E ainda sorria com isso! Tentava em vão recuperar o controle sobre si... mas a proximidade de Milo lhe causava taquicardia... queria fugir dali... mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos azuis dele...

- Então?...Vejamos se sou mesmo imune ao seu veneno minha cara Cobra traiçoeira!

E num ímpeto rápido Milo lhe tomara a boca de assalto... Beijava-lhe com lassidão... Shina simplesmente não tinha forças para resistir enquanto o Escorpião aprofundava o beijo com volúpia... ela sentia novamente... a corrente elétrica lhe passar pelo corpo como no primeiro beijo...


	7. Guerra

Cap. 7 – Guerra

Shina estava simplesmente rendida...presa nos braços de Milo que a beijava com luxuria... lassidão... ela não pensava... por puro instinto o abraçara, segurando-lhe os longos cabelos azuis, deslizando as unhas compridas e afiadas pelas costas musculosas do Cavaleiro, que se arrepiava quando ela lhe arranhava de leve... ele lhe mordiscava o lábio... arrancando dela um suspiro... agora não mais a segurava... não precisava, ela não iria mais fugir... cambaleantes... enroscados em meio a beijos e caricias ousadas procuravam as cegas a cama... Milo se impunha por sobre ela fazendo-a deitar-se... mas quando Shina inclinara-se para traz sentiu uma dor aguda que lhe tirou um gemido abafado... Milo parou imediatamente...

- Por Athena! Onde estou com a cabeça! Você está ferida ainda! – Milo recriminou-se em voz alta, acabara de se dar conta do disparate que cometera! Shina estava com o semblante dolorido... como ele ficava embevecido com a visão daqueles olhos verdes! A amazona ficou estática por uns instantes... depois se endireitou lentamente, sentando-se na cama... Milo estava preocupado... mas não via sangue... os pontos não haviam se aberto novamente... súbito Milo sentiu sua face arder... o tapa prometido de Shina viera!

- Está louca mulher? Me beija e me bate? – Milo estava novamente irritado! Como aquela mulher era inconstante!

- Você se aproveitou da situação! – Shina estava com a raiva estampada na cara... e Milo percebera que sem a Mascara ela ainda podia ser assustadora... mesmo com aquele rosto delicado...

- ME APROVEITEI? Sozinho? Vai me dizer que não me beijou agora também? Que não estava tão envolvida quanto eu?

- Claro que não estava! Tem noção do que fez? Milo! Minha Máscara! Você a tirou de mim! – a ultima frase saíra com visível ira... a voz era rasgada...- Sabe o que significa isso seu Lascivo Inconseqüente?

- Significa que por mais que fuja você vai acabar vindo ao meu encontro!Admita sua Cobra Arisca! Queria tanto quanto eu!

- Oras seu... _stupido, cretino, imbecille, grossolano, pretenzioso, maledetto, petulante, figlio di una puttana_ – Shina se quer havia de dado conta que deixou de falar grego... mas não importava Milo entendia perfeitamente o teor da cada uma das palavras... ela procurava desesperadamente algo que pudesse atirar-lhe... não teve sucesso...- _FUORI!!!! Fuori de qui prima che io te uccidere_!

Milo saiu contrariado do quarto... era o fim! Ela lhe beijara, lhe batera e agora o expulsava do próprio quarto! Encontrou um sorridente Mascara da Morte lhe esperando do lado de fora da Casa...

- Qual a graça fedido?

Bem, em Áries é possível ouvir em alto e bom som o que a nossa Dama enfurecida ali fala... hum...não sei o que fez... mas ela vai querer te matar assim que estiver em condições...

- Entende o que ela fala? – Shina ainda repetia em alto e bom som no quarto os "elogios" que falara para Milo...

- Entendo... claro como água...é minha língua nativa também – O Canceriano trazia aquele sorriso maldoso... cínico!

- Hunf... e o que diz... está tão irritada quanto parece? – Milo arqueava a sobrancelha esperando a resposta...

- "Estúpido, Cretino, imbecil, grosso, arrogante, maldito petulante, filho da puta...Saia daqui, Saia daqui antes que eu te mate!" – O cavaleiro de Câncer remendava o acesso de raiva de Shina... imitando os trejeitos debilmente femininos - Acho que ela te ama! Hahahahahaha, veja o talho que lhe tirou do ombro!

Milo não havia se dado conta... Shina lhe enterrara as garras em seu ombro esquerdo, na tentativa de fugir dele... a camisa além de rasgada no ombro estava suja de sangue... Mulherzinha Irascível!

- Vai ficar aqui parado admirando minha beleza ou vai lá cumprir sua missão de impedir aquela Cobra traiçoeira de destruir minha Casa e abrir aqueles pontos malditos novamente?

- Hunf... não pensei que seria tão divertido bancar a babá...

Aldebaran e Cássius estavam aguardando no belo jardim Grego que Athena tanto apreciava... ficava na parte baixa de forma que não era necessário subir as escadarias... Athena estava á caminho... Saga se juntara á eles... servindo-se de pasta de figos com mel passada em fatias finas de pão ainda quente... o Kerubin se mostrava bem sociável... conversando com Aldebaran sobre o Brasil... país de origem do gigante de Touro... Athena fez-se presente logo... e sentando-se á mesa com eles cumprimentou o visitante... depois se dirigiu á Aldebaran...

- Aldebaran, poderia por gentileza até a Casa de Escorpião? – Silenciosamente porém lhe mandara a mensagem "por favor... Milo e Shina estão causando problemas, Mascara da Morte não consegue conte-los... poderia verificar? Apenas por precaução..."

- Claro minha Senhora...Com licença...

- Então... - Athena agora olhava para o visitante – O que Aphrodite tem para mim?

- Ela pede desculpas pelo ocorrido com Pan... Mas deseja que lhe entregue o Pomo Dourado...

A Maçã dourada que Éris trazia consigo... Athena a havia pego durante uma recente Guerra Santa com a Deusa da Intriga... filha de Ares por sinal... nos tempos Mitológicos ficara tão ofendida com o fato de ter ficado de fora da disputa pelo título de Protetora da Humanidade, e assim uma das Divindades principais do Panteão Grego que resolvera se vingar causando uma guerra entre as candidatas... Ártemis, Aphrodite e Athena...Entregando para o conselho dos Deuses um Pomo Dourado retirado do Jardim das Espérides...com a seguinte inscrição "Para a candidata mais bela!"...como juiz da disputa escolheram um príncipe Troiano...Paris...Mortal! Aphrodite acabara por compra-lo prometendo-lhe em troca da vitória que a mais bela dentre as mortais seria completamente apaixonada por ele...E assim lhe deu Helena! Causando a Famosa Guerra de Tróia...o Pomo trazia em si a soma das forças de todos os troianos mortos nesta guerra e além! Éris aprisionou nele o Cosmo de diversos deuses menores, e criaturas afim de que o objeto se tornasse poderoso...mesmo que não tivesse tendências Belicosas se estivesse de posse da Maçã Dourada seria um guerreiro nato! Uma ótima chance para a Deusa da Paixão e da Luxúria poder fazer frente a sua rival ... Athena!

- Analise bem a situação Kerubin... Aphrodite vem á mim fazendo-me exigências sem nada me oferecer em troca, e ainda por cima exige coisas que pode usar contra mim e meus Cavaleiros... Acaso minha tia perdeu o pouco discernimento que tinha?

- Hun... na realidade Senhora Palas Athenea, Minha Vênus está lhe dando uma oportunidade de sair pacificamente desta contenda... os termos são claros... ou cede o que Minha Senhora deseja, ou ela irá tomar á força, e tem seus filhos á seu lado... pode lidar com todos os Filhos de Ares renascidos nesta época?

- Tenho meus Cavaleiros para isso e...- Athena se distraia... Perdeu o foco de seu olhar por instantes... voltando logo em seguida para o fio da meada...- Ares foi derrotado miseravelmente...

- Mas Hades cedeu-nos um reforço que lhe é muito familiar...

- Fale claro Kerubin... Vênus não está apenas fazendo pirraça... algo ela quer... algo que eu possuo e não me refiro ao Pomo, a Maçã é mera distração do verdadeiro intento!

- Sua perspicácia é brilhante...

- Então você ir...- Athena sorriu de repente...

- Interrompo algo? – Seiya chegava trajando sua Armadura sagrada... coçando a nuca e com a boca aberta de quem acabara de acordar... - Senti o Cosmo de Athena levemente irritado...

Saori não podia evitar o sorriso nos lábios... esquecera o que estava a falar... Cássius porém olhou de forma analítica o Pégasus...

- Tem razão Palas – Falava olhando para Athena com um sorriso no rosto – Neste Santuário há muito mais que apenas uma Maçã Dourada que interessa á Minha Senhora... Como Mensageiro e Porta-Estandarte de Vênus Aphrodite a Desafio á responder pelo título de Guardiã da Humanidade e arcar com todas as ofensas cometidas á Minha Senhora e os Seus, tais como a Humilhação de Ares, seu Consorte e a posse do Pomo Dourado...

- Palavras corajosas...- Saga agora se punha de pé entre Athena e Cássius seguido por Seiya que o imitara... Porém Athena tocou-lhes o ombro com delicadeza abrindo caminho para fitar os olhos de Cássius...

- Está declarando uma Guerra Santa? Vênus Aphrodite não tem poderes de invadir Meu Santuário e subir as Escadarias das 12 Casas Zodiacais!

- Ela já está presente aqui ao que vejo minha cara...- Cássius olhava para Seiya de modo arrogante – e pelo visto já penetrou até o 14º Templo... que é Sua Morada...

- Pois diga a Vênus Aphrodite que Palas Athena aceita seu Desafio... e será deplorável ver alguém que foi uma das 12 Divindades mais altas do Panteão perder esta Guerra...

- Quem tiver a Humanidade sob seu jugo terá imensa vantagem quando os outros Deuses ressurgirem... mesmo Zeus ...

- Zeus não ressurgirá tão cedo... e Meu Pai me encarregou desta função... Vênus não há de me tirar dela! Agora retire-se de meu Santuário!

- Sim claro, não irei me deter mais neste lugar... aliás Athena... poderia ao menos tentar disfarçar seus Sentimentos... a Paixão é área de Minha Senhora... Atenha-se na Guerra...- e com olhar displicente Cássius colocou a mão no ombro de Seiya, aproximando-se do ouvido do rapaz para lhe dizer baixinho

- Pergunte a sua Amada Deusa o que aconteceu da última vez que ela acolheu um consorte, garoto...

E pegando uma última fatia de pão da mesa, virou-se e saiu... sem se despedir... a Guerra Santa havia sido Declarada... uma Guerra contra Vênus Aphrodite nunca era como as outras... era como jogar xadrez... apostando os corações das peças...

Marin e Aioria estavam em meio a beijos e caricias sob os lençóis da cama do Templo de Leão quanto ouviram Lithos chegar...

Lithos entrava como um furacão na Casa de Leão...

- Mestre Aioria! Mestre Aioria rápido!

Aioria sobressaltou- se levantando apressado... deixando Marin com o olhar de reprovação...

- Não me olhe assim! Sabe que gosto disso tanto quando você! – Aioria então berrou irritado – Maldição Lithos! Já vou!

Entrando debaixo da água fria do chuveiro e saindo rapidamente sob o olhar atento da ruiva...

- Até quando será assim Aioria?

- Só até você decidir nos assumir para o Santuário todo oras! Fala como se eu fosse o culpado!

- Refiro-me á Lithos!

- O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Será que não vê? – ela continuaria falando se ele não a calasse com um beijo, apenas para logo em seguida vestir a camisa de linho que usava pra treinar ...

Vou ver o que aconteceu volto o mais rápido que puder...me espere por favor...

Marin não teve tempo de protestar... ele saíra apressado... descabelado... molhado... e ela vestiu-se... não iria ficar ali... queria saber qual o motivo da urgência... desconfiava de que talvez... não... não poderia... Lithos era uma menina... fizera sem querer afinal... como saberia que estavam juntos?

Lithos estava com cara inocente... quando Aioria a interpelou com pouca polidez...

- Afinal que raios está acontecendo para você entrar em Casa aos gritos menina!

- Hun...estava no jardim de rosas, descia as escadarias para voltar para casa quando vi seu amigo Milo sangrando... estava ferido no braço e muito nervoso... e a Amazona estava a gritar coisas que não entendo... parecia sério... achei que gostaria de saber...- ao ver Marin despontando atraz de Aioria Lithos fez uma cara de falsa surpresa...- Interrompi algo?

- Não de forma alguma Lithos... - Marin respondera serena...Aioria simplesmente bufara.

- Claro... afinal vocês são amigos não é...- Lithos se esforçava para parecer o mas infantil que pudera...- Meu querido Mestre... vai ver Milo?

- Hunf... vou... vou... mas...- Aioria saiu resmungando desistindo de falar com Lithos...aquela menina estava muito mal educada... e cada vez mais rebelde... o que o irritara mais foi o "vocês são só amigos não é?" desde quando Lithos passou a ser tão irônica? Não... ele estava irritado por ser interrompido num momento tão delicado... só isso... estava procurando motivos inexistentes para brigar com a jovem...

Lithos não pode evitar olhar para Marin com um sorriso no rosto... Sabia que tinha estragado a tarde deles... adorava fazer isso!

- Meu Mestre poderia ter qualquer mulher... sabia que as oficiantes daqui simplesmente o adoram?

- Sim... sei disso... - Marin respondia sem muito interesse...

- Bem... não sei o que o Mestre vê em você...-a expressão infantil de Lithos mudara para uma cara fechada que encarava os olhos da Mascara de Marin com despeito...- tem as mãos calejadas, e cicatrizes no corpo, vive escondida debaixo dessa máscara idiota ... não pode competir com uma mulher de verdade... não poderá competir comigo!

- Não preciso competir... ele já me ama... e você é só uma menina! – Marin levou a mão ao rosto retirando a mascara e encarando Lithos com olhar altivo...- O que pensa fazer? Acha-se á altura de competir com alguém menina?

- Ele pode achar que te ama... mas veremos por quanto tempo! Vai enjoar da bonequinha guerreira e procurar uma mulher de verdade... uma mulher que possa lhe dar uma família... você jamais poderá ter filhos enquanto for Amazona... como poderia cumprir seus deveres grávida? Vestir sua preciosa Armadura e lutar esperando um filho? Admita... seu casinho com ele não sobreviveria... não é uma mulher que possa dar á ele o que ele mais quer...

Lithos saiu com um sorriso de soberba nos lábios... a conversa agora não seria mais produtiva... estava declarando guerra... iria tirar Aioria dela não importava como...

Marin recolocou a mascara e subira as escadarias... Lithos era apenas uma menina arrogante e confusa... mas tinha razão... suas mãos eram calejadas dos exaustivos treinos que tivera sua vida inteira... seu corpo tinha cicatrizes de batalhas diversas e jamais poderia dar á Aioria um filho... sabia que um dia ele iria querer isso... mas não poderia dar-lhe... não enquanto fosse Amazona...

Lithos caminhava satisfeita pela casa de Leão... Fortuna sentada em seu ombro ...

- Não acha cruel a forma como fala com a ruiva?

- Porque?

- Por que sabia que um filho de Aioria era o maior desejo que ela tinha em seu inconsciente e acabou de usar isso para feri-la...

- Sim eu sei... idéia brilhante não é? Agora preciso que descubra mais uma coisa...

Aldebaran não subira até Escorpião... falou silenciosamente com Aioria e decidiu deixar o Leão agir, já que era mais intimo de Milo do que ele... Aioria chegara um pouco antes de Marin... Milo estava sem camisa, limpando o ferimento no ombro... quando o Leão e a Águia chegaram...

- Ótimo! Como se não me bastasse aquele Siri fedido agora o Santuário inteiro vem me visitar!

- Milo...- Aioria não pode deixar de rir, Marin também não continha o riso discreto... – Milo você... por Athena essa mulher vai te matar!

- Oras seu bichano... deixe de ser exagerado! – mas quando Milo lhe deu as costas às gargalhadas de Aioria se tornavam ainda mais histéricas...

- Milo...- Marin tentava conter o riso, ao contrario de Aioria que já nem disfarçava seu divertimento – essas marcas vermelhas nas costas? São arranhões?

Aioria chorava de rir enquanto Milo socava uma pilastra de sua Casa contrariado...

- Não acredito que ela me marcou as costas também!

- Também? – Marin perguntou visivelmente divertida

- Hunf... bem... tem a cicatriz no peito... depois aquele pequeno furo aqui no pescoço...- Milo falava sem jeito...- agora o ferimento no ombro ...

- Não esquece o chute no saco Milo! – Aioria não conseguia parar de rir...

- Não foi um chute!

- Não... foi uma joelhada... isso faz toda a diferença! – Aioria se encostava à parede, escorrendo por ela e sentando-se no chão com as pernas abertas...a mão na testa e o riso gostoso... Marin não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada... como ele era belo quando estava feliz... por quanto tempo ela poderia faze-lo assim?

- Quando terminarem de rir de minha desgraça me avisem... para que eu possa contar o que realmente houve! – Milo respondia com pirraça...

- Aioria, por favor contenha-se...- dizia isso embora ela mesma fizesse um grande esforço para não rir do Arrogante e Orgulhoso Escorpião naquela situação...

Miro contava de forma bastante irritada o que se desenrolara...

- Não devia ter falado nele... é uma ferida muito recente...

- Nele? Você diz Seiya, Marin?

- Sim... ela não está completamente recuperada dele... não devia enfiar o dedo na ferida dos outros...

- Ah claaaaaaro, ela que enfie as garras dela em mim! Devo ser gentil e Cortez enquanto ela me agride!

- Marin tem toda a razão... você não tem idéia de o que ela passou por causa de Seiya e agora que está se reerguendo e você á faz lembrar... foi cruel... baixo demais até pra você "Sedutor" – Aioria não pode conter um risinho...

Shina estava horrível... sentia-se mal consigo... não conseguia entender... repassava mentalmente todas as palavras de Milo... as suas palavras... o beijo... a lembrança do beijo lhe eriçava a pele... sentia o arrepio lhe subir pela coluna ao recordar... Afinal de contas que raio de arrepio era esse! Não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir isso! Aquele era Milo! Sentir qualquer coisa por ele era condenar-se a passar novamente por tudo o que passara por Seiya e ainda mais! Isso era ridículo...ela jamais se sentiria atraída por alguém como ele... era tudo que detestava em um homem... arrogante (como diziam que ela era?), orgulhoso (diziam isso dela também?), arrogante (não era disso que ele á chamara?) venenoso como só um escorpião poderia ser! (ou uma cobra?)... Shina cerrava os dentes... que ódio! Como pode se comparar com aquele ser baixo! Ele a beijara á força! Por duas vezes! "...aposto que o Pégasus nunca a beijou assim não é?" que pergunta fora aquela? É verdade que por mais que quisesse nunca havia de fato beijado Seiya... alias... nunca tinha beijado homem algum! Shina pensou no beijo novamente... tinha de parar de pensar! Queria sair dali mas não queria ver Milo lá fora... tinha de sair dali... sair da casa dele...

Uma batida na porta lhe tirou dos pensamentos e um rosnado irado lhe veio a garganta

- Não quero vê-lo!- aquela voz rasgada... rosnada... com raiva! Como olharia para ele agora? Ele havia visto seu rosto!

Marin entrava...

- Venha, vou te levar pra casa...

Milo estava deitado em sua cama... virava-se de um lado para o outro... não conseguia dormir... o cheiro dela estava espalhado por seus travesseiros... o lençol... sentia-se um adolescente inseguro...

Você deslizou até meu quarto, lábios revestidos de veneno  
E seu beijo me derretendo todo, corpo e mente  
Não posso me agüentar, 19 anos de idade  
Não posso me agüentar, 19 anos de idade  
Você é tão boa, tão bela, que me deixa doente  
Eu nunca faço nada certo. Por que beijar alguém como eu?  
Não posso agüentar isso, dia após dia, 19 anos de idade  
Não posso agüentar meu próprio rosto, 19 anos de idade  
Como, como, como, como uma borboleta negra, com asas que me servem, eu quero voar  
Então não, não, não, não me diga que é idiota se eu tentar  
Se eu puder viver desse jeito  
Eu posso viver desse jeito?  
E se eu não puder me desvencilhar dessa alma que eu tenho, tão suja?  
Bem, não importa. Qualquer caminho que eu siga, eu vou simplesmente acabar chegando no futuro de qualquer forma, não vou?  
Como, como, como, como uma borboleta negra, com asas que me servem, eu quero voar  
Então não, não, não, não me diga que é idiota se eu tentar  
Se eu puder viver desse jeito  
Eu posso viver desse jeito?  
Quero, quero, quero, quero ser uma borboleta negra, quero me sentir amado por alguém  
Mesmo se isso só acontecer uma vez em dez  
Tudo que preciso é daquele único instante  
Posso ter aquele único instante?  
Não posso me agüentar, 19 anos de idade...  
Não posso me agüentar, 19 anos de idade...  
Como, como, como, como uma borboleta negra, com asas, orgulhosa, eu quero voar  
Então não, não, não, não me diga que é idiota se eu tentar  
Se eu puder viver desse jeito  
Quero, quero, quero, quero ser uma borboleta negra, quero me sentir amado por alguém,  
Mesmo se isso só acontecer uma vez em dez  
Tudo que preciso é daquele único instante  
Posso ter esse único instante?


	8. Cai a Mascara

Cap.8 – Cai a Mascara

Shina se vestia, passou a mão pela delicada cicatriz que lhe ficara no flanco, os pontos foram tão bem feitos que se podia ver apenas uma fina risca branca no corpo dela...

- Você está emagrecendo não acha? – Marin estava escorada na porta, esperando Shina se aprontar para resolverem um problema...- as deserções entre as aspirantes á Amazonas estavam muito suspeitas...

- Você acha? – Shina falava sem importar-se...

- Está com uma cara péssima...tem dormido?

- Não muito...geralmente treino até tarde...

- O que acha das Deserções? June me relatou mais 4 moças hoje de manhã...

- Deserções sempre foram comuns principalmente depois que as meninas recebem as Máscaras...mas esta nova geração não é obrigada á usa-las...além do que estão desertando em grupos...o que Aioria disse dos rapazes?

- 3 Desertores...2 desistentes pela manhã...

Shina colocava sua Máscara...e pegava uma tira de couro, para prender os cabelos, estavam um pouco mais compridos que o normal...não tivera tempo de corta-los...acabou por prende-los em um rabo de cavalo deixando soltas mechas que lhe caiam na testa...saíram ambas as Amazonas, Athena decretara estado de Alerta no Santuário, mas não havia explicado o porque...havia agendado uma reunião, a famosa Reunião do Zodíaco Solar, os 12 Cavaleiros Dourados, as 2 Amazonas de cargo mais alto, Nikol e Saga deveriam comparecer na Sala de Athena ou seja o 14º templo no fim da Semana...

Seguiram para a Ágora do Santuário, onde Aioria estava ensinando os pequenos, crianças de 7 ou 8 anos que aprendiam a lutar, para um dia poderem ser entregues aos treinos mais duros de Marin e mais tarde alguns chegariam a receber a honra de ter um Mestre e tentar se tornar Cavaleiros...Ele estava radiante como sempre...Marin sentia uma pontada ao vê-lo ali, tão envolvido com os pequenos...lembrava-se de como ele tratava Seiya quando ele chegava...para encontrar o menino...bastava achar Aioria...às vezes Aioria o levava, matando treinos ...Marin ralhava com ele mas a resposta de Aioria era sempre a mesma "ele pode ser um futuro Cavaleiro, mas ainda é uma criança e a falta dos pais deve ser difícil para ele, então me deixe ser pelo menos um amigo!", lembrava-se de quando Seiya tentou fugir...ela não encontrara o menino mas Aioria o trouxe no fim da tarde, como o Leão convenceu Seiya a voltar ela nunca soube, mas essas lembranças começaram a lhe doer...

Shina por sua vez passava por entre as crianças indiferente, chamando Aioria com um sinal de mão...as crianças ficaram sob a guarda de Shun, que ajudava no treino dos menores com seu irmão Ikki...

- Alguma mudança?

- Não nada...os desertores foram localizados...mas lhes dei dispensa, já os desistentes encaminhei para June enquadra-los no quadro de oficiantes em treinamento...

- Idade deles?

- Em média uns 11 ou 12 anos...Como estão os ferimentos?

B - esteirinhas que nem me incomodam mais...vocês foram muito exagerados me afastando por tantos dias...

- Shina você anda se excedendo á muito tempo...e por sinal continua...- Aioria lhe dizia com semblante sério...

- Desisti Aioria!- Marin falava tranqüilamente- Até Saga já lhe chamou a atenção mas Shina é teimosa demais!

- Preciso ir...os Dourados tem treino pela manhã, só estava aguardando vocês chegarem...Marin, almoça comigo hoje?

- Claro...mas não na Casa de Leão...podíamos comer em minha antiga casa? Seiya não está mais lá...agora passa mais tempo no Areópago...

- Está bem...me espere...

O Leão olhou em volta se certificando que ninguém além de Shina os observava e despediu-se da ruiva com um abraço terno...não podia beija-la com aquela máscara maldita!

- Não acha que vocês estão abusando da sorte?

- Sim estamos...mas não posso evitar...é mais forte que qualquer um de nós...

- Mesmo assim, não vou encobri-los por muito mais tempo, ou vocês se juntam ou se separam! Essa lenga lenga de vocês dois dificulta meu trabalho por que não posso remanejar os turnos dos soldados pelos lugares onde vocês se encontram...

- E quanto á Milo? Falou com ele?

Shina ignorou a pergunta e saiu deixando a ruiva á falar sozinha...

Seiya estava na Biblioteca do Santuário...não gostava dali, mas Saori não falava com ele sobre o assunto por mais que ele insistisse...o que aquele cara desaforado queria dizer? Alias os dois mal se viam nos últimos dias, desde que Athena se encontrou com o Kerubin passa mais tempo em reuniões com Saga, Nikol e um ou outro Cavaleiro de Ouro...quando ela chegava ele já adormecera...e quando ele despertava ela já não estava ali...sabia que estivera mas não a via...

No Salão do Mestre porém a reunião prosseguia...

- Minha Deusa por que insiste em protelar o Estado de Emergência? Aquele Kerubin decretou Guerra Santa! – Saga lhe falava com franqueza, ela gostava disso nele...não fazia rodeios para lhe expor sua opinião...

- Vênus não irá invadir o Santuário da forma como Hades fez...ela não tem poder para isso...Meus Cavaleiros estão felizes desfrutando a paz...queria proteger essa felicidade pelo máximo que puder...

- Mas Minha Senhora – Agora era Nikol que falava – a situação é delicada...Asgard está envolvida em assuntos internos e não nos poderá ajudar, mensageiros chegam com noticias de todo o mundo com relatos de casos estranhos...

- Sim sim estou á par...- Athena agora falava com voz cansada

- Acredito que Aphrodite está despertando seus servos nesta era de modo metódico...o mais alarmante foi na Sibéria onde Kamus deteve um Deus menor...

- Sosfoles...já li os relatórios...como está Kamus?

- Ferido – Saga falava com pesar – No salão do sopro de Athena...mas nada grave...

- Hum...continue monitorando, envie Seiya para a Argélia com Jabu...para cuidarem do caso do gigante que fora desperto lá...enquanto luta ele não poderá se ocupar de fuçar o passado...- Saori tinha um semblante dolorido – Nenhum dos Filhos de Ares e Vênus despertou?

- Shaka os está caçando...sem sucesso...

- Vênus nos atacara por meios alternativos...mas não sei quais...

Milo não se concentrava nos treinos, procurava sentir o Cosmo de Shina o tempo todo, dessa forma sempre sabia onde ela estava, mas geralmente a sua chegada implicava na saída dela...Shina o odiava...não claro que não...se odiasse não teria correspondido á seus beijos! E ela correspondeu! Por mais que tentasse negar ela havia correspondido sim!

Os pensamentos de Milo lhe renderam um belo chute no estomago...Shaka estendeu a mão para ajudar o colega de treino á se levantar...

- A distração da alma é o suplicio do corpo amigo...- Shaka trazia no rosto um sorriso formal, e os olhos fechados...

- Hunf...detesto essas filosofias! Só me dizem o que eu já sei...preciso de algo que me traga resposta e não mais perguntas!

- Quer respostas Milo? Talvez não esteja fazendo as perguntas certas...por que não descansa um pouco? Posso treinar com Mu...

Milo acabou por acatar o que o virginiano lhe disse sem falar nada...Apenas seguiu para sua Casa entrou em sua cozinha buscando algo para comer...estava morto de sono mas não se deitaria...sabia que não iria dormir direito...depois de lavar três vezes sua roupa de cama ainda sentia o cheiro dela, então ele acabou por se livrar dos lençóis e comprar novos...não adiantou...o cheiro dela persistia, o que o fizera deduzir que o cheiro estava na verdade em suas narinas...

A noite acabou por chegar...Milo ainda estava na cozinha...olhando para o teto largado numa cadeira de madeira...dispensara seu servo...sentia o Cosmo de Shina ela devia estar treinando, a direção era a da praia...todas as noites Shina estava lá...decidiu ir para seu quarto, tomou seu banho e vestiu uma calça solta, se jogara na cama sem se ajeitar, fechando os olhos e tentando esvaziar a mente...queria dormir...nem que fosse um pouco...

Milo suava frio, rolando na cama, sonhava...em sua mente sonada via o último beijo que dera em Shina...Ah a corrente elétrica! Milo se impunha sobre ela fazendo-a deitar-se...em seu sonho porém...Shina não estava ferida...

O Escorpião acordou suado...correu ao banheiro entrando no chuveiro de água gelada...Maldito sonho que o persegue!

A semana passou numa lentidão terrível...Milo trajava sua Armadura dourada, e jogava a capa por sobre os ombros, estava pronto para subir as escadarias...a grande maioria dos cavaleiros já estava lá...Subiu as escadarias com legitimo interesse...além da importância do Evento...Shina estaria lá...e estava determinado á não deixa-la fugir dele!

O 14º Templo era lindo! Colunas altas, mais altas que das Casas Zodiacais ladeavam a construção que era adornada por imagens de Athena em diversos momentos de sua História...Milo entrou sentando-se no lugar que lhe era reservado, ali estavam quase todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Aioros não estava no Santuário, estava no Egito em Missão, Mu estava conversando com Kanon sobre as Armaduras que conseguira completar recentemente no cemitério de Jamiel, Shaka conversava com Athena, Afrodite e Mascara da Morte estavam juntos conversando baixo num canto, Kamus e Aldebaran estavam com Dohko e Saga conversando, Nikol e sua assistente Yuri de Sextante estavam em seus lugares conversando também...Marin e Aioria estavam chegando naquele momento...antes de sentarem-se em seus lugares devidos o cumprimentaram

- Como está Milo?

- Como acha que estou? Cadê aquela cobra afinal? Só falta ela pra começarmos!

- Shina está verificando a guarda do Areópago...deve chegar...Ah! Chegou...

Nikol fez sinal para Athena que tomou seu lugar, no ponto mais alto do Salão, com Saga á sua direita e Nikol á sua esquerda, os Cavaleiros de ouro se dispunham como o Zodíaco Solar, sendo que Marin ficava antes de Áries e Shina depois de Peixes...estavam sentados em uma mesa em Meia Lua...todos voltados para Athena.

- Meus Amados Cavaleiros...- Athena falava séria, estava linda com um longo Kíthon branco adornada com peças de ouro e jóias nos cabelos, nos braços, no pescoço e com o espartilho dourado...roupas cerimoniais...- É com pesar que declaro estarmos em Guerra Santa!

A declaração causou uma comoção geral, Athena esperou até todos se acalmarem e prosseguiu...

- Infelizmente Vênus Aphrodite declarou Guerra Santa contra mim e este Santuário, por desejar tomar-me à guarda da Humanidade...

- Minha Deusa...- Shura lhe dirigia a palavra com polidez em alto e bom som para todos na Sala ouvirem – Por que tenciona Vênus a guarda da Humanidade? Ela não tem poder belicoso para competir conosco...

- Shura...Meus Amados Guardiões...Devem saber que existem centenas de Deuses e Deusas adormecidos nesta era moderna, todos aqui presentes dominam as áreas da Teogonia, Cosmogonia, Filosofia e Mitologia...Eras atraz, durante os tempos que mortais e Imortais coexistiam de maneira mais presente, os Deuses entravam em Guerras freqüentes...dessa forma muitos deles acabavam por decair, e outros ascendiam para serem derrubados pelos próximos...Algumas divindades porém caíram no esquecimento...hoje vocês sequer têm conhecimento do Deus Trivio por exemplo...um fator determinante para manter uma Divindade é a fé...todos os Deuses adormecem cedo ou tarde mas um Deus esquecido pode nunca mais retornar...a Humanidade alimenta os Deuses!

- Mas Athena...salvo os Santuários...ninguém mais cultua Vênus Aphrodite! –desta vez era Mu quem falava – Como ela teve forças para despertar então?

- Ninguém mais Mu? – Athena arqueou a sobrancelha e respondeu com tranqüilidade- Acaso conhece alguém que mesmo por um único instante jamais tenha sentido Desejo? Jamais tenha se Apaixonado? Podem lhe dar outros nomes, chamá-la Vênus, Aphrodite, Luxúria...é a mesma essência! Ser Guardiã da Humanidade lhe conferiria uma grande vantagem, pois poderia manipular os sentimentos humanos...

- Minha Deusa – Aldebaran preenchia a Sala com sua voz potente – Acredita que os Kerubins de Vênus poderiam passar pelas 12 Casas?

- Não acredito que ela irá invadir-nos como Hades fez, não é de seu feitio agir dessa forma...porém ela está despertando seus filhos...Filhos dela com Ares...

- Em suma – Nikol tomava a Palavra agora – Aphrodite depois de tomar por consorte Ares Deus da Guerra, teve vários filhos, estes tem seus nomes vindo do Grego Ático, são conhecidos por nós apenas: Ruína, Violência, Dor, Medo, Insegurança, Fome, Luxuria, Posseção, Raiva, Guerra, Ódio, Inconseqüência, Petulância, Soberba, Ciúme e Suicídio...Aphrodite ficou tão desolada por ter tais filhos que se separou de Ares, mas os Filhos ainda lhe devem obediência, o único filho que ela realmente ama, mas não tem domínio completo é Eros...o Deus do Amor. Eros nasceu espontaneamente dela, sem pai, mas é um Deus fasico, que pode assumir três formas...a primeira está sob total domínio de Aphrodite é a fase infantil, onde representa o Amor incondicional e despretensioso, a segunda é Eros propriamente dito, onde representa o amor entre um casal, e a terceira é o que acontece quando esse Amor é corrompido...Antheros! Para Aphrodite a primeira e a última fase de Eros lhe é facilmente manipulável, mas Eros em seu estado pleno é fora de seu alcance...

- Claro que essa Deusa é louca...com uma familía dessas! – Mascara da Morte falava com desprezo – Acha que com Eros ela poderia nos derrotar?

- Poderia...não temos condições de deter dois Deuses ao mesmo tempo...- Athena estava visivelmente contrariada com essas palavras...

- Não seria sensato atacarmos antes? – Shaka falava com a habitual calma

- Estamos tentando localizar o Santuário de Aphrodite...-Saga falava com ar cansado

- Como tentando localizar? – Aioria bateu irritado o punho na mesa – O Santuário de Aphrodite criou pernas? Pelo que entendi Vênus pode corromper e manipular os mais nobres sentimentos... – Aioria não pode deixar de olhar para Marin temeroso, todos puderam perceber...o Leão tinha medo de perde-la...-

- De fato Aioria, Vênus é afeita á esses métodos...- Athena mostrava-lhe um olhar aflito, também estava temorizada...- todos seus Filhos tem uma habilidade que lhe foi herdada...vasculham os corações atraz de desejos que nem mesmo eles haviam se dado conta para usa-los como armas...se você tiver algo em seu coração ela saberá...e usará contra você...mas ao mesmo tempo, ela subestima os Humanos...Shina venceu um dos seus pouco tempo atraz...

- Todos olhavam para a Amazona de Cobra que não se manifestara até agora...ela então tomou a palavra

- Pan, realmente pôde ver meu coração...

- Hunf...e você tem isso Cobra? – Milo pensara alto...atraindo a atenção de todos sem querer...mas Shina o ignorou...

- Conforme dizia...ele pode de fato ver meu coração, mas não pode compreender o que viu...isso nos é uma vantagem...sugiro que todos se preparem para as piores batalhas que enfrentarão mas que saibam que é algo que podemos vencer...

- Acredito que Shina tenha razão...- Afrodite de Peixes agora falava de modo plácido e delicado- se de fato Vênus Aphrodite subestima os sentimentos Humanos, e de fato também tem ciência sem compreende-los em nossos corações, podemos vencer, mas acredito que o sofrimento seja inevitável...

A reunião se seguiu, Marin pouco falou, o que tinha em mente não poderia ser compartilhado ali...

Shina esperou apenas Nikol dar por encerrada a reunião, para sair dali, queria passar pelas 12 casas ainda vazias...desceu as escadarias, por baixo de sua Mascara ninguém podia ver que ela observava o Escorpião o tempo todo...por que diabos não conseguia tirar os olhos dele? Estava decidida a seguir para a praia, treinaria até a exaustão e assim poderia desmaiar em sua cama sem ser incomodada por sonhos impertinentes...

Milo estava resoluto, descera as escadarias rapidamente, a reunião o assustara, precisava falar com Shina antes que algo acontecesse...não agüentava mais sonhar com ela! Ver aqueles olhos verdes, sempre que fechava os olhos! Tinha de tirar á limpo aquilo...deixara a Armadura, ocultara seu cosmo...aproximou-se devagar...no alto das pedras que se estendiam ao longo da praia, ela treinava...estava sem sua Armadura...movia-se com violência...Milo subiu pela escarpada tentando alcançar a pedra enorme onde Shina podia ver o Mar...

- Não pode fugir de mim para sempre sabia?

- Não...mas posso mata-lo e não terei mais de fugir...- Shina falava com desprezo...- Passamos anos neste Santuário...por que agora me persegue?

- Não sei...talvez por que depois de te notar não posso mais deixar de vê-la...

Milo se aproximava...o coração de Shina estava acelerado...por que? Detestava Milo não era? Então por que sentia-se presa ali? Ela não conseguia raciocinar na presença ... ou na lembrança dele...

O Escorpião parou a frente dela, e pela primeira vez desfez a expressão cínica de conquistador...

- Não sou um bom homem, tive mais mulheres em minha cama do que Athena teve de encarnações...sou arrogante e estúpido, sei disso, também sou orgulhoso e vingativo...mas faz dias que não durmo uma noite inteira, acordo sonhando com o que teria acontecido se você não estivesse ferida...

- Por que acha que quero saber isso? – Shina tentava mostrar uma indiferença que não sentia...

- Eu lhe tirei sua Máscara e agora lhe estou tirando a minha...somos dois arrogantes

- Como ousa vir aqui me importunar com isso? Pela lei eu teria de Mata-lo!

- Então tire essa Mascara e me beije de novo! Se conseguir Matar-me depois disso fique á vontade que não vou reagir – o costumeiro meio sorriso...

- Não tenho tempo pra essas idiotices Milo...- Shina tentou ir embora, mas passando por Milo ele lhe segurou pelo braço...

- Não terminamos a conversa! É assim que resolve tudo? Bate, ofende e depois foge?

- Você não me conhece tão bem quanto pensa Cavaleiro...Solte-me...

- Não vou soltar...sabe disso...quero saber o que você sentiu...

- Do que está falando? Já disse que não senti nada!

- Não é verdade...se fosse não teria me retribuído! Eu não beijei sozinho Shina!

- Deixe de ser hipócrita! Quem quer enganar? Envolveu-se tanto quanto eu!

- Já disse pra me soltar Milo...- Shina estava com a voz sibilante...Milo não se mexeu...

Ela então se virou com brusquidão imobilizando o braço de Milo e obrigando-o a arcar-se para frente com os joelhos no chão...

- Pedi pra me largar! O que queria que eu fizesse? Estava sem raciocínio! Agi por puro e simples extinto se é o que quer saber...- Shina falava com a voz sibilante novamente

- Mas sentiu algo não foi...sentiu algo por mim ali...- Milo sentia o braço e o ombro doer...mas ignorou

- O que você sabe de Sentimentos? Está sempre impondo sua vontade sobre a dos outros, quantas mulheres você já magoou para satisfazer seus desejos Milo...Já me entreguei antes pra um sentimento e não vou cair na mesma armadilha...não vou sofrer por você! E se quer saber se senti algo...senti sim...senti ódio! Ódio por você ter se aproveitado da situação! Ódio de não ter resistido á você...

Milo se aproveitou da distração de Shina e com um movimento rápido inverteu a situação jogando-a ao chão, montado sobre ela que se debatia e tentava lhe arranhar...ele lhe segurou os pulsos com força prendendo-os contra o chão...

- Mulher arisca! Provoca-me e depois vem dizer que me aproveitei...o que preciso fazer para te convencer que eu te quero?

- Não serei mais uma conquista sua Escorpião! – a voz embargada de ódio...ela tentava se livrar do jugo dele...deu-lhe uma joelhada no meio das costas fazendo-o largar-lhe ela então o desequilibrou e tentou imobiliza-lo no chão...ele se deixou imobilizar...

- Não vê que já está feito? Sinto na pele o que fiz tantas vezes com os outros...eu a quero e você me despreza! – Milo desequilibrou-a jogando-a de costas ao chão novamente...segurou-lhe os pulsos contra o chão com uma das mãos e aproximou sua mão da máscara...hesitou por um momento, mas percebeu que ela não estava mais resistindo...não se debatia...então lhe tirou a máscara...aqueles olhos verdes lhe encaravam desafiadores...olhava dentro de seus olhos...

- O que vai fazer Escorpião? Estou dominada, exposta e vulnerável...vai se aproveitar disso novamente? – Shina dizia com surpreendente firmeza na voz mas...o coração estava disparado...sentia a corrente elétrica lhe passar pelo corpo, sua pele se arrepiava, e não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles olhos azuis...daquela boca...Milo desfizera o meio sorriso...soltou-lhe os pulsos e saíra de cima dela...

- Tem razão...não seria certo me aproveitar de você assim...- Milo lhe dera as costas...olhava o mar...falava baixo, como se tivesse vergonha...

Shina se levantava...estava atônita, seu corpo e sua cabeça não entravam em acordo por que aquele homem lhe deixava daquele jeito? Sentia ódio dele...mas então por que lhe atormentava os sonhos? Shina emparelhou de ombros com ele...lado á lado olhou para Milo, que lhe virou o rosto...Shina então levou a mão ao rosto do Escorpião...estava molhado...o obrigou a olhar para ela...Milo...o orgulhoso Milo...chorava...


	9. Pequenas Mentiras

Cap.9 – Pequenas Mentiras...

Shina estava chocada, Milo a encarava com lagrimas no rosto...ele se desvencilhou dela e deu-lhe as costas novamente

Não quero que me veja assim...já me bastam as humilhações que me fez passar...

Milo...por que está chorando? – Shina agora tinha a voz mais delicada...ela nunca falara com ele com a delicadeza que falara neste instante...

Por que...por que eu te quero e você me rejeita...por que acho que pela primeira vez eu amo...e amo alguém que me odeia...você é a melhor pessoa no mundo para entender minha razão pra este choro maldito!

Shina estava paralisada...sua respiração falhou...o coração que lhe dera tanto trabalho pra acalmar agora faltava lhe saltar a garganta...ele disse que a amava? Não podia ser verdade...ele devia estar enganado...ou talvez...não...ela estava confusa...tanto que não se deu conta que ele a deixara sozinha...como podia sair numa hora dessas? Shina pegou a mascara do chão, recolocou-a e seguiu correndo para a Casa de Escorpião...ao chegar lá porém...não o encontrou...ela esperou por ele sentada nas escadarias...mas ele não voltou pra Casa...

Na Manhã seguinte Shura estava saindo em Missão pelo Santuário, Shaka acabava de detectar um movimento de alguém que possivelmente seria um Filho de Aphrodite...Na Espanha, interior da Espanha pra ser mais especifico...ao chegar porém até os limites do Santuário uma figura com semblante triste o aguardava...

Pedi para Athena me enviar no seu lugar...

Mas não é necessário...

É sim...preciso sair daqui...pelo menos por enquanto...

Mas Athena o que disse?

Não importa...ela consentiu...volte pra sua Casa...deixe que eu arrisque minha vida no lugar da sua...prometo que honrarei o nome de Athena...

Hunf...não vai mudar de idéia não é? Depois da sua manifestação na Reunião dos 12...acho que compreendo...tenha cuidado meu amigo – Shura apertou a mão de Milo e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro...- Se não voltar pra cá iremos te caçar no Inferno de Hades hein!

Milo apenas assentiu...e deu-lhe as costas rumo a Espanha...

Seiya andava com a carta nas mãos de um lado para o outro...Saga não o deixava ver Saori, ele esperou durante um bom tempo até que o Mestre do Santuário saiu da Sala de Reuniões...

Seiya pode falar com Athena agora...- Saga nem terminou de falar Seiya já tinha entrado na Sala e fechado a porta com ele pra fora...

Que estória é essa agora Saori? – Seiya atirou a carta amassada na mesa de reuniões...estava bravo...

É a convocação para uma Missão pelo Santuário...alias você deveria ter partido Seiya...- Saori evitava olhar para o Cavaleiro...não podia encara-lo...sabia que se o fizesse ele poderia fazer-lhe desistir de envia-lo...

Saori...- Seiya sentou-se na mesa bem na frente dela, e segurou com a mão seu queixo...obrigando-a á encara-lo...- Sei que é uma convocação...não sou burro...quero saber por que você me convocou...

Seiya...- Ela tentava ao máximo deixar a voz firme – Você é um Cavaleiro a Serviço do Santuário...é natural que seja convocado para resolver problemas...e neste caso acredito que você seja o mais indicado...

Seiya bufou, se levantou e foi para a sacada, colocando suas mãos no beiral, observou o mar...ela se postou a seu lado, pondo as mãos por sobre as dele...

Por Favor, não torne isso mais difícil!

E como queria que eu ficasse?

Sempre soube que seria assim...Sou uma Deusa e você é Meu Cavaleiro...

Mas não pensei que fosse usar isso pra se livrar de mim...- ele olhou para ela, uma pequena lágrima se formava naquele semblante delicado...talvez ele tivesse escolhido mal as palavras, mas era o que sentia...

Pensa que quero me livrar de você Seiya...não poderia mesmo que quisesse, perder você seria perder uma parte de minha alma...-ela se recostou nele e deixou-se abraçar...- Preciso que confie em mim...por favor não me faça responder aquelas perguntas...não agora que estamos tão felizes...-ela olhava para ele com um olhar de suplica...fazendo-o perder a coragem de perguntar novamente, acabou por beijar-lhe, ficaram ali juntos aos beijos até ouvirem a batida na porta...

Ignore Saori...- Seiya dizia com aquela cara de travesso – deixa ficarem lá batendo na porta...

Sabe que não posso Seiya...sou Athena, tenho obrigações...

Você é mulher, é de carne, desce do pedestal um pouco e vem viver comigo oras! – Ele dizia isso com um sorriso infantil, mas as palavras doíam nos ouvidos de Saori...ela o beijou, como se o beijasse pela ultima vez, e desvencilhando-se dele rapidamente foi abrir a porta...

Minha Senhora, temos que comparecer á estatua de Athena, para reforçar os selos..., esqueceu-se?

Não não...sei disso...estou indo...Dê-me um minutinho por favor...

Athena...sabe que não pode...

Por favor Saga...não me tire isso...- ela falava com tom de suplica...

Está bem...irei atrasar sua agenda em uma hora...mas por favor Senhora, seja prudente...- Saga se aproximou de Saori e falou-lhe ao ouvido- Não se torture mais prolongando esse affair...

Shina não encontrava Milo, descobriu que o Escorpião havia sido enviado em Missão, não sabia pra onde...

Dois soldados traziam um homem acorrentado até ela, com um empurrão o puseram de joelhos nos pés da Amazona, ela só se deu conta por causa do baque dos joelhos dele contra o chão...

O que fez esse homem?

Desertor...ladrão...e pervertido...- respondeu um dos soldados

Fora pego bêbado e desalinhado, saindo de um Óikhoi, um bordel de luxo, ao estilo antigo... no vilarejo adjacente, tencionava fugir também...abandonado seu posto e pondo em risco vidas...-o outro Soldado falava de modo mecânico...

Isso é verdade? – Shina perguntou com surpreendente calma ao rapaz que estava ao chão...

Sim senhora...mas juro que não sou um mau homem...queria fugir do Santuário, não por não acreditar em Athena...mas por que não conseguia mais ficar aqui...

E por que não? – perguntava ao homem de maneira gentil...os Soldados estavam mais apavorados que de costume...Shina nunca fora gentil...

Não posso contar senhora...

Shina se ajoelhou ficando na mesma altura do homem, e olhando-lhe nos olhos com aquela máscara lustrosa coberta pelas marcas negras, perguntou com ar apaziguador e cansado...

Se me contar serei justa com você...por que não poderia continuar aqui?

Tem uma moça...- ele hesitou, em seguida retomou sua fala – eu sempre fui vê-la dançar...ela não era uma Ethaira, sabe...uma ...

Prostituta de Luxo? Aquelas educadas e versadas que aprendem artes, filosofia e política...sei o que é uma Ethaira...

Sim sim...essas mesmas...antes de ontem fui vê-la dançar...mas ela não dançou...perguntei por ela, e me disseram que o preço que ela cobraria pela sua primeira noite seria de mais de 2 Óbulos! Que é mais que 3 meses de Soldo meu, por sinal...não acreditei nisso...e briguei no Óikhoi...vim para o meu alojamento e não consegui dormir...arrumei minhas coisas, decidido a convence-la a fugir comigo...mas ontem quando voltei lá, ela preferiu deitar-se com um Aristói, um homem rico e nobre...- o Homem começava a chorar...- e eu acabei por gastar quase todo o dinheiro que tinha guardado para ela em bebidas...briguei novamente e me jogaram na rua...fui preso, acham que eu roubei todo aquele dinheiro, mas não...tinha guardado para ela...juro!... Então...pode me mandar para a prisão do pico...mereço...

Shina não dizia palavra...foi até sua mesa rústica, e abriu a gaveta pegando uma saca de couro pequena...

Soltem-no...-Shina dizia com uma voz de comando que os soldados se puseram a obedecer na mesma hora, mesmo estando simplesmente chocados com a atitude da severa e assustadora Amazona de Cobra...Shina atirou aos pés do homem a saca...- Este é meu soldo, deve dar para você se suprir por um bom tempo, até arrumar um emprego, junte suas coisas e parta para onde quiser...

Afrodite de Peixes chegou a tempo de presenciar o fim desta cena, observou com descrença enquanto o homem beijou as mãos de Shina e saiu rapidamente radiante de felicidade...

Não conhecia seu lado Benevolente Cobra...- Trazia em seu rosto um sorriso afetado, e um olhar indecifrável...Shina nunca entendia bem as intenções das palavras daquele Cavaleiro...

Ao contrario de você que deixa bem evidente seu "outro lado" eu prefiro ser mais discreta...- Shina falava em tom sério...estava com os pensamentos inquietos demais para se ater naquela conversinha boba...

Sim sim sei disso, mas ironicamente a sua descrição toda acaba por se manifestar de modo bem público não é?...Trago uma mensagem de Athena...o patrulhamento da costa agora deverá ser dividido entre nós dois...

E por que agora tenho de lhe dar satisfação de meus métodos?

Por que minha Homônima pode bem chegar por lá...

Não pode...domínio de Poseidon - Shina o cortava taxativa, mas o peixe não desistia de lhe importunar...

Conforme dizia, Vênus nasceu do mar...e pode emergir dele...na realidade Shaka detectou vários latentes no nosso perímetro...vou cercar a costa com minhas rosas...

Latentes? – Shina perguntava sem surpresa, o cavaleiro tinha a impressão de que a Amazona sequer lhe estava escutando às vezes...mas ela estava...

Sim, pessoas que possuem o toque de Vênus Aphrodite, ou de seu filho...

Sabe onde está o Escorpião?

Hã? – O Cavaleiro de peixes estava surpreso...então era isso que tirava a atenção da Cobra...não pode deixar de alargar seu sorriso afetado e seu olhar malicioso encontrou os orbes prateados da Máscara de Shina...- O Escorpião foi ter com Athena...ele requisitou para si a Missão do Capricórnio...

Foi o suficiente para que Shina saísse como um furacão rumo à sala de forjas, onde Shura executava suas funções, coordenando os ferreiros do Santuário na feitoria e manutenção dos equipamentos dos Soldados...Em sua cabeça pensamentos pipocavam, sabia o que poderia estar se passando no íntimo do Escorpião, partir em Missão com o estado de espírito em que se encontrava poderia ser equivalente á enterrar em si próprio uma adaga no peito...

Espanha...Calábria

Um castelo de pedra se erguia imponente rumo ao céu...resquício de tempos Medievais, até alguns meses atraz era um lugar decadente e degradado, mas agora o lugar estava envolto num Cosmo caloroso, que restaurara sua antiga Magnitude...seu interior era decorado com luxuria, coisa que em outros tempos não seria possível...no aposento mais luxuoso, que se destinava ao dono do castelo, Cássius de Lux se encontrava estirado numa cama de dossel, coberto por um fino lençol de linho egípcio, uma figura feminina permeava o recinto, dando a impressão de que sua presença permeava todo o lugar...impressão essa por sinal deveras lógica...considerando quem ela era...

Cássius não cansava de olhar para ela, á seus olhos a imagem que se formava era diferente da que a jovem realmente possuía, mas não se importava em ser enganado...preferia viver uma doce mentira á uma triste realidade...fizera a escolha consciente...

Temos visitas se aproximando...- Constatou o Kerubin...

Sei disso, estou ansiosa por recebe-lo...alias, como está nossa amiga no Santuário?

A pequena? Hum...- Cássius se levantou, pouco se importando com sua nudez, e caminhando para servir-se do vinho que se encontrava em cima de uma mesa de mármore branco trabalhado, com pés de madeira adornada com ricos desenhos de ouro...- Está destilando seu veneninho entre os Cavaleiros de Athena, mas pouco me informa sobre quem quero saber...

Tudo á seu tempo, te tirei do Tártaro onde Hades o Havia esquecido, - A moça tinha voz delicada, bela... mas aos ouvidos de Cássius era uma voz bem mais familiar, era a voz de sua Mestra...- deve ter paciência, lhe recompensarei em breve por seus serviços...

Sou belo neste corpo, não é? – ele olhava-se no espelho alto que havia num canto do aposento...pode ver a moça se aproximar, tão à vontade quanto ele em sua nudez o reflexo do espelho porém lhe mostrava sua verdadeira forma, uma bela mulher, com longos cabelos louros, com mechas prateadas que lhe desciam pelos ombros, a pele alva... o andar sensual...as curvas do corpo bem definidas... voluptuosas...os olhos azuis eram sugestivos...mas Cássius deu as costas para o espelho, olhando-a diretamente...o que fez sua imagem mudar...agora a mulher que via era sua Mestra...porém o rosto...por mais que olhasse para aquele rosto, sabia não ser mais que uma ilusão...aquele era o rosto que sempre imaginou...mas nunca tinha visto...

Aphrodite lhe olhava com cobiça, era mesmo um belo corpo que tinha dado ao gigante, mas até quando poderia usa-lo? Precisava pensar em um substituto para ele, já que logo teria de joga-lo na frente de batalha contra Athena...e tinha de ser alguém que conhecesse o Santuário atual...e que fosse um amante devoto...afinal, uma Deusa precisava ser adorada...em todos os sentidos...e o engodo de Cássius já estava esfriando o ardor com que ele á amava...

Nosso visitante sequer esconde seu Cosmo...é ousado...- Aphrodite não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso devasso...

Quer que eu o recepcione? Ou talvez envie um de seus filhos? – Cássius falava incomodado com a expressão do rosto da mulher em sua frente...

Não...você não tem poder para enfrentar um Dourado frente á frente...envie Ciúme...deixe que ele o mate aos poucos por dentro...para que eu possa traze-lo de volta como fiz com você...Ah! Claro...envie também alguém que lhe castigue o corpo...- Os olhos de Aphrodite agora assumiam um brilho maligno...- envie Ruína...

Santuário...

Lithos caminhava inquieta de um canto para outro...Aioria mal passava seu tempo na Casa de Leão, ficava quase o dia todo em companhia da Águia! E com o Santuário em estado de Alerta seus movimentos ficavam limitados...tinha de atrair sobre si a atenção do Leão...e sabia como...

Aioria brincava nos cabelos de Marin que estava aninhada imóvel em seu peito largo, gostava de sentir a respiração dela roçando-lhe a pele, o casebre simples que um dia fora Casa de Marin e Seiya lhe parecia um palácio...alias tudo lhe parecia melhor quando estava com ela, fazia planos...

Seriam os olhos azuis como os dela? – pensou em voz alta despertando-a sem querer...

Os olhos de quem? – Marin agora se ajeitava nele, buscando entrelaçar seus dedos da mão esquerda com os dele...

Desculpe meu amor...pensava alto...apenas isso...- ele lhe beijava a testa e a apertava junto de si...como lhe parecia frágil quando a abraçava!

Mas de que olhos falava? - ela aninhava seu rosto no pescoço do cavaleiro afundando-se em seus cabelos...

Pensava que se tivéssemos uma menina, se ela teria olhos assim...azuis como os seus...

Marin se retraiu...levantou-se evitando olhar para Aioria, e sentou-se na cama, sem lhe dizer nenhuma palavra...as palavras de Lithos ecoavam em sua cabeça...Aioria a abraçou por traz, apertando-a contra si como se não a quisesse deixar fugir...

O que foi? – E num sussurro rouco lhe disse ao ouvido – Tem medo de mim?

Ah...meu leão...- Marin não pode conter um suspiro, virou-se para encara-lo

Você está fazendo planos não é?

Na verdade não sei ao certo...apenas pensei...não quero assusta-la...

Por favor Aioria...seja paciente, sabe que não podemos fazer planos...estamos em meio á uma Guerra Santa...

Sei...- ele a beijou novamente trazendo-a de volta para a cama – Mas como posso me preocupar com guerras tendo você aqui?

Seiya envergava sua Armadura Sagrada, enquanto andava pelo Santuário atraz de sua Mestra sentia os olhares pousarem sobre si...podia ouvir um ou outro comentário surdo falando sobre ele e Athena...Sentia o Cosmo de Marin emanar de sua Casa, seguiu para lá...

Marin estava vestida com suas vestes de treino, e penteava os cabelos de maneira distraída, pensava nas palavras de Lithos...e na reunião que participara com Athena e os Dourados dias atraz...seria mesmo possível que um Deus manipulasse o sentimento tão belo que tinha por Aioria? Sabia que pensar nisso não lhe ajudaria mas não pode deixar de notar que Aioria estava mais protetor que o costumeiro desde a Reunião...mais presente...Aioria saia do banho, estava sem camisa, com a costumeira calça bege que usava durante os treinos, secava os cabelos castanhos com uma toalha pequena...poderia ser um homem mais belo?

Sabe...que tal se você pernoitasse em minha casa? - Aioria sorria convidativo – eu poderia lhe fazer uma refeição decente e poderíamos passar um tempo extra juntos...

Não gosto de dormir lá...Lithos me incomoda...

Aioria a abraçava e erguia seu rosto para lhe olhar nos olhos...mais um beijo apaixonado...ambos estavam tão envolvidos que sequer notaram o jovem Cavaleiro que chegava a porta...

Seiya estava chocado...Marin não estava sozinha...estava sem mascara...e com um homem! Com Aioria! Não acreditava que a via nesta situação...Marin estava aos beijos com Aioria em sua Casa!

Aioria a puxava pela cintura pra perto de si...e desceu os beijos pelo pescoço da Amazona, sentia o arfar do corpo de Marin...sentia o corpo dela respondendo á seus beijos...de repente a sentiu travar...

- Seiya! – Marin deixou escapar na surpresa, estava visivelmente envergonhada...


	10. Alguém por quem Chorar

Cap.10 – Alguém por quem chorar

Seiya estava com uma feição indecifrável...o que será que se passava na mente de seu aprendiz? Marin não sabia o que dizer...estava visivelmente constrangida...

Seiya...entre, quero conversar com você rapaz...- Aioria estava tão constrangido quanto Marin...

Conversar? Pensei que estivesse ocupado...se aproveitando da minha Mestra! – Seiya falava em tom de provocação

Meça as palavras Seiya! – Marin lhe repreendeu...- Não era dessa forma que tencionava lhe contar...mas agora está feito! Aioria não estava se aproveitando...nós...- Aioria a viu hesitar sabia que era difícil para ela aquela situação...

Vocês o que? – Seiya Arqueou a sobrancelha numa expressão de moleque, e em seguida explodiu em gargalhadas...- Não acredito que isso esta acontecendo...olha Marin, desculpe...não tinha direito de reagir assim não é? O Santuário todo sabe que vocês se gostam...só que não imaginava que...

Eu e Marin somente começamos um relacionamento após o meu retorno do Hades... ela não quis assumir publicamente até saber como você iria encarar a situação...

Desde Hades?...- Seiya se postou entre os dois, encarando Aioria no olho, com a cara fechada, - e você a Ama mesmo? Espero que não a faça sofrer por você Aioria...Marin é minha única familía...não quero que brinque com os sentimentos dela, ouviu?

Aioria abriu um sorriso franco...era engraçado ver aquele menino franzino tentando bancar o homem na sua frente...pôs a mão forte sobre o ombro do Pégasus...

A Amo mais que minha própria vida e preferia morrer a faze-la infeliz Seiya...

É...- Seiya se virou para Marin que estava com semblante divertido...aquela tentativa de Seiya de se mostrar protetor para com ela era muito precária, mas mostrava o quanto ela lhe era importante...via ali os dois homens de sua vida...- Acho que posso permitir esse namorico de vocês hehehe – a mão na nuca e o sorriso de moleque...Marin lhe deu um cascudo

Permitir...eu queria é te COMUNICAR, e não pedir permissão! Agora vá logo cumprir seu dever e não me volte aqui sem honrar o treino que te dei Seiya!

Depois que Seiya partiu dando risinhos divertidos e tirando sarrinho de sua Mestra toda sem graça Aioria a enlaçou pela cintura...

Você tinha razão...não devia fazer planos...mesmo por que...pra que ter um filho quando temos Seiya? Hahahaha – Aioria ria, mas para Marin as palavras de Lithos ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça...

Shina entrou como um furacão na Sala de forja...

Preciso falar-lhe Espanhol...

Shura entregou o ferro quente que segurava para um ferreiro mais velho lhe dando instruções...e foi de encontro a Shina que estava a espera-lo...

Posso ajuda-la?

Por que Milo foi em seu lugar para a Espanha?

Ele foi até Athena e exigiu para si a Missão...achei que o detestava...por que se importa...- Shina ignorou a pergunta e prosseguiu

Como ele estava quando o interpelou?

Mal...alias péssimo, pensei que você soubesse...afinal está bem claro o motivo do Escorpião estar daquele jeito não é?

Quero a carta de sua Convocação...agora Shura! – Shina estava visivelmente irritada, como alias...sempre ...Shura deu de ombros, e retirou do bolso do avental de Ferreiro uma carta amassada...ela simplesmente lhe tomou a carta da mão e leu com atenção as instruções contidas nela...saindo em seguida sem falar nada...

He...acho que a situação se inverteu...antes Milo á caçava por todo o Santuário...agora ela irá caça-lo pelo mundo...não é que Mascara da Morte estava certo?!?! – Shura coçava a nuca e dava um largo sorriso...Kanon iria lhe pagar uma bela grana quando o Soldo chegasse...quem mandou apostar contra o veneno do Escorpião?

Milo seguia resoluto e sem vacilar pelos caminhos que seu Cosmo lhe traçava, o ponto que Shaka localizara, não era um Santuário, mas Vênus Aphrodite estava por perto...podia quase avistar o Castelo ao longo do horizonte...quando sentiu a lufada de ar deslocado lhe vir perigosamente em direção ao seu corpo...mal tivera tempo de desviar...mas conseguira saindo com um salto de um golpe que ele mal vira...

Olá Cavaleiro...seja bem vindo! – Uma voz extremamente masculina o cumprimentava, era uma voz quase tão potente quanto à de Aldebaran...mas a figura que estava diante de Milo simplesmente não tinha nada Masculino...era uma mulher! A figura de uma bela mulher por sinal! Milo deteve seus olhos na silhueta curvilínea, era mesmo muito bonita...

Quem é você? – Milo perguntou em tom sério, antes da resposta vislumbrou o belo rosto da mulher á sua frente se alargar numa bocarra sorridente, cheia de dentes afiados, podia ver a língua bifurcada que roçava os lábios dela...era assustadora...

Sou Ruína...Vim em nome de minha Mãe para lhe recepcionar – a voz realmente era forte, grave... máscula...Milo tinha em sua frente um contra-senso...- Vou mata-lo Cavaleiro...

O Escorpião agora notava... a vegetação estava morta ao redor de Ruína, o solo estava ressecado e rachado, instintivamente a unha do dedo indicador da mão direita de Milo metamorfoseou-se em um ferrão afiado e vermelho...venenoso...de um salto Milo recaiu sobre Ruína com um chute que a acertaria no peito caso não tivesse se esquivado de lado, apenas para lhe acertar um chute no estomago, chute este, que o Cavaleiro tentou ignorar, firmando seus pés no chão para não ser jogado para trás. Elevando seu Cosmo, uma chama dourada queimava nos orbes azuis de Milo, que com seu ferrão acabou por arranhar o braço de Ruína...

Sou Milo, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, e vou-lhe mandar para o Thártaro do esquecimento! – Ao fim de sua frase Milo já investia contra Ruína com seu ferrão em riste...um pequeno furo se fez no corpo dela, que urrou com sua voz gutural de dor...

Milo estancou o pé esquerdo no chão erguendo o direto por traz de seu corpo, com a aparência clara do signo que encarnava, elevou seu Cosmo com uma potencia absurda, um vendaval o cercava levantando a vegetação morta, pedras...tudo que o vento tocava... ele estava embebido em luz dourada, no rosto um semblante sério, adornado por um meio sorriso triste...era a mesma técnica que usou para afundar a Ilha de Andrômeda...Ruína se esforçava para manter-se imóvel, queria a todo custo ficar firme em sua posição, o Escorpião não agüentaria manter o vendaval por muito tempo...Milo ergueu a mão direita exibindo seu ferrão escarlate...e numa fração de segundo um filete ininterrupto de sangue passou a escorrer do torso de Ruína...apensar da dor aguda ela avançou sobre ele com movimentos animalescos, ele lhe golpeou a boca do estomago com uma joelhada usando a perna que estava erguida em suas costas para conseguir a potencia do golpe, mas não pode evitar receber uma mordida em seu ombro...bem em cima do local que Shina o atingira tão pouco tempo atraz...pode sentir os dentes afiados lhe rasgarem a carne e a língua se deliciar no néctar de seu sangue...ele atingiu mais algumas agulhadas em Ruína, que urrou de dor, arremessando Milo longe com seu Cosmo...

He...veja as agulhadas que já atingi...- Milo estava ferido, a ombreira direita de sua Armadura estava perfurada e esmigalhada em vários pontos, devido à bocarra de Ruína...mesmo assim o meio sorriso persistia...

Mortal arrogante! Acredita que com estas agulhas pode vencer uma Deusa?

Hun...Claro...já fiz isso muitas vezes antes...mas você pode tentar me levar junto...onde está a aljava?

Se passar por mim pode pegá-la, mas aqui eu o enterrarei!

Jure pelo Estige que a aljava será minha se eu lhe derrotar!

Lithos preparava a comida para Aioria, era parte de suas obrigações, porém dentro de um diminuto frasco no qual Fortuna se sentava um sórdido veneno se encontrava...os passos de Aioria ao adentrar sua Casa foram à deixa para que Fortuna encarasse Lithos

Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

Tenho...só preciso que a convença a vir...e que me faça aquele outro favor...

Shina viajava na velocidade de dobra, cortando o espaço com seu Cosmo, sequer avisara alguém que partira...sequer consultou Athena...pelo teor da Carta de Convocação Milo deveria resgatar ou selar um objeto, que se encontrava de posse de dois Filhos de Vênus Aphrodite e Ares...uma Aljava, Shura estava sendo enviado por que conhece as técnicas de feitoria e manutenção de armas e dessa forma poderia identificar qual as flechas perigosas...Aioros deveria encontra-lo em pouco tempo...Shura e Aioros sempre trabalharam juntos...o principal motivo de se ter mandado o Capricórnio...mas o que esperar de uma Missão na qual dois, DOIS, Cavaleiros Dourados são enviados?, Como parte da Missão deveriam selar a Morada...Athena iria privar aos poucos Vênus Aphrodite de seus esconderijos, forçando-a a revelar seu Verdadeiro Santuário...o Átrio de Vênus!

Milo se ergueu, com a mão direita imunda de seu próprio sangue que lhe escorria do ombro, Ruína podia ver o brilho rubro da ponta do Ferrão do Escorpião...sentiu mais uma agulhada...quando foi que ele a acertou? De certo não foi naquele instante, o detinha sob seu campo de visão...devia acabar logo com isso, um Dourado, mortal ou não, sempre era perigoso! Ruína elevou seu Cosmo, uma luz estranha a envolveu...era fosca, suja...maculada! A bocarra se alargou no monstruoso sorriso a língua serpenteava, o duelo dos Cosmos de ambos era de proporções dignas de uma Guerra Santa...nada Velado como até agora havia sido...o vendaval de Milo estava sem controle, Ruína puxou para si os ventos de Milo...formando um vórtice de ar que sugava o Escorpião na sua direção...ele tinha dificuldades de se manter firme, sentia sua pele rasgar com os fortes ventos, sua armadura ganhava ranhuras e fendas esparsas, sem ela provavelmente se esvairia numa mancha vermelha de sangue sem sobrar um corpo sequer, o vórtice se concentrou na palma estendida da mão de Ruína...

Vai morrer sem que sequer sobre um corpo para alguém chorar Cavaleiro...

Milo então tomou uma firme decisão...Aioros estava a caminho...sabia disso...concentrou todo seu Cosmo na ponta do Ferrão e deixou-se atrair pelo vórtice de ar que Ruína gerou a partir do que ele próprio fizera...deixou seu corpo ser sugado rumo a uma morte certa com a certeza de que a levaria junto com ele...faria acontecer o Milagre...Mataria uma Deusa!

Não tenho quem chore por mim mesmo Ruína... sinta o veneno de minha AGULHA ESCARLATE! ANTARES!!!!!!

Shina chegou tarde demais para intervir...presenciou Milo se atirar sem reagir na direção de seu oponente, num ímpeto tentou se postar entre ambos impedindo que o Escorpião recebesse o golpe diretamente e morresse sem sequer chance de escapar, mas um silvo Dourado lhe impediu...Aioros chegara... e com suas Asas Douradas protegeu, mesmo que precária mente o corpo de Milo de grande parte do Impacto de ruína...salvando a vida do Escorpião...Aioros olhou para Shina, como se dissesse que ele iria cuidar de tudo...a Amazona com um gesto de mão pediu silêncio...não queria ser vista ali...

Milo tinha seu ferrão inteiramente cravado no corpo de Ruína...sentia os cortes no corpo, e vislumbrou com descrença a figura medonha se desfazer deixando apenas uma poça de sangue...enquanto o sorriso se desfazia olhando para Milo triunfante...ele sentiu-se tonto...Shina achou melhor permanecer escondida, Aioros não denunciaria sua presença...

O Centauro Alado estava majestoso como sempre fora...seus cabelos castanhos, num tom mais escuro que o do irmão estavam um pouco mais compridos que o normal...trajava sua imponente Armadura Dourada de Sagitário, o signo de Kíron o Centauro.

Você demorou sabia? – Milo olhava para Aioros com o meio sorriso triste, enquanto se apoiava nos braços fortes de Sagitário para se por em pé

Tive contratempos, Vênus Aphrodite está manipulando as emoções dos fracos de Espírito...e tive de deixar Seika num lugar seguro...

Ah...sim é mesmo...Aioria e Marin estão bem, Shura não virá...irei com você em seu lugar...

Algum motivo em especial para Shura não vir? – Aioros trazia no rosto um sorriso franco, e observava as feridas de Milo enquanto perguntava...

Sim...eu pedi para vir em seu lugar...- Milo olhou para o chão...reprimindo-se, Aioros notou o que se passava...começou a compreender a presença secreta de Shina naquele lugar...- Vamos logo botar esse lugar abaixo, se o sangue esfriar não vou agüentar me mexer de dor...

Está Certo...

Aioros Abriu suas Asas douradas, alçando vôo...as asas pareciam parte dele, eram extensões de seu próprio corpo, em suas Costas um Arco dobrado, presente dos Gêmeos Zetes e Kalais filhos do Vento Zéfiro em tempos Mitológicos para Athena que o deu junto com as Asas para Kíron, o Centauro que se tornou o Primeiro Cavaleiro de Sagitário...

Cássius juntava rapidamente as coisas para partir, Vênus Aphrodite devia deixar aquele local...não era mais seguro, ele juntou rolos de Mapas das Estrelas, e anotações escritas em Grego Ático...

Está muito nervoso meu querido Cássius...- Aphrodite estava estendida na cama de dossel, deitada de bruços á balançar os pés no ar, trazia a cabeça apoiada nas mãos que se elevavam apoiadas nos cotovelos...

Não podemos ficar mais aqui, Ruína foi derrotada...

E Ciúme?

Ainda não agiu...mas temos de ir, não posso deixar que cheguem até você...

Sim você me protegerá...até que eu lhe dê o que deseja...sei disso...não se preocupe, vou minar o Santuário de Athena por dentro...deixe Ciúme agir...partamos...

Vá na frente...vou atrasa-los...- Cássius então envergou a Armadura sagrada de Lux...não era mais o fraco que fora...agora tinha poder...levou a mão na orelha esquerda...constatando que ela se encontrava ali...sim...ele era perfeito...ela iria vê-lo ...certamente que sim...

Aioria entrou com um sorriso estampado no rosto, estava radiante! Marin agora com certeza se sentiria mais segura, Seiya reagira como ele esperava, como um menino que vê a mãe arrumar um namorado depois de anos de viúves...O Leão cantarolava canções alegres e pensava...assim que Aioros retornasse iria com Marin oferecer um pão á Athena e Zeus, e a traria para morar em Leão...ela aceitaria? Aioria estava perdido em pensamentos, entrou com passos felinos, abraçou Lithos de modo fraternal, e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, pegando-a pela mão a puxou para dançar...

Mestre? Esta se sentindo bem?

Estou ótimo minha pequena Lithos...ótimo!

Posso saber o motivo dessa alegria toda? Esta fazendo bagunça...vou acabar queimando seu jantar!

Marin ...Marin é meu melhor motivo de alegria! Ela aceitará...tenho certeza que irá aceitar!

Lithos se desvencilhou de Aioria...maldita ruiva...iria tomar seu mestre dela! Não era justo! Fora ela que estivera a vida toda na Casa de Leão, cuidara de Aioria e zelara por sua saúde, costurou suas roupas, lhe tingiu os cabelos na juventude, lhe fez todos os gostos...e essa maldita Amazona simplesmente aparecia do nada e o fazia nublar!

Sua comida está pronta – Lithos colocou a mesa com a cara fechada...má vontade...

Você precisa de um namorado Lithos, está na idade já...arrumar alguém que lhe aqueça esse coraçãozinho ranzinza!

Lithos bateu com força a mão na mesa...e olhou para o Cavaleiro de Leão com aquela expressão infantil que fazia quando estava com raiva...

- Não percebe não é? Meu "Coraçãozinho ranzinza" já tem um Mestre...que brinca com ele como um Leão brinca com um rato...beba seu vinho...é de uma safra muito especial meu amado Mestre...- Lithos não pode evitar um sorriso no canto da boca...Aioria ouvira atentamente as palavras de Lithos, mas concluiu que ela estava com ciúmes de Marin...afinal o que uma menina mimada como Lithos saberia de Amar?


	11. Verdades que preferimos não Conhecer

Cap.11 – Verdades que preferimos não conhecer...

Vários Soldados corriam alvoroçados, mas por mais que corressem isso não os impediu de tombarem ante as Flechas Douradas que os alvejaram...por entre os corpos caídos dos Soldados de Aphrodite, Milo corria vasculhando os aposentos do Castelo enquanto Aioros detia os Soldados que reagissem à investida...tudo calmo...calmo demais...

Aioros estava nos Portões do Castelo, sabia da presença de Shina, mas não a denunciara para Milo, ela o seguia Castelo á dentro enquanto ele se ocupava de tentar selar o poder que Aphrodite detinha sob a Construção...mas havia Soldados demais ali...Sagitário detestava ter de matar soldados, mas eles o desafiavam como guerreiros e seria desonroso e humilhante para eles se não os levassem á sério...trate os adversários como gostaria de ser tratado...a resistência porém estava cessando...Aioros agora teria tempo de Selar o castelo, fazendo um pequeno corte na ponta do indicador direito Aioros escreveu no portão de entrada o Nome de Athena...PHALAS ATHENA ...e elevou seu Cosmo se concentrando em Selar o poder ali contido...

Milo por sua vez chegava ao Aposento principal, onde encontrou um homem que o aguardava com uma taça de vinho na mão...era alto, muito alto, não tanto quanto Aldebaran, mas ainda assim alto...Exibia seu corpo perfeito por baixo da Armadura que envergava prateada com um leve brilho avermelhado, os cabelos curtos lhe caiam em cachos castanhos e rebeldes na testa...

Milo de Escorpião...guardião do 7º Templo Zodiacal...Bem Vindo! – E com um rápido movimento acabou por acertar um soco certeiro, antes que Milo pudesse reagir, não vira o gigante investir contra ele...jamais deveria acontecer isso com um cavaleiro de Ouro! Cássius segurou o ombro ferido que acabava de Golpear com sua mão forte enquanto golpeou pela segunda vez Milo, sem soltá-lo...sentiu que ele havia lhe aplicado várias agulhadas...mas se o soltasse seria pior...podia ver pela expressão do Dourado que sentia dor, a ombreira danificada da Armadura estava cedendo ante a mão poderosa do Gigante, Milo o agulhou novamente, mas não conseguia soltar-se, elevou seu Cosmo o máximo que pode, mas a luta contra Ruína o deixou deveras fragilizado...Foi então que sentiu um terceiro cosmo ali...Podia sentir Aioros lá fora selando o lugar, ele não poderia intervir agora, estava completamente vulnerável também, Milo estava lhe aplicando várias agulhadas, e mesmo assim o gigante continuava firme...iria lhe arrancar o braço!

Garras de Trovão! – Shina atacou o gigante com a fúria selvagem que lhe era peculiar, fazendo-o soltar Milo para não ter seu próprio Braço decepado...

Shina!...- Cássius deixou escapar a fala de modo hesitante...

Shina de Ophyucus, Amazona de Prata á serviço de Athena, serei sua Oponente! – Dizendo isso se lançou contra o Gigante forçando-o contra a Janela do aposento, despencando ambos para fora, onde ele não poderia mais ferir Milo, que tentava se levantar incrédulo...ela viera salva-lo! Durante a queda Shina investia violentamente contra Lux, que se limitava a defender-se de modo precário, engalfinhados ele girou o corpo protegendo-a de se estatelar no chão...Shina de uma acrobacia no ar pousou em pé, usando o corpo gigantesco do Kerubin para tanto...conseguira afastar o Kerubin de Milo...agora restava não deixa-lo se aproximar de Aioros... A influencia de Aphrodite estava se perdendo, o Castelo perdia as características de luxo e requinte, voltando paulatinamente a seu estado original...Milo caminhou cambaleante até a Janela de onde Shina e Cássius despencaram e observou a Amazona atacar com violência o Gigante, que se limitava a esquivar-se ou defender-se dela...

Shina...não vou lutar com você!- A voz do Kerubin era clara...soava Familiar o modo como ele falava...

Aioria jantou sozinho, Lithos se recusou a sentar com ele á mesa, essa implicância da menina com Marin logo teria de acabar...também, durante todos esses anos ela sempre foi à única presença feminina no Templo de Leão, e agora Marin lhe invadia o território...era de se esperar que Lithos se enciumasse...pela manhã falaria com Garan para que ele conversasse com ela...o Cavaleiro sentiu a cabeça zonzear...Aioria parou apoiando-se na mesa, bebera apenas uma taça de vinho...não fazia sentido...as pernas fraquejaram... teve a impressão de que alguém falara com ele... a visão turva... o breu... o corpo de Aioria caia num baque surdo...

Afrodite de Peixes penteava seus longos cabelos sentado na beira de sua cama, estava pensativo, Shina não foi encontrada no Santuário depois de falar com Shura, ele tencionava cobrir a costa com suas Rosas, sentia algo errado no Santuário...uma pequena presença...sutil... não sentia ser algo maligno...mas era preocupante

Mascara da Morte se sentava na cama com os braços esticados, tinha modos grosseiros, na boca trazia um charuto...

Sabe que odeio quando fuma aqui Gio...- Afrodite dizia de modo delicado, mas seu olhar demonstrou bem o descontentamento...

Ah! Claro...sem fumar no quarto...sei disso...se te incomoda tanto...- Mascara da Morte levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro onde apagou o charuto na pia jogando-o fora...- _Ahora tutto bene per ti?_ O que tanto você pensa?

Penso que sem Shina aqui talvez eu deva estender meus deveres além da costa...talvez Marin possa me ajudar...sinto aquela presença aqui ainda...

Falou com o Virginiano?

Shaka não sente, está mais ocupado caçando presenças hostis dos Filhos de Ares e Vênus... – Afrodite se levantou e abraçou o Canceriano, repousando a cabeça no peito dele...- Tenho medo desta Guerra...

Já sobrevivemos á outras, e nossa conduta nunca foi muito ética...

Sei disso...- Afrodite fechava os olhos deixando-se levar pelo cheiro ocre de Giovanni, o Canceriano por sua vez acariciou sem jeito o cabelo do Pisciano nunca foi muito bom com delicadezas... – Mas não me sai da cabeça o que Aioria falou na reunião...

Sobre? – Ele era rude...sim com certeza Mascara da Morte era rude...mas estava legitimamente preocupado com o que o companheiro tinha a dizer...

Sobre Vênus poder Macular até mesmo o mais nobre dos Sentimentos, dobrar tudo á sua luxuria...

Hunf...detesto esses seus sentimentalismos...- E de maneira abrupta Mascara da Morte beijou Afrodite que sentiu seu corpo vibrar colado ao dele, adorava o modo rude como o Canceriano o beijava...- quero ver quem é o desgraçado infeliz que vai se atrever a macular esses sentimentos...terei o prazer de estampar sua cabeça em minha Casa, e faze-lo nos olhar todos os dias de nossas vidas pra que aprenda que não se brinca com um Cavaleiro de Ouro...que sofra eternamente vendo o que não pode destruir – Mascara da Morte trazia um sorriso maligno no rosto, Afrodite sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha...

Tem razão...se Athena é por nós...quem será contra? – e o beijou novamente, puxando-o de volta ao leito, de onde não sairiam tão cedo...por alguns instantes Afrodite esqueceu a ínfima presença que o perturbava...

Marin sentiu uma pontada no peito...por alguns momentos simplesmente se desligou do mundo...pensou em Aioria...teve a sensação de ouvir a voz dele lhe chamar pelo nome...Seguiu o mais rápido que pode para a Casa de Leão...

Shina continuava suas investidas contra Cássius de Lux...a postura dele porém era a mesma, apenas se defendia ou esquivava...a Amazona podia ver pequenos furos na Armadura e na pele do Kerubin...Milo o havia atingido várias vezes, e mesmo assim ele continuava em pé...mas o modo como evitava os golpes dela era quase como se os conhecesse...

Já lhe disse que não lutarei contra você Shina...- o Kerubin num rápido movimento segurou o braço dela torcendo-o e o imobilizando nas costas...tinha de sair dali, ela não deveria estar ali...não fazia parte do plano...

_Maledetto Imbeccile! _– Ela se livrou da imobilização com relativa facilidade...como se ele estivesse lhe facilitando as coisas...isso a irritou mais ainda...

Sempre odiei quando você fala Italiano! – Cássius falou sem pensar...instintivo! surpreendera-se com suas próprias palavras...tempo suficiente para sentir o salto alto fino dela lhe atingir em cheio o rosto...fazendo-o recuar alguns passos...para receber um soco no estomago...e em seguida ser derrubado por uma joelhada no rosto...

Quem é você e por que não luta comigo da forma que lutava com o Escorpião? – ela lhe colocou o pé na garganta, ele sentia o salto alto pressionado contra sua traquéia, dificultando sua respiração...e agora? Não poderia lhe contar a verdade...a voz sibilante de Shina indicava que seu tempo para pensar era diminuto...

Aioros suava frio, o esforço de Selar aquele lugar com o nome de Athena era enorme, e apenas ele ou Saga poderiam faze-lo, estava totalmente vulnerável enquanto fazia isso, Milo porém estava ferido demais, perdera muito sangue, mas descia com a maior velocidade que podia as escadas que levavam até o aposento onde encontrou a Aljava que procurava, o lugar onde Shina lhe salvou a vida...partes do Castelo se desfaziam, deterioravam...sumiam se desfazendo em areia...

Milo saiu do castelo, vez por outra se escorava em algo tentando manter o equilíbrio, precisava ajudar Shina contra o gigante, não permitiria que algo lhe acontecesse...

Cássius procurava uma brecha na defesa de Shina para tira-lo da situação delicada em que se encontrava, tinha de ser rápido ou ela o mataria...algo porém a distraiu, relaxando a pressão que fazia com seu salto alto contra a garganta dele...era Milo...a chegada de Milo desconcentrou totalmente a Amazona...

Shina viu o Escorpião cambaleante, por instinto largou o oponente rendido e foi em seu socorro, amparando-o...

Seu arrogante inconseqüente! O que tencionava fazer? Pensa que morto eu gostaria mais de você? – Ela não pode evitar o tom preocupado, mascarado de bronca que arrancou, pela primeira vez desde a conversa que tiveram na praia, um sorriso franco do rosto de Milo...

Então pelo menos um pouco você gosta é? – Vendo que o Escorpião estava bem, até demais por sinal, ela o largou e voltou a atenção para o oponente que estava se erguendo do chão á olhar para ambos...

Cássius a conhecia, talvez melhor que qualquer pessoa, desde criança vivera com ela...lembrava-se de quando completou 7 anos de idade...já era um menino enorme, um gigante! O Mestre do Santuário reconheceu o esforço dele e resolveu deixa-lo treinar para se tornar Cavaleiro...lembrava como se fosse ontem quando a viu pela primeira vez, com os longos cabelos verdes que se moviam com o vento, a Máscara prateada com marcas negras que lhe davam ar perigoso, os seios fartos e a silhueta bem trabalhada, os braços que apesar de ter músculos, por ser uma guerreira eram belos e harmoniosos, com mãos delicadas terminadas em longas unhas, o lenço amarelo esvoaçante que lhe envolvia a cintura fina, a calça justa que demarcava bem as coxas grossas os sapatos de salto alto que lhe deixavam ainda mais imponente do que já era...Cássius lembrava-se de cada detalhe! Jamais tencionou ser Cavaleiro até aquele momento...não sentiu medo dela como todos sentiam...simplesmente ficou fascinado... Aquela mulher seria sua Mestra...e desde sempre soube...morreria por ela...e de fato morreu...

O Gigante observava a preocupação de Shina para com o Escorpião...reconhecia aquele comportamento...Com toda a velocidade que conseguia extrair de seu corpanzil se lançou na direção de Milo...

Shina havia se distraído...deu-se conta do Kerubin vindo em sua direção com toda sua potencia, sabia como agir...o modo como ele se movia lhe era familiar...com um empurrão jogou ao chão Milo e se agachou para pegar o gigante de baixo para cima, o gigante se surpreendeu, não esperava aquela reação dela, e não conseguiu conter seu golpe que era destinado a Milo antes dela o ter tirado da mira dele acertou-a no mesmo instante que ele foi atingido, em cheio, enquanto ela fora pega de raspão, mas o suficiente para ser jogada metros de distancia, com a queda a mascara se soltou...Cássius não se atreveu a olhar...virou-se imediatamente deixando que a Amazona recolocasse a Mascara...

Poderia ter me matado neste instante...- ela concluiu com voz sibilante...

Jamais a mataria...Shina

A Amazona avançou contra ele acertando-lhe um soco certeiro no rosto, ele não se moveu...

Vocês têm o que querem...Aqui Vênus não poderá mais se abrigar, tem a Aljava de Eros e venceram Ruína...não creio que haja necessidade de continuarmos...não lutarei contra minha Mestra...- Shina lhe bloqueou a passagem...

O que quer dizer com isso? – Shina falava de modo ousado, Milo se postava atraz dela...não podia deixar de olhar como a Amazona lhe parecia maravilhosa daquela forma autoritária...

Cássius levou a mão á orelha esquerda e em seguida abriu um sorriso triste, não podia fugir de uma pergunta direta dela...mas não podia Ficar ali... Aioros pousou próximo de ambos, tinha seu rosto empapado de suor...estava levemente tonto pelo esforço

Sou Cássius de Lux...Vênus me tirou do Thártaro entre os Vivos e os Mortos...não atravessei o rio Acheron...-...e dizendo isso partiu deixando Shina completamente imóvel...Milo a viu cair de joelhos e a amparou abraçando-a...

Athena acabava de reforçar o Selo do local destinado á Aljava e as Flechas que Aioros e Milo deveriam trazer, era um esforço considerável, pois o selo deveria resistir á Deuses como Vênus Aphrodite e Antheros...Saga e Nikol a aguardavam...ela sabia o porque...Seiya...só podia ser Seiya! Saiu da Sala de Armas onde guardava coisas como a Maça de Ouro de Éris, a Megas Drepanon de Chronos, a própria Armadura de Athena, o oratório de Fortuna e Niké, o Altar á Zeus...deixou que as portas douradas com as inscrições PALAS ATHENA ATRIUN se fechassem atraz delas, por Geki e Bam que guardavam aquela sala...

O complexo existente embaixo da Estatua de Athena era impressionante, os maiores tesouros do Santuário se encontravam ali...Saga e Nikol a viram chegar na Sala de reuniões do Mestre do Santuário, e fizeram reverencia...

O que aconteceu desta vez...boas noticias? – Athena perguntou com um tom desinteressado...

Aioros Selou mais um refugio de Vênus Aphrodite, Milo venceu um de seus filhos, só não sabemos qual ainda...Shina deixou o Santuário sem permissão e interferiu na missão de Ambos...- Saga falava de modo claro e rápido, não queria se deter neste assunto

Quando as noticias chegaram?

Aioros enviou uma mensagem silenciosa com seu Cosmo agora á pouco...- Nikol agora falava...ele tinha um tom bem mais formal que Saga...era mais velho também...- Athena...precisamos falar sobre o Pégasus

Não não precisamos...vocês me pediram para manda-lo em Missão e eu cedi, o que mais querem?

Athena, precisa por um fim nisso...será pior prolongar o que não podia sequer ter começado! – Saga falava aflito...porém categórico

Não vou deixa-lo! – Saori fora taxativa e seca em sua afirmação...mas Nikol lhe tentou chamar a razão...

Minha Deusa, não vê? Entregar-se nesta paixão juvenil poderá trazer uma nova Guerra Santa...ou pior ainda! Nos custar esta que Vivemos Agora!

Não seja tão dramático Nikol! Os tempos mudaram! – Saori tentava parecer firme

Athena – Saga lhe tomava a mão delicada nas suas e lhe olhava nos olhos, suas intenções eram inquestionáveis...- Tens uma Maldição de Amor jogada pelo Gêmeo Eros, se Vênus Aphrodite o despertar ele irá cumprir a Maldição...separe-se do Pégasus enquanto ele ainda tem por você alguma estima!

Nikol se aproximou da mesa e pegando um rolo amarelado escrito em Grego Ático com uma data tão longínqua que se perdeu no tempo leu as seguintes palavras...

Pois eis que Eros desafia Palas Athena, de áugeas sandálias e porta estandarte de seu pai: "Hei de atingi-la com minha flecha, e ao mais reles dos mortais com a de meu Gêmeo e tu padecerás Imortal em sofrimento!" Tendo Athena ouvido atentamente retrucou "E eu hei de partir-lhe o corpo Imortal em pedaços, e tu padeceras Imortal sendo caçado pelos mortais buscando sentir-se completo".

As palavras da Teogonia, lidas por Nikol puseram a jovem Deusa em lágrimas, ela deixou-se se encostar à parede enquanto chorava ...Saga e Nikol ficavam penalizados, mas tinham de cumprir seu dever...Athena já se apaixonara antes...isso custou muito caro á Deusa e a Humanidade, custou caro demais...Saga retirou o manto do Mestre do Santuário jogando-o sobre a mesa e abraçou Athena, deixando-a chorar como uma criança em seu ombro...

Athe...Saori, minha pequena criança, sei que sofre...não sou capaz de imaginar a dor que sente, mas a compreendo...precisa tomar uma decisão...conhece a História não é...sabe o que pode acontecer com você...com Seiya...sabe o que aconteceu com o outro...não poderá permitir que tudo se repita...

Saori queria falar...queria argumentar, mas só conseguia chorar, as lembranças vividas de tempos Mitológicos lhe permeavam a mente...ela era Athena, e se lembrava...

Tempos atraz...num passado tão longínquo que apenas os Deuses se Recordam, Athena era uma Deusa recém nascida, nascera adulta pela simples vontade do Pai Zeus, de tê-la...para Eros ela era uma afronta! Como pudera Zeus criar uma criatura, mesmo que Divina, que não tivesse em si a marca do Amor? Não nascera de união alguma...para ele ela era um mistério...a pequena rivalidade de ambos ganhava proporção século após século, apimentada pelo desprezo mutuo que Athena e Vênus Aphrodite, Mãe de Eros, alimentavam uma pela outra...Mas Athena veio a se apaixonar...por um belo jovem...Belerofonte!

Belerofonte era mortal, descendente de Heróis, mas mortal...Athena demonstrava por ele claro favoritismo, tanto que teve um rompante de ciúmes ao ver que Vênus Aphrodite tencionava fazer dele mais um de seus amantes...para demonstrar sua estima, Athena deu para o jovem herói Belerofonte, um cavalo...não um simples cavalo, mas um belíssimo corcel alado, que ela chamou Pégasus. Belerofonte estava encantado, tanto com a Deusa quanto com o presente e rejeitou Aphrodite, que pediu vingança á seu Filho...Eros mais que prontamente foi sondar o coração de Athena, mas ela ainda arrogante recusou-se a admitir que estava sob o efeito do Amor...

Eros irritado a ameaçou, e foi ameaçado em troca, fazendo surgir seu Gêmeo, Antheros, dentro de si, Vênus por outro lado, revoltada pelas retaliações que recebera de Zeus e pela rejeição de um estúpido Mortal em detrimento de Athena amaldiçoou o ventre da rival, fazendo com que na última noite que tiveram juntos produzisse um fruto... e utilizando-se de favores que a poderia cobrar de outras Divindades, Antheros matou Belerofonte de modo cruel, fazendo-o sofrer por dias em agonia, vendo seu próprio corpo morrer... amarrou o corpo morto de Belerofonte ao Pégasus e mandou-o ao Olimpo, onde acabou por ser entregue aos pés de Athena...que ficou tão transtornada de ódio que acabou por parir um monstro...mais tarde chamado de Thífon...Zeus se compadeceu de Athena que estava nesta situação por que não possuía Maturidade e Saber e acabou por engolir a filha, deixando-a crescer novamente em seu corpo...até que em um belo dia Zeus atormentado por fortíssimas dores de cabeça pediu para Hefesto lhe partir o crânio...e dele saiu Athena armada de Escudo e Lança, vestindo Armadura completa, dotada agora de Conhecimento e Consciência...mas ainda assim...Belerofonte não lhe saía da mente, jogou o corpo de Belerofonte e Pégasus aos céus, o Pégasus formou uma constelação, da qual a estrela mais brilhante é Belerofonte...o amado de Athena...e o amor de Athena jamais foi entregue a outro com medo de que a história se repetisse...o filho que Athena e Belerofonte fizeram no antigo corpo da agora Virgem Deusa destruiu cidades inteiras ao ser aprisionado embaixo de uma montanha, que acabou por de tornar o Vulcão Vesúvio...e a explosão de ódio de Athena ao ver Belerofonte morto custou ao mundo à destruição de Atlântida...


	12. Queda Livre

Cap. 12 – Queda Livre

Lithos estava preocupada...perguntava-se se não havia se excedido na dose que dera á Aioria...com muito esforço levou o Leão adormecido até seu quarto e o colocou na cama, retirou dele os calçados e a camisa...como era belo! Como Aioria era lindo! Não pode evitar lhe acariciar o peito nu...sentir a pele de seu mestre arrepiava-lhe...passou a mão por toda a extensão do tórax, subindo-lhe até o rosto, sentindo a pele bem escanhoada, passou os dedos pelos lábios de Aioria...como queria beija-los!...sentiu que Aioria se mexia... movia a cabeça como que correspondendo ao toque dela...Lithos debruçou-se sobre o Cavaleiro, e chegando perto de seu rosto parou...queria saborear aquele momento...tinha seu mestre Aioria ali...totalmente entregue...como ele era forte! Mesmo com uma dose tão forte do pérfido veneno que dera á ele ainda assim ele respondia as caricias dela...era como um sonho febril para o leonino, que não estava desperto, mas sentia vagamente a aproximação...julgou ser Marin que povoava seus sonhos durante todos esses anos...Lithos então o beijou...devagar, pousava seus lábios sobre os dele com delicadeza, não uma, mais várias vezes...sentiu então que ele lhe correspondeu...a língua do Cavaleiro lhe invadiu a boca com uma intimidade débil...Lithos teve medo por um segundo...para então se entregar de modo abnegado aos beijos de Aioria...

Marin sentiu uma forte dor...era algo palpável...estava zonza e enjoada, tinha a nítida impressão de ouvir Aioria lhe chamar pelo nome novamente...estava quase em Leão...subia as escadas com rapidez, ao entrar na Casa porém não o encontrou...fora até a cozinha onde encontrou o prato caído no chão...agachou-se e constatou que a comida que restava ali espalhada estava morna...entrou então pela Casa até avistar a luz que emanava pela porta entreaberta do quarto de Aioria...

Lithos estava extasiada...sentia a mão de Aioria lhe subir o corpo por baixo das vestes, e o modo como ele a beijava...ah! como ele a beijava! Talvez nem os Deuses fossem alvo de tamanha devoção...ela arfava e arrepiava-se com cada beijo que ele lhe dava...cada carícia em seu corpo...cada respiração alterada que notava...estava com Aioria! Podia sentir toda a excitação que tomava o corpo febril dele, estava com seu corpo pequeno e delicado por sobre o dele, mas aquelas mãos firmes a punham cada vez mais de lado...deitando-a na cama...

Marin não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos...a mascara já não lhe cabia no rosto tamanha a quantidade de lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face...Aioria...o seu Aioria ... dividia a cama com outra...dividia a cama com Lithos...

Alguma vez ela já se sentiu tão pequena? Tão insignificante? Nem mesmo tê-lo perdido para a morte lhe fora tão doloroso quanto aquela visão...o enjôo e a cólica que sentia estavam mais fortes...ela queria sair dali...queria sumir...na verdade...talvez quisesse morrer...

Ela correu o máximo que pode...não sabia para onde ia...não se interessava também...porém ao chegar ás portas da Casa de Touro...Marin desmaiou...Aldebaran á socorreu, a Amazona estava caída completamente inconsciente...suas vestes estavam sujas de sangue...Marin estava tendo uma hemorragia...

Lithos estava entregue aos braços de Aioria, que a amava num ritmo febril, suas mãos ousadas passeavam pelo corpo do Cavaleiro que procurava por instinto a chance de lhe penetrar completamente, ela por sua vez queria aquilo...como queria...quando sentiu a primeira estocada lhe tirar o que sobrava de inocência não pode evitar dizer...

Te amo meu mestre...te amo Aioria...

Ao que ouviu em resposta apenas...

Marin...

Shina limpava a ferida do ombro de Milo calada...Aioros lhe ajudou com a imobilização, mas não teve coragem de lhe perguntar nada...ela não falou palavra desde o momento em que caiu de joelhos...ambos os cavaleiros remoíam em suas mentes o que se passava por baixo daquela mascara com marcas negras...

Aioros...poderia por favor me trazer algumas coisas da cidade? Com esta máscara é difícil me misturar ao povo para fazer compras...

Claro...o que quiser Shina...- O Sagitário estava realmente solicito, tencionava fazer o que ela pedisse para poder amenizar um pouco o que deveria estar se passando com ela...ela levantou-se e lavou as mãos sujas do sangue de Milo que estava sentado na cama do pequeno Hotel Campestre onde ambos os Cavaleiros se hospedaram pela cortesia da Fundação GRAAD, Shina entregou ao sagitariano uma pequena saca de couro e um bilhete onde se listava o que queria...Aioros saiu...

Shina sentou-se novamente ao lado de Milo e voltou sua atenção ao ombro ferido, costurando uma pequena abertura que se encontrava nele...Milo levou sua mão até os cabelos dela...Shina não reagiu...

Ah...minha Amazona...desculpe lhe dar este trabalho...- e com os olhos voltados para a ferida que ela habilmente fechava não esperou uma resposta...mas...a resposta veio!

Não estou fazendo isso por obrigação...- ela deixou que ele afundasse os dedos em seus cabelos enquanto cortava a fina linha que usou para fechar a ferida...

Aquele era Cássius não é? Digo...o seu discípulo Cássius...- Shina não respondeu, Milo não sabia se deveria mas continuou...- Não é sua culpa...

Como sabe? Ele morreu no meu lugar...Aioria o matou ao invés de Seiya... aquele golpe era para mim...não para ele...

Eu também morreria por você...e você não tem controle sobre isso...sou eu quem decide por quem vivo ou morro...mesmo que tenha escolhido morrer por alguém que...que me despreza...- Milo evitou o olhar inquiridor da Máscara de Shina...mas para a sua surpresa ela o forçou a encarar-lhe...levando a mão até sua Máscara podia ver os olhos estupefatos de Milo lhe observarem retirar aquele objeto que tanto odiava...Shina o encarou com aqueles olhos verdes que atormentavam seus sonhos...

Não está brincando comigo não é...Milo – aquela voz firme e decidida pegara Milo de surpresa...

Por que acha que eu estaria?

Por que já me entreguei á estes sentimentos antes...- Shina deixou escorrer uma pequena e solitária lágrima – Não vou repetir a experiência...

Como posso convence-la de que te Amo?

Shina não respondeu...mesmo por que não sabia o que dizer, aproximou-se de Milo com aquele jeito de cobra que ele tanto admirava, debruçou-se sobre ele e aproximou seu rosto do dele até sentir a respiração...até sentir aquela eletricidade lhe correr o corpo, como na vez que fizera isso na cozinha de Escorpião...Milo tinha o instinto de avançar sobre ela, mas o bom senso e as experiências passadas o impediram...ele sustentou seu olhar nos olhos verdes dela...era quase um desafio para ambos ver quem cederia primeiro a seus instintos...a corrente elétrica eriçava os corpos deles que se encaravam como que aguardando um bote...para a surpresa de Milo...ela o beijou... avançou sobre ele com o mesmo bravio que ele usara com ela antes...tomando-lhe a boca de assalto de modo quase animal...o veneno de ambos se confundia...ele sentia ela segurar-lhe os cabelos da nuca com aquelas unhas longas que o excitavam...ela por sua vez o sentia puxar seu corpo para si de modo firme, subindo a mão livre pelas suas costas...elétrico...

Saga voltava á Sala de Reuniões do Mestre do Santuário, acabou de deixar Athena em seus Aposentos...Nikol o aguardava...

Como ela está?

Como acha que está? Athena pode ser uma Deusa mas é pouco mais que uma menina! Quantos anos ela tem?

Se não me falha a memória 15 não é?

Não precisava responder...era uma retórica...- Saga falava de forma cansada...

Entendo o que sente Saga...mas Athena representa muito mais que uma Donzela á qual nos devamos proteger...

Sei disso...mas não concordo em obriga-la a separar-se de Seiya...os dois se amam muito!

Saga...se eles persistirem Vênus Aphrodite dará um jeito de usa-los um contra o outro...e Seiya acabara morrendo nas mãos dela novamente...Temos outros problemas agora...

E quais seriam?

Afrodite de Peixes nos aguarda...- Nikol abriu a porta fazendo um sinal para o guarda que ali se encontrava, em poucos instantes o Sueco entrava com sua imponente Armadura Dourada, carregando embaixo do braço o Elmo e com a capa branca de fundo púrpura jogada por sobre os ombros...merecia o nome que tinha...o Cavaleiro de Peixes era mesmo um ícone da Beleza Grega...não necessariamente beleza Masculina...

Aioros encontrara Seika na entrada do Hotel Campestre onde passariam a noite pela conta da Fundação GRAAD, com exceção de Shina que entrara escondida, Nikol havia providenciado acomodações para os 3 enviados do Santuário...Seika é irmã mais velha de Seiya, Marin á havia encontrado após muitos anos de procura, com o término de Hades ela acabou por se tornar Oficiante do Santuário...e Serva da Casa de Sagitário...Aioros e ela desenvolveram uma incrível empatia...agora ela o acompanhava sempre que possível em suas Missões...Seika subiu até o quarto, onde Aioros havia dito que Milo estava ferido, tencionava ajudar a cuidar das feridas se necessário...

O Escorpião e a Cobra estavam engalfinhados aos beijos, mal parando para recuperar o fôlego, ambos agiam por puro instinto, beijavam-se com lassidão...quando ouviram alguém chegar...Shina então falou ao ouvido de Milo com a voz sibilante que ele tanto conhecia...

Continuamos mais tarde...- levantou-se e recolocou a Mascara...Milo simplesmente não conseguia tirar o Sorriso do rosto...mais tarde...aguardaria ansioso...

Seiya estava frustrado...a Missão na qual suas "habilidades" seriam "melhor aproveitadas", mostrava-se uma débil tentativa de Saori de tira-lo do Santuário...um mero aprendiz daria conta ...o problema é que demorava...demais pro gosto dele...estava na Argélia...o que o fazia pensar por que raios Jabu não estava aqui no lugar dele afinal? Mas assim que terminasse Seiya tencionava voltar o mais rápido possível se debruçar sobre os escritos da Biblioteca de Yuri de Sextante e descobrir o por que do Kerubin se desfazer dele daquela forma...mas sabia que estava sendo observado por olhares muito atentos...

A ruiva Amazona sumia nos braços fortes do gigante Aldebaran, ele a trouxera até Jesé de Taça com visível preocupação...ficaria ali até ter certeza que ela estava bem...procurava por Aioria com seu Cosmo mas o Leonino não respondia...por isso ele zelaria pela Águia...

Mu subira as escadarias em desabalada carreira rumo á Leão, Aldebaran lhe pedira para encontrar Aioria, cruzou com Lithos descendo, mas ela não lhe deu atenção...chegando em Leão entrou...invadiu a Casa sem se preocupar com etiqueta, encontrou Aioria estirado na cama, febril, murmurando palavras sem sentido...dentre elas o nome de Marin...o Carneiro enfiou o Leão embaixo do chuveiro para lhe abaixar a febre, e com uma rápida sondagem de seu Cosmo pode constatar o que acontecia...Vênus Aphrodite...só ela poderia ter feito isso... o havia envenenado com uma de suas beberagens...mas qual delas seria? E mais importante...Como ela chegou até o meio das 12 Casas Zodiacais sem ser notada?

Afrodite de Peixes deixava a Sala do Mestre após uma longa e cansativa discussão...ao sair do 13º templo notou que estava sendo esperado...Mascara da Morte estava sentado nas escadarias com as pernas abertas de modo displicente enquanto batucava com os dedos no chão...

Demorou demais lá dentro...

Vamos agir meu caro...- a voz andrógina do pisciano tinha um tom decidido...

Presumo então que não nos deram permissão...não é?

De fato...não...- Ele ajeitava os cabelos para traz da orelha colocando uma rosa presa neles...

Hunf...imaginei...nunca aprovariam nossos métodos...- um sorriso maligno iluminou o rosto do canceriano- me adiantei...digamos que temos "visita" nos aguardando em minha Casa...

Afrodite olhou para os lados se certificando que ninguém os observara...

É por essas e outras que te amo...- e o sorriso do peixe se alargou de modo sugestivo...- não vamos deixar nosso visitante esperar muito não é?

Fortuna se debatia em vão dentro da gaiola de prata com o selo de Athena, jogava seu corpinho ferido contra as grades tentando retirar o selo em vão...pode ouvir seu captor voltando...encolheu-se instintivamente no cantinho da gaiola...tinha medo...muito medo...

Mascara da Morte abriu a porta dando passagem á Afrodite...que ao bater os olhos na pequena gaiola de prata não escondeu seu contentamento...

Então é você a pequena presença que sinto...sou Afrodite de Peixes...e deixe-me adverti-la...meu amigo aqui – apontou para o canceriano – é o menor dos seus problemas – e com aquele sorriso maligno o pisciano retirou sua rosa dos cabelos...

Aldebaran não saiu da sala de espera no salão do Sopro de Athena nem por um instante...conhecia Marin desde pequena! Todos os Dourados tinham estima por ela...mesmo o caranguejo que não gostava de ninguém á respeitava...estava preocupado...Jesé de Taça saia do aposento onde Marin estava com um semblante triste...

Aioria sentia leves batidinhas em seu rosto...ouvia vagamente chamarem seu nome...não era a voz dela desta vez...era masculina...serena...era Mu, que lhe chamava, aos poucos a luz voltava á seus olhos...estavam ardendo...sentia sua musculatura inteira relaxada...e dolorida...

Aioria, acorde...Marin está precisando de você!

De imediato os olhos do Leão abriram...ele dissera que Marin precisava dele? O Leão se pôs de pé com a ajuda de Mu...a cabeça zonzeava parecia que estava bêbado...

Leve-me até Marin... Mu...agora...

Lithos Saiu do Santuário seguindo pela costa do Mar...tinha cuidado de observar se não estava sendo seguida...Sentou-se na areia da praia e se pôs a chorar...mesmo depois de tudo...ainda era a ruiva que ele chamava...

E por quem achou que o Leão chamaria?- A voz vinha do mar...Lithos se levantou e observou sem surpresa o círculo borbulhante de espuma se formar, e do círculo emergir uma bela mulher, com vestes semitransparentes que pouco faziam para lhe cobrir o corpo, com longos cabelos louros, com mechas prateadas que lhe desciam pelos ombros...

Você me disse que eu o teria! – Lithos estava com raiva...

E não o teve? Oras minha pequena menina...para mim o que me importava era perder a sua inocência...

Pois acabei de perde-la...quero que cumpra o trato!

Inocência? – Aphrodite tinha um semblante divertido...sem que Lithos se desse conta ela já estava ao lado dela...- Acha mesmo que Virgindade e Inocência são a mesma coisa? – Vênus Aphrodite se divertia com a consternação de Lithos não pode deixar de rir da menina...- Depois de envenenar seu mestre com meus artifícios e tramar contra a Amazona ruiva você poderia morrer virgem dos pés a cabeça que sua alma já estaria imunda...- Aphrodite acariciou o cabelo de Lithos que se esquivou olhando-a com raiva...- Hunf...Mortais...sequer sabem cuidar de si próprios...rogam aos Deuses com pedidos que poderiam destruir suas almas e ainda se enfurecem com o resultado de suas próprias ações...Entenda Menina, sexo nada tem á ver com pureza ou inocência...são coisas diferentes que não se influenciam...você perdeu sua inocência e sua pureza de Espírito quanto começou a tramar contra um casal que se Amava...e agora eu posso estar tranqüila, pois mesmo que meu Filho desperte, você não poderá mais tocar o coração dele...Sua Psique foi corrompida querida nora...

Foi você! – Lithos estava consternada...- Você corrompeu os sentimentos que estavam guardados em mim!

Apenas deixei que você própria os corrompesse...sim claro...acabei dando uma força extra para um sentimentozinho ou outro...- Vênus Aphrodite lhe piscou o olho direito...trazia um sorriso no rosto que dava á Lithos à vontade de Morrer! – mas vocês mortais são assim...corruptíveis ...e convenhamos...você Desejava Aioria...mas nem sequer imagina o que é Amar Aioria...Pergunte a ruiva...ela te explica a diferença! – E mandando um beijinho no ar para Lithos Aphrodite voltou ao mar...enquanto emergia porém disse – Avise Athena que o novo Pégasus muito me agradou...e mande lembranças minhas a Cobra...em breve ela receberá uma visita...

Lithos deixou-se cair na areia com lágrimas de ódio...mal percebeu a aproximação do Cavaleiro de Virgem...


	13. Ferrão, Presas e Ciume

Cap.13 Ferrão, Presas e Ciúme...

Aioria estava zonzo...desesperado...Mu o ajudava a subir até o Salão do Sopro de Athena quando chegou lá, pode ver Aldebaran de Touro e Jesé de Taça conversando...o sorriso franco e costumeiro do Touro dava lugar a uma carranca séria...

Onde está Marin? – Aioria chegou perguntando em alto e bom som...desvencilhando-se de Mu...

Jesé caminhou até ele com passos serenos...

Não pode vê-la, está sedada, ach...

O que aconteceu com ela? – Aioria sequer dava tempo de Jesé concluir sua frase...

Marin teve uma hemorragia...- Jesé ia continuar mas novamente Aioria o cortou...estava desesperado de preocupação...se algo acontecesse com Marin o que ele faria?

Como assim uma hemorragia? – Jesé podia ver que o leonino estava exaltado...todos podiam...Aioria estava tão nervoso que acordaria os mortos!

Hemorragia é um sangramento que...

Sei o que é...quero saber por que! – Leão perdera a paciência e acabou por pegar Jesé de Taça pelo colarinho, trazendo-o para perto de si e encarando-o com seu olhar irado...Aioria não falava...rugia...

Se me deixar terminar as frases prometo lhe explicar...mas primeiro me solte, ou terei de obriga-lo á isso? – Aioria o soltou...estava realmente se excedendo...

Provavelmente Marin sofreu um aborto espontâneo...acredito que ela própria sequer havia se dado conta de que se encontrava em estagio inicial de gravidez...

Quer dizer que a MINHA Marin... – Aioria trazia o brilho dourado no olhar...pegou Jesé pelo colarinho novamente, Aldebaran estava atento para caso precisasse intervir...assim como Mu – isso é ridículo! Se Marin estivesse realmente grávida ela saberia! Afinal como uma mulher não se da conta que suas regras atrasaram?

Não é tão simples assim Aioria...Marin é uma Amazona...tem noção da quantidade de Adrenalina, sem falar as outras toxinas naturais do corpo, que circulam pelo organismo dessas mulheres?

Não entendo...é melhor ser mais claro...estou perdendo a paciência...- Aioria tinha o punho fechado com força...tanta que um filete de sangue lhe escorria da palma da mão...

Essas cargas excessivas de adrenalina que Marin sofre constantemente devido ao fato de ser uma guerreira desregulam totalmente seu organismo...ela provavelmente não havia se dado conta...- Jesé arrumou suas vestes, que Aioria amassara ao agarrar-lhe pelo colarinho

Se isso fosse verdade...por que a hemorragia?

Bem...existem várias possibilidades...ou ela levou um golpe forte, o que eu duvido, por que não existem marcas em nenhuma região perigosa, ou um choque emocional tão grande que liberou uma carga exagerada de hormônios, adrenalina e toxinas...talvez um susto, ou uma decepção...

Vou vê-la...- Aioria tentou passar, mas foi impedido por Jesé...

Não entrará ali...

Vou vê-la – a voz do Leão saíra forte como um rugido...e com um empurrão forte tirou Jesé de seu caminho...apenas para trombar em Aldebaran

Desculpe Aioria...é melhor para Marin que você não a veja agora...- o Touro tinha um semblante triste...incomum para ele que é sempre o melhor humorado dentre os Dourados...

Aldebaran...saia da frente...- Aioria estava envolvido em luz dourada...os olhos azuis estavam nublados, os punhos cerrados...a voz saíra entre dentes...- Vou ver a MINHA Marin agora!

Mu se pôs ao lado de Aldebaran...também tinha o semblante sério...triste...

Aioria tenha bom senso! Entrar explodindo a porta vai causar mais danos á ela! Marin está sedada, deixe Jesé cuidar dela...

Aioros carregava Seika em seu colo, Miro e Shina podiam cortar o espaço sozinhos com seus Cosmos...mas Seika inevitavelmente desmaiava sempre que viajava grandes distancias dessa maneira...para um Cavaleiro o mundo pode ser muito pequeno em termos de distancia...Mu enviava uma mensagem silenciosa ao Sagitário pedindo que retornasse imediatamente...algo acontecia com Aioria...

Dois dias se passaram sem que Aioria pudesse vê-la...ele sequer voltou para sua Casa, Aioros tentava sem sucesso ajudar o irmão...o Leão estava apático...mantinha-se sentado ao lado do aposento onde ela se encontrava, chorou tanto com medo de perde-la que já não tinha lágrimas dentro e si...Sabia que Marin estava acordada, sentia isso, mas ela se recusava a vê-lo e isso o torturava, lembrava-se do sonho...tão real que custava a acreditar que Marin não esteve com ele na Casa de Leão naquela noite...forçava sua mente a lembrar-se, não havia sentido o toque? O beijo? Não a amou naquela mesma noite em que Mu o acordou e trouxe para cá? Recusava-se á acreditar em Shaka, que lhe contara sobre Lithos...na verdade chegou mesmo a agredir o Virginiano quando lhe contara que ele havia partilhado o leito com Lithos que estava sob o jugo da influencia de Vênus Aphrodite...

Milo estava preocupado...o amigo Aioria estava arrasado, e pela primeira vez em anos, ele sabia pelo que Aioria passava...agora que tinha Shina sabia o quanto tinha medo de perde-la, e imaginou como o Leão passou tantos anos separado da Águia não sabia se o admirava ou se execrava o amigo por isso...nos últimos dois dias porém ambos mal tiveram tempo para si...Shina estava enfurnada na vila das Amazonas, coberta de serviço atrasado tanto dela quanto de Marin, June mal dava conta do quadro de Oficiantes, e os cavaleiros de Bronze cuidavam dos Aprendizes...Milo não tirava da cabeça a promessa que a Cobra lhe fizera...ainda aguardava ansioso pela chance de se fazer cumprir a palavra...Sentia o Cosmo dela...

A Italiana dera ordens para deixa-la a sós no cemitério do Santuário, precisava tirar á limpo uma história...Shina caminhou até o Tumulo de seu discípulo, um dos poucos que não foram violados durante a Guerra contra Hades, ela sabia disso por que o havia procurado na ocasião...não encontrou Cássius entre os mortos e espectros que invadiam em hordas o Santuário...sentiu-se aliviada por isso na época...agora se sentia culpada...ela cavou o tumulo, abrindo-o até chegar a mortalha fétida e suja que envolvia o gigantesco corpo, pedia as Fúrias que não a condenassem por isso, mas com suas garras rasgou a mortalha expondo a cabeça putrefata e semidecomposta de Cássius...o cabelo Moicano, o crânio com a orelha decepada...Shina tentou controlar a ânsia de vômito que lhe ameaçava e com um grande esforço enfiou seus dedos no orifício que um dia fora a boca de seu discípulo, minhocas e vermes saiam dos rombos da pele podre, e parte do crânio poderia ser vista...Shina retirou da boca do cadáver o que mais temia encontrar...uma Moeda!

Imediatamente voltou para sua casa...sentia-se suja...ela própria voltou a enterrar o cadáver de Cássius, e desta vez...não colocou ali a Moeda...mas deixou um pequeno presente...um Kathadésmoi...

Sem cerimônia entrou no banho...precisava tirar a sensação de sujeira de si, o cheiro do cadáver ainda estava em suas narinas...

Milo estava decidido...se uma oportunidade não surgia naturalmente ele a faria acontecer...vestiu seu Kíthon azul claro, com a faixa de couro na cintura, calçou as sandálias e prendeu os cabelos num rabo baixo...tomou a direção da Vila das Amazonas...Shina realmente se esforçava para nenhum intruso entrar ali...como era difícil escapar dos olhos atentos das mulheres da Milícia! Não podia deixar seu Cosmo aparente também...ou June poderia apanha-lo...com muito cuidado procurou pelo Cosmo de Shina...e no meio das sombras seguiu nesta direção...o céu fechado indicava que se não se apressasse tomaria um belo banho de chuva...e no meio de tantas casas e pequenas construções acabou mesmo se molhando...nunca imaginou que o Vilarejo fosse como era...havia um pequeno templo de Athena, um Templo de Zeus, uma área de treinamento, uma escola, uma fonte central de frente para os templos onde as mulheres abasteciam suas moradas com água...era quase uma pequena comunidade independente...não era de se estranhar que mal se viam mulheres pelo Santuário...Milo localizou a Casa de onde o Cosmo de Shina emanava...não era muito diferente das outras, com exceção de que tinha alguns cômodos á mais...mesmo assim era uma casa bem pequena...na porta ele pode ler em Grego as Palavras "Ophyucus"...deu a volta na casa sem ser visto até encontrar aberta uma janela...

Aquela era a janela do quarto de Shina, que estava sentada numa rústica cadeira de madeira debruçada sobre uma mesa igualmente rústica na qual se encontrava dúzias de rolos de papéis e relatórios de Vigília, ela vestia um kíthon de um verde água claro e tinha seus cabelos presos...não usava a Mascara hedionda...Ao pular a janela Milo denunciou sua presença...Shina estava visivelmente surpresa em vê-lo, Milo era mesmo uma visão maravilhosa, ela podia ver no peito semidesnudo dele a cicatriz que lhe fizera, e no ombro o ferimento quase completamente cicatrizado, o Kíthon dele deixava á mostra as coxas fortes, e ele trazia o cabelo ondulado preso num rabo baixo de cavalo, no rosto o prepotente meio sorriso...

Está louco Milo? – Shina estava incrédula...Milo invadira a Vila das Amazonas!Era mesmo um arrogante inconseqüente! E se ele fosse pego?

Ele fechou a janela sem se importar com as censuras dela e de imediato a beijou fazendo com que parasse de praguejar a presença dele...puxou-a pela cintura colando-se ao corpo dela e a olhando com o meio sorriso prepotente no rosto

E como queria que eu fizesse? Você não sai daqui!

Milo...é proibido! Seu inconseqüente! Se você for visto não vou levantar um dedo para te tirar da encrenca...

Shhhh...o proibido é mais gostoso...além do mais...não agüentava mais ficar sem vê-la...- ele a beijava com a luxuria própria de seu signo, mordiscando-lhe o lábio e explorando-lhe a boca como se fosse sua...ela podia sentir o ferrão de Milo no dedo indicador da mão direta lhe arranhar de leve as costas seguindo pela coluna vertebral rumo á sua nuca...deixando um rastro elétrico que lhe eriçava a pele, ele tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos e descendo pela linha do pescoço lhe chegou aos ombros onde se livrou das alças das vestes incomodas que Shina vestia...o kíthon dela parou no cinto de couro que o prendia na cintura, cinto esse que Milo se desvencilhou usando seu ferrão cortante...ela por sua vez lhe puxava as vestes arrancando-as com as unhas afiadas...ele sentia a pressão dos seios nus contra seu peito e isso fazia correr ainda mais a eletricidade pelo corpo...sentiu ela lhe espalmar as mãos no tórax forte e com um empurrão brusco o separou dela fazendo-o cair sentado na cama...ela avançava por sobre ele fazendo-o inclinar-se para traz...Milo estava completamente rendido pelos olhos verdes dela...parecia decididamente com o animal á quem representava...Shina era mesmo a rainha das serpentes...o observava com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, o tinha exatamente como queria e ele sequer fazia resistência...debruçada por sobre ele traçava com delicadeza o contorno dos músculos do torso no cavaleiro com as unhas afiadas, beijava-lhe o tórax e subia lambendo-lhe o pescoço...arrancando pequenos gemidos abafados do escorpião...beijou-lhe a boca ...que beijo era aquele que Milo jamais havia sentido? Quase violento, animal...venenoso...ele fez menção de deita-la mas ela não permitiu...gostava de estar por sobre ele...de ver como o corpo de Milo respondia á seus estímulos...de como o rosto dele lhe denunciava a entrega...de senti-lo contorcer-se...ela o dominava...ele procurava beija-la como um animal cego procura o alimento, ela descia a mão pelo tórax dele, passando pelo abdômen, sem nunca deixar de beija-lo, ele sentia o rastro de fogo que a mão dela traçava, contornando-lhe de forma torturante com aquelas unhas afiadas a linha do suspensório ilíaco, tocando-o...Milo deixava escapar um gemido rouco ao sentir a mão de Shina...ela lhe olhava com o meio sorriso tão próprio dele mesmo...regozijava-se ao vê-lo contorcer-se com suas caricias, descia seus beijos até o mamilo dele, arrancando-lhe suspiros enquanto lhe estimulava o membro duro...ele simplesmente jamais havia se deixado levar dessa forma...planejava tanto domar a fera e agora estava rendido, ela se ajeitou por sobre ele para poder permitir a penetração...ele sentia os espasmos lhe descerem as pernas conforme ela o deixava entrar...Shina ajeitou-se montada nele, Milo se agarrava com as mãos á cabeceira da cama conforme ela fazia movimentos serpenteantes...de forma ritmada ela fazia correr pelo corpo dele uma corrente elétrica que o descontrolava, ele movimentava-se junto com ela, instintivamente apenas, pois a mente simplesmente não conseguia acompanhar as sensações...ela sentia que ele estava por atingir o orgasmo e tornou os movimentos mais rápidos...arrancando-lhe pequenos gritos abafados, e palavras esparsas entre cortadas pela respiração ofegante e descontrolada, Milo mordia o lábio para não gritar conforme ela se movia por sobre ele...e num instante pode sentir o choque elétrico se intensificar...ela o fizera gozar... sem sequer sair de cima dele Shina se debruçou sobre o corpo forte dele...ele a beijou com a lassidão e malicia que lhe eram próprias...ela lhe chegou ao ouvido e com voz sibilante o provocava...

Não me diga que já acabou pra você...Milo...

De forma alguma...estamos só começando...- ele lhe falava com voz rouca, e com um movimento brusco girou por sobre ela sem no entanto separarem-se, ele desceu com a língua pela linha do pescoço, chegando ao colo, contornando a volta dos seios...ela podia sentir ele endurecer novamente dentro dela...enquanto ele cobria-lhe o mamilo com a boca e lhe sugava com força, arrancando gemidos e causando espasmos, com a outra mão Milo agarrava-se ao outro seio, esfregando e apertando-o com sua mão áspera, ela sentia a língua dele brincar no bico do seio enquanto sugava e mordiscava...Milo sentia a mão dela lhe agarrar os cabelos da nuca por instinto, aquelas unhas compridas que lhe eriçavam inteiro! Ela falava coisas desconexas em italiano, ele se mexia dentro dela de forma lânguida...sentia ela lhe enlaçar a cintura incentivando-o ainda mais, ele procurou a boca dela...queria beijar-lhe...movia-se com força, em estocadas bruscas que a faziam gemer e gritar...a ouvia chamar por seu nome e isso apenas o excitava mais...agora era ele que a rendera...sentia ela lhe arranhar as costas, riscando a pele dele...incitando a mover-se de forma ainda mais animal...olhava para ela com desafio nos olhos...e ela lhe sustentava o olhar em meio a gemidos e gritos abafados...juntos acabavam por atingir o ápice novamente...ele deixou-se escorrer para o lado, enquanto ela se ajeitava por sobre ele...ainda se beijavam e trocavam caricias ousadas...mulher alguma fizera com ele o que ela fazia...de fato ambos se mereciam...ele tomava-lhe a boca de assalto com o mesmo ímpeto do primeiro beijo, descia a mão pelo ventre reto dela e enfiava-lhe os dedos por entre as pernas...acariciando-a...ela se perguntava como pudera esperar tanto por aquilo...como pudera ser indiferente á Milo por tanto tempo...ele levou a mão até a boca lambendo os dedos...podia sentir o gosto dela misturado ao dele próprio ...a olhava com malicia...ela por sua vez limitou-se a beijar o corpo do escorpião descendo pelo abdômen musculoso dele, beijando-lhe o suspensório ilíaco e lhe fazendo o contorno com a língua...Milo mal podia acreditar, ela fazia com que ele sequer pudesse sentir as pernas, ela então lhe lambeu o membro gozado fazendo-o retesar a musculatura de todo o corpo... ele agarrava os lençóis da cama perfurando-os junto do colchão com o ferrão escarlate de sua mão direita ela o torturava aos poucos e ele sequer tinha forças para reagir á isso, seu corpo já não respondia á sua vontade...respondia somente á ela...que por sua vez, não o deixou gozar pela terceira vez...parou antes, vendo-o morder o lábio para não gritar em meio ao prazer ao qual se rendera... ela se comprazia...ele estava pronto novamente...ela veio lhe procurar o beijo...e ele rolou por sobre ela apoiando-se nos braços fortes e ajeitando-se entre as pernas dela, entrando com tudo numa única e violenta estocada que arrancou dela um grito de prazer...como ele gostava de ouvi-la chamar seu nome em meio aos movimentos frenéticos...pela terceira vez ele se extasiou junto com ela ...jamais fora tão longe com mulher alguma...jamais sentira a enxurrada de sensações que ela lhe causava...aquela eletricidade que lhe circulava o corpo...ela aninhou-se nos braços dele, com as pernas enroscadas...o corpo cansado...satisfeitos...

_Come te voglio mio scorpiogne...- _Shina contornava com os dedos a cicatriz no peito de Milo...o havia demarcado para si ...sem duvida que sim...

Sabe...costumava achar que Homem algum lhe domaria o gênio maldito...- ele trazia aquele sedutor meio sorriso nos lábios enquanto a estreitava nos braços...

E agora o que acha?

Tenho certeza...- Milo não pode deixar de rir ao ver as feições contrariadas de Shina...

Síria...Santuário de Ares...Esparta

Cássius andava de um lado para outro inquieto, não sabia o que estava acontecendo mais estava apreensivo...o Santuário de Athena estava completamente desestruturado...Kamus estava enfrentando "Intolerância" nos Estados unidos, Kanon havia sido enviado para a Austrália onde lutava contra "Violência" (em grego "BIA"), a organização interna do Santuário estava completamente fora de controle...Phobos se encarregava de capturar o Pégasus... e Ciúmes estava ali a encher-lhe de conjecturas absurdas...

Oras meu caro gigante...por que te inquietas se te digo a verdade?

Não quero saber de suas maquinações! Fora o único a receber ordens diretas para agir...e é o único que até agora nada fez! – Cássius estava irritado...falava com desprezo para o homem alto e magro que se sentava com suas longas pernas finas esticadas no chão...Ciúme era uma figura disforme, como se nele toda a beleza da Mãe tivesse sido distorcida...o rosto de Ciúme era como o de um boneco de porcelana, com olhos oblíquos que pareciam ser de vidro e pele branca e muito lisa...

Digo-te...não deves se preocupar com o Pégasus...ela o esqueceu completamente...posso lhe provar...

Não darei ouvidos á suas maquinações!

Ah meu caro...dará...se não desse teria atravessado o Acheron como todo bom morto faz...mas você ficou não é...ficou por ela...quer saber...claro que quer...ela não ama mais o Pégasus...posso lhe mostrar...para nós Deuses ver as coisas é algo bem simples quando se sabe o que quer observar...

Não quero ver nada!

Quer sim...- Ciúme formava com seu Cosmo uma esfera de luz...Cássius á principio desviou o olhar...mas aos poucos cedeu á curiosidade de vê-la...sem Mascara! Sem mascara como jamais a vira...o bom senso lhe mandava fechar os olhos mas não podia deixar de vê-la...como sua Mestra lhe parecia bela sentada á beira da escrivaninha com aquele Kíthon claro...os cabelos presos, ele amava vê-la assim...com os cabelos presos...a deixava mais feminina...mexia com sua imaginação...foi então que se deu conta que ela não estava só...o Cavaleiro de Escorpião a beijava...ambos se atracavam aos beijos...Cássius não queria mais olhar...pegou Ciúme pelo colarinho e arremessou na parede...

Que feitiçaria maldita é essa! – A raiva enlouquecia o Gigante...como Ciúme pode armar tal mentira?

Hum...não acredita não é? Pois olhe mais um pouco...veja como ela esqueceu completamente o Pégasus...sua Mestra é de certo uma Cobra selvagem... não o culpo por querer tê-la...mas ela parece não dar muita atenção ao fato de você ter voltado não é...parece mais ocupada – Ciúme alargou um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados...- Ocupada demais para você...

Cássius avançou sobre Ciúme que sequer reagiu conforme ele o socava, fazendo sangrar nariz e boca, descia sem dó o punho pesado enquanto Ciúme ria...Aphrodite porém entrou no recinto...e olhando de forma divertida perguntou com olhar malicioso...

Cássius meu querido...Ciúme apenas lhe mostra o que se passa...vai mata-lo por isso?

Não...- Cássius parou com os punhos cobertos do sangue de Ciúme vestiu sua armadura sagrada de Lux... e saiu...parou na porta e disse sem olhar para traz...- essa guerra se estendeu demais...se seu filho preguiçoso não faz nada...eu farei...invadirei o Santuário!

Ao ver Cássius sair Vênus Aphrodite deu a mão para que Ciúme se levantasse...

Ele mal pode ver que você já fez tudo que eu queria não é?

Minha Mãe...é um prazer auxilia-la...seguirei para o Santuário como fiz antes...tenho negócios inacabados por lá...não quero que o Gigante ponha tudo á perder...- E dizendo isso sumiu nas sombras da parede...deixando Aphrodite com um sorriso satisfeito...arrumou os cabelos e seguiu para seus aposentos...logo Phobos lhe traria um novo amante...

Afrodite de peixes estava visivelmente aborrecido de vigiar o moleque de Bronze...preferia mil vezes continuar a se divertir com a pequena Pixie na Casa de Câncer... mas se Fortuna não mentiu, e julgava que não por que ao lhe perguntar arrancava paulatinamente as asas dela com os dedos...Vênus Aphrodite tentaria levar o Pégasus para si...e ele estaria esperando por isso...

Mascara da Morte rondava Shaka...queria interrogar Lithos, já que Athena em pessoa não conseguiu com sucesso arrancar-lhe muita coisa...Fortuna jazia agonizante dentro da pequena gaiola de prata, uma de suas asas fora arrancada por Afrodite, e a outra se encontrava partida em vários lugares...o pequeno corpo estava inteiro queimado devido á exposição continua que o canceriano a obrigava frente a chama de uma vela...ela não emitia mais som algum...as cordas vocais se rasgaram depois de dois dias gritando em agonia, também não dormira...nem se alimentara...os mortos que passeavam livremente pela Casa de Câncer lhe atormentavam a noite...mas a pior tortura era saber que não morreria...Fortuna é Imortal...Mascara da Morte se divertia muito com isso...


	14. Invasão Silenciosa

Cap. 14

Lithos estava como uma fera acuada andando de um lado para outro dentro de sua cela com grades de ferro e com o Selo de Athena servindo de tranca...havia quebrado a cadeira que havia ali...assim como a jarra de água e também o prato de comida que arremessara contra a parede...

Athena estava preocupada com o olhar perdido, Aioros lhe servia um copo de vinho e sentava-se á seu lado, ela apreciava a companhia dele que juntamente com Saga era seu principal conselheiro

Como está Aioria?

Meu irmão irá se recuperar se Marin estiver bem...mas temos de pensar na pequena...

Lithos...- Athena deixou transparecer a frustração que sentia quanto ao assunto...- Quanto mais fundo eu vou com meu Cosmo dentro dela mais a Alma da menina se racha ao meio...como se Psique e Lithos estivessem se repelindo dentro dela...

Entendo, Aioria me pediu para vê-la... ele não acredita em Shaka...

Será que Aioria poderia trazer a parte que Vênus não corrompeu á tona? – um brilho de esperança veio aos olhos de Athena...

Penso que talvez possa...mas no estado em que se encontra não acho que se importe...

Fale com ele por favor...estou tão cansada disso tudo! – Athena se deixou largar na cadeira do Mestre do Santuário...

Não se preocupe...eu não morreria por uma incapaz minha Senhora...- E com um sorriso confiante no rosto Aioros de Sagitário se retirou...

Milo acordou sozinho na cama...normalmente não se importaria com isso, mas dessa vez se importou...sentia falta dela...tomou um banho rápido e voltou ao quarto...apenas para constatar que suas roupas não serviriam nem de lenço tamanho o estrago que Shina lhes fizera...estava nu...na Vila das Amazonas!

Shina estava com um humor um pouco melhor do que de costume...o que não significa que estava menos dura com todos...dava ordens e ralhava com os soldados se comprazendo com o medo deles...June mal via a hora de Marin estar de volta ao trabalho pois Shina era o diabo em pessoa como superior...a Camaleoa conversava com Shina quando de repente a Cobra ficou estática...por alguns segundos teve a impressão de que ela sequer ouvia o que estava lhe dizendo...e logo em seguida estourou em gargalhadas...June não sabia, mas Shina acabava de receber uma mensagem silenciosa de Milo...

June, por favor acho que tenho pegado um pouco pesado...libere as Milícias da Vila das Amazonas por 20 minutos...quero que TODAS estejam fora do perímetro durante esse tempo á partir de agora por favor... – June observou estupefata enquanto a Cobra subia rumo ao Salão do Sopro de Athena rindo sozinha... a Italiana iria ver se Marin estava melhor...

Marin estava olhando o mar...pela janela de seu quarto...sentia Aioria do lado de fora...sabia que ele estava ali o tempo todo, mesmo enquanto estava sedada a presença dele era tão certa... tão palpável... as palavras de Lithos não lhe saiam da mente... e pior era saber que elas se confirmaram... Marin se mostrou incapaz de ter um filhote do Leão... e tal como Lithos dissera... Aioria acabou por procura-la... jamais sentira uma dor como aquela... conforme sua consciência se esvaia perto da Casa de Touro, Marin se deu conta de o quanto era incompleta... afinal quando aceitou a Máscara não havia rejeitado todo esse universo feminino que buscava emular no relacionamento com Aioria? Queria simplesmente odiá-lo... e por mais machucada e magoada que estivesse... não conseguia...

Shaka viera várias vezes falar com ela nestes dois dias...ela porém não o ouvia... assim como não ouvia Jesé, nem Aldebaran ou Shina... Marin não queria ouvir ninguém ainda... queria apenas que a dor parasse... que as imagens em sua mente parassem... o que mais lhe doía era saber que Aioria transava com Lithos da mesma forma que ambos faziam amor...com o mesmo carinho... a mesma atenção... ela o havia visto! E agora não sabia como lhe perdoar...

Seiya não agüentava mais caçar os pequenos seres do séqüito de Aphrodite, sentia-se bobo ocupando-se de cupidos e pixies! Afinal Marin não o havia treinado para ficar correndo atraz de anjinhos e fadinhas! Ele era um guerreiro! Um Guerreiro Sagrado! Enquanto praguejava mal percebeu que uma serpente de olhos vermelhos preparava um bote vindo de baixo encoberta pelo mato alto e seco...

Seiya de Pégasus? – Uma voz vinda do chão lhe chamou a atenção...Seiya olhou para a direção da voz á tempo de ver a serpente de orbes rubros...de um salto foi para traz colocando-se em posição de luta...

Quem está aí?

Seiya de Pégasus? – a voz repetiu a pergunta... parecia ser a voz de um velho...

Sim, sou eu mesmo...quem quer saber? – em resposta Seiya viu erguer-se diante de si um homem velho e forte, com a barba e o cabelo formado por compridas serpentes de tom esverdeado com olhos vermelhos, os olhos da criatura eram igualmente vermelhos e ele vestia-se com uma Armadura prateada com brilho esverdeado, ao contrario das armaduras de Athena, essa deixava exposta a pele ocre das partes não cobertas...

Sou Phobos...os modernos me chamam Medo – o Pégasus pode ver um sorriso se formar na face coberta de serpentes...- Venho em nome de minha Mãe para leva-lo... – e num rápido movimento golpeou o estomago do Pégasus fazendo-o arcar para frente, onde o ergueu com o braço que o acertara arremessando-o contra uma pedra grande...Seiya bateu com força na pedra escorrendo para o chão logo em seguida... Phobos aproximou-se calmamente e o ergueu pelo crânio com apenas uma das mãos...- o Amante de Athena é de fato o mais reles dos mortais...sequer esboça um desafio...- e o socou com o punho esquerdo até que Seiya perdeu a consciência...Phobos pode ouvir o rapaz chamar pelo nome de Saori...

Afrodite de Peixes observou com atenção o ataque de Phobos...ocultando seu Cosmo seguiu o Filho de Vênus Aphrodite sabia que o Pégasus não corria risco de vida...não enquanto Athena o amasse...

Saori deu um grito abafado em meio á mais uma de suas exaustivas reuniões diárias...Nikol e Saga compreenderam de imediato...Seiya corria algum perigo...

Milo revirava as coisas de Shina atraz de alguma coisa que pudesse usar...se Mu não estivesse consertando a Armadura Sagrada de Escorpião, tudo seria mais fácil...Mulherzinha mais traiçoeira! O que lhe custava trazer umas peças de roupa?já não bastava o que fizera com ele? Afinal Shina lhe rasgou as vestes...sem falar que ela havia dobrado o orgulho de Milo ao ficar por cima dele durante o ato sexual...mulher alguma fizera isso antes! Ela o fez sentir e agir como uma jovenzinha virgem! E depois ainda o deixou sozinho!

- "Não vou levantar um dedo para tira-lo da encrenca!" – Milo remendava o falar de Shina de forma debochada! Não o ajudaria a sair da encrenca mas bem que gostou de dormir ali com ele não é? Agora ele estava numa bela encrenca, pois se não bastasse ter de sair do Vilarejo das Amazonas ele teria de cruzar o Santuário! Como passaria despercebido pelo Coliseu? Não podia ir nu! E as roupas de Shina se mostravam deveras justas, isso é...as poucas que lhe couberam! Por que a Cobra possuía uma silhueta digna de inveja...cintura fina...quadril largo...busto grande...ele arrebentaria as costuras da maior parte das roupas que ali estavam! E um kíthon feminino lhe deixava..."exposto" por assim dizer... nem mesmo o Cavaleiro de Peixes ou o discípulo dele o Cavaleiro de Lagarto usariam algo tão feminino! O Tempo corria...Shina dissera que afastaria as Milícias por 20 minutos e ele se encontrava nu ... as toalhas? Tinham gravadas o nome de "Ophyucos"...Milo esboçou um sorriso malicioso...Shina não o havia deixado naquela situação constrangedora? Pois bem...não passaria vergonha sozinho...enrolou-se na toalha menor, tendo o cuidado de deixar o nome da Cobra bem estampado em seu traseiro, olhou-se no espelho... a toalha parava no meio de suas coxas... não resistiu ler o nome do signo de Shina ... pensou em como ela ficaria furiosa...e como isso lhe parecia excitante... com cuidado partiu da Vila das Amazonas...conseguiu chegar até os limites do vilarejo...mas dali para frente não conseguiria mais seguir escondido... e pra ser sincero... nem queria...

Os treinos no Coliseu simplesmente pararam para que Milo passasse... todos olhavam estupefatos o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, apenas de sandálias e toalha presa na cintura seguir em direção ás 12 Casas...o nome de Ophyucos no traseiro de Milo causava as mais diversas reações...de risos histéricos á prantos...de inveja á pena... Shura de Capricórnio e Aldebaran de Touro simplesmente não acreditavam... o espanhol esfregava os olhos para se certificar de que não era uma ilusão...

Milo...você...- Shura tentava falar...mas estava tão em choque que era difícil raciocinar...

Nem me pergunte! – Milo respondia seco cortando a frase do Capricórnio e seguindo seu caminho rumo á Escorpião...

Aldebaran colocou a mão forte no ombro de Shura e riu...

Ou ela vai mata-lo...ou Shaka terá de passar a noite longe das 12 Casas para manter sua pureza de pensamentos esta noite...- o Touro se divertia com a situação...

Milo subia as escadarias, onde Mu acabou por acertar o próprio dedo com o martelo dourado ao vê-lo, o Ariano estava sem palavras... a Casa de Touro estava vazia...isso é com exceção dos Servos de Aldebaran que ficaram estáticos acompanhando o caminhar de Milo com o olhar...Gêmeos também estava vazia, para a sorte de Milo que odiaria ouvir as piadinhas de Kanon... Câncer foi uma tortura! Como se não bastasse Mascara da Morte com suas piadinhas irritantes até mesmo os Mortos que ali se encontravam se divertiam...Milo tinha a legitima impressão de que as cabeças nas paredes lhe sorriam pela primeira vez em sabe-se lá quanto tempo estavam ali... Leão estava aos cuidados de Garan...que engoliu o riso...ao vê-lo passar...em Virgem porem, estava Shaka...que ironicamente resolveu hoje! Justamente Hoje! Abrir seus olhos azuis turquesa para vê-lo cruzar a Casa...

Hã... Milo... – o Virginiano arqueava a sobrancelha com expressão consternada...

Eu sei! Eu sei! – Milo lhe cortou irritado...santo algum lhe daria sermão...

Shaka pensou que de fato havia muitos motivos para cerrar os olhos naquele Santuário...

Lithos estava encolhida no canto de sua cela...segurava a cabeça entre as mãos e falava sozinha como se discutisse com alguém..., vez por outra se dava um tapa no próprio rosto... não queria levantar a cabeça...não queria ver ali do lado de fora a figura do boneco de porcelana, sabia que estava segura dele ali...pois o selo de Athena á protegeria dele...mas a simples ciência de que ele estava ali...e que ninguém o percebia a estava enlouquecendo...sabia o por que dele estar ali...Athena abrira as portas para que ele entrasse...sem querer Athena o havia deixado passar...

Saori andava de um canto ao outro de seus aposentos...mandara buscar Aioros, mas ele demorava a vir...tinha nas mãos uma placa de quartzo rosa que havia se materializado e caído em seu colo...mensagem de Vênus Aphrodite...ouviu a batida na porta...Aioros abriu a porta respeitosamente e entrou...

Mandou-me chamar Athena? – ele estava visivelmente desconfortável ali...o aposento de sua senhora não era exatamente o melhor lugar para vê-la...

Aioros...veja o que minha tia mandou-me...- e entregando a placa de quartzo nas mãos do Kíron deixou-se cair sentada na beira da cama...baixando a cabeça e pondo as mãos no rosto esperou que Aioros lesse...

"De fato meu Filho cumpriu sua parte fazendo-a amar o mais reles dos Mortais...não se preocupe Athena, o tomei de você um menino...mas hei de faze-lo um homem... ele sequer esboça resistência aos meus carinhos quando uso sua aparência...mas em breve lhe mostrarei outras formas... ele a esquecerá... mas não se preocupe... logo meu interesse nele esfriará e eu o entregarei de volta como fiz com o outro... apenas prometi uma orelha para Cássius... o resto você pode ficar... enterre-o no seu amado Santuário..."

Aioros sentou-se ao lado de Athena e a deixou encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, ele acariciou a cabeça da jovem de modo paternal...

O que tenciona fazer quanto á isso?

O que posso fazer? Ela está usando ele para me atingir...sabe que tenho medo por ele, tenho medo de o que pode acontecer...ela vai seduzi-lo, usa-lo e mata-lo...

Qual das três possibilidades a está assustando mais? – Aioros olhava para a jovem aguardando a resposta, Saori tentava parecer mais segura do que realmente estava...

Tenho medo de perde-lo, de que ela consiga corromper os sentimentos dele e joga-lo contra mim...

Mascara da Morte rondava o Santuário atraz daquele que Fortuna disse aparecer para Lithos, mas não sentia a presença dele de modo algum...por mais que detestasse admitir Shina fazia um ótimo trabalho com a Segurança do lugar...só havia duas formas de permitir a entrada de Ciúme no Santuário de acordo com o raciocínio do Canceriano...ou Marin o deixara entrar sem querer depois do ocorrido na Casa de Leão, ou Athena já sabia do seqüestro de Seiya... de qualquer forma ele teria de tomar alguma providencia...talvez seus queridos companheiros da Casa de Câncer resolvessem cooperar...

Saga andava de um lado para o outro esperando que Aioros saísse dos aposentos de Athena, não ficava bem ser recebido ali...mas a jovem sabia ser muito teimosa quando queria! Por que ela não quis falar com ele? Preferiu Aioros num momento tão crítico quanto esse? Saga se perguntava o por que de Athena ter nomeado ele Mestre do Santuário se sentia-se muito mais á vontade para falar com o Sagitário...Saga sempre soube que o cargo que ocupava era na verdade de Aioros, antes de ser assassinado, na época que Ares o possuiu, Shion havia dito que entre os dois iria nomear Aioros seu sucessor...essa revelação na época contribuiu para que Saga fraquejasse diante do domínio da mascara negra de Ares...

Aioria seguiu para a área de prisões do Santuário, em sua maioria as celas estavam vazias, Shina não gostava de manter muita gente ali...e o Leão nem queria saber o destino dos infratores que ela punia... o Santuário não era assim tão virtuoso se visto de baixo para cima...Shaka não era o único a "fechar os olhos" para muitos acontecimentos...sempre fora assim...

O virginiano entrou no quarto da Amazona de Águia...trajava um sarí branco, com detalhes em púrpura e dourado...trazia seus longos cabelos louros presos num rabo no alto da cabeça...á moda indiana...Marin se encontrava sentada na cama olhando o mar...era tudo o que fazia nos últimos dias...olhar o mar e tentar esquecer o que vira...o que ouvira...o que sofrera...ela não podia evitar pousar a mão no ventre vez por outra... como perder algo que sequer havia se dado conta que tinha podia ser tão doloroso?

Perdoe-me Marin...sei que está fragilizada, mas acho que ver uma coisa poderia lhe aliviar a dor no peito... – ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva esperando que ela decidisse se iria ou não aceitar o convite...

Lithos estava no canto da cela, ainda segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, e movia-se de modo ritmado para frente e para trás...ouviu os passos se aproximando... mas a presença era diferente...não era Athena, nem tão pouco o Dourado indiano...era uma presença conhecida...Mestre Aioria!

Shina entrou como um furacão na Casa de Escorpião...gritava por Milo em italiano com uma seqüência de palavrões e xingamentos que ele interpretou como sendo a confirmação de que ela já sabia o modo como ele voltou para sua Casa...não pode evitar o sorriso prepotente...ela estava uma fera... ele achava isso ainda mais charmoso nela... era venenosa como ele próprio...

A Cobra invadiu a cozinha de Escorpião onde Milo estava tranqüilamente comendo uma maçã...

Está louco? Seu _grossolano, cretino, __pretenzioso, maledetto..._Shina vinha na direção de Milo como uma locomotiva desgovernada...

Parece irritada? – Ele se esforçava para parecer inocente e despreocupado...isso a deixou ainda mais irada...

Pareço? Milo... você passeou para o Santuário nu, com meu nome estampado no seu traseiro! Como pensa que estou seu Arrogante cretino! – Shina bateu a mão na mesa com força fazendo tombar a jarra de suco que estava em cima dela...

Ah... isso...bem, você disse que estava ocupada demais para me levar roupas...e se bem me lembro as minhas estavam destruídas...recorda-se disso? – ele se levantou e encarou a Mascara reluzente...olhava nos olhos dela e via os seus próprios olhos em troca...mas sabia que ela estava furiosa...

Milo! Você saiu com MEU NOME estampado em seu traseiro! O Santuário inteiro sabe que o motivo de você passear nu por aí fui eu! – ela perdeu a pouca paciência e foi seca com um tapa no rosto dele, que lhe segurou o punho e a jogou contra a parede pressionando seu corpo contra o dela...ela se debatia enquanto ele lhe arrancou a Mascara, Shina tentou atingi-lo com a mão livre que ele também segurou rendendo-a com as mãos acima da cabeça pressionadas contra a parede...

Adoro quando está irritada...- o meio sorriso no rosto a fez ficar ainda mais raivosa...ela lhe sustentava o olhar prepotente com um desafio que o deixava louco... mulher alguma o enfrentava como ela fazia...

O Santuário todo sabe Milo!

Hunf...que saibam...eu te amo e não vou esconder isso de ninguém... – ele a beijou de modo violento...ela retribuía o beijo a corrente elétrica ... ele soltou os punhos dela para poder despi-la...ela não só o ajudava como fazia o mesmo com ele o sentiu agarrar-lhe a cintura, a ergueu nos braços enquanto ela lhe enroscava com as pernas e a colocou sentada na pia da cozinha...beijando o pescoço de Shina e deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas com seus chupões que a faziam arfar... levava a mão para o meio das pernas dela enquanto lhe beijava a boca, sentia a musculatura da Amazona se retrair o coração descompassar, massageava-lhe o ego vê-la tão entregue...ele a olhou nos olhos com o sorriso prepotente, malicioso, desceu os beijos pelo corpo dela arrancando-lhe suspiros ...sentiu o espasmo elétrico que correu pelas pernas de Shina conforme ele precipitava a língua por entre as pernas dela...sentiu ela lhe agarrar os cabelos nas mãos, conforme ele a fazia gemer, gritar o nome dele ...como gostava de ouvir ela fazer isso...como se sentiu orgulhoso e satisfeito ao perceber que ela gozava em sua boca tão entregue á ele... ergueu a cabeça pra lhe olhar nos olhos, o sorriso dela era tão prepotente e arrogante quanto o dele próprio e o olhar de desafio o deixava louco...ela desceu da pia recostando-se nele, lhe beijou a linha do pescoço subindo até a orelha do Escorpião...

Esse jogo é para dois jogadores meu amor...- Milo sequer percebera que havia soltado um suspiro ao ouvir a voz sibilante tão suave...ela o havia chamado de Amor? Não teve tempo de pensar...sentia ela lhe escorrer pelo corpo, com aquelas unhas afiadas a arranhar-lhe o abdômen...agarrou-se a mesa da cozinha com força ao sentir a boca dela nele...o corpo dele simplesmente parou de obedecer-lhe...a mente obscureceu...a corrente elétrica fazia as pernas de Milo bambearem conforme ela lhe lambia...chupava-lhe...mamava em Milo como se se alimentasse dele...ele gemia alto, chamando pelo nome dela á plenos pulmões...

Shura e Aioros não conseguiam para de rir enquanto desciam para a Casa de Sagitário...ambos eram amigos de longa data... Shura se lembrava da época em que o Kíron treinava o Leão, Aioros recordava com nitidez do Capricórnio tentando dominar a espada cortante de seu braço quando moleque...Aioros não segurou o riso quando o amigo lhe contou da cena que vira pela manhã...Milo passeando pelo Santuário enrolado numa toalha com o nome de Ophyucus...ao entrarem na Casa de Sagitário porém puderam ouvir nitidamente a voz de Milo... ambos os Cavaleiros se olharam com espanto as sobrancelhas arqueadas, boquiabertos...para cair em gargalhadas logo em seguida...


	15. A Batalha do Santuario Começa

Cap.15 – A Batalha do Santuário Começa

Aioria entrou silencioso na cela de Lithos, os olhos estavam carregados de uma raiva que ele não conseguia disfarçar...sem dizer nada a pegou pelo braço e a levou para fora dali... Lithos deixava-se levar assustada, não ousava conjecturar o que o Leão faria com ela... sequer se importava na verdade...

Ao sair do cárcere, Aioria seguiu para os limites do Santuário, segurava Lithos com força e a estava machucando por isso, também não diminuía o passo mesmo sabendo que ela o acompanhava com dificuldade ao atingir a fronteira do território de Athena Aioria a arremessou no chão...

Só me responda uma coisa menina...depois pode ir embora daqui, vou garantir que ninguém vá atraz de você...valeu a pena estragar a minha vida? – A voz do Leão saia entre dentes, Lithos estava com muito medo...podia ver ao longe o rosto do boneco de porcelana observando-os...

Mestre eu... eu não...não tive intenção de faze-lo sofrer... eu só... – Aioria ergueu a mão como que para agredi-la mas se segurou... olhou com desprezo para Lithos que se levantava e o encarava com olhar assustado...

A menina desatou a chorar, Aioria se assustou ao ver que a sombra de Lithos no chão era diferente do corpo...ele a olhou e viu Lithos...mas a sombra mostrava asas de borboleta...

Mestre, por favor... não me expulse...- ela se agarrava ao braço dele e lhe olhava com súplica...

Você me enoja! - Aioria se livrou do toque dela desvencilhando-se com um movimento bruto - O que pretendia com aquilo? Sabe o que fez? Marin me rejeita! A MINHA Marin me rejeita! Você matou meu Filhote! Matou o filho de Marin!Eu podia tê-la perdido! – o Leão tencionava ser duro com Lithos, mas a idéia de perder Marin o fez chorar, ele tinha seu semblante fechado e raivoso, mas não podia conter as lágrimas que lhe escorriam... – Eu posso muito bem morrer por Athena... ou por Marin... mas não me peça para ver ELA morrer... Imagina o que fez?

Cássius repassava as ordens... aprendera com Shina cada fresta do Santuário... cada falha da segurança, troca de turno... fora um discípulo tão dedicado que sabia até mesmo como funcionava as Milícias da Vila das Amazonas... Ele deixara bem claro, que se alguém atentasse contra a vida de sua Mestra ele mesmo mataria, queria Shina viva, e intacta... também havia deixado claro... o Escorpião seria dele... assim como Saga... que lhe causou indiretamente a morte...

Vênus não cansava de olhar para Seiya... como era fácil enganar o menino... o havia prendido numa rede de ilusões que só ganhara tanta potencia por um motivo... o Pégasus queria acreditar no que ela lhe oferecia... tanto que se deitou com ela sem desconfiar das ilusões...sem questionar a realidade... agora Vênus estava pronta para trazer Eros de volta... e com a Psique corrompida... Antheros acabaria por ser o lado dominante... e ela o manipularia... tudo estava perfeito... afinal Athena não atacaria o "filho" de Pégasus e assim o outro corpo poderia ser definitivamente de Cássius e ela se livraria das obrigações para com o Gigante...alias...Pégasus logo perderia sua utilidade também...

Mascara da Morte estava sentado em frente a sua Casa... esperando ... logo Yuri de Sextante fez findar a espera... ela detestava aquele ser grosso e cruel, mas Nikol a incumbira de entregar-lhe uma mensagem...

Veio para admirar minha beleza ou vai falar logo o que seu Mestre quer? – O italiano se irritava com o modo formal de Yuri que esperava que ele pelo menos se levantasse para ouvir uma mensagem do Cavaleiro de Altar...

Assim que o Peixes chegar vocês podem agir... até lá apenas conduza os outros Dourados... Shaka já se deu conta da localização daquele que você denunciou... liberte Fortuna... isso é tudo, você tem alguma resposta para meu Mestre?

Hunf... diga para ele que logo teremos visitas... meus "amigos" sentem a presença de um amaldiçoado por perto...

Amaldiçoado? – Yuri não escondeu a surpresa, estava legitimamente com medo...apenas sussurrou a palavra..."Kathadésmoi" antes de tomar o caminho rumo á Nikol na maior velocidade que podia...

Milo estava tão feliz que não cabia em si... estava em sua cozinha fazendo lanche para ele e para Shina, que se sentava com ele á mesa conversando...estavam falando sobre coisas tão cotidianas! Para o Escorpião isso era maravilhoso, uma vez que o círculo de amizades dele era bem limitado...claro que se relacionava bem com os outros cavaleiros, mas apenas Aioria era um amigo mais intimo, e ele nunca se imaginou falando de seu treinamento, sua infância e a rixa que tinha com Aioria quando moleques, contou á ela sobre a Ilha de Millos em como era bonito o lugar onde nascera, ela lhe contou sobre as paragens da Itália... sobre Torino para ser mais especifico, já que fora de lá que ela viera, falou-lhe em como foi difícil receber a Máscara, lhe contou sobre seu treino e o modo como Gisty de Morcego tentara mata-la quando lhe descobriram a traição...para Shina isso também era novo... Considerando que Marin era sua única amiga de verdade, o que era um feito já que a Cobra tentara matar a ruiva mais de uma vez no passado... se um dia lhe dissessem que ela estaria na cozinha de Milo, sem Máscara lhe contando sua vida ela provavelmente não acreditaria... mas estava... ela observou que o Escorpião ficara quieto...

Está tudo bem? – Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele com uma delicadeza que espantou Milo... será que um dia ela deixaria de lhe surpreender?

Pensava em uma coisa...

Em que pensava? – ela lhe cortou, pois notara que a frase morreria no ar...

Vai me achar idiota...

Não mais do que já achei...acredite-me – ela dava uma risada tão gostosa que o incentivou a falar... Milo baixou o olhar se concentrando em servi-la com um copo de sangria e um prato com um lanche...ele não sabia cozinhar...

Você sabe não é... sabe que me apaixonei por você... sabe que mais que isso eu a amo...- Shina sentiu o coração falhar... ele dizia que a amava? Claro que já lhe dissera isso antes... mas... ela simplesmente sentia o coração falhar sempre que o assunto vinha á baila... – Está me ouvindo?

Sim...estou... apenas estou digerindo tudo isso... – ela olhava naqueles olhos azuis como que buscando qualquer hesitação da parte dele...mas ele lhe dizia tão certo que a amava... – Milo...eu...não sei o que acontece conosco...nunca me senti assim antes...

Assim? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para ela com cara de interrogação, assim como? Afinal do que aquela mulher falava? – Assim como?

Ela soltou um suspiro e o olhou com aqueles olhos verdes tão brilhantes...ela o encantava! Agora entendia o por que do amigo passar dias sonhando acordado com o rosto de Marin... como entendia o Leão agora!

Não sei o que está acontecendo Milo... até pouco tempo atraz eu não suportava sua presença... e agora... não me imagino sem você...tenho medo... não quero me decepcionar com amor...

Tem medo de acabar me amando? – ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira para perto dela, sentando-se ao lado da Amazona, e lhe tomando as mãos nas suas...- Prefiro morrer á te fazer chorar...nunca tive alguém por quem voltar... – o olhar de desafio, o sorriso prepotente...nada disso se formava no rosto do Escorpião... será que um dia ela conheceria todas as "Máscaras" que Milo usava?

Não está brincando comigo não é...

Não... não estou... você tem medo de acabar me amando um dia Shina?

Como poderia? Eu já o amo e sequer sei como isso começou...

Então qual é o medo? – Milo não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos...mas não queria assusta-la... Shina era uma mulher arredia... ele podia compreender o por que...Seiya havia machucado-a demais...

Tenho medo de me entregar ... é tudo tão arrebatador... nós dois não temos controle Milo... não há limites... não agüentaria perder essa enxurrada que nos leva... entende? É tão bom... que me assusta... não sei onde esses sentimentos nos levarão...

Também não sei... você é assustadora... no sentido literal, - ele a olhava nos olhos o tempo todo, ela não tinha como fugir da conversa... – Faz comigo coisas que ninguém faria, me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti... Instiga-me, me desafia... eu me pego procurando por seu Cosmo, acordo sonhando com você... você me dobra o orgulho, me põe em posições de fragilidade... Sinto-me exposto... acha que não me assusta isso? O modo como você me põe louco! Como retira minha Mascara e me faz ser apenas Milo... não quero perder isso também... mas estou disposto a arriscar tudo pela chance de te ter comigo...

Ela levou a mão ao peito dele, por cima da camisa de linho azul traçou o desenho da cicatriz que lhe fizera... havia marcado o território ali... pode ter sido inconsciente, mas ela o havia reclamado como seu... devagar se aproximou... o beijou de modo terno... talvez o único romantismo que ela pudera expressar já que não era nada boa nisso... ele retribuiu de modo carinhoso... o primeiro beijo terno que compartilhavam...

Então...?- Milo estava com os olhos fechados, tinha a mão no rosto dela um ato carinhoso que jamais fazia...

Estou disposta a arriscar Milo... _Te voglio...Te Amo..._

A declaração dela lhe chegou aos ouvidos como fogo...será que era dessa forma que os Deuses se sentiam? Ele não resistiu ao ímpeto de pega-la no colo e beijando-a com desejo e lassidão leva-la para seu quarto...

Lithos ainda chorava, o que deixava Aioria ainda mais irritado, ele fazia um esforço hercúleo para não agredi-la...

Vênus não me disse que Marin estava esperando um filho seu, Mestre... – Lithos se ajoelhava e agarrava a mão de Aioria...precisava do perdão dele... na verdade nem mesmo o perdão... apenas queria que ele não a odiasse... preferia que ele lhe ignorasse, lhe desprezasse mas não podia conviver com o ódio dele... já lhe bastava a culpa...

Chega menina...pare com o teatro...sei quem é você...- Ele a agarrou pelos ombros e a ergueu até a linha de seu olhar...ela sentia o bafo quente do bufar do Leão... – Traga de volta a outra! – E com um movimento bruto á deixou cair...

Lithos ergueu-se com o olhar desfocado, a sombra dela mudou novamente...ele pode ver as Asas negras de uma borboleta brotarem nas costas da menina enquanto a sombra no chão deixava de projetar as mesmas asas...os olhos de Lithos mudaram de cor passando para um púrpura inumano...metálico... ela abriu um sorriso triste para Aioria e acenou com a cabeça, os cabelos cresciam caindo-lhe pelas costas enquanto a metamorfose chegava á seu estágio final...

É a mim que você odeia não é Leão?

Afrodite de Peixes saia da Casa de Sagitário e seguia para a 13º Casa, onde falaria com Athena e aguardaria Mascara da Morte... sua pequena expedição fora muito produtiva...

Fortuna se encolheu no canto de sua gaiola de prata ao ouvir os passos... fechou os olhos com medo ao ouvir a porta se abrir e os passos chegarem tão perto... Mascara da Morte a olhava com frieza, queria constatar o quanto o pequeno corpo Imortal já havia se reconstituído...

Ainda não consegue falar não é? – ele perguntou de modo frio e recebeu em resposta apenas um menear de cabeça... – Não se preocupe, não irei mais brincar com você...já me serviu o bastante...- Ele retirava o Selo que a mantinha cativa, e abriu a gaiola devagar...enfiando ali a mão e retirando de lá Fortuna... a pequena criatura sequer resistia á ele, não tinha forças, ele pode constatar que as queimaduras já estavam curadas, na verdade o único indício de queimado era o fato de partes da pele da pequena Pixie estarem um pouco mais escuras, o bracinho que ele "sem querer" quebrara ao segurar-lhe alguns dias atraz também estava curado, mas as asas ainda estavam destroçadas...uma delas fora inteiramente arrancada mas a outra estava dependurada nas costas de Fortuna de modo débil, quebrada em vários lugares de modo sistemático...a lembrança de como Afrodite de Peixes se divertira com aquelas asas deixava o Canceriano excitado...adorava ver o companheiro sempre tão polido e elegante se entregar ao lado sádico, parou na porta de Câncer, e ficou ali em silencio, como que aguardando algo... Fortuna se encolheu em sua mão quando notou que as Sombras da Casa de Câncer moviam-se se erguendo do chão e das paredes tomando formas semi-humanas e desengonçadas... Mascara da Morte não conteve um sorriso maldoso ao ver que conseguira reunir um bom numero de colaboradores...

Ofereço á vocês seus inúteis, uma chance de redenção... lutem por Athena hoje e uma Moeda os esperará como pagamento...- Os gemidos guturais apavoravam a diminuta criatura na mão do Cavaleiro – Existe um como vocês entre os inimigos... cuidem dele e ele ficara aqui no lugar de vocês...o gigante que não atravessou o Rio Acheron trapaceou pedindo um corpo de outro para emular uma falsa vida... Garantam-lhe então uma morte verdadeira... – O Cavaleiro então se retirou tomando seu caminho escada acima rumo ao Salão do Sopro de Athena enquanto as sombras agonizantes se libertavam do jugo da Casa de Câncer para cumprirem com seu acordo...antes de começar a batalha porém Mascara da Morte deixaria Fortuna aos cuidados de Jesé...

Athena se sobressaltara... procurou por Saga...o Mestre do Santuário estava sem suas vestes oficiais, trajando apenas a costumeira roupa de treino que o deixava passível de confundir com Kanon...se Kanon estivesse ali obviamente...

Saga... estamos em perigo... espalhe a noticia imediatamente, e prepare uma ofensiva... – ela estava visivelmente cansada, Saga podia ver que a jovem não dormira direito desde que Seiya havia saído em Missão e que não pregara efetivamente os olhos desde que sentira que ele estava em perigo... ela tentava localiza-lo com seu Cosmo, mas ele não lhe respondia...isso a estava matando por dentro... Athena e Saga então notaram a aproximação do Cavaleiro de Peixes... a Deusa assentiu com seu Cosmo que ele entrasse

Boa noite Minha Senhora, Saga... – O Sueco era sempre tão polido , trazia no rosto o delicado sorriso que lhe era típico e um brilho satisfeito no olhar, ajoelhou-se perante a jovem e se pôs a falar... – Athena... Sei onde estão o Pégasus e Vênus... mas...

Mas? – Saori não pode deixar de demonstrar a aflição...

Receio minha Deusa... – Afrodite ergueu então seu rosto para olhar nos olhos de Athena – receio que Seiya iludido por Vênus em sua aparência acabou por ajuda-la a trazer Eros...

Athena deixou que uma lagrima escorresse por seu rosto, então Vênus fizera de Seiya seu amante para criar um invólucro de carne para Eros...

- No entanto minha Senhora – prosseguiu o Cavaleiro de Peixes... – Descobri á quem de fato pertencia o corpo que o Gigante Cássius esta usando... e creio que ficará tão esperançosa quanto eu por saber que é de...

June travava sua Armadura Sagrada, estava no mais alto posto de Vigília atenta...dali podia-se ver quase todo o Santuário, ao seu lado estavam três Soldados, sendo que um era mulher e trazia um archote nas mãos...onde diabos estava Shina á uma hora dessas?

Cássius dera a ordem para que os soldados de Vênus invadissem o Santuário, sabia que provavelmente todos morreriam, pois o treinamento das milícias era rígido, ao ver as hordas sumirem no horizonte sentiu que tinha companhia...Phobos caminhou até ele e de braços cruzados emparelhou ombro á ombro com o gigante...

Sinto Psique... – ele constatou de modo sibilante...

Não me importo...reúna seus irmãos e combata os Dourados...

Pergunto-me o que Minha Mãe vê de tão satisfatório em você á ponto de o deixar me dar ordens...- as serpentes da barba de Phobos se moviam de modo violento ameaçando o Gigante que não se abalava...

Aioria estava surpreso, mas sua raiva não esfriara...ele deixou seus olhos avaliarem a figura de Psique de forma fria...se não soubesse que Lithos morreria junto ele com certeza á mataria...

O que fez com Lithos?...e por que me separou de Marin? – Ele falava as palavras devagar e pausadamente, entre dentes, tinha os punhos cerrados e o brilho de sua Armadura dourada se intensificava...

Não notou que nossa conversa não é particular? – Psique sorria de forma quase infantil...

Shaka segurou a respiração com as palavras de Psique, ter trazido Marin e seguido Aioria se mostrou grande imprudência... notou que a Amazona também segurava a respiração... mas então percebeu... não era deles que Psique falava... era do outro... ele estreitou a ruiva nos braços de forma protetora, sabia que a Águia não teria condições de lutar se fosse necessário e ele a protegeria por Aioria...

Ciúme desapareceu do lugar onde estava para surgir do chão atraz de Psique...abraçando-a por traz aninhando-se entre suas assas com seus braços longos e desproporcionais, a face branca e lisa que parecia porcelana e os olhos de vidro brilhante cravados no Leão... Marin sentiu o peito apertar ao ver a cena... o Seu Aioria estava em perigo...ela fez menção de ir até ele mas Shaka a impediu... não a deixaria ir...

Calma Marin...confie em Aioria... e se puder... confie em mim... se ele correr perigo eu irei intervir...- Shaka dizia as palavras de modo sereno, num tom de voz baixo o mais tranqüilizador que podia, mas a angustia da Amazona não diminuiu...

Aioria...

Ciúme olhava curioso para o Leão...súbito lhe disse...

Ela o vê...

Não maldito... ela nos viu... e eu achei ESTAR com ela... – Aioria inflamava seu Cosmo...agora estava claro... fora ele que fizera tudo... por isso Athena não encontrava nada na mente de Lithos ele usou o ciúme que a menina sentia de Marin para entrar em seu coração, fingindo dar-lhe em troca o que ela queria... tudo para trazer Psique á tona de modo corrompido...desperta na dor...

Ciúme parecia se divertir com aquilo tudo...ele grudou seu corpo magro e alto ao de Psique usando-a como escudo, e com um largo sorriso no rosto falou...

Repito... ela o vê... e vou mata-lo frente á seus olhos...

Ciúme então gerou um fino facho de luz negra que raspou no rosto de Aioria arrancando-lhe um filete de sangue...o Leão não se moveu...seu Cosmo estava aumentando, seus olhos azuis estavam permeados de luz dourada, ele sumiu da vista de Ciúme, aparecendo atraz dele e atacando-o com um soco, mas ele se virou bruscamente com o corpo da menina obrigando o Leão a se conter...

Largue-a... Enfrente-me covarde! – Aioria rugia com ódio...

E onde estaria a graça? – Com um chute ele atingiu o grego no rosto, Aioria foi jogado para traz com a potencia do golpe...como pernas tão finas podiam ser tão fortes?

É proporcional ao ciúme que ela sente...- ele lhe respondera os pensamentos? O que Aioria poderia fazer... Lithos estava perdida dentro de Psique agora e ambas alimentavam Ciúme...

June mandou acender a Pira do Posto de Vigília... vira o movimento dos Soldados que Vênus enviava... logo um rastro de fogo seguiu pelo Santuário quando de Posto em Posto as Piras de fogo eram acesas indicando que a Batalha estava começando... Com seu Cosmo June enviava um aviso á sua superior...

Milo abria os olhos devagar, despertando aos poucos com os afagos que Shina lhe fazia nos cabelos... estava aninhado entre os seios dela dormindo tão profundamente que lhe dera dó de acorda-lo... ela finalmente aceitara que o amava... após confessar em voz alta isso, ele a tomou no colo e levou para o quarto, onde se amaram novamente, ele a fazia perder o autocontrole... a simples presença de Milo á fazia querer leva-lo com ela para cama... e mais que isso, a fazia falar de si mesma, rir, ninguém causava nela esses efeitos que ele causava...ela brincou nas ondulações do cabelo dele com os dedos acordando-o com delicadeza...

Milo...acorde...temos deveres á cumprir – ela falava delicadamente, mas ele sentiu o pesar na voz...

Sentiu isso Shina? – Ele estalara os olhos ao sentir a quantidade de inimigos que se aproximavam... havia um em especial que fazia questão de se fazer notar... deduziu ser Cássius... mas havia outros mais perigosos que o acompanhavam...

Senti...eu senti sim Milo... – ela se levantou da cama vestindo-se rapidamente, com seu Cosmo buscou sua Armadura Sagrada que lhe respondera de imediato vindo na direção da Casa de Escorpião...ela debruçou-se na cama e beijou Milo...durante o beijo sentiu que a Armadura de Ophyucus se ajustava em seu corpo como uma segunda pele... ele acariciou o rosto dela ...

Você vai pra linha de frente não é? – Ele não escondia a preocupação...por mais forte que ela fosse, e ele sabia o quão forte era, não deixava de se preocupar...

Vou, estarei lá embaixo mas meu Cosmo sempre encontrara o seu... sinto que Cássius está me caçando...

Não o enfrente...por favor...diga que não enfrentará o Gigante!

Eu o treinei...posso vence-lo... – e com mais um beijo se despediu de Milo, beijou-lhe com o ímpeto elétrico que lhe era tão peculiar e o arrebatava tão arrasadoramente, pegando sua Máscara na cozinha e descendo para comandar as tropas de Soldados e os Cavaleiros de Bronze e Prata sob suas Ordens...em sua mente traçava as possíveis estratégias que poderia adotar para barrar a investida inimiga... sem Marin teria de mandar June junto com Misty de Lagarto, o discípulo do cavaleiro de Peixes, para proteger as Mulheres da Vila, se tudo estivesse fluindo conforme suas ordens á esta hora Ikki já devia ter levado os aprendizes para os abrigos... Jabu e Ichi deviam estar evacuando os Oficiantes Servos...Não pode deixar de pensar em Milo... ele a pediu para não enfrentar Cássius... mas ela provavelmente seria a única que poderia...


	16. Ira e Vingança

Cap. 16 – Ira e Vingança...

June observava apavorada as hordas de Vênus aproximarem-se, pensava como ela havia conseguido estruturar tão rápido um ataque como aquele... não fazia sentido...

Shina andava aos gritos dando ordens aos soldados que se dispunham em falanges ao estilo romano, ela pusera na frente homens armados com lanças de 3 metros e atraz homens e mulheres com gládios e escudos circulares, Shura de Capricórnio os treinara no uso de espadas, mais atraz fileiras de Arqueiros e Arqueiras, sendo os homens com arco longo e as mulheres com arcos mais curtos, separou os grupos formando um corredor polonês para inibir o avanço dos soldados que inevitavelmente se afunilariam por entre os desfiladeiros que levavam á entrada do Santuário e deixou grupos de homens sob o comando vigiado de Jabu, Ichi, Nachi e June... seguiu para o Coliseu onde Spika e Ávora, ambos cavaleiros de Prata estruturavam a resistência, a costa do Santuário estava inteira coberta das Rosas Mortais de Afrodite, o que deu a Amazona de Cobra um grande alívio... por ali, ninguém entraria... postou-se em um local mais alto de podia ver bem a entrada do Santuário...e ser igualmente vista... queria facilitar para quem a procurasse... realmente eram muitos os Soldados para o tempo diminuto que Aphrodite tivera, mas não tinham como vencer a formação tática que a Cobra engendrara... o que só podia significar uma coisa... os Filhos de Vênus com certeza tentariam subir as Doze Casas, e deveriam ser poderosos...Foi então que Shina viu o choque das Tropas... Os Homens de Athena sob os gritos dos cavaleiros de Bronze caiam como um enxame sob os que passavam pela chuva de flechas no primeiro embate o Santuário se saiu bem, mas assim que as flechas acabaram veio o baque mais violento, e o sangue começou a lavar a entrada do Atriun de Athena... empossando-se entre as rochas e depressões do terreno, fazendo os soldados afundarem os pés no sangue de seus companheiros e inimigos...

Shina sentiu que os verdadeiros perigos já estavam entrando...sentiu atraz de si um Cosmo conhecido...

Por que não se esconde de nós Amazona? – A voz era desconhecida para ela, alta e clara, falava com segurança...Shina virou-se e constatou que quem falava era um desconhecido, acompanhado do Gigante Cássius em seu novo corpo... era uma mulher, alta, muito alta, e magra, de cabelos curtos, trajava uma Armadura vermelha, com um decote generoso com detalhes em dourado e pedras incrustadas ao longo do torso, e braços... a Armadura parecia mais um ornamento que uma defesa...

E por que me esconderia?

Deveria... sou Soberba... acho que conhece meu amigo... Cássius de Lux...

Lux... Luxuria você quer dizer? – Shina falava com convicção... não recuaria ao embate entre ela e o Gigante e sua comparsa se necessário...

Mestra... Não vim enfrenta-la... vim lhe fazer uma proposta...

Athena buscava desesperadamente o Cosmo de Seiya, completamente alheia a invasão que se sucedia , não que não sentisse, apenas confiava no bom trabalho dos Seus... e preocupava-se demais com o Pégasus pois se Afrodite de Peixes estivesse certo...logo ela o mataria... Havia enviado os Cavaleiros de Bronze para resgatarem Seiya... assim, como sempre, enquanto os holofotes brilham na direção dos jovens Santos de Bronze, os verdadeiros Artistas poderiam desenrolar a trama... sempre se sentiu horrível com isso... será que se Seiya descobrisse que ela o usava tanto quanto Vênus o usara ele á odiaria?

Aioria estava encurralado, não conseguia atacar Ciúme por que ele usava o corpo de Psique como escudo e o Leão sabia que por mais que Lithos fosse culpada, ela havia sido manipulada para tanto... não que Aioria se sentisse inclinado ao perdão... apenas não queria ser injusto... não iria descer tão baixo quanto seus adversários, Marin jamais aprovaria isso... viera então mais um golpe, um facho de Luz negra o atingiu em cheio perfurando parte da Armadura Dourada, não fosse ela provavelmente lhe atravessaria o corpo, o Leão saltou tentando atingir Ciúme de baixo para cima, mas ele recuou atingindo-o no ar com suas pernas longas e finas...

Marin se debateu nos braços de Shaka ao ver Aioria cair novamente, ele estava machucado! Ela queria intervir...mas o Virginiano não permitiu assim que a viu relaxar a musculatura a largou...

Eu vou ajuda-lo... não se preocupe... – Falou com voz tranqüilizadora...e deixando-a recostada numa pedra fez menção de ir mas ela não permitiu... Marin se sentiu tão inútil... não bastara perder o Filhote... estava mais uma vez de mãos atadas arriscando perder o Leão... não permitiria isso... com seu Cosmo chamou silenciosamente sua Armadura...que lhe respondeu vindo num facho de Luz... Shaka abriu um sorriso satisfeito...havia conseguido tirar a ruiva no torpor de autopiedade em que se enfiara... resolveu observar como ela lidaria com tudo... – Tem certeza que pode fazer tal esforço?

Eu tenho...alias... eu preciso! – Marin sentiu a Armadura de Águia envolver seu corpo... iria salvar Aioria tal como fizera quando ele era um garoto insubordinado enfrentando um Titã...

Aioria estava caído...sentiu que quebrara alguma costela... o torso de sua armadura tinha um pequeno rombo... Ciúme o atacava de modo implacável, e Psique estava se machucando com os movimentos brutos dele que a usava como escudo contra o Leão logo ambos acabariam morrendo se isso persistisse... foi quando viu Ciúme ser alvejado pelas costas por uma chuva de Meteoros... Aioria conhecia tão bem aquele Cosmo mas resistia em acreditar... não tivera porém muito tempo de pensar... Ciúme acabou por largar Psique que ele rapidamente agarrou, enquanto Marin descia rasgando o céu com seu Lampejo da Águia ele de um salto retirou Psique da linha de frente da luta... Ciúme recebeu o golpe em cheio sendo empurrado chão á dentro abrindo com seu corpo um enorme buraco, ela com um movimento rápido se afastou do corpo de Ciúme que se ergueu meio disforme... com a cabeça pendida para o lado num ângulo de quase 90 graus, o ombro completamente caído e a coluna partida de modo a deixa-lo torto... ele no entanto foi se recompondo calmamente em meio á uma risada sistemática que aos poucos começou a se tornar descontrolada... ele ria num acesso insano e descontrolado...conforme recolocava seu corpo no lugar... Aioria estava postado atraz dele, Marin á sua frente... o Cosmo de ambos inflamado e violento... Ciúme ria... e num movimento tão rápido que o Leão mal teve tempo de ver investiu contra ele com força...atingindo-lhe um soco no rosto que foi respondido na mesma hora por um soco de igual selvageria no estomago desferido pelo Leão... e um chute violento no meio das costas vindo da Amazona... ele virou com tudo usando o braço longo para acerta-la... ela bloqueou o golpe precário com o braço mas não pode evitar a cabeçada que Ciúme aplicara contra o estomago dela enquanto espichava para traz a perna de modo espasmódico atingindo Aioria também no estomago... ambos se arcaram pelo tempo suficiente para que o Kerubin tomasse distancia e os atingisse com uma seqüência de fachos de luz negra que vieram tão rápidos quanto os Meteoros de Marin... Aioria só teve tempo de jogar seu corpo na frente do dela impedido que a maioria dos golpes á atingisse, Marin assistira a cena como que em câmera lenta... como se o mundo corresse mais devagar enquanto via o corpo de Aioria ser atingido por várias lâminas de Luz Negra que lhe perfuravam a Armadura ele mesmo com toda a dor que sentia lhe deu um sorriso amoroso e acenou com a cabeça antes de dobrar os joelhos, dando a ela a chance de saltar por cima dele e cair com tudo num violento Lampejo da Águia sobre Ciúme que não pode se defender... antes que ele pudesse se reconstituir ela o alvejou com seus Meteoros num esforço que seu corpo debilitado não poderia fazer, ela sentia seus tendões se esticarem quase a ponto de se romperem com a velocidade que usava para atingi-lo, sentia os ossos de sua mão se quebrando e tentava ignorar a dor e continuar a soca-lo por que sentia também os ossos dele se partindo ante seus golpes, queria ver Aioria, mas não podia parar, ele recebeu o golpe para dar á ela a chance de vencer essa luta... e ela venceria, por que pela primeira vez sentia vontade de matar o adversário... Ciúme não parava de rir, ela investia sem parar... estava cansada... mas apesar de sentir seus punhos pesados como chumbo continuava a lhe desferir a maior seqüência de Meteoros que podia... seu Cosmo nunca queimara tanto... mas o esforço era demais...Marin sentia sua visão escurecer e insistia em atacar... Marin gemeu de dor ao sentir seus músculos do braço estirarem, mas continuou o ataque com toda violência que podia... se desse uma chance sequer sabia que ele a mataria e depois atacaria Aioria... Aioria... O Leão que estava caído todo ferido com a Armadura inteira perfurada e o sangue a lhe escorrer pelos diminutos rombos da Couraça Dourada... ela elevava seu Cosmo com a visão completamente turva... foi quando sentiu o Cosmo quente do Leão a envolver, ele a refreou... Ciúme era uma massa disforme de sangue ossos partidos e órgãos semi-reconheciveis, que mantinha a consciência devido ao fator da Imortalidade...

- Chega Marin! Acabou... – Ele a abraçou por traz lhe segurando os punhos... estava assustado... nunca a vira entregue á ira daquela forma...não era típico dela...Marin estava trêmula, seus braços imundos do sangue sujo de Ciúme que lhe cobria também as vestes e sujava sua reluzente Armadura... ela se virou recostando a cabeça no peito ferido, passando a mão pelas costas ensangüentadas dele e retirando sua Máscara se deixou chorar...colada á ele que lhe acariciava os cabelos de modo reconfortante... não sabia o que lhe dizer... ele a pegou no colo e abandonando Psique á própria sorte á levou na maior velocidade que podia rumo a Casa de Leão...cruzando o campo de batalha de forma obstinada para pô-la em segurança...

Psique ficara ali... segurando a ânsia de vomito por ter assistido a ruiva reduzir o corpo de Ciúme á uma massa esfacelada manchando um perímetro considerável com seu sangue e pedaços do seu corpo que ela mutilou com os golpes impiedosos... era chocante demais...podia ver as víceras espalhadas no chão que começava a atrair moscas, à parte que se encontrava relativamente inteira trazia pendurada no grotesco ângulo a cabeça sorridente com pele de porcelana e olhos de vidro, ou pelo menos parte dela... nunca na mente de Lithos ela vira um comportamento assim da parte da ruiva... Psique sentia-se enojada... mas tinha mais nojo de si do que da cena visceral... pois sabia que fora ela quem levou aquilo á acontecer... como saberia que causaria um acesso como aquele na Ruiva?

Os humanos são imprevisíveis minha borboleta Negra com rabo de Andorinha... – Shaka estava sentado na posição de lótus segurando seu rosário... trajava a Armadura de Virgem agora, a fala dele tirou Psique do choque...

Por que me chama assim? – ela tinha vergonha dele... e tinha medo que a Águia pusesse as mãos nela...mais medo do que tinha de Aioria...

Por que suas asas são negras como a parte do coração no qual você abrigou Ciúme... posso ajuda-la a trazer de volta a cor de suas asas... mas você deve pagar algo em troca... pois essa é a Lei do Universo...

Aioros estava preparando-se para alçar vôo, quando sentiu a presença do Peixe...

Passarinho... aonde vai? – O Cavaleiro tinha um sorriso afetado no rosto... e trazia em seus cabelos uma rosa vermelha, trajava a Armadura Sagrada de Peixes e tinha o Elmo embaixo do braço direito...

Tem uma Guerra acontecendo...vou lutar por Athena, como você deveria fazer por sinal! – o Modo áspero que Aioros falava com ele indicava o quanto sua presença era Incomoda ao Kíron...

Ao Acaso não morri destruindo o Muro das Lamentações por Athena? Não driblei o Senhor Hades para alerta-la assim como Saga, Kamus e Shura? Duvida da Minha lealdade Sagitário? – Aquela voz melodiosa... maliciosa... Afrodite usava as palavras com maestria...

Não me faça perder tempo aqui... – Aioros abriu as Asas decidido a deixar o Sueco falando sozinho mas ele estendeu-lhe o braço na linha do peito do Sagitário bloqueando-lhe a subida...

Escute-me... você poderá bancar o herói, não lhe roubarei as glorias de guerreiro virtuoso, mas existe um meio mais eficiente de vencermos essa guerra sem você sair morrendo pelos cantos do Santuário...

Conseguiu minha atenção... seja rápido...

Mu colocava seu elmo enquanto saía até a escadaria de Áries para recepcionar seus visitantes... deparou-se com dois Kerubins, Phobos que tinha suas barbas e cabelos mexendo-se de modo violento, o outro era mais baixo e atarracado, tinha um rosto quadrado e pele avermelhada, e olhos negros, não apenas o círculo do olho, mas as orbes inteiramente negras...vestia uma Armadura de brilho azulado, tinha nas costas um enorme Martelo...

Sou Mu de Áries, protetor desta Casa...vocês não são bem vindos e não lhes darei passagem... – Mu abriu os braços para lhes bloquear o Caminho...

Sou Deimos... – O Kerubin de olhos negros se apressou em dizer... – os modernos chamam-me Guerra...- ambos os Kerubins avançaram com violência contra Mu apenas para se chocarem numa parede invisível... o Carneiro sorriu...

Não passarão pela minha Parede de Cristal... – Deimos olhou para Phobos num aceno de cabeça que o irmão compreendeu perfeitamente... Deimos levou a mão até o cabo do Martelo que se precipitava em suas costas por cima de seu ombro, e avançou se jogando de forma selvagem contra o Cavaleiro, Mu sequer se mexeu confiante da resistência do Muro que criara...seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver os estilhaços de cristal voarem para todos os lados ante o Martelo de Deimos...que agora caia sobre ele com tudo... Mu mal teve tempo de teleportar-se evitando o golpe... infelizmente Phobos passou por ele durante essa manobra...mas Aldebaran com certeza o conteria...

Vou-lhe arrancar o Velo Carneiro...- Deimos sorria ao levantar sua mão forte acima da cabeça e desce-la com violência fazendo o martelo bater surdo no chão abrindo uma fenda e atingindo o Ariano com o deslocamento do ar jogando-o contra uma coluna que se quebrou com o choque caindo por cima dele...com sua telecinesia ergueu a coluna arremessando-a contra Deimos que a destruiu com um golpe preciso de seu Martelo, foi à oportunidade que Mu teve para erguer-se e elevando ao máximo seu Cosmo invocar pequenas estrelas que preencheram o ar ao redor de Deimos...

Conheça a Revolução Estelar! – E com uma ordem silenciosa as estrelas explodiram em fachos de Luz brilhante alvejando o corpo do Kerubin com inúmeros pontos de luz num turbilhão de explosão cósmica... Deimos tentou firmar-se no chão mas os golpes eram poderosos, a força de um Cavaleiro de Athena era espantosa...mas ainda assim era apenas um mortal... Mu Sentiu outros passarem mas não pode conte-los, estava totalmente entregue ao ato de atingir Deimos...que abriu um sorriso e tomado por uma luz escura de um vermelho sangue...

Mortal estúpido... não devia tentar fazer frente á um Deus...Spartan Cruses!

Mu sentiu uma mão gelada em sua garganta, como se alguém o segurasse, pode sentir sua Armadura arrombar no flanco direito e um corte frio lhe rasgar a pele... os pulmões pareciam se encher de água e ele sentia-se sufocar...debateu-se desesperado tentando desvencilhar-se do golpe...era como se o tivesse crucificado...mas não o tinha... o corpo apenas reagia como se estivesse...

Shina não esperou Cássius terminar de falar, atacou Soberba violentamente com seu Venha Cobra, ela esperou até o último milésimo antes de se esquivar milimétricamente das garras elétricas da Amazona, que abriu uma fenda no chão, ao aterrissar recebeu um soco na boca do estomago, mas firmou sua perna direita com tenacidade no chão para não ser jogada para traz e cerrando os dentes abafou um gemido de dor... Shina era orgulhosa demais para se deixar perceber a dor... virou-se com violência tentando atingir Soberba com as garras afiadas, ela esquivou-se mas não teve como atacar, Shina não abria uma brecha, Cássius observava encantado... com o passar dos anos sua Mestra estava ainda mais selvagem... o encantava ver o modo de víbora com que ela se movia ao atacar Soberba...

Sou mais rápida que você Cobra... – Soberba trazia um tom prepotente na voz que irritava Shina...

De que adianta se não consegue me atingir? – Shina não cessava os ataques...odiava quando seus adversários não reagiam... que mulherzinha mais cheia de si era essa!

Logo vai cansar... e eu poderei mostrar que além de rápida, também sou mais forte...

E Fala demais para meu gosto! – a Amazona se irritava com o modo de falar arrogante da Kerubin...

Irrito-te assim? – Shina não se deu ao luxo de responder, apenas continuava a lutar, agora Soberba começava a reagir e ambas trocavam socos, chutes, arranhões, joelhadas, cotoveladas... ninguém em sã consciência tentaria separa-las... – Engraçado...

Se acha tanta graça vou envia-la rindo ao Thártaro, _puttana malledeta_ ! – Shina estava uma fera com sua adversária verborrágica... por que ela não calava a boca enquanto ela lhe espancava? Sentiu que recebera alguns golpes, mas também á acertara, ambas estavam cansadas e num salto para traz se separaram... recuperando o fôlego para prosseguir... Shina se deixou envolver em seu Cosmo, assumindo uma Aura em tons de Roxo relampagueante, a Armadura de Ophyucus recebia um leve brilho Dourado e o tempo fechou em volta dela, com nuvens negras surgindo no céu, Soberba deixava seu Cosmo crescer, fazendo a terra tremer, pequenas pedras se agitavam, a escura luz vermelha que a envolvia aquecia o ar ao redor do corpo, se uma folha chegasse perto de Soberba naquele momento acabaria numa chama imediatista como o riscar de um fósforo... Cássius então interveio se postando entre as duas de costas para a Filha de Vênus...

Pare... antes de lutar me ouça Mestra... por favor...Ouça-me... - ele dizia com a voz que não era dele, mas o modo de falar era inconfundível aos ouvidos de Shina que acalmou sua pequena tempestade elétrica, e levando a mão para dentro seu tradicional lenço esvoaçante amarrado na cintura bem demarcada retirou uma Moeda e atirou aos pés do Gigante...

Te ouvirei... comece me dizendo por que mudou sua aparência e por que se uniu á Vênus...agora Cássius! – o tom autoritário e imediatista dela não lhe era novidade, mas ele teve a impressão de que havia uma carga de decepção nas palavras de sua Mestra...o Gigante deu um longo suspiro...

Promete não interromper minha narrativa?

Tem minha palavra... mas jure pelo Estige que irá responder cada pergunta que eu fizer...

Não posso...

Então não o ouvirei... – ela era seca e resoluta...havia alguém capaz de domar aquele gênio intempestivo? Cássius se perguntava se alguma vez ela perdera uma discussão...

Juro...agora me deixe lhe contar...

Aioria segurava Marin apertando-a contra o peito, driblando a batalha que se seguia lavando o chão do Santuário com sangue... podia sentir os Cosmos de seus companheiros inflamados lutando contra os Filhos de Vênus, sentia seu Irmão se afastando, mas não detia seus pensamentos nessas idéias, tentava ao máximo ignorar a dor de seu corpo ferido e sua costela quebrada, para subir as escadarias o mais rápido que pudesse, ao chegar próximo de Áries sentiu que Mu estava lutando...então os malditos já haviam chego até ali? Sentiu a mão de Marin em seu rosto... ela estava embargada porém consciente...

Ajude Mu... por favor Aioria, eu ficarei bem...só estou cansada... – Aioria já podia ver a casa de Áries, Mu estava rendido sob o jugo de um Kerubin e gritava com a dor, o Leão pode ver que parte da Armadura do Carneiro estava estourada, e estreitando ainda mais Marin nos braços procurou um local onde pusesse coloca-la em segurança... tinha tanto ódio de Vênus e seus Filhos... recostou-a atraz de uma coluna, deixando-a o mais confortável possível, lhe entregou a Mascara nas mãos, tinha um ímpeto de beija-la mas não se atreveu... temia que ela lhe negasse...

Volto para busca-la... – a voz aflita dele... Marin nem sequer percebeu que levou a mão ao ventre ao ouvi-lo... ela segurou-lhe a mão impedindo que ele partisse...

Aioria... desta vez... você voltara não é? – ele se perguntava como mesmo coberta de sangue e sujeira ela poderia ser tão bela... Vênus pagaria por tentar tira-la dele... pagaria caro... ele se inclinou e colocou a mão suja no rosto dela...

Volto... eu volto sim... – ele aproximou-se para beija-la mas ela lhe virou o rosto... aquilo o matou por dentro... doeu mais do que qualquer ferimento ou osso quebrado que tinha no corpo... será que ela nunca o perdoaria?

Venha me pedir esse beijo quando você voltar meu Leão... assim terei certeza que você virá mesmo... – Aioria não sabia o que dizer... seu rosto se iluminou com a esperança de que talvez Vênus tivesse fracassado em separa-la dele... ele sorria indiferente á qualquer dor física... até que lhe chegou aos ouvidos um grito de Mu... ele se levantou apressadamente e deixou seu Cosmo anunciar sua chegada... queria lutar... Matar os Filhos de Vênus um á um assim como ela havia matado o seu...


	17. Sangue

Cap. 17

Milo sentia algo que não sabia definir, estava inquieto, o Santuário virara um labirinto de Cosmos inflamados, e conforme ele seguia seu caminho procurando o Cosmo de Shina, homens de Vênus caiam sobre ele como um enxame de insetos... não que tivessem poder para fazer-lhe algum mal, mas a sensação de inquietação persistia, Mascara da Morte lhe trouxera uma informação curiosa... Athena sairia do Santuário aproveitando a confusão para retaliar Vênus em seu próprio Atriun que descobriram ser no Santuário da Guerra de Esparta, na atual Síria... ou seja... não fazia sentido ele ficar plantado na Casa de Escorpião enquanto a Cobra se divertia apavorando inimigos... além do mais ele não iria deixar ela sozinha com o Gigante... ele sentiu a força nova de Cássius... ele não era o mesmo...

A sorte pendia para o lado dos Soldados de Athena, as forças de Vênus estranhamente tropeçavam em seus pés e se desequilibravam sem explicação... Mascara da Morte sorria satisfeito com a influencia secreta de seus colaboradores... as Sombras animadas dos Mortos da Casa de Câncer estavam percorrendo o campo de batalha auxiliando os Soldados secretamente com pequenos Poltergaists que no âmbito da luta passavam despercebidos, ele próprio se divertia caçando Kerubins por todo o perímetro... enquanto Afrodite de Peixes seguiu para Esparta ele agia livre ali... manobrando os Dourados e demais Cavaleiros com ajuda de seus mortos, como foi divertido "inspirar" os sonhos de Shaka para faze-lo levar a Águia até Ciúme sem se dar conta... e agora que sabia de quem era o verdadeiro corpo do Gigante Cássius ele não continha o divertimento... seguindo próximo aos limites da Vila das Amazonas, que era no momento o ponto mais desprotegido do Santuário devido à debilidade de Marin e a sobrecarga de June, ele interceptou um pequeno grupo de soldados de Vênus que matou lentamente...estava tão entregue ao ato de "proteger" a Vila que sequer percebeu a aproximação de um Cosmo... palmas retumbaram nos ouvidos do caranguejo...

Gosto do seu estilo... – uma voz sombria lhe falava em tom divertido...Mascara da Morte se virou lambendo os dedos ensangüentados e pode ver o Kerubin recostado á uma árvore batendo-lhe palmas...

E quem é você? – O sorriso maligno iluminando o semblante sombrio...olhos normais não veriam, mas havia pequenas formas bruxuleantes de fogo fátuo que acompanhavam o Cavaleiro de Câncer...

Hum... perdão a falta de educação... – O kerubin enfiou o dedo indicador na orelha limpando a cera do ouvido...de forma displicente, possuía um corpo delgado e forte, os cabelos eram curtos e bem negros, com um longo rabo lhe descendo pela nuca, vestia uma armadura de um negro semitransparente...como se fosse um cristal fosco, com brilho avermelhado, os olhos também eram vermelhos e reptilianos... – Sou Ékhós os modernos Chamam-me Dor... muito prazer...

Athena sentiu a aproximação se Shaka e Psique... dera ao Virginiano o passe pelo caminho secreto que ensinara á Seiya, quando ele vinha ter com ela, sabia que tanto o indiano quanto à borboleta estavam ás suas costas mas não lhe deu atenção... estava absorta na pequena presença que sentia crescer próximo ao Cosmo do Pégasus... o invólucro de carne que aguardava nascer... a gestação de Vênus estava em estado final... sabia disso... podia sentir o desenvolvimento vertiginoso do Avatar que ela teria de destruir... mesmo sabendo que era apenas uma casca criada para abrigar Eros, Athena sentia uma dor profunda ao pensar que Seiya, não a perdoaria se soubesse a verdade... se soubesse TODA a verdade... o pigarro de Shaka lhe trouxe de volta para suas obrigações ... e numa conversa silenciosa com Psique fez-lhe a proposta que poderia limpar o negro de suas asas...

Cássius odiava procurar pelos olhos de Shina e receber em troca os seus próprios emoldurados naquelas marcas negras da Mascara... mas sabia que ela o estava escutando... olhava para ela com aqueles braços cruzados numa altura um pouco abaixo dos seios, com os dedos inquietos tamborilando no braço... impaciente? Ele então decidiu fazer logo seu relato... Soberba sentou-se numa pedra...

Se vai me fazer esperar, Cássius, irei embora... tenho uma Guerra para vencer... – Shina estava com a voz sibilante que indicava o perigo... Cássius tomou então coragem para dar inicio á seu relato...

Já perdeu algo que fazia parte de você de uma forma tão profunda que lhe era natural? Não se dava conta que aquilo estava ali... e o quanto lhe era importante... até perde-la... Para mim... a orelha não fora à parte mais dolorosa que me foi amputada... daria as duas orelhas para o Pégasus em troca da atenção de minha Mestra... a Sua atenção... – Shina fez menção de lhe interromper mas com um movimento de mão ele lhe indicou que o deixasse falar, como Cássius parecia belo naquela forma... – E eu dei algo que ninguém lhe daria... primeiro dei minha vida por sua felicidade... quando morri no lugar do Pégasus, depois me recusei ao descanso e não atravessei o Aqueronte... fui seu guardião silencioso... acompanhei cada passo seu... eu a vi em Asgard... e a aqueci quando o frio gelado lhe passava pelo corpo ferido depois da luta com os Guerreiros Deuses... a vi enfrentar cara a cara Poseidon servindo de escudo humano para aquele pangaré _maledetto_ atirar a flecha Dourada que venceu o senhor dos Mares meu esforço impediu que a flecha lhe atravessasse o corpo naquele dia... acompanhei tudo, até que Hades despertou... então, não pude mais vê-la... foi quando ouvi a voz...

Voz?

Sim... a voz...

**Flashback**

Cássius tentava estava envolto em trevas... suspenso no nada, onde não havia luz... apenas ele... sua alma estava solta no Tártaro...

É um lugar deveras enfadonho... devo concordar... – uma voz feminina lhe chegou entrando não apenas por seu ouvido, mesmo por que já não o tinha uma vez que estava morto seu corpo era apenas a forma confortável que seu espírito assumira... a voz vibrou em sua alma...

Onde é aqui? – Cássius perguntou ao nada esperando uma resposta...

Aqui é lugar algum... é o Tártaro... Cássius... – a voz era bonita...lhe fazia vibrar por inteiro como se falasse direto ao coração que já não possuía...

Como sabe quem sou?

Sei mais do que imagina com sua mente limitada... – o tom de voz assumia um caráter divertido...

Preciso sair...pode me ajudar?

Quer vê-la?

Como sabe? – o espanto do Gigante o fazia parecer menor...infantil...

Sei... você quer vê-la?

Se sabe não tenho que lhe dizer... – uma risada divertida ressoou por ele... sentia-se envergonhado... ridicularizado...

Deve mesmo se sentir assim... que mulher amaria alguém como você? – do meio do breu total Cássius viu surgir uma mão delicada de mulher... que lhe acariciou o rosto de forma sensual... apenas para dar-lhe tapinhas no rosto como quem se diverte com uma criança... ele pôde ver surgir diante de si um belo rosto, os ombros... logo todo o corpo perfeito e sumariamente vestido de Vênus estava diante dele... a Deusa tinha uma feição divertida... ela troçava dos sentimentos dele como uma criança que queima as antenas de uma formiga...

Sei perfeitamente que sou desprezível... apenas quero vê-la... – Cássius tentava entender o por que daquela infrutífera conversa...por que ele estava ali?

Está por que o Deus Hades despertou e se o visse perambulando o mundo mortal em sua condição de morto o faria tomar parte da Guerra Santa... eu o trouxe aqui...

Por que se interessa por mim? – Apesar de Vênus Aphrodite ser perfeita ele não a cobiçava... aquilo irritava profundamente a Deusa... ela olhava dentro dele procurando a razão da indiferença dele... Mortal estúpido... preferia uma mulher mortal ao invéz dela? Ao invéz de uma Deusa? Ela mudaria isso... Jamais fora rejeitada... isso é... com exceção de seu Marido Bruto, que preferia desmembramentos á paixão...mas dele ela já se vingara...

Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer... você é horrível! Desproporcional e falho, fede á suor e é feio... também é ignorante e fraco... posso mudar isso...

Pode? Pode fazer de mim alguém para quem uma mulher olharia?

Para quem até mesmo ela olhasse... – Vênusa assumiu um semblante pensativo por uns instantes...antes de concluir a frase... - Sim posso...

Dou-lhe o que quiser... se ela deixar de amar Seiya e olhar para mim...

Hun... Prestou atenção ás suas palavras? – Ela sentiu-se tentada á faze-lo jurar tais palavras...seria divertido vê-lo ao perceber que o sentido literal do que ele pedira era incrivelmente simples de se fazer cumprir...

O que quer dizer? Claro que sei o que disse... – Vênus Aphrodite ria divertida enquanto lhe agarrava pelo pescoço e aproximava-se do rosto do gigante... divertia-se em vê-lo sem ação devido á proximidade dela... era cômico ver um homem simplório como ele em situação tão deplorável...ele era desengonçado e sem jeito... mortal inferior... porém útil...

Poderia me aproveitar de sua ignorância agora mas deixemos isso para depois... darei á você o corpo de um Deus... literalmente... – o Sorriso malicioso...- em troca... por hora você pode me servir... seja meu servo, depois acertaremos o preço de seus outros desejos... verá que nossa aliança poderá ser... – ela aproximou-se da única orelha que Cássius possuía e com a voz de Shina lhe disse sibilante – prazerosa...

Ele ficou em choque... a voz de Shina... ela imitara a voz de sua Mestra com perfeição... sabia que era apenas uma mentira, mas como sonhou ouvir aquela voz tão próxima de seu ouvido...

Eu sou do jeito que você quiser meu caro Cássius... Sou Vênus Aphrodite ... posso ser o fruto de sua imaginação... posso ser como bem desejar...- ela mudou sua forma diante dos olhos incrédulos dele... os cabelos encurtaram-se um pouco, assumindo a coloração verde, enchendo-se de modo rebelde, o quadril alargou-se, a altura cresceu, as unhas também se alongaram... em instantes Cássius via se formar diante dele a imagem dela... de sua Mestra... Vênus exibiu seu sorriso malicioso e sensual ao aproximar-se dele... erguendo-se no nada para chegar-lhe novamente ao campo visual reto... esfregou o rosto dela ao dele... e parando apenas á um centímetro de beija-lo lhe perguntou... – Será meu servo?

Me ajudara a vê-la novamente? – ele tentava se convencer que aquela diante dele era qualquer uma, menos ela...menos Shina... ceder seria trair tudo que sua Mestra lhe ensinara... Vênus roçou o lábio dela ao dele... e repetiu a pergunta

Será meu servo?

Eu... – Cássius não podia ignorar o apelo dela... era impossível resistir...alguma vez ele havia sentido um contato feminino tão direto? Nunca... nunca sentira... – o que deseja de mim?

Ajude-me... e eu o ajudarei... preciso de um Homem... e você de uma Mulher... se me ajudar poderei ajuda-lo a ter a mulher que deseja... primeiro lhe dou o corpo de meu belicoso Marido adormecido... assim você será forte e belo... mudo nele a aparência para o que mais lhe agradar... e você ajudara a treinar meu séqüito assim como sua Mestra fazia com o de Athena... depois negociaremos as condições extras... posso lhe recompensar muito bem... – Cássius sentiu a mão de Vênus lhe descer o torço... será que nem os mortos eram imunes ao toque sensual da paixão? Aphrodite era assim tão arrebatadora a ponto de excitar-lhe o espírito?

Eu aceito... – Cássius esperava que Vênus o beijasse pelo menos... para que ele pudesse enganar-se com a falsa aparência da Deusa... mas ela apenas afastou-se com um sorriso...

Venha... enquanto Athena e Hades se enfrentam agiremos à surdina preparando uma investida... e não creio que pensou que eu lhe beijaria nessa forma repulsiva...

**Fim primeira parte Flashback**

Milo seguia na direção do Cosmo de Shina, mas seus olhos lhe pregavam uma peça... ele teve certeza de vê-la acenar para ele e parou sua corrida...procurou pela figura que vira... uma das estatuas que adornavam o Santuário abrigava a silhueta sombreada... porém de formas inconfundíveis á seus olhos...

Pan aguardou paciente a aproximação lenta do Cavaleiro, então era a forma dele que começava a surgir no coração da Cobra naquela ocasião? Como ele poderia saber se nem ela própria tinha noção disso na época? Mas agora poderia se vingar da humilhação... O Escorpião abriu um sorriso aliviado...

Jurava que a senti no meio dessa confusão de Cosmos inflamados... tenho uma inquietação no peito... – ele a abraçou sem sequer notar que não se tratava da Amazona... Pan não podia deixar de sorrir...

Irei tirar-lhe a inquietação do peito... junto com algo mais... – Milo percebeu tarde demais que não se tratava de Shina... tão tarde que não evitou que o punho de Pan o atingisse com força no torso... não fosse a Armadura teria quebrado as costelas e possivelmente perfurado o pulmão...

Mascara da Morte e Ékhós se observavam como lutadores em uma gaiola, o sorriso maligno de ambos... súbito o Canceriano fez seu primeiro movimento seguindo na velocidade da luz para as costas do adversário, que se virou num chute direcionado ao estomago do cavaleiro que aparou o chute com sua própria perna erguida, Mascara da Morte desceu seu braço sobre o ombro do Kerubin que de sopetão deu-lhe um soco bem posicionado bem no osso central da caixa torácica de Câncer... ambos foram para traz...

Mascara da Morte levou sua mão á capa branca e lilás agora imunda do sangue e sujeira da Batalha que se seguia no Santuário e a retirou...

Vamos começar de novo? – O sorriso maligno se iluminava...

E novamente a investida de alta velocidade, desta vez vinda de cima, o Kerubin abriu os braços para acolher o golpe plenamente, ao aproximar-se porém Mascara da Morte sentiu o chute vindo do Kerubin lhe atingir o flanco esquerdo desviando-lhe a queda... o Cavaleiro rolou no chão para não ser atingido pelo próximo chute que desceu como um martelo na direção de sua cabeça, abrindo um pequeno buraco no chão, num rápido movimento de cambalhota Mascara da Morte se pôs sobre os próprios pés novamente e reiniciou a investida com o impulso de suas pernas delgadas e longas atingindo o Kerubin num baque no estomago e o chocando contra uma arvore, o Kerubin ergueu os braços juntando as mãos no alto da cabeça e descendo-os com brutalidade como um martelo impiedoso contra as costas do Cavaleiro, que sequer tentou evitar ser atingindo, segurando o gemido de dor Mascara da Morte investiu um soco entre as costelas de Ékhós e sentiu-se ser atingido novamente pelo martelo impiedoso que o Kerubin formava com seus braços fortes...indo ao chão, onde imediatamente tratou de passar uma rasteira no Kerubin e de um salto recuar... Deixando o Cosmo dourado lhe envolver, crescendo num sopro frio e sem vida Mascara da Morte elevou ao máximo seu cosmo, atraindo os recém mortos da Batalha que se desenrolava, Ékhós podia ver as chamas bruxuleantes animadas em volta dele, e as sombras disformes que se erguiam do chão para auxiliarem a luta... na ponta do Indicador do Cavaleiro surgiu um brilho fátuo violácio, o grito dos Mortos chegava aos ouvidos do Kerubin lhe causando um sádico prazer... Mascara da Morte de Câncer estava pronto para mostrar toda a potencia de seu Se ki Shiki... suas Ondas do Inferno, o Kerubin deixou-se ser invadido pela doce sensação de dor e morte que lhe cruzou o corpo sugando-lhe o calor num espasmo agonizante em que sua alma imortal por alguns milésimos quase se desprendeu do invólucro da carne rasgando-lhe de canto á canto em agonia... Mascara da Morte se espantava ao ver o Kerubin em pé e sorridente após receber suas Ondas do Inferno... Ékhós ria-se ... estava deliciado...

Sou a Dor personificada... para vencer-me terá de fazer melhor que isso Cavaleiro...

Para Shina conviver com a culpa com relação á Cássius sempre fora um torturante desafio, pois sempre soube que o menino não seria um Cavaleiro... discutiu com o Grande Mestre para poder se tornar Mestra do pequeno Gigante por que se afeiçoou á ele... queria dar-lhe algo em que se apegar... algo por que lutar... uma razão para ser forte. Quando o viu ter a orelha decepada e em seguida ser alvejado por uma seqüência de Meteoros caindo ensangüentado no chão vitima de um moleque como Seiya sentiu que a culpa de seu orgulho e imprudência recaia sobre seu discípulo... nunca se perdoou por isso... e o sentimento só veio a piorar com a morte de Cássius... deploravelmente culpada... pois em sua cegueira por um amor platônico que nunca fora correspondido, ela fazia com Cássius o que Seiya fazia com ela... em sua arrogância jamais deu atenção aos sentimentos do Gigante... tinha nele seu melhor, na verdade único, amigo até então... seu mais fiel escudeiro... seu confidente... era tão cheia de si que não via o quanto suas palavras o feriam, cravando-se no coração do Gigante como laminas geladas... Shina falhara tão miseravelmente com seu discípulo que nunca se perdoaria por isso... ela fora com Cássius tão pior... tão pior do que o Pégasus fora com ela!... pois ao contrario de Seiya que lhe era distante ela estava presente de um modo tão tangível e ao mesmo tempo tão inalcançável que o obrigava a viver a frustração em tempo integral... Agradecia aos Deuses pela Mascara que lhe cobria o rosto enquanto ouvia Cássius lhe falar sobre como Vênus o trouxe para seu meio... podia sentir o coração apertar... sentia-se mal... mas não poderia demonstrar isso... provavelmente ela teria de descer mais ainda na lama para fazer o que era certo... Cássius prosseguia...

**Flashback**

O Gigante olhava maravilhado o corpo inerte que jazia sobre o altar de pedra no Santuário de Esparta, Vênus se divertia com o simplório Mortal... estava encantada com a oportunidade de usa-lo...

Esse é o corpo que me prometeu? – ele apontava para o perfeito corpo masculino deitado, era um pouco menor que ele próprio, mas ainda assim um homem de estatura acima do normal, com quase um metro e noventa de altura, a musculatura perfeita e harmônica, a tez corada levemente bronzeada, o rosto másculo e anguloso com o queixo quadrado, os cabelos negros caindo-lhe em cachos bem feitos, as mãos belas e fortes... que mulher não o olharia se fosse assim? Cássius deteve o olhar nos nomes que estavam escritos com sangue e vinho num papiro perfumado que se colocava sobre o corpo... apesar de Shina ter-lhe ensinado á ler ele tinha dificuldades em distinguir os símbolos... Spartan Ares escrito em sangue seco, e por cima desse nome escrito em vinho e perfume podia-se ler claramente... Vênus Aphrodite.

Gostou? – Vênus acariciou o corpo inerte com feição divertida... – ele é belo, e poderoso, pois é um Avatar...

Avatar? Não sei o que significa...

Avatar é o corpo de carne construído para abrigar a Alma Imortal de um Deus entre os Mortais... esse é o Avatar de Ares... que eu selei como represália por ele me rejeitar trocando-me pela paixão pela Guerra contra minha querida Athena... tanto que ele foi obrigado a se abrigar no corpo mortal de um Cavaleiro de Athena durante essa geração... assumindo o posto de Grande Mestre do Santuário e tentando debilmente minar o Atriun de Palas de dentro para fora... mas essa é a minha especialidade... você gostaria de ser assim? – a pergunta de Vênus vibrou dentro de Cássius... ela mudou diante de seus olhos assumindo a forma tão conhecida de sua Mestra debruçando-se sobre o corpo inerte de Ares e lhe beijando a face... Cássius não pode deixar de ser arrebatado pela cena... Vênus o manobrava através de seus desejos mais profundos... não era claro que queria? Como poderia ser indiferente aquilo? Vênus fora de extremo maquiavelismo ao assumir aquela forma e beijar o corpo inerte...pois agora o Gigante via aquilo como uma prévia de um futuro... uma chance na qual se agarrar... Vênus Aphrodite o olhou nos olhos com a malicia que lhe era natural... – Gostaria de ser assim?

Eu Quero ser assim... quero muito...

No mesmo instante a visão de Cássius enegreceu...sentiu-se ser puxado com uma força centrípeta que o enclausurou... sentiu-se confinado...e em seguida já se acomodou... aos poucos Cássius abriu os olhos, vendo o teto do Templo através dos olhos do Corpo Físico novamente, olhou incrédulo para suas mãos fortes... tocou o rosto bem feito, sentiu-se tocar o próprio rosto com descrença... ela lhe dera o corpo de Ares...sentou-se no altar de pedra olhando para si... e para ela... Vênus Aphrodite sorria para ele, Cássius sentiu o corpo eriçar quando ela lhe tocou o peito... mesmo sabendo ser apenas uma mentira não pode evitar se deixar levar pela visão de sua Mestra debruçando-se por sobre ele...

Vejamos agora se seu novo corpo funciona meu caro Servo... – e beijando-lhe a boca o rendeu... Cássius jamais havia sentido um toque feminino...e agora... deitava-se com uma Deusa sobre um altar de pedra... o caminho que ele escolhera não tinha volta... faria qualquer coisa por migalhas que a Deusa da paixão pudesse lhe dar...

Cássius tornou-se amante de Vênus Aphrodite, que buscava em mortais frágeis e manipuláveis a chance de formar um discreto contingente, o Gigante os treinava da forma que vira Shina fazer tantas vezes, mas como o aprendiz ainda era falho, não conseguia os mesmos resultados... a Deusa porém lhe dizia com a voz falsa que ele ia bem, e dava-lhe toda semana uma pequena pedrinha de ambrosia... que ele cortava ao meio e comia apenas uma parte, guardando a outra... dessa forma mantinha-se em seu novo corpo, sem porém conseguir aproveitar todo o potencial que o Avatar lhe proporcionaria se comesse a ração inteira... mas tinha planos para aquela ambrosia... queria oferece-la á Shina... agora que era belo, com a promessa que Vênus lhe fez de que ela esqueceria o Pégasus e oferecendo-lhe a chance de torna-la quase imortal ela certamente o perdoaria pela traição que cometera... agarrava-se neste pensamento com afinco... por que se ela não o perdoasse... sabia do que o gênio intempestivo era capaz...

**Fim da segunda parte Flashback**

Chega Cássius... já entendi o suficiente... – Shina deixou o tom sibilante de lado...para lhe falar de modo taxativo...Caminhou em direção á ele... Cássius imediatamente levou a mão às costas de onde pendia uma saca de couro pequena... a pegou e ofereceu- a ... a ambrosia que ele juntara para ela... Shina ignorou a mão estendida...aproximou-se dele... o gigante alargou um sorriso no rosto ela com certeza o entenderia... afinal ela própria não havia sofrido como ele? Ela o observou de baixo á cima sem dizer palavra... ele estava apreensivo olhando para os orbes lustrosos da maldita Mascara imaginando o que se passava pela cabeça de sua Mestra... foi então que ela o estapeou... ele entrou em estado de choque – Acha que não te amei por sua aparência? Por suas fraquezas? Pois saiba que para mim você virou um monstro quando a deixou lhe dominar... Sempre me culpei por falhar com você Cássius, mas não sabia que havia falho tão miseravelmente! – o Grego dela sempre tão fluente agora tinha um sotaque forte e embargado do Italiano...

Silencio... o gigante ainda absorvia o tapa... ela já não tinha mais a mão em contato com a pele dele mas ele sentia a forma dos cinco dedos espalmados em sua face... como se fosse atingido com um mangal, a dor era pungente... as garras afiadas dela ainda lhe arranharam a pele do rosto, arranhões que pareciam fendas feitas diretamente na alma de Cássius... ela agora o desprezava... realmente o desprezava...

Mestra eu não á traí... não pode entender o que me aconteceu? – o tom de suplica dele a irritou ainda mais... como podia um homem tão grande ser tão infantil? Tão pequeno?

Você cedeu á Vênus por que era mais fácil, ela lhe dava o que você mais queria... vendeu-se por um preço alto...mas não muda o fato de ter se vendido... não se achava capaz de conseguir por conta própria e tentou um atalho... negociou os meus sentimentos! Por isso Pan sumiu depois de me enfrentar... por isso ele não me matou enquanto eu estava inconsciente... queria saber o que se passava em meu coração para abrir caminho para entrar neste Santuário... e você... você o ajudou a destruir tudo que eu vivi para proteger... Marin perdeu um filho por causa de suas empreitadas... você certamente deixou Vênus percrustrar seu coração para tirar as informações de como fazer sofrer um por um as peças chaves que estruturam este lugar e minar nossas defesas! Irresponsável!_Tutti per __bambineggiare_ _que tu faccitere, __Rinnegato Maledetto_! Não posso perder meu tempo com você aqui... vou me livrar da sua companheira e depois caçar os outros que você trouxe...

Vai deixar-me aqui? – Cássius tentou bloquear-lhe a passagem, mas seu corpo não se mexeu... ela havia lhe feito algo... quando, que ele sequer percebera?

Vou... já cuidei o suficiente de você... – Shina ignorou todo protesto que Cássius esboçou e partiu para cima de Soberba...

A Cobra passou raspando o rosto da Kerubin com suas garras afiadas, Soberba imediatamente lhe devolveu o golpe com um soco em upercap que Shina se desvencilhou inclinando-se para traz, aproveitando o movimento a Amazona sobe o joelho com força atingindo a adversária na boca do estomago, Soberba prostra-se com a dor dando á Cobra a chance de lhe atingir novamente fazendo as garras afiadas resvalarem o flanco direito da Kerubin que estava desprotegido pela Armadura...Soberba lhe segurou o pulso e com a perna esquerda desferiu tres chutes seguidos nas costelas da Amazona que se segurou para não emitir som algum de dor...

Cássius estava impotente observando tentava intervir mas não conseguia se mexer, os olhos de uma pessoa normal não conseguiriam ver...mas correntes o prendiam... correntes feitas de fogo fátuo, artimanhas de criaturas mortas que o prendiam... Kathadésmoi... a Maldição dos mortos... ele estava preso á mercê de qualquer reles mortal que o tentasse ferir... indefeso como um bebê...

A agonia de Mu fora interrompida por um facho brilhante de luz... Aioria chegava majestoso com sua Cápsula do Poder que atingiu em cheio o peito de Deimos, partindo o cabo de seu Martelo de Guerra... o Cavaleiro de Leão caminhava de modo felino, com o vento á agitar seus cabelos castanhos claros como a juba do Leão dourado que representava, estava coberto de ferimentos e sangue, mas os olhos brilhavam com o Cosmo inflamado... Aioria estava irado... o Leão despertava...ele ajudou Mu á se levantar do chão dando atenção ao rombo na lateral da Armadura do Carneiro...

Está bem Mu? – ele perguntava estendendo a mão ao amigo...

Acredito que melhor que você...- o sorriso franco do Atlante aliviou Aioria...

Ambos viraram-se para Deimos em posição de ataque o Filho mais velho de Vênus e Ares agora tinha diante de si o Leão da Neméia e o Carneiro do Velo Dourado... antes que os Cavaleiros o atacassem ele golpeou o chão com força abrindo mais uma fenda profunda e numa lufada de ar deslocado que rasgaria um ser humano comum ao meio os atingiu... Mu teleportou-se junto com Aioria surgindo no ar acima da cabeça do Kerubin que mal teve tempo de se defender de ambos... Aioria lhe atingiu no ombro e Mu foi interceptado pelo braço forte e troncudo de Deimos, o Carneiro agarrou-se ao braço dele e o puxou para traz com força quebrando-lhe o ombro enquanto o Leão concentrava um facho de luz cegante em seu punho... Deimos agarrou Mu com seu outro braço arremessando-o na direção de Aioria que disparou uma Cápsula do Poder que estourou o peitoral da Armadura do Kerubin antes que o Leão sentisse trombar nele com violência o corpo do companheiro... Mu erguia-se de cima de Aioria enquanto deixava-se tomar pelo dourado de seu Cosmo, os cabelos lhe caiam pelo rosto completamente soltos, sua capa já havia se rasgado á muito, ele ergueu o punho sujo de sangue e terra e fez brilhar novamente as estrelas ao redor do Kerubin, Aioria tinha dificuldade de se erguer... tentava ignorar a dor da costela partida, mas o gosto do sangue lhe vinha a boca fazendo notar que talvez seu pulmão tivesse sido perfurado... a visão turvava-se novamente... Deimos era realmente muito poderoso... A Revolução Estelar do Cavaleiro de Áries explodiu furiosa alvejando o corpo ferido de Deimos, que agora estava vulnerável devido aos golpes conjuntos de ambos os Cavaleiros, diante dos olhos de Mu o corpo do Kerubin sofria os pequenos rombos violentos das explosões que as pequenas estrelas de Mu lhe causavam... mesmo em meio a dor dos ferimentos que lhe tiravam a vida do corpo paulatinamente Deimos ousou gritar aos Cavaleiros...

Sou a Guerra...não tenho um coração que vocês possam atingir!

Aioria então se levantou com a maior velocidade que seu corpo ferido pode e com o relâmpago que abrigava em seu braço ferido ousou atirar-se contra Deimos... não permitira que o Kerubin caísse vitima de Mu... esse prazer seria dele... cruzando o espaço com seu Cosmo invadiu o campo de Deimos e com toda potencia de se Lightining Plasma atingiu o rosto do Kerubin esfacelando-lhe e fazendo pender para traz a cabeça com tamanha violência que o pescoço cedeu ante o punho do Leão... a pele rasgava-se sistematicamente... Mu jamais vira o Leão agir de modo tão selvagem e violento... O corpo decapitado de Deimos caia no chão num baque surdo e abafado na poça do sangue sujo que vazava pelo lugar onde a cabeça deveria estar... Aioria desmaiou com o esforço... o Ariano pode ouvi-lo chamar por Marin antes de chegar ao chão...


	18. Caprichos Divinos

Cap. 18

Athena seguia cortando o espaço com seu Cosmo potente, seguida por Shaka de Virgem, Psique, que estava nos braços do indiano e ficara tonta com a viagem, Aioros de Sagitário e pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes que seguia protegido pela Deusa sem ser notado pelos companheiros. Assim que puseram seus pés em Esparta, Aioros abriu caminho com uma chuva de flechas douradas que fez cair todos que lhes bloqueavam a passagem... vendo surgir na fronteira do Santuário da Guerra um Kerubin, Athena fez sinal ao Kíron que permanecesse ali e o enfrentasse...Aioros pousou delicadamente recolhendo seu arco e o colocando-o nas costas, abrindo as asas como um galo de briga agitando o ar ao seu redor... o Kerubin que os recepcionava era quase infantil, com os cabelos caindo-lhe em caracóis dourados como os anjos cristãos que adornavam os templos modernos do mundo do patriarcado... ele trajava uma armadura clara quase transparente, com um brilho esverdeado tinha olhos de um verde profundo e sem expressão...

Sou Nonnómos os modernos chamam-me Inconseqüência... – o sorriso de criança lhe veio ao rosto enquanto olhava maravilhado as Asas de Aioros...- serei a primeira barreira para alcançarem minha Mãe e meu recém parido irmão...

Athena não pode deixar de se afligir... então em tão poucas horas Vênus Aphrodite foi capaz de conceber o corpo do pequeno Eros?... o tempo urgia... juntamente com Shaka e Psique, Athena adentrou o Santuário Espartano sendo seguida por Afrodite de Peixes em segredo...

Milo foi arremessado contra uma pilastra com o chute que recebeu... custava a acreditar em seus olhos... Shina o atacava com brutalidade, os movimentos eram duros e não tinham a graça habitual da Amazona de Cobra, mas não podia deixar de ver ela partir para cima dele... tentava em vão percrustrar o Cosmo dela mas não sentia Cosmo algum emanando da figura que ali estava, apenas sentia a estranha embriagues...

O Carneiro Dourado sentia a luta de Aldebaran e Phobos se desenvolver na 2º Casa Zodiacal, mas estava absorto na tarefa de recolher Marin e Aioria do campo de Batalha, primeiro foi até o Leão que estava caído próximo dele, e o carregou para dentro da Casa de Áries, para em seguida procurar pela Águia afinal... onde um estava à outra estaria perto... logo a levou para Áries também sem se importar com a imundice de ambos os colocou em seus próprios aposentos deixando ali providencias para quando acordassem e retomou seu posto no começo das escadarias impedindo o avanço de mais guerreiros de Vênus... protegeria os amigos assim como seu Templo Zodiacal...

June via cessar as hordas... Vênus não dispunha de tantos homens e mulheres como Athena, e logo se empenhou de recolher os mortos e feridos enquanto dois outros regimentos ainda lutavam... dera ordens para os feridos do exército inimigo serem igualmente recolhidos, pondo-os sob os cuidados vigiados dos Cavaleiros de Prata que ali se encontravam... enquanto Jesé de Taça manobrava os Oficiantes médicos e enfermeiros para atender a enorme demanda que se estendia não só pelo salão do Sopro de Athena mas das Escadarias ao Cabo Sunion...

Mascara da Morte e Ékhós se engalfinhavam de maneira violenta porem calculada, cada golpe que desferiam buscavam os pontos mais críticos da anatomia humana... Ékhós lhe desferiu um golpe rápido com os nós dos dedos visando o fígado do Canceriano que se defendeu e buscou a garganta do Kerubin, ambos sentiam o corpo dolorido pelo esforço continuo da luta que não cessava, estavam ambos aguardando os primeiros sinais de cansaço do adversário... Mascara da Morte tinha ajuda, seus colaboradores da Casa de Câncer investiam com força contra Ékhós, que com o cansaço acabou por deixar-se atingir por um dos mortos... oportunidade mais do que bem vinda ao Italiano que imediatamente atingiu-lhe um soco poderoso embebido na Luz Dourada de seu Cosmo elevado que queimava, jogando-o para traz, Mascara da Morte imediatamente emendou o soco num chute certeiro no estomago fazendo-o arcar-se para frente e descendo o braço de modo bruto atingiu o meio das costas do Kerubin jogando-o ao chão pelo tempo mais que suficiente para que ele evocasse pela segunda vez com toda potencia seu Se ki Shiki, desta vez o Kerubin viu a paisagem alterar, o céu perdeu seu azul e o verde da grama passou á cinza, os vultos que ele mal podia ver agora eram vividas sombras negras que lhe gritavam nos ouvidos de maneira agonizante, ao sentir as Ondas do Inferno de Mascara da Morte lhe fazerem correr pelo corpo a fria sensação de Morte em vida tomando o calor que emanavam de suas células e por torturantes instantes quase separando sua Alma Imortal do invólucro da Carne que o abrigava numa agonizante dor que lhe rasgava o espírito ele ouviu a risada do Cavaleiro de ouro que caminhava na direção dele confiante...

Sabe onde estamos Kerubin? – Ékhós não respondeu a pergunta... estava tomado pelas Ondas do Inferno tentando trazer para o Corpo de volta seus sentidos...- Aqui é uma das entradas para o mundo dos mortos... Meu segundo lar... – o Sorriso maligno de Câncer ao ver Ékhós prostrado era triunfante... – por que não testamos como um Imortal se comporta aqui? Afinal deve doer estar cercado pela morte não é? Dói muito?

Eu sou a Dor... não vai me intimidar com isso Cavaleiro! – Ékhós tentava passar uma segurança que já não sentia...aquele lugar o estava machucando... a simples estada dele ali o torturava... ele forçou-se a ficar em pé diante do Cavaleiro...

Hum... vejamos então se não dói nada... – Mascara da morte num movimento brusco e espasmático atingiu com a sola de seu pé direito chapado a base do joelho do Kerubin estourando a junta e fazendo o osso sair pela parte interna da dobra numa fratura exposta brutal... o Grito de Ékhós era uma melodia fascinante... – hun... já quebrou? Pensei que você não sentisse dor... – Mascara da Morte tinha o Kerubin a sua mercê... não pode evitar o gargalhar ao vê-lo tentar lhe desferir um soco débil... aparou o golpe com a palma da mão e com força lhe quebrou os dedos... a Alma de Ékhós podia ser Imortal... mas estava conectada ao corpo e sentiria tudo que lhe acontecesse... inclusive o momento em que ele lhe quebrou o braço na junta do cotovelo... ossos expostos numa ferida cruel ... novo grito... Mascara da Morte se perguntava de o Cavaleiro e Peixes se divertia tanto quanto ele...

Shina tinha pressa, sentia o Cosmo de Milo oscilar, Soberba distanciou-se dela fazendo o chão tremer com seu Cosmo... Shina deixava a energia relampagueante do seu Cosmo queimar fazendo o céu fechar...as nuvens carregadas anunciavam a tempestade por vir, a Amazona de Cobra viu as pedras se erguerem do chão fazendo Soberba subir no alto de uma delas e a olhar de cima... tudo que ela precisava...Soberba lhe atirou com força as pedras que com custo conseguiu desviar-se, Shina saltava por entre elas partindo ao meio com suas garras as que lhe chegavam próximas, de um salto porém ela alcançou a adversária... Soberba era mais nome que poder assim como o título indicava... Vênus mandara para Cássius a mais fraca de suas filhas... certamente o queria derrotado, morto novamente... Shina de um salto caiu sobre a Kerubin num poderoso Venha Cobra que fez um relâmpago cruzar os céus... o som da trovoada abafou o grito áspero que Soberba soltou... Shina estava livre para procurar por Milo... e Cássius impotente via sua Mestra partir novamente para salvar outro...

Pan se divertia vendo o Cavaleiro de Ouro se defender e argumentar, usando juras de amor e explicações sem sentido para frear-lhe o ímpeto assassino... o Escorpião lutava com afinco tentando imobiliza-lo, mas sempre hesitava um golpe mais violento... Pan lhe atingia com violência arrombando partes da Armadura Sagrada que protegia o servo de Athena...

Milo tentava ordenar seus pensamentos, o supercilho cortado, os diversos cortes de garras, os hematomas, a dor da musculatura cansada, o organismo desidratado pelo esforço a Armadura inteira deteriorada e os ferimentos menores espalhados pelo corpo... ela queria vê-lo morto... Vênus Aphrodite poderia tê-la dominado? Julgava impossível a possibilidade... o gênio ruim e arredio da italiana tornava mais fácil mata-la a faze-la se deixar dominar... aproveitando um soco que visava seu rosto já ferido Milo puxou-a pelo pulso com a mão esquerda fazendo-a vir na direção de sua mão direita que aguardava para lhe arrancar a Máscara hedionda... se visse os olhos verdes de Shina saberia o que estava acontecendo... ela não poderia lhe enganar nestas circunstancias... mas a surpresa de ver aqueles olhos de desafio o fizeram distrair-se por um segundo... que Pan se utilizou para dar com o joelho nas costelas do Escorpião e emendar num brutal gancho fazendo-o cair novamente... a visão turva com o golpe... pensou estar sendo ludibriado pelos olhos novamente quando viu um relâmpago cortar o céu anunciando uma tempestade... ouviu o grito inconfundível da Amazona de Cobra ecoar em seus ouvidos, o grito que anunciava o humor nada propício e a vontade de ver sangue correr... diante dos olhos embaçados de Milo, Shina de Ophyucus descia num selvagem Garras de Trovão investindo contra si mesma... o desespero de Milo ao ver as duas Amazonas lutarem era enorme pois já não sabia dizer qual era qual... sentia-se embriagado e a única diferença entre elas logo se desfez quando a Máscara da recém chegada Amazona se partiu ante as garras da outra...

Shina estava com a adrenalina á mil, esperava que Cássius trouxesse alguém á altura pra enfrenta-la, o que não aconteceu, de todos no Santuário talvez fosse a que estivesse em melhor condição, tentava ao máximo se concentrar na luta, mas não podia ignorar que Milo estava ferido, não sabia que vê-lo assim seria tão doloroso... não imaginava que se importava tanto... Pan era rápido mas ela já conhecia os movimentos, sempre rápidos e sem forma...

Seu coração agora está bem mais claro Amazona... – Então era assim que sua voz soava nos ouvidos dos outros? Um tanto quanto arrogante não era? Ela tentava se desvencilhar de pensamentos e lutar...Shina sentiu as garras de Pan estourarem sua ombreira e entrarem com violência em seu ombro... Pan por outro lado sentiu o choque elétrico lhe correr o corpo em resposta ao golpe... Shina recuou um pouco e com um golpe baixou rasgou o torso de Pan que soltou um grito... a Amazona concentrava-se em findar logo a luta, sentia o sangue lhe escorrer do ombro pelo braço direito, deixou-se ser envolta na Luz roxa relampagueante de seu Cosmo, Pan lhe imitou a postura deixando correr o sangue que lhe descia pela perna e pingava no chão... Milo entrou em desespero... ali uma das duas poderia morrer e ele não saberia qual era verdadeira... precisava intervir... mas de que lado ele faria a balança tombar?... O vento se tornava forte e o cheiro de terra molhada que antecede a tempestade lhe invadia as narinas... Shina fazia o céu rasgar-se com raios mas Pan não se intimidou... será que ele seria capaz de lhe imitar o golpe? Ela já o atingira antes com suas Garras de Trovão seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Pan...

Por que não mostra logo o Dourado de seu Cosmo mulher? – Milo ouviu atento... o disfarce caíra por terra apesar de não compreender bem o que as palavras queriam dizer... o modo de falar da Italiana era outro...Shina não conseguia disfarçar o sotaque italiano quando estava concentrada em outras coisas além de falar, além do mais o modo embargado e convidativo jamais substituiu o falar sibilante e entre dentes da Cobra em situações como aquela... Imediatamente deixou seu Cosmo inflamar... o ferrão venenoso surgiu no indicador, o álcool no ar estava cada vez mais carregado e os ventos fortes da Tempestade elétrica de Shina não davam conta de espalhar o ar... Milo adicionou seu vendaval ao dela fazendo soltar do chão grama e pedras... Pan voltou a forma original de Sátiro deixando transparecer a névoa embriagante do Álcool Dionisíaco que se desprendia dele... Antes que Milo pudesse ver Pan investia contra ele numa velocidade que não julgava possível com as pequenas pernas tortas de bode do Sátiro, mas Shina interveio ao golpe com suas garras dando ao Escorpião a chance de atingir tres agulhadas no adversário... Pan ignorou as agulhadas e com seu bafo alcoólico formou uma baforada inflamável contra a Amazona que se protegeu como pode usando seu Cosmo, o rastro de fogo no chão formado pelo golpe de Pan era considerável, se ele tivesse lutado dessa forma a teria matado na Clareira da Itália...Milo já estava sobre ele com o punho fechado indo diretamente ao meio do peito Pan cruzou os braços para defender-se e sentiu o chute forte lhe vir no baço, mesmo tonto pela embriagues Milo tinha uma vontade imensa de lutar... Pan usou seu fogaréu diretamente sobre o Escorpião que antes de se afastar ainda lhe atingiu mais uma agulhada, ao livrar-se do Cavaleiro colado em si Pan já se viu as voltas com a Amazona que lhe buscava rasgar a garganta e quase teve sucesso em seu intento, vindo pelas costas sentiu mais quatro agulhadas... que o fez gritar... ambos o estavam minando... o joelho de Shina lhe atingira em cheio no meio do peito entanto ela lhe agarrou o ombro saltando por cima dele e pousando as suas costas com as garras em riste... o Cosmo trazia o leve brilho dourado... e o grito se formava em sua garganta quando o viu mudar de forma... Pan ficou mais alto, seus cabelos cresciam descendo pelas costas assumindo o tom de azul ondulando-se, os ombros se alargaram...quando Pan virou-se para encara-la com o sorriso prepotente nos lábios ela deixou morrer o golpe que iria desferir...

Este você não pode matar não é? – Pan era detalhista ao ponto de reproduzir a Armadura avariada de Milo... em frações de segundo ele invadiu o coração dela e reproduziu a imagem de Milo...

Ela não...mas eu posso... – o Escorpião desferiu mais uma agulhada que atravessou o ombro de Pan fazendo-o recuar... Shina balançou a cabeça tentando organizar os pensamentos... ela sentira nela o golpe que Pan levara... Milo desceu sobre Pan com um chute na altura do peito do Sátiro transmorfo dando-lhe a distancia para acertar mais uma agulhada, Pan preparou mais uma baforada que visava o Cavaleiro em cheio e completamente vulnerável... O raio desceu no mesmo momento que o fogo saiu da boca de Pan, Shina se interpusera entre ambos com seu Cosmo relampagueante Milo julgou ser efeito da embriagues do álcool mas a Armadura de Ophyucus tinha um brilho dourado, ela tentava sufocar o fogo com seu Cosmo o calor a fazia suar e a pele ardia a Armadura que antes mal se fazia notar agora aquecia lhe queimando a pele secando-lhe a boca, mas ela seria a barreira para Milo poder usar sua Antares... rasgaria as chamas com suas garras para dar-lhe passagem..., o Escorpião elevava seu Cosmo ao máximo, ver Shina se por na linha de frente era o incentivo que o fazia queimar, Ophyucos era realmente um signo solar...mas não imaginava que Shina o defenderia com tanto afinco... Pan não agüentou manter a baforada por muito tempo e assim que as chamas baixaram a Cobra investiu violenta com suas Garras de Trovão... a corrente elétrica de alta tensão lhe rasgou por dentro atingindo o sistema nervoso o fazendo espasmar... indefeso ao Ferrão de Antares que lhe invadiu o corpo com veneno e violência, fazendo jorrar o sangue das outras agulhadas... Pan sequer pode gritar ao sentir o fio de prata que unia a Alma Imortal ao Corpo de Carne ser cortado... o Sátiro caiu numa poça de seu próprio sangue... Shina deixou-se relaxar ao sentir o álcool se dissipar, sentiu a musculatura doer, aquilo mexera com ela, vê-lo em perigo e lutar lado á lado com o Escorpião , Milo á abraçou ela não o impediu, apenas deixou-se aconchegar...

Tem de parar com o hábito de pular na frente de todo golpe que aparece... – o tom divertido deixava transparecer o alivio... ele sentia ela estreitar o abraço... – Sente? Está acabando... precisa ver essas feridas... – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e sentiu que as pontas estavam queimadas...

Você está bem mais ferido que eu... – ela parou perdida nos próprios pensamentos... Milo esperava que ela concluísse a frase com paciência... – Não sabia que era tão dolorido...

Onde? Aqui? – Ele detinha a atenção no ombro ferido dela e nas marcas de garras que Pan lhe deixara...

Não... refiro-me a te ver lutando... não sabia que era tão difícil... quando foi que você ficou-me tão caro? – Milo estava tão feliz que se esquecera do corpo ferido... como entendia Aioria agora...

É eu também me assustei com isso... não imaginava que uma Guerra Santa seria tão difícil agora que tenho você... mas estamos bem não é?

Não sinto baixa entre os Cavaleiros, mas tem tantos mortos entre os Soldados... e ainda tenho um assunto inacabado...

Vou com você... – Ele segurou-a pelos ombros olhando nos olhos verdes dela com expressão séria... – é Cássius não é?

Você não poderá fazer nada... vou sozinha... – ela se desvencilhou do abraço e tomou o rumo de volta para o local que deixara Cássius preso ao Kathadésmoi... mas Milo a seguiu... ela parou e olhou para ele... – Aonde vai?

Com você... – o meio sorriso e olhar desafiador...

Já disse que não precisa... –Shina fechava a cara como uma criança contrariada, Milo começava a conhecer os trejeitos... sem mascara ela era bem mais delicada, não menos assustadora... mas mais delicada...

Quando você vai perceber que não precisa mais fazer tudo sozinha? Além do mais não preciso fazer nada, só quero estar lá... não posso? – Ela não era a única a ter olhos desafiadores... Milo também sabia fazer isso... ela se irritou por ele ter razão... a presença dele ajudaria muito...ela detestava admitir isso.

Athena parou diante de uma porta com o Selo de Vênus Aphrodite sobreposto ao de Ares... ela marcou com perfume seu nome nas paredes... Ares certamente ficaria furioso se entrasse com seus Bersekers no Templo da Guerra e visse o nome de Vênus nas paredes com perfume... mas Athena não podia se distrair com conjecturas... estava ali por um objetivo... viera reclamar o que era seu... Seu Pégasus e os Santos de Bronze que o vieram resgatar... ao longo do caminho já havia visto Hyoga caído com o chão parcialmente congelado, próximo dele estava o corpo morto de um que equivale ao escalão abaixo dos Kerubins no Séqüito de Vênus... estava apenas desacordado... assim como Shiryu que encontraram um pouco mais adentro... por que raios ele se orgulhava tanto da Armadura de Bronze de Dragão se vivia lutando seminu? Para lutar quase pelado poderia bem dar menos trabalho ao Ourives Armeiro Mu não é? Shaka porém constatou que o Dragão estava bem... apenas desmaiado devido ao esforço... outro oponente abatido... Shun e Ikki foram achados junto á porta que Athena tinha diante de si... de fato os Cavaleiros de Bronze pouparam muito trabalho ao Virginiano abatendo as resistências da Deusa Vênus...

Vai entrar Minha Senhora? – Shaka e Psique aguardavam Athena se manifestar...

Preciso, mas antes ... – Athena se dirigiu até Psique e falou-lhe ao ouvido... Shaka não se atreveu a ouvir... Psique assentiu e seguiu por um corredor sozinha...

Devo deixa-la ir?

Sim... nós temos outras urgências... Vênus nos aguarda atraz desta porta...

Vênus sentiu Athena entrar com seu Cavaleiro deixando o Cosmo potente lhe anunciar a presença... estava entretida sentada no lugar do Marido bebendo uma taça de licor... o perfume dela tomava conta do local de forma delicada... suas vestes sumarias pouco faziam para esconder-lhe o corpo perfeito e para a surpresa de Shaka mesmo com os olhos fechados era possível vê-la... ninguém ignorava a presença da Paixão em pessoa... A Deusa tinha os Cabelos longos coroados de flores e os pulsos e colo adornados com jóias de orihalco dourado com pedras preciosas que o indiano sequer sabia existir... Orihalco é o material do qual eram feitas as Armaduras Sagradas...

Foi presente de Hefesto... – Vênus respondia aos pensamentos do Virginiano... tomando-o de surpresa... mas Athena tomou a palavra quebrando o fascínio sobre o Cavaleiro de Virgem...

Não acha que é hora de pararmos esta Guerra Vênus Aphrodite?

Parar? Está desistindo? – Vênus arrumava os cabelos enquanto pousava os pés descalços no chão de mármore branco levantando-se do trono da Guerra... ela sorria e deixava seu Cosmo permear toda a Sala...

Por que desistiria? Ao acaso não notou que toda sua investida não causou-me uma baixa sequer? Todos os meus Cavaleiros e Amazonas estão vivos e seus Filhos mortos... se alguém deveria desistir é você...

Nenhuma baixa? – Vênus fazia bico enquanto olhava de modo zombeteiro para Athena que se mostrava serena e impassível... – Julga que morrer é a única baixa que podemos contabilizar em uma Guerra? Pensei ser você a inteligente entre nós... além do mais... morte por morte... veja quantos soldados fazem fila nas margens do Acheron e me diga novamente que não houve baixas...

Mais um motivo para cessar esse capricho... – Athena tentava mostrar-se segura... mas a postura zombeteira e orgulhosa da tia a irritava...

Capricho? Chama capricho exigir meus direitos divinos? Afinal não sou uma Deusa Titânica como seu Pai? E não sou eu quem inspira a humanidade até hoje? Por que devo abençoar e não posso tê-la? Além do mais capricho por capricho...falemos de você... seu guardião sabe que você acoberta as influencias que lhe falam em sonho? – Vênus olhava para Shaka com o sorriso convidativo... aproximando-se dele de modo felino e lhe acariciando o rosto... Shaka sequer se dava conta que abrira os olhos azuis límpidos... Athena porém segurou o pulso de Vênus entre dentes lhe dirigiu a palavra...

Concentre-se em mim... não nele... e cuidado com as palavras...

Oh... descuido meu... era segredo? Assim como você fazia surpresa de seu poder deixando seus santos de bronze se matarem contra Poseidon? Guardou a Armadura só pra Hades ver?

Cuidado com as palavras...


	19. Lama

Cap19 Lama

Vênus Aphrodite desvencilhou-se da mão de Athena e a encarou severa... Athena por sua vez a olhava impassível com semblante sereno, ambas se desafiavam com os olhos enquanto Shaka as observava meio tonto... mesmo para ele que era considerado o Homem mais próximo de Deus, aquela sala cheia da presença das duas Deidades era um tanto sufocante... Hades não havia causado essa sensação nele... mas elas lhe faziam suar...

Marin sentia o corpo dolorido...mas estava aliviada, acordou de um salto tentando localizar-se e mais importante... localiza-lo... não se lembrava quando perdera a consciência... recordava em rápidas passagens os acontecimentos... Aioria expulsando Lithos do Santuário, Ciúme o atacando... ela interviera na luta... sim... interviera... e como lutou... suas mãos ainda tremiam quando lembrava de como perdera o controle... de como se sentiu pequena ao ver Aioria se por entre ela e Ciúme... como milésimos de segundo poderiam fazer tantos sentimentos virem á tona como uma enxurrada... sentiu-se fraca e indefesa ao vê-lo defende-la, mas esses sentimentos deram lugar à outra coisa quando o viu sorrir... o problema não era ele... nem o que viviam... ela mesma se sabotava... Aioria não a considerava pequena ou frágil... era ela mesma que sentia isso... podia tê-lo perdido... afastou esses mórbidos pensamentos e concentrou-se em levantar-se...desistira ao ver que seu máximo no momento era sentar-se na cama com o corpo dolorido... as mãos ainda tremiam... quando iriam parar de tremer? Sua mão direita estava quebrada, ela sentia os ossos fracionados... o aposento era semelhante ao de Aioria, mas chifres de Carneiro adornavam os afrescos das paredes, e um Velo Dourado pendia no alto de uma lareira acesa... era a Casa de Mu... Áries. Mais uma vez Mu os ajudava... fitou uma bacia de estanho com provisões pousada na cabeceira da cama, ao lado de Aioria... o Carneiro os pusera lado á lado... a cama estava totalmente manchada de sangue, terra e sujeira... Esquadrinhou com seu Cosmo o Santuário, a batalha se findava ali, mas a Guerra não estava acabada... retirou sua Armadura sagrada que formou a delicada Águia rachada e fragmentada, queria retirar a Armadura Dourada de Aioria para que ele pudesse ficar mais confortável... estava muito ferido... o braço direito dele estava inteiro coberto de sangue... ela sabia que não era sangue dele, mas vê-lo assim apertava o coração da Amazona... não se surpreendeu ao ver que a Armadura de Leão respondia a ela abandonando o corpo do Cavaleiro... a Armadura confiava nela...

Normalmente elas não obedecem outros senão o próprio dono sabia? – Mu entrava andando devagar, doía muito ao Ariano mexer-se...

Como está Mu?... – Ela falava baixo para não incomodar Aioria, Mu agora não vestia sua Armadura Dourada trajava apenas as vestes sujas e esfarrapadas que vestia antes da invasão... os cabelos ainda estavam soltos e bagunçados devido aos eventos que aconteceram frente á Casa de Áries... o tibetano sentou-se ao lado dela pegando-lhe a mão quebrada nas suas deixando o Cosmo dourado e quente lhe curar aos poucos os ferimentos...

Fechei o corte mais fundo com meu Cosmo, mas achei mais sensato cuidar de vocês em vez de mim... estão bem mais feridos...

Acabou não é?

Por hora sim... e você? Como se sente? – Mu observava Marin acariciar os cabelos de Aioria com a mão esquerda que estava livre, vê-los o fazia pensar em como se sentia só... o amigo tinha muita sorte, e ambos tinham grande estima por parte do Ariano...

Confusa... Shaka tentou me abrir os olhos... mas é tão difícil digerir tudo...

É compreensível... mas não creio que ousou duvidar do Leão... não é?

Não... nunca... duvidei mais de mim do que dele... Julguei-me incapaz... – o tom da voz de Marin indicava que ela segurava um choro por baixo da Mascara... Mu fechou os olhos de modo sereno...

Não vou abri-los... se quiser retirar a Mascara... juro pelo Estige que não os abrirei...- Marin retirou a Mascara... confiava em Mu... ele já havia salvado Aioria antes... durante a Titanomaquia, e também ajudara Seiya mais de uma vez... ela lhe devia muito para desconfiar dele...

Não precisava me jurar nada... confio em você... – ela abria e fechava devagar a mão que Mu lhe curara... ainda doía muito... mas pelo menos não estava quebrada...- Obrigada...

Fechei grande parte das feridas dele... mas a mais profunda receio não poder alcançar... deixo por sua conta... – Mu levantou-se e saiu devagar andando com certa dificuldade... ele não devia ter fechado a ferida como dissera... parou na porta do quarto e virou-se de olhos fechados... – Tem um banheiro onde pode lavar-se, se continuar assim pode infeccionar algum ferimento, o Santuário está um caos mas pedi á Appendex que conseguisse algo que pudesse vesti-la, para Aioria pode pegar qualquer coisa minha que julgar adequado...

Afrodite de Peixes escoltava Psique, ele mesmo não sabia para onde estavam seguindo, apenas se deixava guiar pelos corredores frios do Santuário Espartano, saindo do templo principal continuando pelo Areópago até um outro templo menor, destinado á Vênus esposa do senhor real daquele Santuário... o Templo estava bem abandonado em consideração ao estado das outras construções, sinal de que os Espartanos não davam muita atenção á Vênus... Colunas Dórias subiam altas na fachada branca da construção que tinha o chão de um mármore róseo próprio da Ilha de Lesbos e poemas de Sapho de Metilene adornavam as paredes internas do Salão principal... para o sueco aquele lugar dentro do Templo Espartano era como uma pérola num chiqueiro de porcos... o lugar era inteiro perfumado, assim como o próprio Cavaleiro de Peixes que exalava o cheiro de rosas de seus cabelos longos e bem cuidados, de um verde água límpido... ao chegarem ao centro do Salão principal porém Afrodite de Peixes estacou bloqueando o caminhar de Psique com o braço estendido... ela olhava para ele que parecia tentar ouvir algo... súbito ele de um salto a agarrou no colo saltando para traz á tempo de evitar ser atingido por um facho de luz negra que abriu um pequeno buraco no Mármore rosado...

Lamento mas não passarão por mim...minha Mãe incumbiu-me de cuidar de Eros... sou Aristhós os modernos chamam-me Posseção. – o Kerubin deixou-se ver saindo de trás da Pilastra onde se escondia, era uma bela figura, talvez um dos poucos filhos de Vênus que puxara mais á Mãe que ao Pai, tinha um corpo delgado, os cabelos muito negros lhe desciam em um rabo de cavalo pelas costas chegando um pouco abaixo dos ombros, vestia uma Armadura belíssima que parecia feita do mais puro diamante reluzente, ele olhava de cima á baixo o Cavaleiro de Peixes... – Você é Servo de Palas Athena?

Afrodite de Peixes Cavaleiro de Ouro responsável pelo 12º Templo Zodiacal...

Fora consagrado á minha Mãe e luta por Athena? – Aristhós estava visivelmente curioso...

Sim... meu nome é a prova de que nasci consagrado á Vênus, mas escolhi servir Athena... devo encontrar-me com seu Irmão recém Nascido Eros...

Eros não está... apenas Cupido se encontra nos aposentos de Minha Mãe... não permitirei que o veja... – Diante da negativa Afrodite fez queimar seu Cosmo de maneira prudente... apenas como aviso... Pétalas de Rosas entravam pelas portas carregadas no ar e circundando o Cavaleiro de Peixes e Psique que se encontrava as suas costas... Afrodite pegou de maneira delicada um fino cordão de ouro que se dependurava através de seu peito e passando-o por cima da cabeça o retirou de si entregando uma Adaga Dourada com um Rubi encimando o começo do guarda-mão para Psique e retirando sua Capa das costas a cobriu...

Minha cara dama, peço que siga em frente eu lhe asseguro que a seguirei assim que puder – o vento suave porém agitado movia os cabelos do Cavaleiro deixando-o uma figura digna de ser admirada envolto nas pétalas que fazia surgir com seu Cosmo Dourado, Psique passou o cordão dourado que prendia a bainha da Adaga Dourada pelo corpo e prendeu a capa do Cavaleiro ás suas vestes, o Kerubin aguardava pacientemente era um cavalheiro como o Peixe...

Sinto mas não darei passagem as Damas...- ele falava referindo-se á Psique... podia ver a alma rachada que abrigava dois seres dentro de um corpo...

Não tem escolha... ou se concentra nela... ou luta comigo... – Afrodite deixou um sorriso tomar-lhe o rosto e com uma ordem silenciosa um turbilhão de vento seguiu na direção do Kerubin fazendo as singelas pétalas afiadas como navalhas morrerem contra a Armadura de Aristhós, algumas porém ele precisou usar seu Cosmo para que não lhe cortassem a pele exposta, uma delas conseguiu lhe arranhar levemente o rosto fazendo correr o filete rubro... O Kerubin encarava sério a expressão serena adornada pelo sorriso no rosto bem feito, sem muita cerimônia Afrodite sumiu da vista de Aristhós encoberto pela revoada de pétalas vermelhas e rosas que permeavam todo o lugar, para surgir sobre ele descendo com o joelho e o punho direitos alinhados para atingi-lo, o Kerubin recuou, deixando que o Cavaleiro abrisse um buraco no chão de Mármore...

É uma pena... mas mal começamos a brincar e já fizemos dois buracos neste lugar maravilhoso não é? – Afrodite retirou dos cabelos que lhe desciam pela nuca por baixo do elmo uma rosa vermelha e a pôs na boca investindo novamente contra o Kerubin que defendeu o segundo soco com seu braço esquerdo e revidou dando-lhe um chute com a perna direita na altura do rosto do pisciano que se defendeu com o braço... o perfume que desprendia dele amortecia os sentidos do Kerubin deixando-o mais lento que o normal... Aristhós submeteu Afrodite á uma chuva de socos seguidos que o Cavaleiro evitava com a graça de um dançarino recuando e esquivando-se para atingir um soco no meio do peito do Kerubin jogando-o para traz e fazendo-o arranhar o piso tentando frear-se firmando os pés no chão, aproveitando a distancia aberta entre eles porém Aristhós fez uma investida com diversos fachos de luz negra que com mais dificuldade foram evitados pelo cavaleiro... merecia o nome... era escorregadio como um peixe recém saído da água... bem que o seu gêmeo, Ciúme, o alertara... o Caranguejo e o Peixe eram bem mais do que deixavam transparecer... deixou-se tomar pelo Cosmo escuro queimando e investiu violento contra o Cavaleiro num soco que Afrodite desviou com a mão passando-lhe a perna na frente para desequilibrar-lhe, intento que conseguiu com sucesso, só não imaginava que ao cair o Kerubin rapidamente rolaria e o atingiria na parte interna da perna fazendo-o dobrar o joelho e abrir a guarda para um chute em cheio na boca do estomago... sentiu o sangue lhe vir a boca, apreciava o gosto do sangue como se fosse vinho, mas não poderia permitir que o Kerubin o ferisse... pegando a rosa que trazia na boca arremessou-a com a perícia de um atirador de facas, fazendo o cabo espinhento rasgar a lateral do pescoço do adversário que já estava vindo sobre ele, tinha de impedir que se colassem... Afrodite agitou as pétalas no ar usando-as como um escudo que com violência começavam a arranhar a Armadura do Kerubin... e fazê-lo sentir o veneno dos espinhos que lhe arranharam o pescoço... Afrodite destilava mais do perfume de suas rosas no ar... mas Aristhós continuava a investir tornando difícil continuar desvencilhando-se, o Peixe desferiu um soco em upercap que resvalou o queixo do Kerubin sendo revidado com um soco que lhes desceu do alto, que por pouco atingiu Afrodite, agora o sueco deixava aberta à guarda para ser atingido por mais um soco violento no meio do peito que o fez perder o compasso da respiração dando a chance para um terceiro golpe que veio num chute giratório que encaixou certinho o pé no rosto do Cavaleiro fazendo voar o elmo e cortando-lhe a boca por dentro fazendo descer o filete de sangue pelo lábio...

Estúpido... agora conseguiu me tirar do sério! – Afrodite limpou o rosto com o punho cerrado... o Cosmo inflamado de maneira violenta... o sorriso cordial passou a ter um ar mais maligno... as pétalas vermelhas e rosadas passaram para a coloração branca e negra... vindo num turbilhão brutal e fazendo pequenos rombos em sua Armadura brilhante perfurando sua carne...Afrodite aumentou a violência do golpe com seu Cosmo silencioso enchendo a sala com o perfume inebriante... retirou uma rosa negra dos cabelos e com ela fez surgir centenas iguais, com sua habitual elegância e imponência fez as centenas de rosas negras irem como uma chuva de piranhas sobre o Kerubin... ROSAS PIRANHAS... a Armadura do filho de Vênus cedia ao impacto voraz das rosas negras e a carne se rasgava com os espinhos... Afrodite ria... não deixaria alguém que feriu seu rosto morrer tão rapidamente... o caiu com o corpo ferido e a Armadura estilhaçada... mas não derrotado... tinha um trunfo na manga ainda... com seu máximo esforço, na maior velocidade que pode investiu contra o Cavaleiro passando por ele depois de o atingir... Afrodite ainda ria...

Seu melhor Kerubin? Não senti o golpe...- o modo sempre cordial e educado de falar agora tinha um tom arrogante...

Hun... não se preocupe... sentirá... – E com um movimento rápido do pulso o Kerubin fez-se ver finas linhas que envolviam o corpo do Cavaleiro de Peixes... Afrodite olhou surpreso... quando ele conseguiu envolve-lo daquela forma?

Vênus deu as costas para Athena e serviu-se de mais uma taça de licor sentando-se no lugar do Marido de forma displicente e pouco comportada...

Então o que quer de mim vindo até aqui Palas? – Ela fazia cara de tédio ao dirigir a pergunta a jovem Deusa... que mantinha o semblante sereno...

Quero meu... Quero meus Santos de Bronze e quero que cesse as hostilidades de sua parte Vênus...

Não você não quer... o que veio buscar é Seu Santo de Bronze e não seus... – o tom de escárnio da palavra "seus" passou áspera nos ouvidos de Athena...

Vai entrega-lo ou devo toma-lo de você? – a aparência de serenidade não enganava Aphrodite...

Hun... entregaria mas duvido que ele queira ir... tenho muito mais a oferecer do que você, além disso, vai mesmo me desafiar por um amantesinho insosso como aquele japonês? Faça-me o favor ...

Não espero que compreenda... ou que seja solidária com meus sentimentos com relação aos meus Cavaleiros...

Pare de falar no plural como se não fizesse diferença entre eles... pensa que não sei de sua predileção? Manda seus Cavaleiros para a morte quase certa mas protege diretamente com seu Cosmo Divino o Pégasus... não era o Cisne que deveria ter vestido a Armadura de Odin em Asgard?

Cesse essa Guerra Aphrodite... muitos já perderam suas vidas – Athena ignorava as palavras de Vênus deliberadamente... – a Humanidade está sob sua influencia extrema, desde que suas hostilidades começaram o numero de pessoas que perderam sua chama e se suicidaram é enorme, além do mais temos os extremos, aqueles que perderam o controle sob seus impulsos, se você não endireitar tudo o mundo moderno irá para o Caos, às paixões humanas estão fora de controle, acidentes, assassinatos, estupros, suicídios, os apaixonados são pré-loucos... você sabe disso, sua influencia pode fazer sofrer no excesso ou na ausência de paixão... o dilúvio de Poseidon fora mais sutil do que o que você está fazendo com a humanidade...será que a Mãe do Amor em pessoa não se compadece da Humanidade? Não zela pela Paz entre os homens?

Vênus gargalhou inclinando para traz a cabeça e deixando-se levar pelo riso solto... enchera a terceira taça de licor...

Pergunto-me se alguma vez você acreditou no discurso que gosta tanto de fazer... Paz... Amor... – Vênus se inclinou para Athena e com feição de confidente sussurrou – pode me contar... você ensaia esse discurso no espelho não é?

Não zombe de meus desejos de paz...

Falemos de seus desejos... – ela virou a taça de licor e pegou a garrafa nas mãos delicadas oferecendo á Shaka e Athena... que sequer se manifestaram, ela deu de ombros e bebeu do gargalo da garrafa um generoso gole...- Você fala de Paz mas não fez nada para evitar a Guerra contra Poseidon que fora completamente desnecessária...

Ele inundou a superfície!

Por uma falha diplomática sua... que rejeitou a proposta de casamento de sua identidade mortal de maneira bem arrogante por sinal... sabe que Poseidon cederia ...

Ele não cedeu... a Guerra acabou concentre-se na Sua Guerra... – Athena começava a deixar de lado a feição plácida...

Hun... está bem – novo gole, Vênus fez cara contrariada e virou a garrafa para constatar que não havia mais nada nela... deu de ombros e atirou a garrafa ao fogo da lareira...com naturalidade vendo o vidro estilhaçar no fogo – Vamos falar de minha Guerra, quando libertou Fortuna não sabia que seu Peixe já havia sentido a presença dela? Por que sem fortuna não teria descoberto a localização da aljava de Eros... Aljava que eu quero e deve me entregar por que não lhe pertence...

O modo como administro meu Santuário não lhe diz respeito...

Tem razão... mas olhei o coração de seus servos... já percebeu o quanto o Carneiro é sozinho? Ah é mesmo, quase não existem mais Atlantes no mundo... você afundou Atlântida numa crise histérica milênios atraz... – Athena conteve uma resposta mantendo sua pose..- Ah e também temos as Amazonas, já contou a elas o porque das Mascaras? Afinal foi você quem instituiu essa lei...não foi?

O por que das Mascaras? – Shaka repetiu para si mesmo olhando para Athena com assombro... sabia que fora Athena quem impusera essa lei, mas jamais havia se questionado o porque...

Vênus... está passando da conta...- Athena apontou o báculo de Niké na altura do peito da Deusa... o olhar já não era tão sereno... – Não vim aqui discutir frivolidades... você é apenas uma Deusa caprichosa que não aceita a própria condição... é apenas a representação do instinto mais primordial do homem, nada mais... é vazia... animal... e deve curvar-se ante a razão! Cesse essa Guerra Imediatamente!

Caprichosa? Mal de família...afinal eu não obriguei minhas servas a se igualarem aos homens para que eles tivessem apenas a mim como presença feminina em meu local santo... Não sou individualista a ponto de privar minhas servas daquilo que eu não posso ter... Tem medo de competição Athena? Medo de que uma mulher de verdade tome de você aquilo que não ousa tornar publico? – Vênus sorria insinuando-se para Shaka que observava mudo e sério, o ambiente opressivo o deixava nervoso, não estava acostumado á isso sempre tivera pleno controle sobre si... era a encarnação de Buda não é? – Medo de mim Athena?

Foi longe demais, a lei da Mascara está sendo parcialmente abolida... – Athena fechava o punho com força Shaka ali a incomodava agora, ela podia ouvir ele repetir para si mesmo as palavras de Vênus como que tentando entende-las...

Aboliu por que tem seu amante... só por isso... é tão culpada quanto eu do sofrimento de seus servos... já olhou os corações de suas Amazonas? Já se perguntou o que elas sentem cercadas de homens que as temem, pior... cercada por homens que as amam... sem se sentirem livres para ama-los também...

Não invado a privacidade de meus servos como você! – Athena não sabia o que fazer estava acuada e seu Cavaleiro sequer esboçava uma reação!... Shaka a olhava sem falar nada, isso a matava, por que ele não a defendia? Era um homem sábio e ponderado, poderia intervir na conversa dando a ela algum respaldo... mas nada, aqueles olhos azuis límpidos...inquiridores...

Quer saber o que se passa na cabeça e no coração de seu guardião Athena... tem medo de estar sozinha contra mim? – Vênus afastou o báculo delicadamente caminhando em direção á Athena, parou frente á frente olhando-a nos olhos de forma severa... – É tão racional que se esqueceu de como é sentir algo não é... agora tenta emular as sensações numa vida mortal, e não quer abrir mão disso, seu coração é um livro aberto... sonha em largar a Imortalidade, em abdicar as responsabilidades, em deixar-se levar por uma vida mortal, se deixar levar por Seiya não é? Passou tanto tempo intocável que agora que descobriu minha benção gostaria de viver em função dela... mas sua razão não permite não é... Saori...

Ouvir o nome mortal foi um choque para Athena... o sorriso no rosto de Vênus a deixava profundamente irritada... não adiantava argumentar... Vênus era irredutível e maliciosa... prolongar o dialogo só a exporia mais perante o Cavaleiro de Virgem... Athena então deixa queimar seu Cosmo Dourado... Divino... agressivo... sentindo a Armadura Divina ressonar junto ... Vênus ainda assim lhe sorria...


	20. Escarlato Veleno

Cap.20 – Escarlato Veleno

Já era possível para a Cobra e o Escorpião ver a forma do Gigante prostrado debatendo-se para livrar-se das amarras que o prendiam, os olhos comuns não veriam, mas quatro sombras sem forma seguravam as correntes de fogo fátuo, os "Cabeças Vazias" que lhe prendiam ao chão fazendo uma força esmagadora que o puxava de joelhos ... prostrado...

Milo assustou-se com a cena, por ser Grego crescera ouvindo sobre eles, os Mortos de Cabeças Vazias que vagavam a mercê dos desejos de feiticeiros ... os Sírios trouxeram consigo esses segredos na época em que os Helenos se uniam pela primeira vez... fora durante a Guerra do Peloponeso que os primeiros Kathadésmoi foram usados... Não sabia se estava mais impressionado com a cena do gigante prostrado perante as sombras disformes dos Mortos ou se pelo fato de que Shina é quem havia feito aquilo...

São Cabeças Vazias não são? – Ele perguntava mais para si que para ela, mas Shina deixou um sorriso triste lhe adornar o rosto enquanto lhe respondia concentrando-se em manter seu Grego impecável...

Sim... Cabeças Vazias como Cássius...

Cássius não é um Cabeça Vazia...

Não? Pergunto-me se há diferença em se tornar um Cabeça Vazia ou um joguete de Vênus... – Ela parou e passou os próprios braços pelo corpo de forma protetora... tentava ordenar os pensamentos... Milo a deixou sentar-se numa pedra, sentou-se ao seu lado observando o Gigante de longe, Cássius não poderia vê-los, estava de costas... mas com certeza já sentira a presença de ambos pois já parava de se debater...

A culpa não é sua... Cássius fez o que achou ser mais acertado... decidiu-se sozinho... você não pode assumir para si a culpa dele além domais, todos temos algo em nosso passado que queremos esquecer... Eu matei todos os habitantes da Ilha de Andrômeda quando a afundei... – Milo fez uma pausa forçada... Shina entendeu o quanto àquilo era difícil para ele... – Você não me julgaria por isso não é... digo... Apenas por isso...

Você ajudou muita gente como Cavaleiro... Milo... não sei se isso compensaria de alguma forma seus erros mas ... de qualquer forma eu jamais o julgaria... você tem razão... todos temos uma ou duas coisas em nossos passados que preferiríamos não lembrar, mas não posso ser condescendente...

Dê a ele então a chance que ele espera...

Ele não é um Cavaleiro Milo...

Dê a chance... por favor... Faça isso por ele, talvez seja a ultima coisa que o possa salvar de se tornar como aqueles seres horríveis que o seguram agora... – Milo apontava para os Cabeças Vazias que prendiam o Gigante e escarneciam dele numa onda de risos e desaforos soltos... - Acho que talvez seja a melhor coisa que você possa fazer por si também... – Ele a abraçou aconchegando a cabeça dela em seu ombro... – Vai aliviar-lhe o peso nos ombros... – ela ergueu o rosto para encara-lo, tentava não parecer tão frágil quanto se sentia, mas os olhos azuis do Escorpião a faziam sentir-se nua... exposta... tinha de ir, sentia o Cosmo de Athena, ainda haviam Batalhas a serem ganhas para findar de vez essa odiosa Guerra... num beijo separou-se de Milo e seguiu até Cássius... Milo abriu uma distancia antes de segui-la, deixando Shina livre para falar com Cássius mas marcando sua presença...

Cássius não mais se debatia, apenas ouvia as palavras de escárnio e zombaria que as vozes guturais e fantasmagóricas lhe dirigiam, tinha os olhos embaçados, derrotados e sem expressão, não tinha mais forças para levantar-se... nem no corpo... nem no espírito... estava rendido e prostrado... Sentiu Shina aproximar-se com a expectativa de um condenado que subia as escadarias do cadafalso...

Cássius...- ela lhe chamava com a voz de autoridade... ele não ousava erguer a cabeça para ela... – Calem-se todos vocês! – As vozes cessaram... nem os mortos desafiavam a autoridade de sua Mestra... Cássius sentiu a mão de Shina em seu queixo... ela ergueu o rosto do Gigante fazendo-o encarar-lhe... o espartano corou assim que viu estar ela sem a Mascara... desviou o olhar para não ver o rosto da Amazona... tarde demais ... ela o forçou a olhar-lhe nos olhos novamente – Olhe para mim quando falo com você Cássius!

Mas está sem Mascara...

Estamos ambos não acha? – Ela tinha uma expressão séria... o gigante se perguntava como ela podia ter tamanha autoridade em um rosto tão delicado... mesmo as imitações de Vênus lhe pareciam imperfeitas ao ver aqueles olhos verdes... foi então que se deu conta da presença de Milo... sentiu-se diminuído com ele ali... então Vênus não lhe mentira... Shina realmente havia esquecido o Pégasus... só não lhe dissera que nascera algo no coração da Amazona... ele não poderia competir com Milo... derrotado novamente... sem nem mesmo ter lutado...

Vai matar-me? - ele perguntava com voz resignada... conformado... entregue... Shina mantinha-se impassível, não entraria nesse jogo de drama...

Não, não vou te matar, está morto já... além disso como poderia mata-lo?... Ofereço a você uma chance de redimir seu erro Cássius... – Shina abaixou-se para olha-lo no mesmo patamar, deixando um joelho tocar a terra, com a mão direita tocou o local onde o havia estapeado... – Quer lutar ao meu lado uma ultima vez?

Athena deixava seu corpo ser abraçado pela Armadura Divina... sua Kamei tinha um dourado diferente das Armaduras Zodiacais um brilho reluzente que parecia falar mais ao coração que aos olhos... em nada se parecia com uma Armadura ordinária...

Por que não me surpreendo? – Vênus trazia o desdém estampado no rosto... ela convergia o olhar para Shaka que se posicionava para defender sua Deusa, ela via o coração em dúvida dele com a clareza que mais ninguém... Mortal ou Imortal poderia ver... mesmo trazendo uma grande mágoa no peito ele lutaria por Athena se necessário... mortais sempre foram curiosos...- Vai tentar enfrentar-me agora Saori?

Por que me chama pelo nome Mortal?

Por que é quem você deseja ser... estou errada? – Vênus ignorou o perigo do báculo que Athena erguia como uma lança de guerra, os olhos da jovem Deidade já não eram os serenos olhos verdes da Grega que crescera no Oriente... já não era mais a Saori mortal quem se punha diante dela... Vênus conseguiu faze-la regredir mais próximo de seu estado Mitológico... a herança divina que Athena tentava renegar emulando uma vida comum ao lado do moleque Seiya...- Se vai tentar matar-me o corpo que uso venha logo antes que eu acabe por fazer seu guardião odiá-la por completo...e lhe asseguro que não precisarei de muito tempo para isso... – Vênus olhou de forma maliciosa para o indiano... – Sua Senhora tem muitas histórias guardadas... já leu os escritos da modesta biblioteca do Gineceu do Santuário?

Athena arremessou o báculo com perícia fazendo-o passar rente ao rosto perfeito de Vênus e fincar na parede, enterrando quase trinta centímetros do cabo na pedra... o suficiente para fazer sentir uma quarta presença na sala... Vênus sequer moveu-se, mesmo sentindo os cabelos perfumados e sedosos se agitarem com o ar deslocado pelo báculo que lhe passou tão próximo não recuou um milímetro sequer... a violência incontida de Athena apenas a faria pior aos olhos do Cavaleiro... e não era tola a ponto de ficar completamente desprotegida com a Senhora da Guerra e seu Cavaleiro de Ouro... para isso trouxera sua Musa... a Musa de Metilene...

Psique recostou-se na parede com a cabeça entre as mãos... suas Asas de Borboletas oscilavam de cor...

Pare de falar em minha cabeça menina!! – ela falava baixo consigo enquanto se deixava escorrer até o chão... como Ares suportou dividir um corpo com o Mortal de Gêmeos? Já não era difícil o suficiente lidar com um coração apenas? "Você não sente?" a voz lhe falava com o tom infantil de Lithos... a jovem Lithos que se debatia dentro de Psique... claro que ela sentia! Como poderia não sentir? A Adaga Dourada parecia um fardo mais pesado do que ela poderia suportar... entendia o que se passava com a menina, ela própria já sofrera assim, ferira seu Amado Eros com óleo fervente, sua falta de confiança no Amor foi o estopim para deixar surgir o outro... Antheros... ela agora era responsável por tudo aquilo... Lithos continuava a se debater nela, ouviam os pensamentos uma da outra como se gritassem em seus ouvidos... "Não podemos permitir que a flecha os atinja"

E se eu não conseguir empunhar a Adaga? – Psique se perguntava em voz alta... "Então me deixe usa-la... já apunhalei alguém que amo... não permitirei que o óleo quente caia sobre eles... a ruiva faz por ele aquilo que eu jamais faria... não posso deixar que essa Guerra arranque as Asas de meu Mestre,... já me basta ter-lhes quebrado as pernas..."

Afrodite de Peixes sentia as finas linhas de Aristhós lhe envolverem, a Armadura Dourada começava a ceder diante delas, penetrando em finos veios cada vez mais fundos, concentrava seu Cosmo em frear o avanço das linhas assassinas antes que lhe atingissem a carne mas paulatinamente sentia a escama Dourada de Peixes ser ferida e cortada...

Agora sente Cavaleiro?- Aristhós tinha dificuldade em manter o equilíbrio devido ao cheiro de rosas que o Cavaleiro havia destilado no ar amortecendo seus sentidos concentrava-se em segurar o Peixe em suas Linhas de Títere... não conseguia vencer a resistência do Sueco que mantinha seu Cosmo Dourado tão vivo barrando o avanço das linhas...

Para Afrodite a situação era delicada, mas avaliando o que se passava precisou arriscar-se, pediu á Athena que olhasse por ele quando focou toda a sua atenção e todo o Seu Cosmo em fazer surgir as Rosas Vermelhas e Negras no ar, transformando o pequeno Templo de Vênus no mais belo e mortal dos Jardins sentia a Armadura de Peixes ceder resignada ante as linhas assassinas enquanto ele destilava seu perfume no ar, e com a maior violência que pode mandou-lhe um turbilhão de rosas piranhas e sangrentas que investiram contra o Kerubin ao mesmo tempo em que as linhas lhe rasgavam a pele fazendo-o sangrar de forma generosa, Afrodite lutava para manter a consciência desperta e focar seu Cosmo em uma única flor no meio do turbilhão... as Linhas se partiram e o Kerubin fora arremessado para traz com uma Rosa Branca fincada no peito... Aristhós bateu em uma pilastra de Mármore que cedeu com o impacto rachando-se, o Kerubin caiu de bruços no chão, já não teria mais forças para resistir ao Servo de Athena que caminhava em sua direção com o sorriso maldoso no rosto...

Afrodite parou em pé na frente do Kerubin, concentrava seu Cosmo em fazer parar o sangramento de seu corpo, em manter-se consciente e com a mente clara...

Sabe que uma vez atingido pela minha Rosa branca estará condenado Kerubin? – Afrodite passou o dedo indicador da mão direita por um filete de seu sangue, observou o escarlato veleno por instantes antes de leva-lo á boca... o gosto do sangue comparava-se ao melhor dos vinhos... – Sabe... os Deuses dizem que nós mortais somos cheios de veneno... um veneno rubro que nos faz diferentes deles... o Sangue... o mesmo sangue que ferve ou esfria nos fazendo amar ou morrer...Athena foi à única a contestar o Concilio Divino sobre esse assunto... ela disse que o Sangue humano tão impuro e quente de nada servia sem aquilo que o fazia correr ou falhar... o Coração Humano... o órgão que faz o veneno correr nutrindo o nosso organismo... ou seja... no coração dos Mortais esta a possibilidade de fazer milagres... o milagre de transformar veneno em cura... por isso vocês anseiam tanto por emular vidas mortais em corpos de Carne... Sentir o Sangue correr pelo corpo... sentir as sensações e sentimentos passarem pela pele...

Onde quer chegar Cavaleiro? – o Kerubin tinha sua consciência embargada, mas de alguma forma o cheiro de rosas invadia-lhe o corpo mantendo-lhe desperto... Afrodite não o queria desmaiado...

Estou a explicar-lhe o por que escolhi lutar por Athena em vez de seguir resignado um destino ingrato á serviço de Vênus acredito mais no Coração Humano do que em seu sangue... mesmo ele sendo tão impuro e maligno abriga coisas Maravilhosas – Afrodite tentou por instantes procurar pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer, estaria ele a salvo em meio as ferozes batalhas que aconteciam no Santuário? - Prefiro acreditar que mesmo o mais desprezível dos mortais pode viver mais que o sexo e a luxuria de Vênus...não somos animais... Oras... Não sente o sangue a lhe correr o Corpo? Pois lhe vou mostrar que há muitas sensações possíveis á nos mortais Kerubin desgraçado... – Afrodite limpou o sangue de seu rosto – já conheceu o calor do sangue... agora vou lhe mostrar a frieza dele... – o sorriso maligno lhe iluminou o semblante enquanto ele forçava para traz com a sola do pé o dedo da mão do Kerubin... Aristhós gritava com a dor, como uma parte tão pequena de seu corpo poderia doer tanto? Em instantes o dedo se quebrava assumindo um ângulo impossível, fazendo-o gritar novamente, novo dedo... novos gritos... quatro dedos... muitos gritos... muitos risos discretos vindos de Afrodite que com um chute fez o corpo do Kerubin virar com as costas para o chão, olhando para cima, quebrou uma costela neste movimento... o Cavaleiro apoiou o joelho na caixa torácica do Kerubin fazendo-o respirar com mais dificuldade ainda com a pressão que exercia ali... tocou a flor parcialmente branca que estava fincada no peito do Kerubin sentindo o perfume dela... cheirava a sangue... puxando uma rosa vermelha do cabelo Afrodite retirou-lhe os espinhos...

Acredito que observar a própria morte não seja algo agradável... – o sorriso maligno no rosto... o Cavaleiro tão belo... tão cruel... com um rápido movimento enfiou-lhe a mão esquerda na boca, passando o dedo indicador e o médio garganta adentro dando a ânsia de vômito que não subia devido ao joelho posicionado pressionando-lhe estrategicamente, o Kerubin não podia fechar a boca ou mesmo gritar, mover a cabeça lhe era impossível... tentou se debater mas o veneno das rosas e o perfume lhe anestesiavam o controle do corpo... tentou desesperadamente debater-se conforme via a mão direita de Afrodite trazendo os espinhos até as órbitas dos olhos... foi a última coisa que viu enquanto emitia um grito mudo, que ninguém ouviria... Afrodite vingava-se agora pela dor que sentira... pelo medo que passara ao saber que Vênus invadia o Santuário pelos corações de seus servos... Deus algum brincaria com seu coração... como não podia ter a Mãe á sua mercê... contentaria-se com o Kerubin... que estava cego com os espinhos cravados nas órbitas de forma crua... cruel... a rosa estava já metade rubra... logo ele morreria, não fazia sentido continuar... retirou a mão que impedia Aristhós de gritar, não que ele conseguisse faze-lo agora, mas retirou o joelho que lhe pressionava contra o chão... inclinou-se até o ouvido do Kerubin que se encolheu o máximo que pode, com seus movimentos limitados pelo veneno de Afrodite ao senti-lo...

Minha Rosa logo se tingirá por completo... façamos uma aposta... vejamos se permitirá o destino que você morra com a nobreza de um Kerubin ou a baixeza de um Porco... – e com os nós dos dedos atingiu um golpe certeiro no fígado de Aristhós causando-lhe Vomito, o organismo do Kerubin imediatamente respondeu ao golpe com uma violenta onda de ânsia que lhe subiu pelo corpo trazendo para a boca a ácida mistura, sem conseguir se mover Aristhós sentia-se sufocar no meio do vomito que lhe vinha de assaltos violentos e espasmáticos...

Afrodite observava com a genuína curiosidade, morreria o Kerubin vitima de sua Rosa Branca como um nobre Kerubin e Deus menor, ou afogado em seu próprio vômito como o porco repugnante que manipulava e possuía os sentimentos alheios para satisfazer os luxos e caprichos de uma Deusa Vaidosa apenas por prazer?

Aioria já não estava mais desmaiado, apenas dormia, um sono agitado e temeroso, que lhe machucava o coração, em meio ao breu desesperador ele ouvia uma voz, começou baixa, quase um sussurro cantando numa melodia lenta e calmante... as palavras lhe eram estranhas e ele sequer compreendia o significado... mas deixou-se levar pela voz que conhecia tão bem... aos poucos o mau sonho se dissipava e o breu desaparecia convidando o Cavaleiro a acordar...

"Mukai kaze ni tobitatsu kono ha

Sukoshi houkou wo kaete arukou

Kimi ga te wo hiku"

"O vento a frente faz as folhas voarem

Vamos mudar um pouco a direção e caminhar

Você estendia sua mão"

"Nanigenai hibi ni mo

Shiawase wo nosete

Wasureteta omoi ga

Kaze no you ugokidashita

Kimi no koe de"

"Mesmo em dias normais

Coloquemos felicidade neles

A lembrança esquecida

Movimentou-se como o vento

Com a sua voz"

"Sunao ni warai aeru koto

Nante subarashii kimochi darou

Aruku hayasa ni ki wo tsukete

Awasete kureru yasashisa ni

Ai afureru

Kimi to onaji aozora"

"Simplesmente, um sorriso faz tudo se encontrar

Que sentimento maravilhoso é esse?

Pondo mais energia na velocidade do andar

Para o carinho que se combinaria

O amor seria visível

Sobre o mesmo céu que você"

"Ochiba fumishimete futo omou

Otona ni naru to tsuyoku naru bun dake

Moroku naru yo"

"Pisando sobre as folhas caídas, parei repentinamente

Para que uma parte de mim se tornasse um adulto forte

Outra parte enfraqueceria"

"Funsui no mae de

Kouun wo matsu yori

Boku to atatakai mono wo nomou yo

Sonna fuu ni

Nagareyou"

"Diante a um chafariz

Do que esperar a sorte

Vamos beber algo quente comigo

Dessa forma

Vamos prosseguir"

"Moshimo michi ni mayotta nara

Issho ni chikamichi mitsukeyou yo

Kangae sugi nakute ii yo

Kyou no sora ga taisetsu na hi ni naru to ii ne

Kimi to onaji aozora

Owari no nai

Koi ga aru kamo nante

Shinjite mo

Douka warawanai de..."

"Caso você se perca no caminho

Vamos procurar por um atalho juntos

Não precisa ficar pensando muito

O céu de hoje se tornaria um dia importante

Sobre o mesmo céu que você

Mesmo não sabendo se havia amor

Ele seria infinito

Também acredite

Por favor, não ria de mim..."

"Sunao ni warai aeru koto

Nante subarashii kimochi darou

Aruku hayasa ni ki wo tsukete

Awasete kureru yasashisa ni...

Moshimo michi ni mayotta nara

Issho ni chikamichi mitsukeyou yo

Kangae sugi nakute ii yo

Kyou no sora ga taisetsu na hi ni naru to ii ne

Kimi to onaji aozora"

"Simplesmente, um sorriso faz tudo se encontrar

Que sentimento maravilhoso é esse?

Pondo mais energia na velocidade do andar

Para o carinho que se combinaria…

Caso você se perca no caminho

Vamos procurar por um atalho juntos

Não precisa ficar pensando muito

O céu de hoje se tornaria um dia importante

Sobre o mesmo céu que você"

Não me lembro de tê-la ouvido falar Japonês antes... – Ele dizia numa voz baixa, tímida, ainda não completamente desperto... Marin levou a mão até a testa dele afastando os cabelos rebeldes que lhe caiam...

Estava num sono muito agitado... quando Seiya era pequeno também acontecia isso, o menino agitava-se com sonhos ruins e eu me punha ao lado dele cantando até ele se acalmar...acho que não fazia isso desde que Seiya cresceu... – Aioria sentou-se na cama devagar, olhou em volta constatando estar na Casa de Áries, vestia roupas que não lhe pertenciam, a camisa de linho branco ficava um pouco justa nele pois tinha os ombros mais largos que o Ariano, sentiu os cabelos úmidos, o corpo inteiro lhe doía, sentia a musculatura machucada, Mu esforçou-se para lhe fechar as feridas com seu Cosmo, tanto que agora o Ariano estava em um profundo sono sentado em sua sala vigiado por seu aprendiz, Marin lhe banhara e trocara, deve ter sido terrível move-lo sendo ela tão menor que ele e... tão machucada quanto ele...talvez até mais... ela própria estava com vestes que não lhe pertenciam, em meio ao caos do Santuário Kiki de Appendex conseguiu-lhe apenas vestes simples, que pegara nos alojamentos abandonados dos soldados, uma calça de algodão cru que era usada normalmente durante os treinos e uma camisa de algodão cru, a menor que encontrou, ficava-lhe um pouco folgada no corpo, mas aos olhos de Aioria a ruiva estava bela como uma deidade... sempre estivera... a Mascara fria e sem expressão estava ao lado dele na cama, e os olhos azuis da Amazona podiam fitá-lo sem filtros para mascararem as emoções...


	21. Pende o Prato da Balança

Cap 21

Aioria tentava falar com Marin, mas não sabia o que dizer... o assunto era doloroso e tinha medo de machuca-la mais com isso, ou de que ela o rejeitasse ou ...tinha de parar de pensar em "ou" ... fez menção de falar mas Marin o calou fazendo um gesto de mão e tomando para si a palavra...

Sei o que vai me dizer... – Ela deu um suspiro cansado e prosseguiu evitando-lhe o olhar... – Shaka, Shina, Mu, Aldebaran até mesmo a própria Athena vieram interceder por sua inocência me contando sobre Lithos...

Tem de acreditar Marin... pensei ser você... juro pelo Estige que ...

Não quero que me jure... – ela levantou-se brusca atravessando o quarto de Mu indo até a janela...por que os gregos gostavam tanto de juramentos?... e observando o pequeno jardim que o Ariano ali cultivava, sentiu Aioria emparelhar de ombros com ela, ele queria abraça-la, mas não sabia como ela reagiria... não queria arriscar... – Sei que foi tudo uma artimanha, um jogo entre Deuses dos quais nos tornamos peças... mas ... – Aioria sentia a dor aguda no peito para cada lágrima que rolava do rosto da ruiva indo cair no parapeito da janela, ele deixou-se arriscar e a abraçou permitindo ela recostasse a cabeça em seu peito e lhe molhasse a camisa...

Tive tanto medo Marin... pensei que pudesse perde-la...perde-la para os Deuses, para essa Guerra Maldita... quando Mu me acordou e me levou até o Salão do Sopro de Athena tive medo de perde-la para a morte...

Sabe que eu... que perdi um...

Sei... e senti muito por isso, mais do que jamais imaginei, mas tive muito mais medo de algo acontecer a você por isso...

Lithos me disse que isso aconteceria...

Lithos não sabe nada sobre isso ela apenas disse o que mais a machucaria... se quiser e Jesé de Taça julgar seguro faremos outro... não vou arrisca-la novamente...

Não tem controle sobre isso sou uma Amazona estou em constante perigo apenas pelo titulo que carrego, e você é um Cavaleiro Aioria, hoje poderíamos ter morrido...

No dia em que Lithos me deu aquela maldita taça... eu tencionava propor-lhe uma coisa... – Marin ergueu a cabeça para olha-lo nos olhos com semblante de uma curiosidade quase suplicante... Aioria aproximou o rosto do dela, deixando os lábios tão perto que roçavam, queria ter certeza que ela não iria lhe fugir...

Vai reclamar aquele beijo?

Vou...- Aioria cerrou os olhos sentindo a respiração dela, apenas isso lhe aliviava as dores do corpo, ele sentia o coração dela acelerando, não importa quantos anos tivessem passado desde a primeira vez que a viu, ou quantos beijos já tivessem trocado aquela sensação lhe era sempre tão única...ele lhe procurou a boca num movimento lento, ela lhe esquivou de modo discreto...- Pensei que tivesse uma promessa...

E tem... "Venha me pedir esse beijo quando você voltar meu Leão" ... lembro-me de cada palavra...– ela tinha um leve sorriso no rosto sereno...ele não pode deixar de sorrir também, levou a mão ao rosto dela e num sussurro quase inaudível lhe falou ao ouvido...

Marin, perdoe-me por faze-la sofrer...- ela não esperou o pedido, não precisava, beijou Aioria e deixou-se ser beijada por ele... ela já colocara empecilhos demais durante todos esses anos... não o faria novamente...

Psique caminhava com passos rápidos, apressados... o templo de Vênus era pequeno, sim... é verdade... mas os corredores se aprofundavam subindo para um patamar superior onde provavelmente os aposentos de Vênus Aphrodite, agora usados por Eros estavam, "Por que seu coração aperta?"...

Por que o procuro há muito tempo... – Psique respondia com a voz baixa para a voz que lhe falava dentro de si... "E não deveria então estar feliz se vai encontra-lo?" – Mas não sei se ele é Ele ou o Outro...

Chegaram a uma porta de Mármore Róseo típico de Lesbos, a porta tinha filetes dourados onde delicados desenhos de cisnes, flores e maçã emolduravam as linhas de um poema Saphado que era gravado em ambas as portas, tendo parte em uma e parte em outra...

"_a língua como que se parte, corre_

_um tênue fogo sob a minha pele,_

_os olhos deixam de enxergar,_

_os meus ouvidos zumbem,_

_e banho-me de suor, e tremo toda,_

_e logo fico verde como as ervas,_

_e pouco falta para que eu não morra_

_ou enlouqueça." _

_Sapho de Metilene_

Se havia duvidas quanto á quem pertenceria aquele aposento, as linhas deixavam bem claro... afinal não era a Décima Musa considerada a porta voz da própria Vênus na terra? Abriram as portas com dificuldade, pois para ambas tão desventuradas e desgraçadas em suas sinas as portas pareciam pesar tres vezes mais que seu peso real... ao entrar Psique sentiu a gravidade aumentar sobre seu corpo frágil... era claro que não era bem vinda ali... suas Asas tremiam e tremeluziam oscilando entre o negro e vez por outra discretos tons de amarelo e laranja, o aposento era a expressão da Luxuria em toda sua magnânima, com afrescos decorados em puro ouro e Mármore róseo, onde se estendiam as linhas dos mais diversos poemas Saphados de que Vênus tanto apreciava, flores que jamais cresceram em terras humanas adornavam o lugar com seu perfume inebriante e convidativo, por sobre uma penteadeira inteira feita em Mármore rosado e adornado com os fios dourados e pedras das mais diversas cores e formas podia-se ver jóias perfumes e tantos outros objetos da mais bela variedade... no fundo do aposento próximo á uma janela que dava vista á Agora do Santuário de Ares podia-se ver um berço de criança, onde um jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos brincava com uma criança alheio á tudo que acontecia fora daquela sala...

Fechem a porta! Rápido vão quebrar o encanto! – a criança falava com Psique com voz infantil... aparentava ter uns 3 anos já, e o berço lhe era pequeno para seu tamanho, mas falava como um adulto... Psique notou os olhos castanhos do jovem nublados voltando á seu brilho e imediatamente fechou a porta atraz de si... o nublar tomou conta do rapaz novamente e ela compreendeu... naquela sala nada que vinha de fora seria sentido... a criança se ergueu no ar mostrando discretas asas de penas brancas nas costas... olhava com curiosidade para Psique... "é por ele que procurava?"

Não ainda não se tornou ele... mas será...

Por que você é duas ao mesmo tempo? – Psique se espantou, ele mal havia nascido, e já tinha o corpo e a inteligência formados, e além de tudo já enxergava dentro dela... até onde Cupido via? "É por ele que você procurava?"

Não ainda, mas ele vai se tornar àquele que eu procuro... ou o outro... já lhe respondi isso menina! – Psique trazia um tom de voz irritado, Cupido olhava para Psique genuinamente curioso observando-a de cima a baixo com os olhos infantis, o Jovem de Cabelos castanhos e olhos nublados aproximou-se com um sorriso maroto com a mão esquerda na nuca estendeu a mão direita para cumprimentar Psique, ao modo dos Gregos antigos pegou no braço, não na mão da moça...

Sou Belerofonte... esse é meu filho – Psique se espantou com as palavras do Rapaz... Lithos porém lhe dizia "Ele não é quem diz ser... é o moleque que a ruiva criou... Seiya!"

Vênus sorria com ar confiante, era tão cheia de si que dava nos nervos de Athena, atraz da Deusa fez-se notar a presença até então despercebida de mais alguém... Shaka percrustrava tentando ler no Cosmo da recém chegada algo que lhe iluminasse a situação, mas para sua surpresa a moça abriu-se inteiramente para a ele, Shaka visualizou em sua mente tempos antigos, viu-a menina, viu-a mulher, observou seus feitos e suas obras numa enxurrada de informações que lhe caiam como cascata, mostrando mais do que o que ela viveu... mostrava o que sentia ... quem era... em segundos uma vida havia passado e Shaka estava tonto com o esforço, tanto para vislumbrar quanto para transmitir tamanha quantidade de informações era necessário ser um ser excepcional... e de fato era o caso, pois ele era nada menos que o Homem mais Próximo de Deus e ela a Mulher que se tornou Deusa... Shaka de Virgem achava ali uma rival a altura... Não conseguia fechar os olhos límpidos e azuis, sequer lembrava-se da presença de sua Senhora Athena ou de Vênus Aphrodite que lhe observavam de soslaio, a mulher que surgia atraz da Deusa da Paixão era esguia, pouco mais alta que Athena trazia os cabelos negros presos á moda grega no alto da cabeça e de mechas soltas lhe caiam mechas onduladas, os olhos verdes e límpidos, a pele branca levemente corada pelo sol da Grécia, vestia-se com um longo Kíthon branco adornado com jóias e pedrarias no cinto e nos ombros, trazia no pescoço uma jóia trabalhada, e nas mãos um rolo de papiro, estava calçada com as áugeas sandálias que a distinguiam dos mortais comuns nas pinturas ... a Décima Musa tinha um semblante cordial que amenizou as hostilidades de Athena e Vênus, e tomou de assalto o Cavaleiro que não mais enxergava Athena ou mesmo Aphrodite... até ser retirado do transe pelo estalar de dedos da Deusa da Sabedoria...

Perdoe-me Athena...- Shaka piscou os olhos tentando recobrar o controle de si... nunca sentira isso... jamais foi afeito a essas sensações de carne... apegava-se mais ao espiritual e as obrigações... Vênus riu divertida, adorava ver o indiano consternado... mas tão logo o riso cessou já mirou novamente Athena

Não cessarei minha investida...

Não tem mais muito com que me atacar – Athena tinha um sorriso triunfante, mesmo se a Musa lutasse ainda tinha Shaka ao seu lado e Aioros estava munido da Aljava de Eros... graças à prudência do cavaleiro de Peixes que o fez trazer em segredo a aljava entre suas Asas coberta pela capa branca e púrpura, e também havia Psique... o cerco se fechava em torno de Aphrodite mas a confiança da Deusa da Paixão deixava Athena extremamente apreensiva...

Ah minha cara Athena eu tenho o suficiente, ainda me sobram Kerubins de pé, tenho seu amado Pégasus e tenho Eros, então deixe essa pose de Santa Intocável, e contenha seu Cosmo agressivo! – Athena sentiu as pernas vacilarem, graças ao saiote da portentosa Armadura pedia em silencio para que Vênus não tivesse notado isso, Vênus tinha um sorriso discreto e malicioso no rosto – Então que tal ser mais condescendente e ceder-me um quinhão deste bolo?

O que realmente você espera que eu lhe ceda Vênus? – Athena soltava um suspiro contrariado... Vênus sorria de modo triunfante, Shaka caminhou até a frente de Athena e se pôs entre ela e Aphrodite sendo seguido pelo olhar da Musa...

Ao contrario de você que subitamente resolveu experimentar a humildade e tanto lhe aprouve se chamam-na pelo nome ou se cultuam outros Deuses e em segredo recorrem á sua voz, eu quero meu nome ecoando pelas bocas e ouvidos dos Mortais do mundo moderno...

Não podemos restituir os velhos cultos sem trazer a tona os antigos horrores...

Detalhes que podemos resolver, afinal o mundo moderno tem sua cota de horrores também e se tivermos a sorte de ver os horrores passados e modernos se engalfinharem tanto melhor...

Não podemos contar com a sorte!

De fato que não já que seu Santuário a hospedou tão bem... – Vênus trazia um cinismo na voz que passava áspero aos ouvidos de Athena...- Por falar em seu Santuário, deve entrega-lo á mim assim como o báculo de Niké...

Para que meu Pai reconheça em você a autoridade não é? – Shaka lançou um olhar desesperado á Athena, estaria mesmo ela disposta a entregar tudo nas mãos de Vênus em detrimento de um único Cavaleiro?

Minha Senhora... não creio que possa desistir de lutar por 6 bilhões de pessoas em detrimento de uma única... Vênus não pode assumir a Humanidade!

E quem pensa ser mortal para dizer-me o que posso ou deixo de poder? Acha realmente que é Buda? Ousa se opor à vontade dos Deuses?

E afinal o que os distinguem dos Mortais de tal forma que os faça decidir nossos destinos? – A mulher de cabelos negros á quem se referiam pela alcunha de Décima Musa tinha agora total atenção no Cavaleiro... tão sábio e tão pouco experiente, pois de tanto meditar e estudar os segredos do Universo, Shaka se esquecera de Viver estes Segredos... ouvia atentamente enquanto ele continuava...- Athena é falível e imperfeita, assim como voz!

Como ousa Virgem! – Vênus estava agora contrariada, ela era a perfeição encarnada, será que o Cavaleiro cerrou os olhos por tanto tempo que não sabia mais reconhecer uma mulher quando a via? Não sabia reconhecer a mais perfeita das Mulheres? Ela não lhe parecia superior mesmo á outras divindades? Além disso o que sabia o indiano de Paixão? Tinha tão pouco conhecimento neste domínio que se tornava mero mortal patético...- Sem minha inspiração seus antecessores estariam nas Cavernas! Eu os instiguei a buscarem mais... é a Paixão que impele o Homem a progredir e procriar!

Mas não é a Razão que o faz Evoluir? – Shaka argumentava com Vênus para a surpresa de Athena que o julgava perdido até então... notou que a Musa mexia os lábios numa fala muda... repetindo para si as palavras do Cavaleiro – Portanto minha Senhora Vênus por mais necessária que seja ainda não poderá sobressair á Minha Deusa Athena, pois o Apaixonado sem Razão não é mais que um louco!

O que sabe de Paixão Cavaleiro... – Vênus sorriu com malicia para Shaka fazendo o semblante sério e sereno do Cavaleiro corar... – Creio que foi apresentado a paixão á poucos instantes... não é versado no assunto para debater comigo... portanto deixe aos Deuses assuntos divinos e a você preocupe-se em não morrer... – com um movimento de mão arremessou Shaka sala á fora o fazendo bater de encontro à parede com violência, com um meneio da cabeça de Vênus a Musa caminhou para fora da Sala fechando a porta atraz de si e mantendo ali ambas as Deidades, passou o dedo indicador na porta fechada fazendo ali surgir linhas douradas no nome de Vênus Aphrodite... Selou a porta... Shaka ergueu-se do chão olhando fixamente para a mulher que lhe sorriu...

Sou Sapho, nasci mortal mas já não o sou, os poetas chamam-me a Musa de Metilene, ou simplesmente Lésbia... é um prazer conhece-lo...

Shina andava á passos nervosos pelo Santuário gritando ordens, mandava com gosto e adorava ver a prontidão que os homens de Athenas tinham em obedecer-lhe, remover os feridos e mortos era prioridade máxima no momento, tinha pressa de sair dali logo, sentia Aioros lutando, também sentia o Cosmo de Athena agressivo...sentia outras presenças ainda, dentre os Cavaleiros reuniu os que estavam em melhor condição para seguir para uma ofensiva direta contra Vênus, para Cássius cumprir as ordens dela era um prazer enorme, ela lhe falava ríspida e ele sentia-se parte do Santuário novamente, Milo a seguia o tempo todo garantindo que as ordens fossem entendidas e cumpridas, filtrando e interceptando os que tentavam chegar na Amazona enquanto ela armava a ofensiva...

Raios, onde a Águia se meteu numa hora dessas! Não dá pra eu ficar aqui a vida toda! – Shina falava consigo enquanto olhava um relatório feito as pressas com a contagem de mortos...

Tem certeza que é sensato invadir o Santuário de Esparta? – Miro falava com Shina mas mantinha os olhos em Cássius, que com seu corpo enorme ajudava a retirar os corpos do caminho para organizarem melhor a ofensiva, o gigante fazia o trabalho de dez homens... a Amazona de Cobra debruçava-se sobre a mesa improvisada vendo a contagem dos mortos e feridos, até agora o numero era maior que na Guerra de Hades, mas entre Cavaleiros e Amazonas não havia baixas... continuava ferida e sangrava um pouco ainda, apenas tomou o cuidado de mandar June trazer-lhe uma Máscara, a lei das Amazonas previa casos assim mas Shina se acostumara tanto em usar o objeto que ficar sem ele era como estar nua diante dos soldados e oficiantes... entre os Dourados apenas dispunha de Câncer, Escorpião e Capricórnio ali, os outros estavam feridos ou ausentes e Saga não poderia abandonar o posto de Mestre, tinha de prover os oficiantes para tratar os feridos... em pouco tempo Marin e Águia chegava acompanhada de Aioria de Leão, Milo pode constatar que o amigo não estava em melhores condições que ele, com a diferença de que o Leão pelo menos estava banhado... mesmo assim trazia uma Armadura totalmente comprometida, Marin também exibia uma Armadura inteiramente lascada e com pequenos cortes e rombos... ambos vinham de mãos dadas o que aliviou Shina, preocupava-se com a amiga desde que acontecera o incidente com Lithos...

Perdoe-me Shina como está a situação? – Marin desvencilhou a mão da de Aioria para pegar a contagem de mortos...

Seiya está no Santuário de Ares... Vênus tomou o Santuário Espartano para si e Athena partiu para lá com uma modesta escolta... – o resumo era sofrível, mas Shina tinha o pensamento á mil... Jabu chegava andando com dificuldade, tinha também um braço quebrado, mas continuava em seu posto, entregou a mensagem com a nova contagem de mortos, os números subiram ainda mais, Shina se enfureceu ao ver que Oficiantes e Servos se incluíam na listagem... – Marin está em condições de lutar ir á Esparta? – Aioria a olhou com reprovação, mas não podia impedir a ruiva por mais que quisesse

Claro, posso seguir agora, será que June mantém as coisas por aqui?

Acredito que sim, se seguirem às ordens que eu deixei e os seus planos de socorros tudo sairá bem, também temos Saga e Nikol que podem gerenciar o grosso...

Tem um plano?

Mais ou menos, preciso de você... se resgatarmos Seiya Vênus perde a vantagem de barganha sobre Athena, por mais que eu odeie Afrodite e Mascara da Morte estão dando um jeito de neutralizar Eros, e parece que a pequena tratante – o sotaque italiano começou a despontar na fala sibilante referindo-se a Lithos – os está ajudando em troca do perdão de Athena...

Athena não tem de perdoa-la – Aioria vociferou sobressaltando a todos em volta – se Lithos quer algum perdão deve pedi-lo ás Erínias, ou á Marin...

Mas ela pode deter Eros Aioria – Shina falava controlando a voz para seu grego sair perfeito e não ser grossa com o Leão, Milo pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Aioria e aproximou-se olhando para a Cobra...

Sabe mais do que nos conta não é? – Milo falou irritado...olhando para Shina com o maldito olhar de desafio... como se tivessem tempo para essas coisas...

Sei o que me acabou de ser informado Milo...

Estive com você o tempo todo, não vi a mensagem...

Por que eu falei com ela e não com você inseto de rabo torto! – Mascara da Morte chegava lambendo os dedos sujos de sangue, Milo não gostava dele, tão pouco Aioria ou Marin, mas o Canceriano estava em boas condições para lutar pelo menos...

Escorpiões não são insetos, seu ignorante... – Milo falava entre dentes até ser cortado por Shina...

Sabemos... são artrópodes, mas que diferença isso fará no presente momento? – Shina percebeu a desaprovação de Milo, mas tinham de acabar logo com o falatório e seguir para Esparta com algo planejado... – Lithos pode realmente fazer algo para neutralizar Eros, Câncer?

A menina é Psique encarnada... quer dizer Psique está dentro dela, duas personalidades diferentes no mesmo corpo... – Aioria recebeu a frase como um soco, sentiu Marin pegar em sua mão novamente e balançou a cabeça para organizar as idéias...

Marin você pode se concentrar em Seiya? Eu vou com Cássius atraz de Vênus, tenho satisfações a tirar com a Deusa da Paixão...

Está nos ignorando Shina? – Milo perguntou irritado, por que raios ela insistia em agir assim? Ele já não lhe disse que não precisava agir sozinha mais? Italiana teimosa! Shina aproximou-se de Milo pondo-lhe a mão direita no rosto e deslizando-a para acariciar os cabelos do escorpião... os outros olharam sem crer nos olhos... perderam alguma coisa? Shina normalmente era tão carinhosa quanto um chute no estomago..

Não estou, mas sei que onde a Águia for Aioria vai segui-la e você não saíra do meu lado nem que quisesse agora, por isso é mais fácil decidir diretamente entre nós duas isso...- a Amazona não evitou um sorriso triunfante e prepotente por baixo da mascara...

Ótimo então já que os casaizinhos apaixonados vão se matar juntos eu vou por conta própria procurar um meio de render o Santuário Espartano – Mascara da Morte tencionava encontrar Afrodite ao chegar lá e andar com companhia atrapalharia os planos de ambos...o modo grosseiro de o canceriano falar irritava profundamente Milo e Aioria...

Italiano miserável! – Milo falou entre dentes mais alto do que pretendia...

Nem todos os Italianos são iguais Milo... – Shina falava de forma sibilante...

Graças aos Deuses! Se você cheirasse como ele eu estaria bem arranjado! – Marin e Aioria entreolharam-se ... Shina e Milo estavam agindo de forma muito estranha... algo havia mudado ali...de longe Cássius observava com olhos tristes... devia estar feliz por vê-la assim, mas detestava Milo... invejava a sorte que o Escorpião tinha, e mesmo assim estava decidido a fazer o impossível para protege-lo de Vênus... não suportaria ver Shina decepcionar-se novamente...


	22. Confiança

Cap.22

Cássius repousava o último corpo na vala destinada aos mortos, difícil imaginar que aqueles corpos empilhados um dia tiveram vida, desejos e anseios, talvez até sonhos, sonhos esses que não mais importavam, uma vez que morreram...Não tirava os olhos de sua Mestra que se debruçava sobre a mesa improvisada discutindo com Marin sobre o que fariam, Aioria, aquele que o matara, estava ali também não largava a mão da ruiva como se tivesse medo que ela voasse dali repentinamente, notou que Milo vez por outra olhava para ele, notou que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião debruçou-se ao lado de sua Mestra e lhe falou ao ouvido, Shina fez-lhe um movimento de mão como que o dispensando... e imediatamente ele se afastou dela que continuava a debater com Marin e Aioria... voltou sua atenção ao serviço, separar os corpos reconhecíveis daqueles que já não se poderia distinguir e cobri-los com mortalhas brancas para não juntarem moscas...

Posso lhe falar Cássius? – Era Milo que se aproximava dele, sequer notara...

Estou lhe ouvindo... – Cássius não queria falar... mas não queria ser grosso com Milo, Shina com certeza não gostaria disso...

Venha então, vamos beber e comer algo, você merece por ter trabalhado tão duro e eu preciso se quiser ficar em pé pra lutar... – Milo tentava ser cordial, mas o meio sorriso lhe era tão costumeiro que o fizera sem nem mesmo perceber... o Gigante pousou o corpo inerte no chão envolvendo-o com uma mortalha branca e prendendo-a com uma pedra para não voar até ser deslocada dali para a pira funerária que começava a ser erguida sob a supervisão de Shura... Milo seguiu na frente com Cássius logo atraz, o desconforto era palpável no ar, em uma tenda improvisada servos do Santuário preparavam jarras de sangria e panelas de macarrão com sardinha, prato muito comum na Grécia...ambos serviram-se mudos e sentaram-se numa pedra com o prato na mão e o copo de argila no chão...

O que quer comigo Escorpião?

Shina me contou sobre você ter ficado vagando entre os vivos para cuidar dela...

Eu morri para isso, não me importo em continuar a faze-lo... – Cássius falava de modo grosso, sem rodeios, não pretendia se estender na conversa com o Escorpião, odiava ter de vê-lo... Milo deu um suspiro cansado e um novo gole de sangria antes de começar a falar...

Você já sabe que eu e ela...- Milo bebeu o ultimo gole do copo antes de continuar- estamos tendo algo...

Quer escarnecer de mim ou quer minha aprovação para seu namorico? – Cássius o olhava sério, até um pouco hostil...

Nem um e muito menos o outro... – Milo falava de modo arrogante por mais que tentasse ser cordial com Cássius... – olha... somos todos adultos aqui, a questão é que você fez um sacrifício absurdo, eu realmente admiro isso, poucos se privariam do descanso eterno para vagar como alma penada por um sentimento, mas o que eu quero dizer é que não vai mais precisar fazer isso, me entende?

E quem me garante isso Cavaleiro, faço da minha vida ou da minha morte o que bem entender... – Milo conteve uma resposta mal criada...

Eu garanto... – Milo levantou-se e parou em frente ao gigante que o encarava sério, mesmo sentado Cássius era grande o suficiente para olha-lo nos olhos quase sem erguer o rosto, isso por que o atual corpo era ligeiramente menor que o seu corpo real... Milo não se deixou intimidar e sustentou o olhar do gigante – sei o que sente, quer dizer, sei o quanto você a ama, mas não sei como eu agiria se estivesse na sua situação, mas o fato é que ela sempre irá se culpar por você se privar do merecido descanso, ela se culpa pela sua morte e sofre por isso, portanto... – ele fez uma pausa para deixar Cássius absorver as palavras – Queria pedir para confiar em mim e quando a hora chegar simplesmente entrar na maldita barca! – Milo abaixou-se e pegou o copo de argila vazio e o prato do qual mal comera, virou-se e começou a tomar o rumo da tenda, após alguns passos porém ouviu a voz grave de Cássius...

Me responda Escorpião... você a ama? – Milo sequer se virou para responder...

Sim, e posso responder com segurança que é recíproco... – Milo deixou a frase morrer continuar seria como enfiar o dedo em uma ferida aberta...

Não a decepcione cavaleiro, minha mestra já teve sua cota de sofrimento!

Não vou decepcionar, pode deixar... – Milo continuou seu caminho, já sentia o Cosmo inquieto da Cobra o apressando para partirem, Cássius também seguiu logo atraz, tão mudos quanto na vinda porém menos desconfortáveis um com a presença do outro...

Psique olhou de cima á baixo o jovem que se apresentava como Belerofonte... era difícil para ela pensar com Lithos falando o tempo todo em sua cabeça, como assim aquele era o moleque que a ruiva treinara?

Seiya tinha os olhos nublados, trajava um Kíthon grego e sandálias, trazia nos pulsos peças de ouro incrustadas com pedrarias, presente de Aphrodite com certeza... já o pequeno Cupido ainda as olhava curioso, levando a pequena mãozinha até a boca maravilhado com o tremeluzir involuntário das Asas de borboleta que Psique possuía... "Quem é Belerofonte?" Lithos insistia na cabeça de Psique...e fora Seiya que quebrara o silêncio...

O que faz aqui? E quem é você? – Psique se espantou com a pergunta do Pégasus, o rapaz não via que eram duas, apenas Cupido podia ver dentro delas...

Sou Psique – O pequeno Cupido deu um suspiro de surpresa... murmurando para si o nome de Psique, Lithos continuava a falar, queria saber quem era Belerofonte... e por que o moleque da ruiva agia de forma estranha... Psique abaixou-se olhando nos olhinhos infantis de Cupido... – Sabe quem sou?

Por alguns instantes Belerofonte jurou ter visto uma horrível cicatriz de queimado surgir no ombro do pequeno Cupido, mas deve ter sido impressão já que instantes depois não havia cicatriz alguma... o pequeno balançava nervosamente a cabeça em negativa, conhecia o nome, mas não conseguia entender de onde o conhecia ou quem era...

E o que querem aqui? – Belerofonte novamente quebrava o silencio fazendo ecoar sua voz de moleque ainda em fase de mudança... Psique se levantou dirigindo o olhar para ele...

Venho em nome de Athena, e de mim mesma...

Para?

Procuro o Ágape de Eros...- Lithos ficou confusa... geralmente dormia e fazia birra quando Garan tentava lhe ensinar o Grego mais antigo, ou lições de Mitologia, por isso não entendia o que Psique dizia...o que raios era o Ágape? Felizmente não era a única pois pode ver o Pégasus arquear a sobrancelha em cara de interrogação...

Aga o que?

Ágape... o "Amor sublime", aquilo que eu perdi quando me deixei ser envenenada por Vênus e seus Filhos... – Lithos estava silenciosa, Psique podia sentir que a menina sentira o quanto àquilo era doloroso...

Você disse Athena? – o Cupido falava com a voz infantil levemente embargada, parecia uma criança com raiva...

Sim eu disse, vim em nome dela... – ao ouvir a confirmação Cupido voou rapidamente para o extremo oposto do aposento...assustado...

Pai, ela veio em nome de Athena! Tire-a daqui! – Seiya olhou apertou os orbes castanhos nublados na direção de Psique...

Nada que venha de Athena é bem vindo aqui... – Seiya imediatamente deixou a expressão cortês e assumiu um semblante sério... fazendo queimar em luz branca azulada o Cosmo que passou a envolve-lo...- Desculpe moça, mas ouviu meu filho... nada que venha de Athena é bem vindo aqui... ela nos virou as costas! – Lithos estava novamente verborrágica na mente de Psique...

Você não compreende – Psique aproximava-se apreensiva de Seiya enquanto falava, temia necessitar da Adaga Dourada antes do esperado, mas continuou com a voz mais doce que pode fazer enquanto falava olhando dentro dos olhos nublados e confusos do rapaz... – Ele não é seu filho... você não é Belerofonte... Vênus o está enganando... e posso provar!

Athena e Vênus estavam sozinhas agora sem Shaka ou Sapho para ouvi-las, Athena se aproximou perigosamente de Vênus com a mão direita retirou o Báculo de Niké que estava enterrado na parede... Aphrodite sequer saiu do lugar...

Onde está meu Cavaleiro? – Perguntou imperturbável... Aphrodite fez cara de pouco caso e num suspiro cansado respondeu...

Cavaleiro? Qual deles? Você tem tantos... – Antes de concluir a frase Vênus foi jogada ao chão com a estupidez de Athena que lhe acertara a face com as costas da mão violentamente...

Onde está Seiya? – Athena falava entre dentes... Vênus conseguira tira-la do sério

Maldita! Ousou bater-me no rosto perfeito! Pois saiba que seu Seiya já não é o mesmo e apenas eu posso faze-lo voltar...- Athena debruçou-se por sobre Vênus lhe erguendo pelo colarinho das tão sumarias vestes e encarando-a

Vai dizer-me... onde está Seiya? – Aphrodite lhe sustentou o olhar de forma arrogante...

Está aqui, em meus aposentos junto com meu Filho, que por sinal ele tão gentilmente me ajudou a trazer para a carne...

Até onde você o deixou consciente... vagabunda? – Athena falava entre dentes e o cosmo Dourado faiscava nos olhos verdes...

Ele sabe tudo que aconteceu, e se é que me entende, cooperou bastante – Aphrodite sorria enquanto Athena lhe apertava o colarinho com força...

Mas ele cooperou com a SUA forma ou a com MINHA? – O coração de Athena se apertava com medo da resposta... Vênus lhe olhou com descaso...

O que acha Athena? – Athena rosnou raivosa ao ouvir a resposta evasiva... Vênus não lhe respondia sequer uma pergunta de forma direta deixando-a imaginar sempre o pior...não conteve o segundo bofetão forte no rosto de Aphrodite que fez rapidamente uma marca vermelha na face consternada da Deidade.

Não estou inclinada á compaixão Vênus... e quero uma resposta direta – Athena ergueu a mão em ameaça – O que você fez com a mente de meu Cavaleiro?

Não fui saco de pancada nem de meu Marido, por que seria seu? – Vênus deixou pender para traz a cabeça num riso solto enquanto seu corpo se envolvia na luz brilhante de seu Cosmo rosado, com as mãos segurou o punho de Athena que lhe puxava pelas vestes e com força apertou o punho fazendo-o se abrir e solta-la Athena sentiu o pulso dolorido pela pressão das mãos de Vênus que em questão de instantes gerava uma força repulsora forte o suficiente para forçá-la a recuar para não ser arremessada como Shaka fora... – Se quer saber Athena, mexi sim com a mente de seu querido Cavaleiro, e ele não resistiu tanto quanto era esperado...

Eu irei traze-lo de volta...

Não não irá, ele simplesmente te detesta, acredita ser Belerofonte, o que não está tão longe da verdade visto que ele já o foi tantas eras atraz, Ah! – Vênus fez cara de surpresa levando a mão ao rosto de modo cínico...- é mesmo ele acredita que você teve aquele acesso de raiva, lembra? Aquele que afundou Atlântida? Por que ele decidiu ficar comigo em meu Santuário, plantei umas lembranças para que ele pudesse crer que nós – fez com a mão um gesto que indicava ela própria – nos amamos... e não posso esquecer que ao partilhar o leito comigo ele gerou o corpo de carne de Eros... como você parecerá aos olhos dele quando mandar matar Eros que ele toma por seu próprio filho?

Isso é um disparate! Ele não pode considerar um ser gerado em poucas horas como sendo filho, nem acreditar tão piamente no que você plantou na mente dele! Seiya vai despertar e abrir as Asas de Pégasus com sua Armadura Sagrada...- O Cosmo de Athena fazia tremer o chão, coisas saiam de seu lugar, as garrafas de bebidas que Vênus tanto gostava se quebravam sozinhas, a temperatura subia fazendo ambas as divindades suarem...

Disparate ou não ele se julga meu Cavaleiro e dará a vida por mim se eu pedir... – Mal teve tempo de ver Athena sobre si, Vênus recuou graciosamente, fechando os olhos por instantes e deixando seu corpo se envolver pela Kamei divina que lhe pertencia... e pousando com a delicadeza de uma borboleta em pé no trono de Ares...Vênus vestida em sua Armadura Divina era uma visão magnífica, as asas de borboleta que lhe pendiam das costas, o brilho lunar que emitia, as pernas protegidas até a altura dos joelhos, os farfalhantes tecidos que lhe pendiam do quadril num róseo lésbio, o singelo desenho de borboleta que se formava pela armadura que lhe subia pelo torso curvilíneo emoldurando-se como um corpete dando-lhe a aparência de uma Ethaira... a delicada tiara que lhe cingia a testa com fitas coloridas se misturando aos longos cabelos... bela... como só Vênus poderia ser...

Não pode me enfrentar frente a frente! Sou melhor Guerreira que você...

Mas de que adianta um corpo forte para um coração em frangalhos? – Vênus ria e se divertia com a face consternada de Athena que deixava seu Cosmo relampaguear...

Shaka se levantava com dificuldade, o corpo dolorido pelo arremesso mas os olhos azuis límpidos fixos na figura feminina que o observava parada frente à porta agora Selada que os separavam das Deidades...a voz dela parecia entrar nele vibrando em suas células ao invéz de simplesmente lhe chegar aos ouvidos... ao ouvir-lhe se apresentar como Sapho de Metilene, Shaka sentiu-se embargado, ela lhe fitava como se pensasse que ele duvidava de sua identidade...

Sei que é... eu ensino os clássicos aos jovens do Santuário de Athena...

Clássicos? Refere-se á Tucidides e Heródoto? – Sapho parecia genuinamente interessada...

Entre eles, mas também Dionísio, Cícero, Homero, Hesíodo, Alceu e Sapho... – Shaka nem percebera que sorria para ela, desde quando estava sorrindo?

Alceé...Alceu... lembro-me dele... mas por mais que sua pessoa me agrade... – A Musa notou o enrubescer na face do Indiano – entende que devo impedi-lo de chegar até Athena agora?

Compreendo, temos deveres á cumprir não é? – A Musa assentiu... e á sua frente uma fina e cristalina parede surgiu...Shaka tentava esvaziar a mente e concentrar-se unicamente em atravessar a porta, mas o perfume dela lhe arrebatava, poluindo os pensamentos e desconcentrando... De imediato investiu contra a fina parede, já treinara contra Mu e julgava-se capaz de trespassa-la sem agredir a moça, mas ao ir com o punho de encontro com mesma notou que estava enganado, pois olhando para a parede quase transparente agora era possível ver uma marca de sangue, feita pelo punho estourado do virginiano... Sapho trazia no rosto um sorriso triste, Shaka não lhe era um estranho assim como ela não era estranha para ele, pois no momento em que se apresentaram deixara-se invadir pelo Cosmo dele mostrando-lhe toda uma vida, e ele fez o mesmo... ambos tinham agora de mal grado uma obrigação á cumprir, ele deveria passar á todo custo e postar-se ao lado de sua Deusa Athena, ela deveria impedi-lo e de preferência mata-lo em nome de Aphrodite...

Marin e Aioria caminhavam pela entrada do Templo de Ares, chegaram á pouco e já sentiam o Cosmo de Aioros cansado o Leão caminhava apressado passando entre corpos tombados por setas douradas e caules de rosas, até poderem ver o corpo de Aioros. O Kíron estava caído com sua armadura danificada, nas costas suas asas agora feridas guardavam em seu meio uma aljava dourada que para o leonino era novidade...

Não se preocupe ele apenas descansa... – Marin tentava acalmar Aioria enquanto agachava-se ao lado do corpo do Sagitário e analisava seu estado...

Não podemos deixa-lo aqui assim... é um alvo fácil – Aioria tomou o irmão no colo e procurou com seu Cosmo os subordinados de Shina que agora invadiam o Santuário de Ares tomando cada aresta do lugar... tão logo passaram alguns instantes Ban de Lionet (Leão menor) apareceu atendendo ao chamado, era quem estava mais próximo...

Desculpe a demora senhor... – Ban falava respeitosamente com Aioria e cumprimentava Marin com igual respeito...Shina devia ser realmente muito rígida com eles... por que antes eram moleques e agora eram perfeitos soldados...

Cuide dele... – Aioria tinha cuidado ao passar Aioros para os braços do leão de bronze pois as Asas Douradas não colaboravam...

Não o leve para o Santuário...- Completou Marin com sua voz serena... – Ele provavelmente trouxe esta aljava para fazer algo que só ele possa... – Aioria assentiu emburrado e Ban se retirou, agora ambos se aprofundavam Santuário adentro passando pelas principais construções no encalço de Seiya... vez por outra Aioria se desconcentrava fitando a figura da Águia, temia que para ela aquela Guerra deixasse mais seqüelas que em qualquer outro, pois pelo que sabia fora a mais lesada ao perder...

Você está disperso... – Ela o tirou dos pensamentos...

E como queria que eu estivesse? Até poucos dias você estava sedada no Sopro de Athena... tenho medo por você aqui oras!

Aioria eu sempre sai em missão e em condições físicas bem menos privilegiadas...

Mas eu nunca estava lá, e nem sabia quando isso acontecia...

Ficarei bem se você ficar, agora se concentre, eu já perdi um filho, não quero perder Seiya...

Shina e Milo se esgueiravam pela retaguarda do Santuário seguidos por Cássius, como o esperado ali ainda se encontrava resistência pois era o caminho mais curto para o Atriun e o Areópago, ambos se livravam da pouca resistência que encontravam pois o Gigante limpava o caminho para sua mestra passar e os soldados ali existentes já não eram tão numerosos, logo Milo punha abaixo com um chute as portas de uma á uma as Casas dos Bersekers, que se encontravam vazias para chegar até o Atriun de Ares onde provavelmente estariam Athena e Vênus...

Mascara da Morte deixou seu joelho direito tocar o chão ao lado de Afrodite que estava sentado no chão escorado por uma coluna dória, o Peixe havia perdido muito sangue e se exasperado, mas a julgar o estado do corpo do adversário caído e fedendo á vomito metros de distancia ... bem... isso não importava...

Está fedendo aqui sabia? – O Canceriano soltava um sorriso de escárnio

Não á cheiro de rosas que supere aquele porco não é? – Afrodite tinha um sorriso dolorido... o rosto trazia uma marca roxa e a armadura estava toda cortada deixando que veios de sangue lhe escorressem pelo corpo... – o Maldito irá me deixar horrorosas cicatrizes!

Pensei que gostasse de cicatrizes – O Caranguejo não conteve um riso divertido ao ver a cara contrariada de Afrodite...

Gosto das suas... – o tom malicioso da voz do pisciano anunciava que seu estado não era grave...para o alivio do Italiano...

Consegue se levantar? A Cobra já mandou os Prateados invadirem este lugar, e logo Aquilla e Leo estarão aqui, melhor irmos não é?

Mas a menina... o Cosmo de Psique sumiu dentro deste Templo... por alguns instantes senti o Pégasus também aqui...

Farei com que a ruiva e o grego venham para cá... – Afrodite adorava ver o semblante sério do Italiano convocando as almas penadas que o serviam, e o modo sutil como conseguia guiar, mesmo de forma limitada, seus companheiros em diversas situações... situações como aquela por exemplo... após uma leve pausa usada para dar suas silenciosas ordens á seus colaboradores, o Canceriano ergueu-se estendendo a mão ao companheiro – E Athena?

Estava com Shaka até á pouco... mas já não á sinto...

Devem estar em salas Seladas... Maldita Vênus...


	23. Estranhas Relações

Cap.23 – Estranhas Relações

Shina passava pelas casas dos Bersekers atenta, tentava guardar em sua mente o máximo de informações possíveis, o Santuário de Ares era em suma semelhante ao de Athena, mas era sempre bom tentar guardar informações para fins estratégicos...o Cosmo de Shaka estava muito estranho, queimava com hesitação, o que deixava a amazona intrigada...

- Quantos Kerubins ainda restam aqui Cássius? – ela perguntava enquanto avançavam já quase podendo ver o Atriun por inteiro

- Não sei ao certo, Aphrodite só me apresentava os que ficariam sob minhas ordens diretas... – Shina o encarou severa, não fosse a mascara a lhe filtrar o olhar de desagrado o Gigante com certeza preferiria voltar ao Tártaro...

-Quantos você tem certeza que estão aqui? – a voz sibilante da Cobra gelava a espinha do Gigante e deixava o Escorpião apreensivo.

-Tem uma que sempre a acompanhava escondida, é a que você pode sentir lutar com Shaka, não é bem um Kerubin ao que pude entender mas não tenho idéia de quem seja, existem ainda mas dois que não foram enviados ao Santuário...

-Um deles está morto de acordo com o que Mascara da Morte nos disse á pouco com seu Cosmo... será isso?– Milo falava parecendo mais desinteressado do que realmente estava, o Atriun se mostrava imponente diante dos tres, era possível ver já o Templo principal onde sentia-se o Cosmo confuso de Shaka, mais adiante as costas de um templo de Mármore branco e rosado, de onde Mascara da Morte podia ser sentido, ele parecia empenhado em curar alguém? Interessante isso... ambos os homens pararam ao ver a mulher estancar...

-Shina? Está bem? – Milo a enlaçou pela cintura apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, Cássius desviava o olhar para o lado, detestava ver como ela se deixava ser tocada por aquele homem...

-Estou bem sim, apenas me perguntava se finalmente estamos para por um fim nisso tudo...- A Amazona da um suspiro cansado, aquilo á estava desgastando por demais...

-Espero que não esteja pensando alguma sandice mulher! – Milo se exasperou chamando a atenção de Cássius sobre si...como aquele homem questionava as ações de sua Mestra?

- Mesmo depois de tudo ainda tem tão pouca confiança em mim - ela o encarava severa, retirou a mascara e deixou-a cair ao chão

-Agora vai andar por aí sem essa joça? – Milo estava espantado, como aquela Cobra era imprevisível? Pra que raios fizera tanta questão de fazer June ir buscar a Mascara se ia tirá-la novamente?

-Cássius está morto, portanto não preciso matá-lo, Athena e Vênus são mulheres e quanto á qualquer um lá dentro está condenado mesmo...

-Shaka? – Milo indagava irritado...

-Vive de olhos fechados, e em situação de batalha se abrem exceções...caso ele os abra...resta apenas você que está livre da morte enquanto eu o amar...- o Escorpião não conteve o sorriso, e o impulso de beijar a Amazona, a presença do Gigante porém fez com que o Cavaleiro e a Amazona contivessem seus instintos mais animais e num beijo rápido se separaram, Milo teve tempo de ver um sorriso triste iluminar o semblante da Cobra antes de sentir o golpe na nuca e perder os sentidos... Shina apoiou o corpo de Milo para que ele não se estatelasse no chão... quando acordasse estaria de péssimo humor com toda certeza... tinham de agir rápido, Cássius se postou prontamente ao lado da Mestra e carregou o corpo inconsciente do Escorpião até um canto mais escondido...

-Mestra por que vai deixá-lo? Pensei que ele fosse lutar também... – Cássius não gostava de Milo, mas tentava entender a Mestra...

-Não foi assim que você me salvou no dia em que Aioria o matou, Cássius? Apenas quero evitar que Vênus use ele contra mim ou vice e versa... e tenho assuntos pendentes com ela... Se entrarmos os dois fatalmente apenas um saíra... não suportaria perdê-lo e não quero deixá-lo... por isso vou sozinha com você... não me decepcione... – Shina deixava transparecer o ódio que tinha por Vênus ao observar as próprias garras... sem mais virou-se e invadiu de forma petulante o Templo principal de Ares... Cássius a seguia mas sentia-se desconfortável em ver sua Mestra passear sem a Mascara, não que não gostasse de ver o belo rosto da Amazona, apenas sentia que o fato de tirar a Mascara para entrar ali era claramente a forma que Shina encontrara de demonstrar que não era apenas uma Amazona enfrentando os Deuses... o assunto era pessoal ...queria enfrentar Vênus na condição de Mulher, não de Amazona de Athena... ele por sua vez tinha a chance de mostrar seu valor e lutar ao lado dela... com certeza faria o melhor... e garantiria que ela voltasse bem, mesmo sabendo que ela voltaria para o Escorpião...pensou em como Milo se sentiria ao acordar... realmente ele tinha motivos para estar de péssimo humor... ela o nocauteara, e depois de questionar sua confiança...

Shaka tinha ambas as mãos feridas de golpear sem sucesso a fina barreira que Sapho lhe impunha, ele sentia-se incomodado com o olhar dela sobre si, principalmente diante da incapacidade de fazer em pedaços a barreira...

- Você sabe que pode quebrá-la...por que não o faz? – O semblante curioso de Sapho o pegou de surpresa...afinal por que deixou que ela fosse tão fundo em suas memórias no momento em que seus Cosmos se encontraram? Sem muitas opções e pressionado pelo dever não resta muito senão dar-se por vencido ao Indiano que imediatamente assume a postura de mudra e deixa o recinto encher-se com a luz de seu Cosmo Dourado... A temperatura do lugar permanece igual mas Sapho passa a suar, sem alterar o semblante calmo recita para si mesma versos á muito esquecidos que já não se encontra tradução a barreira começa a emitir pequenos estalidos, ela tenta resistir á ele...ao Cosmo que lhe vem com uma força esmagadora tentando desfazer o obstáculo imposto por ela. Shaka por sua vez fechava os olhos, não pelo habitual motivo, mas por que se a visse contraindo a expressão, sentindo a dor que a pressão de seu Cosmo lhe infringia poderia desistir, ele aumentou a pressão fazendo os estalidos da barreira aumentarem junto, pequenas rachaduras surgiam na fina transparência, Sapho mantinha-se impassível, seu nariz e ouvidos começavam a sangrar, e uma veia saltava em sua testa com o esforço de manter-se, manter a barreira...evitar a luta física... Shaka aumentou a pressão ainda mais, seu Cosmo iluminava todo o lugar com um dourado quase cegante, quente, sufocante... o Indiano cerrava os dentes com o esforço de manter-se com a potencia que ganhara seu Cosmo para quebrar o maldito obstáculo que se punha entre ele e a porta, estava suado e suas mãos trêmulas, logo o som do estilhaçar da barreira se fez presente juntamente com um grito agudo de dor...

O santo de Virgem seguiu pisando nos estilhaços tentando manter seu pensamento focado em atravessar a porta, estancou diante dela e pousou suas mãos feridas na madeira empertigada do perfume do Selo de Vênus, mas não á abriu... deus um suspiro cansado, e olhou para cima como se do alto lhe viesse respostas que não encontrava dentro de si. E voltou-se para ver a moça que se encontrava de joelhos no chão apoiando-se em seus braços trêmulos com os ouvidos e nariz sangrando, e pingando suor do rosto bem feito...

-Por que não atravessou a porta? – Sapho lhe perguntou com a voz quase sumindo, enquanto se erguia, para postar-se novamente altiva, mesmo extenuada...

-Não sei...mas queria ter certeza de que você se levantaria...

-Levantei-me...e não poderá mais passar...- tão rápido que Shaka mal notara uma tira de papiro lhe enrolou o punho direito, a tira vinha do rolo que Sapho tinha nas mãos... ele forçou o punho para frente movendo o braço com brusquidão tentando rasgar a fina tira, mas não teve sucesso...estava preso... já que não podia seguir para frente Shaka joga-se na direção de Sapho afrouxando a tira que o prendia e dando-lhe um empurrão brusco fazendo-a chocar contra a parede, imediatamente ela lança-lhe mais duas tiras de papiro que lhe prendem o outro punho e o pescoço... dificultando sua respiração...

-Por que alguém como tu Serve uma Deusa como Aphrodite? – Shaka investia em um chute contra ela que se esquivou abaixando-se e deixando que a perna do santo encontrasse apenas o ar... ela olhava o semblante de dúvida do Virgem e isso a fazia hesitar, com toda sua força o puxou em direção dela pelas tiras de papiro e saltando por sobre ele pisando-lhe as costas o fez bater contra a parede violentamente, ele virou-se num segundo chute, se enrolando ainda mais nas tiras de Papiro que lhe envolviam e restringiam seus movimentos, apesar de parecerem apenas papel velho, eram mais resistentes que a Corrente de Andrômeda!

-Ela salvou-me a vida, na antiguidade e agora cobrou-me a dívida exigindo que eu lutasse nesta Guerra... – a Lésbia era mais rápida que ele e sumia por milésimos de seu campo de visão, Shaka sentia-se golpeado nas costas e nos flancos laterais, o corpo lhe doía e ele tentava atingi-la sem sucesso...

-Findando esta Guerra suas obrigações para com Vênus findam?

-Sim...de certo que não desejo servi-la, portanto livro-me da obrigação de subserviência...- Sapho tinha Shaka já bem inibido por seus papiros... e tentava conter os movimentos do Cavaleiro, estreitando as tiras que o prendiam sem no entanto sufocá-lo...

-Pois então hoje isto acabará...- A luz dourada voltava a brilhar com vigor invadindo o lugar com calor e pressão, as tiras se estreitavam no corpo do Cavaleiro rachando sua Armadura e dificultando sua respiração, ela tentava contê-lo mandando-lhe uma revoada de farpas de papiro geradas por seu Cosmo silencioso que passaram pelo indiano cortando-lhe a carne e mechas de cabelo, rasgando partes de sua Armadura dourada tentando conter-lhe o avanço determinado... as mãos formaram novamente a postura de mudra, e para os olhos de Sapho era possível ver uma imagem de Buda que se erguia do nada tomando-a na mão, seus sentidos embargados lutando para não desaparecerem a pressão que o Cosmo do Cavaleiro exercia sobre seu corpo agora parecia vir de dentro para fora comprimindo os órgãos internos até quase a falência deles...Shaka por sua vez tentava manter-se indiferente a dor que lhe fatigava o corpo já cansado e os cortantes pedaços de papiro que ele não tinha como bloquear que lhe rasgavam a pele e castigavam sua veste sagrada... ele evitou porém de mostrar a Lésbia os diversos infernos aos quais poderia mandá-la uma vez que não tinha esta intenção... pedia em silencio para que ela fosse forte o suficiente para não morrer após receber um golpe como esse...um Tenbou Hourin...

Marin e Aioria seguiam para o Areópago, não sabiam por que seguiam para lá, mas algo lhes dizia que encontrariam Seiya naquela direção, e quanto antes tirassem Seiya dali, melhor, pois Vênus Aphrodite perderia seu poder de barganha contra Athena... o que mais os atrasavam era vez por outra parar para instruir os Prateados que encontravam no caminho que os interpelavam sempre que notavam a presença de Marin para darem seu parecer da situação e assim seguirem com a tomada do Santuário de Ares que não resistia em quase nenhum ponto...

Mesmo sem saber como, Marin tinha a certeza de que encontraria seu discípulo no Templo menor localizado no Areópago, em companhia de Psique e Lithos... essa idéia a arrepiava, encontrar Lithos era algo que não desejava fazer... e Aioria notava seu nervosismo... ambos já podiam ver o Templo imponente destinado á Esposa de Ares...

- Pronta para entrar? – Aioria observava a estrutura rosada de Mármore ao perguntar... não sentia ali o Cosmo de Seiya mas sim cheiro de vômito e um nó no estomago.

- Sim, mesmo por que perder tempo aqui só diminuem nossas chances...- Marin também sentia o cheiro de vômito, que lhe embrulhava o estomago dando-lhe ânsia, mas seguia a passos lentos templo á dentro observando todo o lugar...havia sangue no chão e pequenos buracos e rachaduras nas colunas e no piso. Pétalas de rosas espalhadas deixavam óbvio quem estivera ali... Aioria que seguia ao seu lado parou... fez de seu semblante sério uma carranca de nojo e a Amazona compreendeu assim que lhe seguiu o olhar o por que... ali estava um corpo em estado deplorável...o modo como os dedos de sua mão estavam dispostos quebrados em ângulos que doíam apenas em olhar para eles, o sangue a escorrer dos olhos perfurados, o vômito que lhe cobria parte da face e o encharcava... visão odiosa... A Amazona imediatamente sentiu-se revoltada com a cena...o cheiro de vomito e rosas que lhe invadia as narinas... apoiou-se na pilastra tentando refrear a ânsia... Aioria a segurava pelos ombros...

- Temos de prosseguir...- ele lhe falava com efeito tranqüilizador... precisavam mesmo seguir adiante, encontrar Seiya o quanto antes... ela assentiu recompondo-se...

Seiya esfregava os cabelos com as mãos de modo espasmático, os olhos embaçados encolhendo-se num acesso nervoso causado pelas palavras de Psique, mais que as palavras pela presença dela...que continuava a falar apesar dos protestos do pequeno Cupido... a simples estada da moça ali mexia com sua cabeça, era como se Psique emitisse um campo de interferência que lhe desnorteava...não só Seiya, mas Cupido também sentia-se desnorteado com a simples presença dela...

- Você é Seiya, um Japonês, órfão, criado pela Amazona de Águia como Cavaleiro de Pégasus no Santuário de Athena, lembra-se disso Seiya?

-Ele não lembra! Não pode por que é mentira! – Cupido se exasperava como uma criança birrenta enfrentando adultos... Lithos falava dentro se Psique tudo que sabia do menino Seiya, mas não sabia muito mais do que já havia dito...nada que pudesse lembrar agora...vamos Lithos...pense...

Cupido investiu com seu corpinho infantil contra Psique na tentativa de fazê-la calar-se...mas ela sem dificuldade o rendeu, prendendo-o á si...

- Você também tem coisas que deve lembrar...- Psique falava ao ouvido de Cupido que se debatia no abraço forçado – Force sua memória Cupido...lembre-se de mim...lembre-se da triste historia... lembre-se de o que sua mãe fez conosco...

Cupido ficou aturdido, forçava-se a lembrar coisas que preferia não acreditar como reais, Seiya ainda lutava para sair de seu próprio encanto... "ele está passando mal?

- Ele ficará bem...e pelo menos não nos está agredindo! – Psique falava com Lithos ... e Cupido sabia disso... só não conseguia focar seus pensamentos nisso, estava ocupado focando seu esforço em livrar-se dela e, o fez, mordendo o braço de Psique...

-Pestinha infantil! Por que maltrata aquela que o procura durante tanto tempo? Fugiu de mim durante milênios mas agora vai ouvir-me!

-Não quero! – ele a olhava com raiva infantil típica das crianças mimadas... como ele próprio o era...

- Vou contar-lhe e vai ouvir-me pois não tem escolha... – Psique aproveitando-se do aturdimento de Seiya o rendeu postando a Adaga Dourada contra a garganta do Cavaleiro... Lithos gritava em sua cabeça chamando-a de louca...mas era mais um ato de desespero que de loucura...tinha de forçá-lo á ouvi-la – E ainda lhe advirto... esta Adaga foi forjada pela própria Gaia, ela pode Matar o corpo de Deuses...então não duvide de mim quando digo que se não me ouvir até o fim eu a usarei...Juro pelo Estige que usarei a Adaga!

Seiya ainda com seus olhos nublados oscilando entre o pasmo e o apático tentava em vão se livrar de algo que sequer sabia que o prendia... seus pensamentos convergiam na forma Feminina de uma Deusa... seus longos cabelos dourados...ou seriam eles lilases? Já não sabia...mas os olhos azuis...que ora pareciam verdes?... Ah! Desde quando confundia a cor dos olhos de sua Amada Deusa? Por que sua forma oscilava em suas lembranças? Sentia o fio cortante da Adaga em seu pescoço, mas ela não o incomodava mais do que não saber dizer a cor daqueles olhos...daqueles cabelos... qual era mesmo o nome mortal que ela usava vez por outra? Como não lembrava o nome que tanto chamava durante os tórridos momentos de intimidade? Como não sabia dizer coisas que lhe eram tão importantes? Em meio á suas duvidas nem notou que o discurso da moça Psique começava...

A História de Eros e Psique, contada pela própria

Quando nasci fui celebrada como poucas meninas eram em minha época, dizem que os deuses amaram-me quando vim ao mundo e deram-me suas bênçãos, esta atenção toda voltada á uma mortal, desagradava Vênus... assim como tudo em mim, visto que me confundiram com Ela na juventude...Eu era jovem, e além de jovem e diziam-me bela, era chegado a idade de casar-me e meu Pai, um Rei Heleno cujo nome se perdeu no tempo mas foi recuperado pela História, negociava-me no intuito de conseguir-me um bom Casamento, sendo eu a mais moça das três filhas que tinha. Isso me deixava triste e desolada pois jamais imaginei-me esposa daqueles velhos veteranos de guerra que fediam a sangue e bebida, e olhavam para mim cobiçosos de uma boa parideira para dar-lhes varões que lhe sucedessem o nome...tanto que quando podia fugir do ambiente insonso de meu lar ia ao Templo de Vênus Aphrodite e ali ficava a observar as mulheres que ali viviam... as invejava pois dava seu amor á quem bem entendiam e viviam livres...depois de uma semana repetindo esta visita um menino veio sentar-se ao meu lado, tinha a aparência de uma criança de 6 anos, e tinha as mãozinhas lambuzadas de mel...

-Você é bonita... veio para servir á Deusa? – ele falava comigo enquanto lambia os dedinhos... e me olhava com carinha curiosa

Depois disso começamos a conversar muito, não lhe disse que fugia para estar ali todas as tardes com medo de ver meus pretendentes... não lhe dizia isso, mas brincava com ele fazendo festa em seus cabelos e caçando insetos pelos gramados... mas ele nunca me dizia seu nome... e eu julguei que ele fosse filho de uma das moças e que certamente cresceria para servir ao Templo. Ele se apegou á mim e eu á ele, pois era meu único amigo...

Meu pai porém logo se zangou com minhas ausências e por uns dias não pude ir ao Templo... o pequeno apareceu abatido e zangado para me ver... achei que estivesse doente, pois sua tez estava de cor nada boa e de fato, parecia mal... ele disse que sofreu com minha ausência e eu não pude mais esconder da criança que logo minha ausência seria constante pois logo estaria casada com um homem, e mulheres casadas não podiam freqüentar o Templo de Aphrodite sem serem faladas na sociedade, alias havia muito pouco que poderia fazer estando eu...casada. Meu pequeno amigo não reagiu bem a noticia, mas que poderia eu fazer? Expliquei do melhor modo que pude mas ele se recusava a aceitar e chorando me deixou falando sozinha para se perder entre as colunas do templo... era apenas um menininho e jamais pensaria que fosse ele quem era... que fosse o filho de Vênus...Cupido.

Nas semanas seguintes meu Pai estava prestes a fechar meu Casamento e eu não fui mais ao Templo...até que um jovem belo como nunca tinha visto entrou em minha Vila e se trancou em uma conversa com meu Pai no Himeneu. Não tardou para o jovem sair insultado e praguejando lançando um desafio surdo...

-Leve-a ao Templo então e pergunte á Delphos seu destino!!!!

Pois foi exatamente o que foi feito, e em Delphos foi dito á mim e á minha família que eu ofendia a Vênus por minha existência, que meus pretendentes deixavam vazios os altares para ver-me e que mesmo sendo eu nobre filha de Reis Helenos, estava fadada a ter por esposo não um mortal, e sim um monstro horrendo designado á mim pela própria Aphrodite. Sendo que sem mais opções pois contrariar as ordens dos Deuses poria em risco todos e não só á mim fui levada ao alto de uma montanha e lá abandonada, vendo meus pais e irmãs afastarem-se juntamente com o cortejo nupcial que mais parecia Fúnebre ouvindo seus lamentos e seu choro... lá adormeci esperando a desventura e despertei no mais belo lugar que algum mortal ousou por os olhos... no Atriun de Eros, mesmo que eu não soubesse disso na época... lá não via sequer uma pessoa, mas bastava falar meus desejos que logo eram atendidos sem que eu sequer visse de onde vinham... ao entrar no quarto que a mim se destinava fez-se ouvir a voz de meu esposo... que alertou-me vir durante a noite e partir durante o amanhecer sem dar-me chance de vê-lo, o que de fato fez, mas não tinha medo dele, e não deitei-me em seu leito forçada, pois ele demonstrava reverencia e carinho que dobravam minha vontade de resistir-lhe... mostrava por mim tamanho amor, que comecei a sentir por ele o mesmo... ainda que sequer o vira...

- Por que insiste em ver-me? Podes duvidar de meu amor? Tens desejos que não foram atendidos? Se me vires pode temer-me ou adorar-me e não desejo ser adorado como um Deus por você, peço-lhe apenas que me ames...

Assim acalmava-me o espírito, e feliz vivia no Atriun com meu misterioso Marido... até que Vênus descobriu onde eu estava, ela havia mandado Eros punir-me por ser eu confundida com Ela, mas ele recusou-se pois havia desenvolvido por mim Amor, não o Amor de Philia...mas o Amor de Ehrós, revoltada Vênus começou a mandar-me a visita invisível de seus filhos...enchendo-me de Ciúme, e Dúvida...logo não tirava da cabeça que meu marido fosse um monstro horrível e durante o sono acendi uma lamparina de Óleo para vê-lo...mas ao ver um Deus em todo seu esplendor, assustei-me, não que fosse feio...pelo contrario o mais belo dos homens...o mesmo que fora em minha Vila ter com meu Pai...porém agora estava envolto nos ares da Divindade que minhas palavras não podem descrever... em meio ao susto derrubei-lhe óleo fervente e queimei-o...fiz-lhe uma queimadura no ombro que jamais cicatrizou-se... fazendo com que acordasse e dali fugisse... então dei-me conta... meu marido era ninguém menos que o próprio Eros... ninguém menos que Cupido crescido...abandonada e expulsa de meu lar, pois Eros advertiu-me que o Amor jamais poderia conviver com a Desconfiança... então pus-me a vagar sem descanso para encontrá-lo... não tendo sucesso fui ao Templo de Aphrodite e lá me ofereci como sua serva em troca de ter com Eros uma conversa... e para ela trabalhei sem descanso, nem folga... tanto que os Deuses de mim se compadeceram e ganhei de Hera as Asas de Borboleta que me permitiam subir ao Olimpo e de Zeus a Ambrosia que me permitiu voltar como mim mesma durante sucessivas encarnações tal como os Deuses, atraz de meu Marido... mas Vênus fê-lo odiar-me, sem chance de defender-me ou desculpar-me, ele ressentiu-se tanto de mim que tornou-se Outro completamente servil á Mãe e seus caprichos... Antheros... que é a repulsa, o Desprezo... e os presentes e simpatias de outros Deuses enfureciam ainda mais Vênus em seu ódio por mim que ao longo dos tempos caçou-me e fez-me desventurada, dando-me ardis escusos á seu serviço prendendo-me á uma promessa... mesmo assim diante da perspectiva do perdão de Eros segui, depois de subir ao Olimpo e descer ao Érebo, e agora aqui estou no mundo Mortal pronta a recomeçar a jornada do Olimpo ao Érebo novamente pelo direito de ser ouvida e talvez a benção de ser perdoada, pois Eros não acolheu no leito mulher alguma depois de mim e sei que Antheros não pode subjugá-lo se ele decidi-se por voltar...o Desprezo não pode conter o Amor não é?

Assim que findou o relato Psique deixou cair a Adaga Dourada no chão... largando Seiya ainda em torpor do encanto que Cupido deveria sustentar... postou-se diante da pequena criança e o encarou...esperando o efeito de suas palavras... a mente de Cupido estava confusa, via flashes de tempos remotos que estavam adormecidos em sua memória, sentia coisas que não sabia o que eram... não notou que seu pequeno corpo estava crescendo no instante que ela começou a relatar sua história...agora não mais um menino de 3 anos...ao fim da narrativa aparentava 6 e instantes depois já crescera mais um tanto, suas Asas ganhavam força e vigor, e suas mãos, já não tão pequenas, iam até seu rosto enquanto balançava a cabeça em vão tentando ordenar seus pensamentos...

-Então Cupido? Podes dar-me ouvidos? – Psique via o belo ser que ali se transformava diante de seus olhos...fitou-o ficando completamente ereto e abrindo as Asas fazendo uma lufada de ar, levantando algumas penas soltas que flutuavam calmamente até o chão, tirando as mãos do rosto e olhando para elas, agora mãos de homem feito... fez então soar a voz, não mais infante mas poderosa...

-Desventurada Borboleta... o que podes fazer para ganhar de Eros o perdão?

Vênus ria de Athena sem nem mesmo ligar para compostura...coisa alias que Vênus jamais deu muita atenção... a Deidade Guerreira inflamava seu Cosmo investindo com seu báculo contra ela que esquivava-se com facilidade...Athena estava tão enraivecida que não conseguia coordenar os movimentos de modo preciso como é o habitual de um Guerreiro... além do que pesava na mente de Palas uma dúvida, se o que Vênus dizia era verdade, mesmo que apenas uma ínfima parcela... Seiya poderia nutrir por ela alguma estima, e também seria um monstro diante dos olhos de Shaka após tudo que sua tia dissera na frente de seu Cavaleiro...pior...poderia ser um monstro diante do Pégasus... essas idéias eram absurdas...sim só podiam ser... afinal como pequenos erros iriam ser suficiente para julgá-la pela eternidade? O Valor da vida mortal só fora instituído tempos após sua criação não é? Afinal como poderiam mortais virarem-lhe as costas? Ela era Athena, sua protetora... não seria abandonada...

-Você sempre gostou de pensar não é?...mas é a primeira vez que a vejo fazer isso enquanto luta...acaso algo á incomoda? – a pergunta cínica...claro que algo a incomodava! Vênus encheu-lhe a mente de absurdos! Como não se incomodaria...

-Não me venha com mais Disparates Vênus...- Athena rosnava entre dentes tentando atingir Vênus sem sucesso, seus Cosmos oprimiam uma á outra gerando uma pressão atmosférica enorme, os moveis do recinto se esmigalhavam diante desta pressão avassaladora, mas ambas permaneciam intocáveis... Palas cortava o ar com seu báculo procurando acertar o corpo de Aphrodite que se esquivava com a graça de uma fada... a Paixão pouco fazia para agredir Athena pois não tem perícia para tanto, mas aproveitava-se do descontrole e distração para acertá-la mesmo sem feri-la conseguiu atingir Palas algumas vezes...desequilibrando-a e quase fazendo-a cair... ela investiu novamente numa estocada visando o estomago de Aphrodite que virou em um gracioso mortal pousando em pé e sorridente metros distante do golpe de costas para a adversária que novamente investe contra ela com violência deslocando o ar com fúria na direção de Vênus que repele a lufada cortante com seu Cosmo...

-De fato é superior á mim na arte da Guerra, mas está tão desolada que sequer luta! E Cupido logo irá se deixar crescer assim que seus Cavaleiros e Amazonas tentarem contra ele e Seiya... se tornará Antheros com a revolta de ver-se atacado...- ao ouvir isso Athena sorriu...

-Julga-me tola á ponto de enviar Cavaleiros para lidarem com seu Filho? Mandei pois Psique, que muito mais tem para apelar ao juízo de Eros!

-Se ela conseguir chegar á ele não é? – Vênus investia agora com seu Cosmo de forma violenta e inesperada jogando Athena contra a parede e fazendo-a derrubar o báculo...

-Cometeu dois erros Vênus...primeiro ao agredir e expulsar Shaka daquela forma deixou claro que se importa com as palavras dele mais do que gostaria, e segundo apostou alto demais apenas em meu amor por Seiya...existem outros amores que você quase destruiu...e que vão vir ajustar as contas com você ainda hoje mesmo que consiga me desacreditar perante meus Cavaleiros, não conheço um Dourado ou Prateado que não queira vingar o filhote do Leão, ou um soldado que não queira lhe tomar este santuário por mexer com os brios da Cobra... ou oficiante que não repudie o que seus homens fizeram aos arredores do Santuário, para me atingir você fez mais inimigos do que pode combater Vênus... e péssimos Aliados, pois duvido que seus encantos sobre o Gigante Cássius se mantenham por cinco minutos com Shina... ou seus encantos sobre Lithos consigam resistir á Aioria... você perdeu em seu próprio Jogo...

- Mas não sou eu que estou prensada numa parede babando de ódio enquanto meu consorte sequer lembra meu nome – Vênus agachou-se pegando o Báculo de Niké e olhando triunfante, sem o Báculo Athena tinha séria desvantagem, pois Niké é nada menos que Vitória... com o báculo em mãos Vênus brincava divertida... aumentando a pressão de seu Cosmo sobre Athena que se esforçava para resistir contendo seu próprio Cosmo para explodi-lo de uma vez num contra ataque que Vênus recebeu num choque com um grito de dor... mas não seria um mero truque como este que dissuadiriam Vênus, num salto caiu sobre Athena que a aparou no ar jogando-a ao chão num baque de costas, imediatamente Palas teve de defender seu estomago de um chute que Vênus desferiu vindo de baixo para cima, ainda no chão, Vênus rola para não ser atingida por um pisão violento que abre um pequeno rombo no chão, e com a perna atinge a parte interna do joelho de Athena fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio...

Shina e Cássius depararam-se com Shaka de joelhos, ele erguia com cuidado o corpo de uma jovem, afastando os cabelos rebeldes do rosto desacordado, a Cobra observou calada com real surpresa a cena...

-Shaka? – Ajoelhou-se ao lado do Santo de Virgem colocando a mão em seu ombro, e vendo que filetes de sangue lhe escorriam pelo corpo, ele educadamente fechou os olhos ao notar a ausência da Mascara na Amazona – quem é ela? Oficiante daqui?

-É Sapho, a última protetora de Vênus Aphrodite, acabo de vencê-la atraz daquela porta está Athena...

-Está ferido, eu irei entrar em seu lugar, tenho contas a acertar com Vênus - Shina falava de modo imperativo, Shaka não gostava disso...mas agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e erguendo Sapho nos braços levantou-se

-Onde pensa levá-la Virgem? – Shina mantinha o tom de voz autoritário que usava com os soldados... não ligava para a Armadura de ouro que o Indiano vestia

-Ao Santuário – Shaka deu-lhe as costas e seguiu serenamente passando por Cássius, parou porém ao ouvir a voz de Shina novamente

-Ou a mata ou a deixa, não fazemos prisioneiros Shaka! Não ouse contestar minhas normas de segurança!

-Ela não será prisioneira, será minha hospede pessoal... e não se esqueça que não sou um de seus soldados, Cobra... não destile seu veneno em mim! – Shaka saiu a passos rápidos com o cuidado de manter confortável a moça em seu colo...Shina se perguntava se até mesmo ele tinha sido tocado por essa Guerra... sentiu porém a mão forte de Cássius sobre seu ombro tirando-a de seus pensamentos...

-Mestra...com sua permissão...- Cássius reuniu toda sua força física num chute que pos á baixo a pesada porta sobressaltando ambas as Divindades que se enfrentavam...


	24. Feras

Cap. 24 - Feras

Assim que a porta veio abaixo as narinas da Cobra foram invadidas pelo perfume inebriante de Vênus...ela conhecia a técnica, era a mesma que o Peixe usava, destilava no ar um perfume que amortecia os sentidos do adversário...Athena estava tão transtornada de raiva que não notara...Cássius não perdeu tempo imediatamente se pos entre Athena e Aphrodite, que á seus olhos começava a mudar as formas de seu corpo, mudança que não teve tempo de completar-se pois o Gigante investia violentamente num soco contra ela, que mal tivera tempo de esquivar-se, rápida como uma fada Vênus leva a mão direita para baixo dos panos que lhe caem da armadura, Cássius só teve tempo de ver um brilho prateado riscar o ar e sentir sua pele rasgando, na altura do abdômen... Vênus afastou-se do Gigante exibindo em suas delicadas mãos pequenas lâminas de arremesso que trazia entre os dedos... pingando o sangue do gigante...

-Posso não ser a Deusa da Guerra... Mas meu Casamento com Ares teve lá seus proveitos...- o Sorriso de Vênus era irritante, e os apelos da Deusa que de forma atrevida deixava-se parecer cada vez mais com sua Mestra perante seus olhos...mas apelo nenhum falava mais alto ao gigante que a presença de Shina ali...por mais tentador que Vênus fosse...

A Cobra segurava Athena pelos ombros dando-lhe um brusco chacoalhão, não agradava á Italiana ver o semblante normalmente tão sereno de Athena agora afetado pelas armações de Vênus...

-Cássius leve a luta para lugar aberto...Agora! Vou tirar Athena daqui... – Cassius assentiu e tentava conduzir a luta para o mais próximo que podia da sacada ao fundo da Sala que tinha uma porta de vidro fechada, mas Vênus procurava manter-se ali mesmo, enquanto isso a Amazona podia ver em Athena os olhos irritados e a boca seca com lábios ressecados...efeito do perfume provavelmente, tinha de tirar logo ela dali e fazê-la respirar ar puro... sem muito pensar puxou Athena pelo braço e fez menção de levá-la dali.

-Não sairei daqui Shina! – A voz da menina Deusa era autoritária...mas não estava em posição de discutir portanto Shina deu-lhe um forte puxão forçando-a a andar...

-Ela a estava envenenando aos poucos...sua obrigação como Athena é viver para proteger a Terra, a minha como Amazona é mantê-la viva para isso, portanto facilite meu trabalho...- Shina a encarou com severidade, e a imagem de Athena que tanto figurava na cabeça de Amazonas e Cavaleiros de todo o Santuário agora mostrava-se como realmente era...uma menina com uma carga maior do que se pode imaginar... Athena ainda era jovem... e tivera toda uma vida mortal como Saori Kido... que não poderia ser descartada, por mais forte que fosse sua herança Mitológica... sem resistir ela se deixou ser guiada pela Amazona para fora do templo em passos falhos... agora Athena começava a compreender, sua cabeça girava e uma dor insistente nas têmporas lhe incomodava...

-Por que não sinto o Cosmo de Seiya? – Athena falava mais consigo que com Shina, mas a Amazona ouvia atentamente...

-Aphrodite selou alguns aposentos daqui, logo Seiya deve estar atraz de um Selo, por isso não consegue senti-lo... – Era surpreendente para a Cobra como o assunto não mais a incomodava... quando foi que as coisas mudaram tanto mesmo?

-Seiya me contou que você o impediu de deixar o Santuário... – Shina se perguntava por que ela insistia em ficar tão eloqüente durante momentos de crise? Não estavam no meio de uma Guerra? Por que a menina insistia em conversar?

-Não admito covardia... agora sente-se aqui, - ela indicou uma coluna caída logo na entrada do Templo de Ares, rapidamente tomou o pulso de Athena e o sentiu...normal, examinou o semblante, examinou a vermelhidão dos olhos da Deusa, eram verdes também, mas bem mais escuros que os dela, estavam irritados – Sente a boca seca ainda?

Saori fez que sim com a cabeça e um gesto com a mão que indicava que não Shina precisava se preocupar...

-O Santuário de Ares foi tomado? – A Deusa perguntava em tom cansado...Saori aguardou Shina buscar com seu Cosmo a resposta, procurando por seus subordinados...

-Sim apenas aguardam ordens para entrar no Areópago, Marin e Aioria foram trazer Seiya de volta, não se preocupe, apenas faça o que sempre fez... ceda seu Cosmo para seus guerreiros por que temos duas Divindades aqui para derrotar...

-O Santuário foi tomado...a Guerra acabou para Vênus...

-_So é Finitto qualora quella __bagascia espiare tutti malle que praticare – _Shina sequer notava que seu grego passara para a língua natal novamente...queria sair dali logo...

-Sou uma Deusa Guerreira...deveria ser capaz de derrotá-la sem ajuda de vocês – Saori afundava o rosto nas mãos, não queria encarar a Amazona, sentia-se indigna de gerir o Santuário, de vestir a Armadura que envergava, de chamar de Seus os Cavaleiros...

-Sempre foi inteligente Athena, nem sempre o melhor Guerreiro é o que sabe melhor como se luta... sempre detestei seus discursos mas se você acredita em um terço deles deveria saber disso_... adesso io godere a accorrere Cassius_... – As palavras duras de Vênus ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Saori, mas a Amazona tinha razão... e se havia alguém no mundo que pudesse lhe responder o que mais a atormentava era a Cobra...

Shina já se afastava quando a voz de Saori finalmente saiu da garganta hesitante...

-Quando Seiya preferiu á mim...- ela não queria ser cruel ou prepotente...estava realmente curiosa quanto a resposta...mais que isso...inquieta – como superou? - Shina olhava para o céu como se pedisse paciência... será que ver uma Deusa e Cássius se atracando na porrada não era apelo suficiente para a menina conversar em outra hora? Além do mais nunca teve muito tato para falar de sentimentos...Por que ela não perguntava isso para Marin? Ou para qualquer outro? Era óbvio o por que... a menina tinha medo... natural... quantos anos mesmo Saori tinha? 13 ou 14? Não se recordava...nem se importava no momento... mas se Saori queria uma resposta franca...

- Não sei como superei...mas superei, apenas sei que te amaldiçoei como Saori Kido enquanto tinha de protegê-la como Athena, amaldiçoei o moleque de bronze, sofri como um cão sarnento tentando me livrar de uma lembrança que insistia em bailar diante de meus olhos, agüentando os olhares e comentários do Santuário inteiro que me viu ser rejeitada em detrimento de alguém aparentemente impossível, tive meu orgulho ferido, me senti uma mulher incompetente e incompleta até perceber que a errada era eu... eu achava que o Pégasus me faria feliz por que eu o amava, mas minha felicidade sou eu quem faço... não deveria achar alguém que me desse felicidade, e sim alguém que compartilhasse ela comigo... se algo acontecer você vai sofrer, e Deusa ou Mortal vai sentir dor...mas não vai morrer...e o que não mata te deixa mais forte...posso aceitar ser trocada por uma Deusa...nada menos que isso, não fira meu orgulho e haja como tal agora... inflame seu Cosmo e nos ajude a vencer quella di dozzina e tuo figlio...Capiche?...Diva Athena? – Saori apenas assentiu...

Eros parecia mais lindo que as pinturas dos maiores artistas, de fato a perfeição era tanta que sequer parecia humano, suas asas abertas se acomodavam devagar fechando-se as costas e emoldurando o corpo que mesmo com uma horrível cicatriz de queimado no ombro direito perfeito como se feito á mão. Psique tentava suplantar o encanto que sentia pela presença dele, mas Lithos estava completamente encantada... a mente jovem de Lithos divagava sem nexo observando a imagem do resplandecente Deus... Athena jamais se mostrava assim no Santuário...seria assim que eles realmente eram?

-Se me mostrasse como realmente sou, jovem dama, ambas teriam o triste fim de Danae, que nem o corpo sobrou, calcinada pela divindade ofuscante de Zeus...

Tanto Lithos como Psique sobressaltaram-se, ele não só via as duas como ouvia Lithos falando dentro de Psique... e respondia á ela... ele abria um sorriso franco e tranqüilizador preparando-se para prosseguir em sua fala – Agora me responda, o que podem fazer para ter novamente minhas graças?

Psique fez menção de falar quando a porta começou a se abrir...era Aioria de Leão que a empurrava...Eros olhou rapidamente para o Cavaleiro e com um movimento de mão a porta fechou-se mantendo-o lá fora...

Aioria estava irritado...por mais que ela estivesse diferente ele sabia ter visto Lithos lá dentro com Eros, a porta agora fechada na cara dele o afrontava impassível, Marin lhe tocava com delicadeza o ombro tendo o efeito balsâmico do maior dos tranqüilizadores, ele segurou a mão pequena e calejada da Águia entre as suas, odiava olhar para aquela Mascara e encontrar seus olhos no lugar dos dela...

-Talvez seja tarde...vi Eros antes de me barrarem a passagem...- ele preocupava-se em como aquela Guerra mexia com Marin... em como a descontrolou e a exauriu...em como a feriu... – se afaste porei a porta abaixo...

Ela o abraçou, apertou-o contra si como se o quisesse mesclado á ela, como se fosse uma parte dela própria perdida em outro ser...como se tivesse medo de soltá-lo, ele retribuiu o abraço acariciando os cabelos ruivos... sentindo o cheiro deles...o mesmo cheiro que o assombrou durante tantos anos sem ela... o Cavaleiro estremeceu ao ouvir a voz baixa que lhe vinha ao pé do ouvido...

-Não é tarde... se for realmente Eros nunca é tarde...somos a prova disso, nem a sua morte consegui afastar-nos... confie em Athena, e não faça bobagens desnecessárias... – Aioria não se atreveu a arrancar a hedionda Mascara do rosto dela, por mais que quisesse tinham deveres ali e deixando que ela se afastasse dele fechou o punho...

Psique falava para Eros o quanto trabalhou nas mais degradantes e arriscadas tarefas, Eros ouvia com semblante penalizado, sem no entanto dizer palavra...um estrondo fez-se ouvir na porta que resistiu estoicamente ante o punho do Leão, o Deus ignorou o baque mas Psique sobressaltou-se, enquanto a ouvia falar caminhou até Seiya que ainda tentava livrar-se do encanto que o prendia, imerso nas duvidas de uma memória fragmentada e confusa, novo baque, o Amor notava cada alteração de Psique, a crescente ansiedade...o medo... e a insegurança que os golpes que a porta recebia aumentavam nela...

-(...) á servi como copeira nos banquetes dos Deuses e...

-Que sofreste e foste humilhada entendi, mas ...- Eros com um toque acalmava o espasmático Seiya que tentava em vão trazer a consciência de volta, o pegou no colo e o carregou para o leito que pertencia á sua Mãe por instantes calou-se fazendo com que Seiya parasse de se debater e relaxasse o corpo, o rapaz ainda suava frio...- mas como vítima não terá minha condolência...

Num estrondo a porta veio abaixo levantando do chão as penas caídas de Eros e agitando os cabelos de Psique com o ar deslocado e revelando a figura de Aioria seguida de Marin... a Amazona de Águia... a mesma contra quem conspirara... Eros sentia o coração da jovem Lithos apertar e falhar... conforme Aioria entrava a passos firmes no aposento

Eros nada disse apenas observou o Cavaleiro e a Amazona, sentia a revolta no Cosmo do Dourado, e a angustia e preocupação do Cosmo da mulher Mascarada.

Marin procurou por Seiya no aposento aflita... quando seu olhar pousou no Pégasus desacordado, pálido e suado estendido no leito ao fundo do aposento sentiu uma pontada... sequer prestava atenção nas advertências de Aioria, a passos firmes seguiu em direção de Seiya sem se importar com a presença de Eros...não sentia nele um perigo, e mesmo notando os olhares que convergiam para ela, pousou a mão na testa do discípulo aliviada ao observar ele respirava e se encontrava em estado de sonolência...

-Eu o induzi ao sono, pois estava sofrendo...- Eros justificou-se com a Amazona, não era o que ela ou Aioria esperavam...não parecia ser um terrível inimigo...nem tão pouco uma ameaça da qual Vênus poderia se valer... a figura de Psique ali porém a incomodava... trazia a mente coisas que queria esquecer...- O que buscam aqui?

-Findar uma Guerra – Marin respondeu antes que Aioria pudesse reagir... não queria dar a chance do leão se exasperar e tentava manter a voz no tom mais sereno possível – Sua Mãe declarou Guerra ao Santuário de Athena pela posse da Humanidade, e este é meu discípulo, Seiya, o Mortal pelo qual Athena nutre sentimentos... vim buscá-lo...

- Entendo...- Eros constatou indo com os olhos da Amazona ao Cavaleiro que se punha em posição de alerta – Quer saber que partido tomarei...

Shaka seguia em direção as tendas armadas as pressas pelos soldados onde os oficiantes médicos e voluntários, atendiam homens e mulheres feridos, mesmo sendo servos de Vênus, todos recebiam cuidados, ao aproximar-se lhe foi indicado uma tenda onde poderia ser atendido e também socorrer a moça em seus braços. O indiano se surpreendeu ao ver Aioros ali, estava deitado em uma cama de campanha, e tinha vários ferimentos...um na coxa bem profundo por sinal...o Kíron estava adormecido, sua Armadura toda avariada formava um imponente Centauro com Asas levemente caídas... a armadura também sofria pelas fendas que tinha...era um ser vivo... embora não parecesse aos olhos de um incauto... o Santo de Virgem deixou sua Armadura sair de seu corpo sem esboçar nenhuma reação, preocupava-se em colocar a moça de forma confortável na cama improvisada que se destinava á ele e sentou-se á seu lado sem encará-la, tinha os pensamentos em polvorosa e tentava organizá-los em algo inteligível, sequer moveu-se quando uma moça entrou na tenda apressada seguida de um Jesé de Taça um tanto cansado...

-Se importa em tirar o que sobra de sua camisa Shaka? – Jesé tinha olheiras profundas e a voz cansada, porém cordial... assim que fez menção de aproximar-se do Dourado porém Shaka apontou para a moça...

-Poderia vê-la primeiro? – Jesé assentiu e examinou a moça sob a total atenção de Shaka que o observava mesmo com os orbes cerrados após um momento de silencio o Indiano voltou a falar – O que acha?

-Ficará bem após um tempo no Salão do Sopro de Athena... irei tomar alguns cuidados com ela...quase teve os tímpanos estourados por uma pressão forte e provavelmente vai ouvir um zumbido por um bom tempo, quanto ao corpo, pelo que pude apurar neste exame precário está bem debilitado...existe algumas manchas no corpo, que podem ser ferimentos internos...devo levá-la ao Santuário para melhor atendê-la...

-Entendo...corre risco de vida?

-Apesar das debilitações acredito que ela figure em um quadro estável...me surpreende sua preocupação...

-Eu também estou surpreso... agora por favor poderia fechar estes cortes?

Enquanto Jesé limpava e fechava os cortes na pele de Virgem, costurando as fissuras com uma fina linha, irrompeu na tenda o Cavaleiro de Câncer acompanhado pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes que nele se escorava...

-Jesé acorde Aioros...Agora! – Afrodite de Peixes esquecera-se de seus modos polidos por instantes...

Shina vinha veloz templo adentro refazendo o caminho que fizera... Sentia a luta e sabia que Cássius estava dando tudo de si contra Vênus...

Cássius ignorava o sangramento que tinha no abdômen, o golpe não pegou em cheio, por isso não atingiu pontos vitais, mas doía muito e dificultava os movimentos, Vênus vinha com rapidez para cima dele induzindo-o a permanecer dentro do Salão, destilando no ar seu perfume e atacando o gigante bem mais lento que ela.

A Deusa se aproveitava do corpanzil lento para conduzi-lo na luta como um dançarino conduz seu par, ela agitava as lâminas em torno do corpo impedindo que ele a golpeasse diretamente.

Cássius começava a cansar, o gigante tentava pensar em um meio de ganhar vantagem sobre a Deusa que o rasgava com as pequenas lâminas que trazia entre os dedos. Aproveitando-se de sua resistência fora do normal ergueu os braços acima da cabeça sem se preocupar com a guarda aberta e desceu com violência mal dando tempo de Vênus sair da frente do golpe que abriu um imenso buraco no chão, a Deidade aproveita-se do momento em que o gigante se curva afundando os punhos no chão do templo para aproveitar a distancia aberta entre eles pela esquiva, rolando pelas costas do Grego e cravando-lhe na carne exposta das costas suas lâminas e arrancando do espartano um grito de dor, mas ele virou-se com tamanha força que arremessou Vênus contra a porta fechada que dava para a varanda fazendo-a varar a porta de vidro e cair no chão violentamente...

Caída no chão a Deusa sentia as dores da pancada, do varar porta afora e de cair em meio aos cacos de vidro que lhe cortavam a pele alva das coxas expostas por sua Armadura. Estava levemente zonza, devia ter batido a cabeça na porta que quebrou com o corpo, e tinha dificuldade de levantar-se por si só. Queimou seu cosmo furiosa pela afronta de ser ferida, Cássius vinha na direção dela como uma locomotiva desenfreada, estúpido e sem classe, tinha em seus potentes músculos seu maior trunfo, e em sua resistência hercúlea a maior cilada... com ajuda de seu Cosmo quente que agora queimava movido á raiva Vênus levantou do chão da sala as pedras que se soltaram do chão que Cássius abrira com a pancada e puxou-as para si atingindo as costas do gigante que mesmo com dor não se deteve, ainda zonza aproveitou o retardamento involuntário dele para atacá-lo investindo com as afiadas lâminas contra o abdômen já ferido de Cássius que segurou o grito e num tapa com as costas da mão jogou Vênus metros longe dele...

A Deidade erguia-se com um sorriso convidativo nos lábios, o filete de sangue que lhe escorria pelo canto da boca não comprometia sua beleza, ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados com a mão esquerda e pousou a direita na cintura...

-Dessa forma não chegaremos á lugar algum querido – ela brincava com as lâminas de forma graciosa – Ou luta com mais vontade... ou deixe-me matá-lo logo...afinal... – olhava para ele enviando uma piscadela marota – já não tem utilidade alguma para mim...

As palavras doíam ao ouvido do gigante, pois mesmo sabendo que Vênus tinha nele apenas um jogo de interesses com Athena, a rejeição era algo que o machucava... sempre machucou... agitou a cabeça para organizar as idéias e quando deu por si ela o atacava novamente, mesmo sendo aparentemente bem mais frágil, e de fato fisicamente o era, o Cosmo potente de Vênus a colocava na mais completa superioridade, mesmo ele usando-se do corpo de Ares... usando precariamente pois sentia-se desprender-se dele já á algum tempo. A Deusa descia rápida sobre ele com seu Cosmo à antecedendo e gerando uma enorme pressão que o deu a impressão de ser esmagado por toneladas, os pés do Gigante afundavam no Mármore e ele sentia o peso esmagador que ela lhe impunha, com esforço desviou-se mas não conseguiu evitar que ela lhe rasgasse o peito com as lâminas durante a queda, assim que a Deusa atingiu o chão porém o gigante lhe desferiu um chute grosseiro que ela barrou delicadamente usando-se de seu Cosmo Divino, e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios cravou uma de suas lâminas na coxa do Gigante fazendo-o gritar, ela ria enquanto virava a lâmina dentro da ferida... Cássius tentava focar a visão mas a dor o deixava aturdido, sem muito o que pensar ele desce o braço direito com toda força que conseguiu sem focar o alvo direito mas o suficiente para fazê-la afastar-se...

-Doeu muito? Pobrezinho...- Vênus fazia cara de desdém e investia novamente numa velocidade muito superior á do Gigante... mal percebera que os ventos ganhavam força a cada instante, Cássius desviou o golpe de Vênus com a mão forte segurando-a pelo pulso e com força a jogando sacada á fora, mas ela habilmente girou o corpo no ar pousando no para peito...os ventos estavam ainda mais inquietos, e um raio rasgou o céu...e os passos rápidos podiam ser ouvidos...logo a figura da Amazona de Cobra podia ser vista pela Deusa Vênus...

-Allora que io sono qui, ci penso io se come se fá... Diva puttana! – Shina passou rápida por Cássius investindo com suas garras contra a Deusa, a tempestade elétrica que começava nem de longe mostrava o humor da Cobra...

Sei que você me olha e me quer

Sou uma Fera de pele macia

Cuidado Garoto, sou perigosa

Tenho um veneno no doce da boca

Tenho um demônio guardado no peito

Tenho uma faca no brilho dos olhos

Tenho uma louca dentro de mim


	25. Desprezo

Cap 25 – Desprezo...

Psique sentia a angustia de Lithos... a menina queria sumir... a revolta e o desprezo que sentia no Cosmo de Aioria a estava matando... e se sentia completamente merecedora disso...Aioria por sua vez se sentia culpado, a diferença entre a menina moça que era Lithos/Psique...pouco importava para ele qual das duas fora, por que ambas eram culpadas, para com Marin era tão absurda que ele se sentia terrível em se deixar enganar... um fraco... um bobo que caia em truques antiquados... e irresponsáveis! Afinal e se Lithos...

-Não...não quero nem cogitar essa idéia! – Aioria resmungou para si em voz baixa... que não escapou aos ouvidos aguçados de Eros que, no entanto...nada disse.

Marin não tirava os olhos do discípulo, mas mantinha a atenção focada em Eros que não lhe dera ainda uma resposta, com o olhar procurava por marcas no corpo do menino de bronze, mas aparentemente ele estava bem, uma fina linha vermelha no pescoço indicava a presença de uma lâmina ali... e uma Adaga dourada caída aos pés de Psique davam a Marin uma idéia de o que acontecera... a Amazona achou melhor quebrar o silencio que se estendia...

-Então... Eros, que partido tomará?

-Antes penso em outra questão... pois antes de você e seu consorte entrarem eu julgava Psique...- Eros não queria invadir as memórias dos recém chegados ou de Psique e da jovem que compartilhava o corpo dela, achava indelicadeza fazer isso, ao contrario da Mãe que usava os corações alheios como diversão, para ele esse era um assunto sério... mas era palpável que entre os recém chegados havia uma história, e mais palpável ainda que a jovem Lithos dentro de Psique, de alguma forma fazia parte dela...

-Julgava? – Aioria falava entre dentes... como um gato ronronante diante de uma presa...- e o que exatamente você Julgava, Deus Eros? – Marin sentiu-se gelar...Aioria estava entrando num jogo perigoso...

-Desculpe-me Cavaleiro mas este assunto, diz respeito á elas, e á sua redenção...

-Desculpe o caralho! Esse assunto diz respeito á mim! Pois a menina que está diante de você é minha Serva, que eu criei desde criança e que me apunhalou pelas costas! É a responsável pela morte do MEU Filho, por causa dos caprichos dela e da Sua Mãe – Aioria agora se aproximava de Eros apontando-lhe o dedo e rosnando entre os dentes – eu quase perdi tudo, meu filho que eu sequer sabia que teria e a mulher que eu amo...- Aioria voltou-se para Psique agarrando-a pelos ombros e a erguendo do chão até a altura de seus olhos – Quer perdão vagabunda...peça para Marin, por que ela pode até te perdoar um dia, já que é bem mais racional que eu, mas eu não vou!

O Dourado deixava seus dedos marcados na pele alva da jovem que balançava os pés suspensos do chão, Marin pousava com delicadeza a mão no rosto de Aioria e tentava em vão fazê-lo soltar ...

-Aioria, solte a menina... – a voz dela parecia não alcançar mais o leão...- Aioria por favor, solte a menina!

Psique foi ao chão num baque, as mãos de Aioria deixavam marcas que logo estariam roxas e ela sentia dor na extensão dos ombros, pescoço e braços...

Eros veio passando por Aioria e Marin e ajoelhou-se na frente dela...

-Eu poderia descobrir a verdade vasculhando dentro de você ou de qualquer um deles, mas prefiro lhe perguntar... o que fizeste aos amantes que tenho atraz de mim? – Psique fez menção de abrir a boca mas Eros com um gesto de mão á interrompeu...- Perguntei a menina Lithos, não á você...

-Deixe-me falar...por favor...

-Quero a menina moça... sua história eu já conheço... deixe Lithos tomar a palavra agora...

Marin sentiu o braço esquerdo de Aioria à envolver, e viu o punho direito dele se fechar... via gradativamente Psique mudar...as asas de Borboleta murchavam, os cabelos ficavam cada vez mais claros encurtando-se até os ombros marcados pelas mãos de Aioria, e os olhos deixavam o tom metálico que tinham para voltar aos olhos de Lithos...e as sombras projetadas no chão se invertiam, uma vez que agora a sombra possuía asas que a moça já não tinha. Aos olhos de Eros ela parecia excessivamente frágil... e amedrontada...

-E então? – Eros olhava para a menina Lithos esperando uma resposta

-Sou culpada... cedi á Vênus sem sequer esboçar resistência, não tinha noção que os atos iriam tomando proporções cada vez mais graves, até que cometi o mais grave dos delitos... de pirraça em pirraça fui ficando mais maldosa em minhas palavras e atos até que cheguei aos extremos...

-Conte-me sua história... – Eros sentia a dor que emanava ali mas não sabia dizer de qual deles ela emanava mais, o Amor é suscetível ao sofrimento, e sofria junto... se envolvia na historia dos Amantes Mortais que caminhavam pelo mundo dos homens ao longo dos séculos, toda história de amor, era uma História de Eros... e influenciavam o Deus... vendo a hesitação de Lithos Eros repetiu... – Conte-me sua história... deixe-me ver o que você tem vergonha de falar... – e dizendo isso penetrou com seu Cosmo nas memórias de Lithos...

Jesé de Taça fechou com destreza o corte em que trabalhava no braço do Santo de Virgem e levantou-se encarando o Cavaleiro de Peixes...

-Aioros está dopado, o pobre quase voltou ao Hades hoje! Como quer que eu o acorde?

-Jesé, não entende... ele tem de levantar, as coisas estão saindo do controle! – o sueco falava com uma aspereza fora de seu normal sempre tão cordial...

-Este Santuário foi tomado, os Kerubins que invadiram Athenas estão derrotados e mortos, a vitória é questão de tempo! Deixe o Kíron convalescer!

-Va benne Jesé! Mas a Guerra em si está acontecendo già! – Enquanto falava Mascara da Morte ajudava Afrodite a sentar-se em uma maca improvisada destinada á novos feridos o Italiano falava de modo grosseiro...com descaso para com Jesé – e Precisamos de Aioros!

-Vocês sempre sabem mais do que aparentam saber não é? – Shaka se levantava encarando os dois com os olhos cerrados, - Por que Aioros é tão imprescindível?

-A Aljava de Eros que trouxe com ele... – Afrodite apontava para a Aljava dourada que se dependurava na Armadura de Sagitário...

-Vi a Aljava e está vazia! – Shaka falava com a habitual serenidade que lhe era própria, Afrodite porém o olhou curioso, havia algo diferente nos modos do Santo de Virgem...

-Engano seu Virgem! – Afrodite contraiu a bela feição momentaneamente, sentia as dores do corpo ferido agora que estava esfriando a musculatura, deixou sua Armadura avariada deixar seu corpo e postar-se num Peixe Dourado ao lado do Centauro alado e da Jovem Virgem – Alguém digno deve empunhar o arco e tentar retirar uma flecha de lá... mas o "Digno" neste caso significa alguém que Eros julgue como merecedor, por seus méritos e defeitos, e que tenha passado pelas tres formas da amar... como vê nem eu nem Câncer poderíamos fazer, por que nossos "métodos" muitas vezes apesar de éticos, são completamente imorais, e não temos muita compaixão para com aqueles que se fazem nossos inimigos, e mesmo sendo sempre um santo a ignorância se tratando de Amor faz com que você também não seja uma opção, precisamos de Aioros para atirar a flecha! É o único aqui que pode!

-Por que a Flecha é tão importante á esta altura da Guerra? – Shaka indagava tentando parecer sereno e tranqüilo, mas a mente estava em polvorosa... como pudera deixar desapercebido a importância que Athena dera ao objeto?

-Por que o único modo de deter uma Paixão Desenfreada...- o sueco não pode evitar de sorrir – é transformá-la em Amor... assim como o único modo de acabar com o Desprezo... – Afrodite parecia pensativo nas próprias palavras, falando-as como quem fala mais para si que para os outros – é transformá-lo em Amor da mesma maneira...

Shaka sentou-se tentando pensar... Athena tinha pensado muito bem aquela empreitada, agora fazia sentido, por isso a presença de Fortuna... afinal como Athena descobriria os padrões extravagantes de Eros sem a Sorte ao seu lado? Sendo completamente racional a Deusa dependia da Sorte (boa ou má, mas ainda assim Sorte) para alcançar Eros, e também por isso o esforço em reaver a Aljava mesmo estando ela aparentemente vazia... Athena se preparava para esta batalha à tanto tempo quanto Vênus... tinha de haver outro meio de disparar aquela Flecha... Shaka agora podia sentir o Cosmo de Aioria Marin e Seiya muito próximos, e um quarto Cosmo poderoso...o de Eros... e ele estava em metamorfose, era palpável... o Amor estava mudando...foi então que o Santo de Virgem notou o sorriso adornar o canto da boca de Mascara da Morte...

-Me corrijam se eu estiver errado – O italiano começou a falar em tom baixo, como quem pensa alto, e de imediato ganhou a atenção de ambos os Dourados – _Ma estoi a pensare_... Athena ama á todos seus Cavaleiros, e os tem como seus filhos durante milênios e apenas pede confiança em troca e claro, para aqueles que se tornam Cavaleiros de Fato, a dedicação e tudo o mais, isso é o que os Gregos chamam de Philia, o amor fraterno que une as pessoas numa relação de troca mútua... Athena também ama a Humanidade mesmo ela adorando outros Deuses e se esquecendo de suas origens, mesmo que se matem uns aos outros e desprezem a vida humana que ela tanto aprecia, isso é o Ágape, o amor abnegado e sublime que não exige nada em troca e que nos torna bons...

-Esquece-se do próprio Érhos, o "Amor de Eros" – Shaka interrompeu o raciocínio de Mascara da Morte de forma sutil – Athena não passou pelo Érhos...

Uma centelha brilhou nos olhos turquesas de Afrodite que levantou-se mais rápido que seu corpo ferido gostaria sobressaltado com o raciocínio que se desenvolvia...

-Shaka, Athena conhece o Érhos! Não podemos ignorar Seiya! – Shaka mesmo com os olhos cerrados mirou o Sueco de forma curiosa... para Afrodite a idéia que a transformação da menina Saori em jovem Mulher passara despercebido aos olhos de alguém tão sábio quanto Shaka era absurda... como o indiano não notara que sua Deusa e Seiya partilhavam o leito á tempos?

-Mas Athena e Seiya mantém distancia, Seiya é um Cavaleiro, todos sabemos dos sentimentos deles mas ela é uma Deusa e ele seu protetor! Eles não iriam...- Shaka ponderou as próprias palavras... sentiu-se ingênuo! Pensou em Sapho e na avalanche que sentiu ao conhecê-la tão profundamente com seus Cosmos e suas Memórias, e pensou então em Seiya e Athena, não era sua Deusa pouco mais que uma menina? E que ambos se amavam profundamente era notado á olhos vistos, como poderiam se privar, em pleno auge de suas vidas, no momento critico em que os corpos se desenvolvem, e os corações se confundem... e como ignorar a pessoa amada tendo-a tão perto de si? Rapidamente tomou a Aljava que se dependurava na Armadura de Sagitário em suas mãos mas Mascara da Morte lhe estendeu a mão direita pedindo o objeto...

- Eu vou levá-la para Athena, você está bem ferido, e Afrodite também me preocupa, portanto irei eu... – Ao pegar a Aljava de Eros Mascara da Morte sentiu ela pesar, pesava de forma anormal, mas mesmo assim ele estava decidido á levar o objeto até sua Deusa, assim Afrodite poderia cuidar de si e com Shaka ali teria certeza que o sueco não faria nenhuma loucura... estaria tranqüilo...pos o pesado fardo nas costas e saiu da tenda... mal dera tres passos percebeu que alguém estava atraz de si...

-Você é mesmo um Carcamano sem educação não é? Sai assim sem nem mesmo se despedir? – Afrodite tinha um sorriso na boca e batia o pé direito no chão, de forma divertida e repetitiva... puxou pela mão o Italiano grosseiro até atraz das tendas...

-Dite não temos tempo agora...

-Shhhhh! Não vou te prender aqui muito tempo! Só me deixe ficar um minuto aqui Gio!Está bem?

O Italiano era desajeitado no cuidado para com o corpo ferido de Afrodite, mas o abraçou firme contra si...

-Você fala demais peixinho!

-Então me faça ficar quieto!

Mascara da Morte não esperou mais nenhuma palavra, mesmo por que não era bom com elas, num beijo violento tomou para si a boca de Afrodite, que esquecia-se do corpo ferido e retribuía com sua lassidão natural, esquecendo-se por instantes da Aljava Dourada que já não pesava nas costas do Cavaleiro de Câncer...

Cássius tentava focar a visão, a pressão do Cosmo da Deusa Vênus era esmagadora,e ele sentia-se cada vez mais desligado do corpo de Ares, agora livre das investidas cortantes dela, ele sentia a cabeça zonzear conforme o sangue lhe lavava o corpo, mesmo para toda a resistência dele os ferimentos eram graves, outro já teria desmaiado, mas ele tentava se erguer á todo custo, sua Mestra estava lutando e ele não pareceria um fraco aos olhos dela, não dessa vez... com custo ele podia ver, mesmo que de forma embaçada o céu sendo cortado por uma tempestade elétrica e ouvia o característico grito que antecedia cada golpe mais violento que a Cobra dava, ela lutava como as Amazonas dos tempos antigos, Cássius sempre pensou dessa forma... que se fosse em outros tempos ela seria como as antigas Amazonas... Hipólita, Xena, Demescena, Calisto, e outras que ele estudara durante infância com dificuldade pois lia muito mal, para impressionar a mestra... mestra que ele mal conseguia ver agora... a vista escurecia a cabeça zonzeava cada vez mais...perdera muito sangue... mas continuava lutando para manter a consciência...

Shina estava começando a cansar, manter o mesmo ritmo de Vênus era muito penoso para ela, mesmo com toda sua agilidade, a Deusa não dava sinais de cansaço nem hesitava, os golpes violentos da Cobra porém lhe davam poucas chances de revidar, mas graças as pequenas Lâminas que tinham um fio de corte absurdamente afiado a Deusa mantinha-se em vantagem brincando com a Amazona irritada...

Com um rápido movimento Shina desceu suas garras usando a mão direita, Vênus desviou-se saindo pela esquerda e vindo numa joelhada que Shina repeliu usando a mão esquerda, e virando-se num chute com a perna direita que encontrou apenas o ar, pois Vênus abrindo as pernas num esparcate desceu ao chão deixando que o chute passasse por cima de sua cabeça, assim que viu o corpo da Amazona ser levado pela força do golpe aproveitou-se para rapidamente erguer-se e cravar-lhe nas costas uma de suas pequenas laminas arrancando de Shina um grito abafado e um olhar irado. Shina segurou o grito de dor e virou-se com força atingindo Vênus com as costas da Mão direita bem no rosto, a Deusa de um salto para traz tomou distancia e tocou com a ponta dos delicados dedos bem feitos o local atingido...

-Por que me ataca se posso dar-lhe tudo o que sempre desejou? – Vênus fazia a cara de uma criança que tenta compreender o mundo á sua volta... Shina detestava esses teatros...

-Não sabe nada sobre meus desejos! _Bagascia_! – Saltando o mais alto que pode Shina desceu num chute violento que Vênus evitou esquivando-se para traz e revidou num soco revestido com as pequenas e afiadas lâminas contra o rosto da Amazona que tombou o corpo para traz quase em ponte agarrando com a mão esquerda o punho da Deusa e fincando nele suas garras fazendo-a soltar as armas num grito estridente de dor... imediatamente subiu a perna esquerda atingindo com força o outro braço da Deidade e fazendo-a largar as lâminas que lhe restavam...foi então que Shina sentiu o verdadeiro poder de Vênus, pois com seu Cosmo poderoso a Deusa a arremessou metros longe fazendo com que batesse no chão várias vezes... com a Armadura já bastante avariada pela luta no Santuário restava apenas proteger-se com seu Cosmo, e mesmo assim não pode evitar de ferir o corpo todo ao raspar a pele nua no chão com tamanha força...Vênus segurava o punho ferido com a mão, e tinha ódio no olhar...

-Uma vez Quirão, o Centauro, que para os Helenos era chamado Kíron me fez uma injúria pela qual eu me vinguei... conhece a história de Tróia, Amazona? Helena foi uma ofensa a minha pessoa desde o começo, Kíron fora seu mestre e a lapidou unicamente para me enfrentar, chamava-me de "Uma Erínia disfarçada de prazer", vejo em você o mesmo despeito que ela me dedicava... Mortal insolente! Mas sabe o que Helena ganhou? Foi ridicularizada ao longo dos séculos, como a Prostituta de Tróia, Senhora das mulheres de Carne Fraca! – Vênus aumentou a pressão de seu Cosmo dificultando a respiração de Shina, e fazendo-a afundar os pés no chão que se abria cedendo aos poucos perante ao peso do Cosmo de Vênus... A Amazona inflamava o Cosmo com ardor mas sentia-se fraca perante o poder de uma divindade... morreria em breve se nada mudasse... pedia em silencio que seu Cosmo fosse poderoso o suficiente para repelir tamanha pressão, a Armadura semi destruída adquiria o leve brilho dourado próprio de seu signo, Ophyucus, signo solar que era, sua musculatura tensa e dolorida pulsava, sentia as veias saltarem com o esforço, e seu nariz e ouvidos sangrarem, não ousava clamar por Athena por que sabia que ela se esforçava com seu Cosmo para despertar Seiya, sua vista começava a embaçar mas podia ver o borrão ao longe que julgava ser Cássius, seu discípulo que lutara tão bem contra Aphrodite e agora estava ali sofrendo sua segunda morte esvaindo-se em sangue... a visão escurecia mais com o esforço, os dentes cerrados faziam doer o maxilar e os olhos ardiam... Shina lutava para manter os sentidos...a consciência...

Milo sentia-se tonto, a vista escura estava clareando aos poucos, a dor na nuca era irritante, e suas pernas estavam moles... por instinto levou a mão ao peito fazendo com o dedo por cima da Armadura de Escorpião parcialmente destruída o contorno da cicatriz que ela lhe fizera... Cobra traiçoeira! Até para ajudá-lo ela tinha de lhe passar a perna? O que raios ela tinha na cabeça quando o nocauteou? Como se ele não soubesse, se ela tivesse dado chance ele próprio pretendia fazer aquilo, ele pretendia nocauteá-la... mulher arredia! Por que Shina tinha de ser mais bicho do que gente? Levantou-se firmando as pernas já não tão moles no chão... concentrou-se atraz dos Cosmos que poderia sentir...especialmente o dela... quando a encontrou foi como se um peso enorme lhe caísse no peito, ele tinha dificuldade em respirar era algo sufocante por instantes sentiu uma pontada nas costas... estava tão embargado no Cosmo dela que nem notara a aproximação de Mascara da Morte...o Canceriano deu um chacoalhão no Cavaleiro de Escorpião para fazê-lo voltar do transe...

-Diva mia... Milo! Que passa? – O Italiano olhava para Milo com um semblante inquiridor, o Escorpião estava ofegante e suava frio... sem cerimônias o grego sacudiu a cabeça e com um gesto brusco afastou a mão de Mascara da Morte de seu ombro...

-Mulher maluca! Enfrentando uma Deusa! Sai da minha frente carcamano tenho de ir...

Mascara da Morte riu sozinho vendo o Escorpião correr templo à dentro, como os apaixonados eram engraçados... quase patéticos, mas tinham dentro de si uma força devastadora não é? Em seguida redobrou o esforço de seu Cosmo para carregar o fardo da Aljava que o repudiava, podia sentir a pele queimar por baixo da Armadura mas não se importava... pessoas eram assim aos olhos dele... faziam loucuras... quando amavam... o que o fazia pensar quando fora que isso acontecera com ele ...

Vênus se divertia, Mortais sempre foram divertidos, e pra ela toda mulher, Mortal ou Imortal ou era sua serva, ou sua Rival direta, Vênus Aphrodite não fazia anuências, fora assim desde sempre e agora se repetia... Mulher, Amazona, Serva de Athena, além de alguém que teve a audácia de ferir-lhe a pele perfeita e desafiá-la sem a odiosa Mascara no rosto! Como se fossem iguais! Era de um prazer quase sexual para ela apostar consigo mesma quanto tempo mais Shina agüentaria e quanto tempo levaria até gritar... estava tão entregue ao ato de minar aos poucos a vida da Amazona que sequer sentiu a aproximação rápida que vinha por suas costas... apenas deu-se conta quando brusca e violentamente sentiu a dor de ter seu corpo perfeito jogado ao chão...dor... detestava sentir a dor dos mortais, sequer teve tempo de ver a mão Gigantesca fechar-se sobre seu rosto perfeito e erguer seu corpo, sentia a mão suja de sangue espremer-lhe o crânio e com igual selvageria bater com ela contra o chão...

Cássius sentia uma dor que não julgava um vivo capaz de suportar, talvez por isso a suportava, posto que já morrera, não permitiria que sua Mestra morresse ali... antes disso morreria ele e levaria consigo aquela pretensa Deusa... cada vez que erguia o braço segurando Vênus que se debatia sentia um pouco de sua própria vida falsa se esvair, sua alma se desprendia a cada segundo daquele belo corpo que não lhe pertencia, o corpo de Ares... quantas vezes golpeara o chão com Vênus? Ele não sabia dizer, não pensava sentia-se entregue a morte e a dor sem se apegar por um instante sequer ao desejo de permanecer entre os vivos, queria apenas garantir que Shina permanecesse... ele continuava a ordenar mas seu corpo emprestado, já não respondia, sentia as mãos de Vênus a segurar-lhe o braço forte que já não se movia e com o Cosmo poderoso ela o repeliu... ele já não enxergava nada, apenas sentia a dor no corpo que já não obedecia seus comandos... melado de seu próprio sangue tentou erguer-se novamente...

-Por que Raios não permanece morto homem! – Vênus gritava com ele e novamente o jogou ao chão com seu Cosmo... Cássius teve a impressão de ouvi-la chamando por ele... seria mesmo verdade? Sua Mestra chamou seu nome? Os sons agora pareciam distantes, e ele ergueu-se novamente com custo... o corpo não obedecia bem seus comandos e sua visão agora era nula, a audição aos poucos se ia e todo tato que sentia estava entregue a dor e ao formigamento devido ao sangue perdido em demasia, tinha de ganhar tempo até sua Mestra se erguer, ou até alguém chegar... lançou-se contra Vênus com tudo que lhe restava... o próprio Corpo... o Corpo de Ares...

Milo corria o quanto podia, invadiu o Templo ignorando tudo que havia em volta, seguia na direção do Cosmo de Shina, ao chegar no local da batalha deparou-se com a Amazona caída de joelhos tentando se erguer, ela chorava com o rosto tomado pela raiva á sua frente Vênus Aphrodite e Cássius, o Escorpião demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que se passava... a mão de Vênus saia pelas costas do Gigante, encharcada de sangue num espetáculo grotesco... ela atravessara o peito de Cássius usando-se de seu Cosmo...fizera isso com as próprias mãos... ele ainda esboçava alguma reação pois jogava –se mais para frente fazendo o braço de Vênus entrar mais fundo em seu Corpo, e a segurando com os braços fortes num abraço de dor... mas seus braços já não tinham a mesma força, e todo esforço que fazia para tentar ferir Vênus era ridículo... o corpo gigantesco escorregou para o chão nos pés da Deusa...

-Ele viveu por você, morreu por você, voltou dos mortos por você... acho que não deveria estar surpresa com a segunda morte dele... – o descaso que ela dava ao assunto enojou Milo que deixou-se tomar pela fúria de seu Cosmo agitando o ar numa tempestade de ventos...

-Ah! Que bela reunião... mais um cordeiro para o abate... – Vênus olhou para a Amazona antes de prosseguir a frase – sei que deve ser difícil levantar-se, portanto fique aí quieta enquanto me livro de mais um enfadonho servo de minha Sobrinha... já termino com você...

Shina sentiu o Cosmo de Athena junto ao seu ao olhar para Milo percebeu que ele também sentira... sua Deusa iria lutar com eles, ela ergueu-se dolorida e postou-se para lutar, como era quente o Cosmo de Athena... seria assim também com Seiya e os demais cavaleiros de Bronze?

-Então querem lutar juntos? – Novamente o pouco caso de Vênus – O que eu juntei posso bem destruir... vão morrer juntos... como o gigante morreu...


	26. Nobres Sentimentos Horrendas Feridas

Cap. 26

Eros se levantou levando a mão até a boca enojado, nada dissera sobre o que vira nas memórias de Lithos, a encarava com reprovação...

Aioria se perguntava se na mente de Lithos, Eros havia visto a cena grotesca do Kerubin morto no salão principal daquele mesmo Templo, imediatamente Eros voltou o olhar para o Cavaleiro de Leão... o Deus ouvira os pensamentos de Aioria... e abrindo passagem por entre o Dourado e a Amazona passou rápido saindo do aposento para seguir até a cena á qual Aioria se referia... Marin prevendo o desastre o seguiu imediatamente, Aioria antes de ir atraz da Águia preveniu Lithos

-Não saia daqui, poderá ser perigoso, e não quero ter um estorvo para me conter numa luta...- deu as costas para a menina Lithos antes de sair pousou a mão no batente e parou – Que fique claro... eu amava você como se fosse minha irmã, com você tentava ser tudo que sempre admirei em meu irmão, não posso apagar tudo de bom que você me trouxe, mas desprezo o modo doente como você interpretou meu carinho, e seu ridículo complexo com relação á Marin... não há como comparar as duas jamais... por que não se compara pessoas diferentes, mas toda admiração que eu tinha por você se foi, não a quero morta, mas não ouse se aproximar da Casa de Leão... à menos que seja para recolher suas coisas...

Lithos se levantou e pegou a Adaga dourada do chão, aproximou de Aioria com medo de que ele reagisse, mas ele não se moveu, ela o abraçou pelas costas, era como abraçar um bloco de gelo, então depositou na mão direita de Aioria a Adaga...

-Mestre Aioria, tente trazer Eros ao seu estado mais puro á todo custo, a Adaga pode ser útil para enfrentá-lo, Psique fala em minha cabeça que se sentir que vai a luta sair do controle intervirá e eu irei colaborar com ela, quando chegar o momento não hesite...

Aioria saiu apressado, perdera preciosos minutos ali... e não ousava conjecturar o que a menina queria dizer sobre chegar o momento...

Eros esfregava os cabelos com as mãos de forma nervosa, chorava como um menino, quase podia sentir a dor que o meio irmão sentira... o cheiro do vomito invadia suas narinas revirando o estomago e dando-lhe ânsia... Marin não sabia como agir, se deveria tratá-lo como um inimigo, um adversário ou um menino desesperado... A cena a perturbava profundamente mas ela tentava manter a postura, Aioria se postava atraz dela... pronto para uma eventual luta...

-Como podem, reles mortais, terem tamanho desprezo pela vida alheia? Criticam os Deuses pelo pouco valor que eles atribuem as suas vidas mas vocês próprios a destroem como quem rasga uma pintura... e o fazem com prazer, pois posso ver os corações dos Homens e suas guerras cada vez mais bárbaras! – Marin fechou o punho e pôs-se em posição ao notar que as Asas de Eros se agitavam perigosamente, as penas se acinzentavam cada vez mais a tez da pele do Deus á cada segundo se tornava mais pálida e os olhos assumiam uma frieza desumana, a cicatriz no ombro se abria como se tivesse acabado de ser ferida, o Deus levou sua mão direita que agora possuía unhas longas e negras, sujas como a de quem remexeu na lama por muito tempo, até a ferida em carne viva no ombro e de lá fez brilhar um Cosmo de Luz negra saindo o cabo fino do que parecia ser uma espada se formando. Em poucos instantes Antheros estava completamente desperto e armado com um gládio grego de cabo azulado e lâmina fosca e enferrujada, como se a arma tivesse sido abandonada por milênios embaixo do mar. As asas se fecharam em torno do corpo do Deus e abriram-se violentamente lançando uma chuva de penas afiadas como navalhas, pegos quase desprevenidos para um ataque desses o Leão e a Águia reagiram instintivamente, Marin fez chover seus Meteoros em meio aos fachos esparsos de Luz do Lithning Plasma de Aioria, barrando grande parte das penas, mas não conseguindo evitar de ser atingidos por algumas que lhes feriam a pele e machucavam as Armaduras ao passar rasgando o ar num silvo ensurdecedor. O assobio desorientou por instantes ambos que ao darem conta já tinham sobre si Antheros que golpeou com o cabo da espada o rosto de Aioria jogando-o ao chão e fazendo-o largar a Adaga Dourada, Marin tentou investir contra o Deus mas foi arremessada contra a parede pela Asa forte do mesmo. Antheros caminhou até o Cavaleiro caído e o chutou fazendo-o rolar alguns poucos metros, caminhou novamente e deferiu novo chute que Aioria tentou conter com seus braços cruzados enquanto tentava pôr-se em pé, Marin saltou o mais alto que o teto do templo lhe permitiu e desceu num Lampejo da Águia que Antheros repeliu com sua asa arremessando-a ao chão erguendo as duas mãos desceu a espada rumo ao rosto da Amazona que rolou para não ser atingida, a espada enterrou-se no mármore afiada como jamais se imaginaria ao olhar para a mesma. Aioria inchou o peito trazendo para traz o punho que já soltava as faíscas elétricas de seu Cosmo concentrado, vindo em desabalada carreira contra Antheros que firmou as pernas no chão, o Leão investiu com seu máximo num Lithning Bolt, mas Antheros acomodou o punho incandescente do cavaleiro na palma da sua mão. O Deus sentiu a descarga elétrica do raio contido no punho do Cavaleiro lhe passar pelo corpo, mas fechando os dedos em volta do punho cerrado do grego começou a medir forças com ele, esmagando-lhe a mão devagar...

Marin teve de fechar os olhos pois, mesmo protegida pela Mascara, a claridade do golpe de Aioria lhe fez doer a vista... era como se um raio caísse ali... em cima dos dois... assim que a claridade diminuiu a Amazona pode ver que Aioria começava a dobrar os joelhos enquanto Antheros lhe esmagava a mão esquerda, num salto se aproximou de ambos pousando com delicadeza ao lado de Antheros que já erguia a espada para desferir um golpe fatal contra o Leão, e com um chute na parte interna dos joelhos do Deus o fez cair batendo pesadamente os joelhos no chão e afrouxando a mão de Aioria que recobrou-se desferindo um soco contra o peito nu do Deus que ao ver-se atacado tentou atingir Marin com o Gládio sem sucesso por ser atrapalhado pelo golpe que recebeu em cheio no peito... Marin imediatamente se ergueu e fez novamente seus Meteoros choverem sobre o Deus que fechou-se com suas asas negras e fez seu Cosmo denso e frio concentrar-se sobre si. Aioria compreendeu o que viria a se seguir e saltou sobre a Amazona jogando-a ao chão por debaixo de seu corpo segundos antes de Antheros abrir com violência as asas fazendo a revoada de penas silvarem no ar e fincarem sem compaixão alguma na parede do templo que não resistiu e veio abaixo revelando a parte externa do Areópago do Santuário de Ares. Os cabelos de Aioria se agitaram conforme as penas lhe passavam raspando por suas costas e assobiando em seus ouvidos, Marin segurava a respiração e concentrava seu Cosmo no corpo dele numa tentativa de protegê-lo como ele tentava fazer com ela.

A temperatura caia a cada segundo e o ar se tornava rarefeito, Aioria rolou para o lado abrindo caminho para Marin se erguer, ela impulsionou o corpo para traz se ponto em pé com um solavanco, Leão se erguia mais devagar sem tirar os olhos do adversário e da Amazona. Mas num piscar de olhos Antheros já não estava no lugar... o Deus movera-se para traz de Marin atingindo-a com o cabo da espada nas costas, ela deu dois passos para a frente e virou num chute tentando atingi-lo mas quase acertou Aioria que já estava ali pronto para tirar Antheros de perto dela. O Deus se aproveitou da confusão de ambos para com o gládio cortar o ar enviando uma lufada cortante em direção ao casal, Marin na mesma hora empurra Aioria jogando-se para trás em seguida...Antheros fincou a espada no chão e pousou as mãos no cabo dela debruçando-se...

-Prestam mais atenção um no outro do que em mim... é bom não me negligenciarem – Antheros bateu as asas acomodando-as nas costas e cruzando uma perna sobre a outra – Não se iludam tentando proteger um ao outro, nenhum dos dois sobreviverá mesmo...

Shaka observava a mulher adormecida, Jesé aplicou na entrada nasal de Sapho um óleo com cheiro dopante, que a manteria adormecida pelo tempo dele lhe fechar as feridas mais simples até poder removê-la ao Santuário e tratar dela devidamente, uma técnica grega muito usada no mundo antigo. A tenda cheirava a incenso, e Shaka sentado ao lado da maca improvisada tentava ponderar sobre as ultimas horas... era estranho demais tudo aquilo, ponderava sobre o que tinha visto nas memórias de Sapho, ela lhe abrira toda sua vida de forma tão abnegada, ele não conseguia compreender o que nela lhe atraia tanto, quer dizer ela era bonita aos seus olhos, mas beleza jamais foi um parâmetro para ele e também toda a sua história, filha do Rei de Metilene ela crescera com esplendor e luxo, ele crescera na pobreza e retirado na espiritualidade... ela ao crescer procurou toda sabedoria dos homens, aprendeu política, oratória, estratégia, a lógica e as leis dos homens... ele procurou pela sabedoria divina, aprendeu sobre o Universo e sobre a Criação e Evolução, sobre a compaixão e o comedimento, em vez de falar aprendeu a calar-se, e em vez das leis dos homens buscou a lei da Natureza e do Sagrado... ela aprendeu a seduzir e encantar, a agradar os ouvidos e aguçar a mente para o belo, dominou seu corpo de modo a conhecê-lo melhor que qualquer um e não submetê-lo aos caprichos divinos em detrimento dos seus próprios... ele aprendeu a contemplar e meditar, a lapidar o espírito e aguçar a mente para o etéreo, conhecer seu interior e sua alma preparando-a para o eterno pois o corpo era passageiro... Sapho foi exilada por desafiar a autoridade dos Reis, mesmo sendo estes "reis" seu pai e seu irmão, fundou sua escola e lá como mestra buscou ensinar a tantas moças quanto pode sobre tudo o que aprendera, das agruras da política aos prazeres do corpo... Shaka mesmo sendo considerado o "Homem Mais Próximo de Deus" submeteu-se em humildade perante a "Guardiã da Humanidade" e relutava em acolher um aprendiz por não saber-se digno de ser um mestre mesmo ciente de seu vasto conhecimento. Shaka era Etéreo, Sapho era Empírica... Ambos no entanto tinham um aguçado senso de justiça, mas os meios que se valiam para alcançar seus fins abriam uma enorme fenda que os punha em margens opostas...

O que para o Indiano era tão difícil de entender era o encanto que ela exercia sobre ele, num impulso impensado levou sua mão ao rosto da moça tocando a pele com a ponta de seus dedos, a pele era quente e macia, aconchegante ao toque, ele deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo contorno do rosto de forma delicada, absorvendo a sensação, a tez de pêssego que limpava a mente do Santo de Virgem e o impedia de pensar, levou os dedos ao contorno dos lábios da Lésbia, eram macios como lhe pareciam, e convidativos mesmo que Shaka não soubesse exatamente que convite fizessem... ela parecia tão mais dócil ali adormecida do que em todas as memórias que vira no Cosmo da moça, a viu vestida como homem e armada para lutar comandando um pequeno contingente de gregos armados, e a tinha visto desafiar o congresso dos Aristói, ela era uma mulher num mundo de Homens... o que esperava conseguir? Shaka perdia-se em tentativas frustradas de entender o que tanto o encantava, ao notar o farfalhar dos tecidos da tenda puxou rapidamente a mão que detinha pousada nos lábios da moça e reprovou-se mentalmente por tamanha audácia...

Afrodite olhava intrigado para o companheiro, a surpresa no olhar do Sueco trazia um ar de divertimento... então o Santo de Virgem estava encantado pela moça que ali repousava?

-Perdoe-me Shaka não o quis incomodar... – Afrodite fez menção de sair da tenda mas o indiano fez um gesto indicando que ele poderia se sentar...

Shaka nada disse apenas se levantou e foi até uma mesa também improvisada onde Jesé havia deixado algumas frutas e pães para que comessem caso sentissem fome. Se serviu de um cacho de uvas e pegou outro para o Cavaleiro de Peixes...

-Quem é a moça? – Afrodite quebrou o silencio com legitima curiosidade ao que Shaka deu um longo e cansado suspiro... antes de responder a pergunta...

-Sapho de Metilene... – O Peixe piscou os olhos tentando acreditar nos ouvidos e nas palavras que Shaka dissera tão pausadamente...

-"e banho-me de suor, e tremo toda,e logo fico verde como as ervas, e pouco falta para que eu não morra ou enlouqueça" É esta Sapho à que se refere?

-Sim, a Musa de Lesbos... – Shaka largou-se pesadamente no lugar onde antes se sentava...

-Por Athena! Shaka quer me dizer que esta mulher é a Lésbia em pessoa? – Shaka assentiu com um menear de cabeça ao que Afrodite respondeu com uma sonora gargalhada – Amigo, você está completamente encantado pela Décima Musa! Que coisa mais inesperada! – Afrodite ouviu um bufar cansado vindo do outro Cavaleiro, e conteve seu divertimento, recompôs-se apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos e repousando o queixo nas mãos, olhando de modo avaliativo Shaka e Sapho... – Posso dizer-lhe uma coisa Virgem?

-E eu posso impedi-lo de dizer? – Shaka falava contrariado, mas em seu intimo ansiava por ouvir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que Afrodite pudesse lhe esclarecer...

-Sei que isso deve ser estranho para você amigo, mas, melhor que ninguém, você sabe que, nada ocorre por acaso neste Universo, se por algum motivo essa mulher caiu em sua vida e tanto lhe desconserta, talvez seja hora de rever alguns conceitos... e se deixar levar um pouco pela situação.- Dizendo isso Afrodite se levantou e num chamado silencioso deixou que as escamas douradas de sua Armadura ferida lhe vestisse o corpo, e enquanto ajeitava os longos cabelos para vestir o elmo ouviu a voz baixa e comedida do indiano...

-Compreender todos os segredos no Universo de nada adianta sem compreender o que se passa em seu próprio interior não é? – Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça, já completamente paramentado para uma nova batalha...

-Compreendo o que se passa com você, agora, se me permite devo ir...

-Irei junto... posso trazer Seiya para cá enquanto você dá cobertura para Aioria e Marin, Mascara da Morte seguiu até Athena não é?

-Sim, meu Gio irá se juntar à Cobra e ao Escorpião em breve... – Ambos sentiam as lutas com apreensão, as coisas não iam nada bem...

Em instantes a armadura de Virgem, também avariada tomava seu lugar no corpo de Shaka e ambos os dourados se punham rumo ao templo de onde sentiam a luta de Aioria e Marin...

Os ventos agitavam os cabelos de Vênus espalhando seu perfume no ar, O Cosmo de Athena dava nova força ao Cavaleiro de Escorpião que no indicador de sua mão direita trazia um brilho avermelhado na ponta de seu ferrão venenoso, a Deidade não pode evitar passar os olhos pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião... Athena tinha ótimos lacaios, e era uma pena que eles fossem tão devotados à ela... dariam ótimos servos pessoais, principalmente para os "assuntos mais delicados"... SE não fossem de Athena, CLARO...sua Sobrinha por sinal estava se tornando deveras irritante, pois começava a ajudar a Amazona e o Cavaleiro a distancia fornecendo seu Cosmo divino... Quando Athena aprenderia que Mortais são apenas Mortais, e que ao longo da eternidade ela veria nascer e morrer tantos deles que não valia a pena se apegar á nenhum? Todo esse carinho e proteção que Palas dedicava aos seus Cavaleiros e Amazonas inevitavelmente à fariam sofrer em um curto espaço de tempo, afinal o que é uma vida mortal para quem tem a Eternidade a sua disposição?

Shina aproveitou para recobrar o controle do próprio corpo enquanto Vênus parecia perdida em pensamentos, a sensação de ter sobre si o Cosmo de Athena era reconfortante, parecia minimizar suas dores e fortalecer seu corpo castigado, em sua mente ouviu uma voz limpa e clara "Seu trovão vai rasgar os céus como nunca antes... por que estou com você nesta luta", era a voz de Athena, não de Saori Kido a jovem menina, mas Athena sua Deusa... claro que era a mesma voz, mas Shina identificava ali algo que antes não estava... que notara apenas em alguns momentos durante outras Guerras Santas... sem perder tempo acatou o conselho que lhe veio á mente e deixou seu Cosmo crescer e queimar, Vênus não lhe deu a devida atenção... não se ignora um cavaleiro ou amazona... não enquanto eles estiverem respirando... Num salto ergueu as garras em posição de bote, a tempestade elétrica não conseguia abafar o estridente grito da Amazona ao subir no ar, nem o trovão que caiu pode suplantar a voz dela enquanto descia rasgando o ar e tudo que surgisse em sua frente com suas Garras de Trovão...

Milo aproveitou o momento em que Vênus virou-se de costas para ele para poder receber o golpe de Shina, em sua mente ouvia a voz de sua Deusa, Athena, lhe dizendo que "Suas agulhas jamais foram tão venenosas quanto agora que meu Cosmo queima com o seu", e preparou seu ferrão...

Vênus fora tirada de seus pensamentos, pela intempestiva amazona, voltou-se para traz e com seu Cosmo potente preparou-se para acolher o golpe, já não tinha em mãos suas pequenas lâminas, mas ergueu do chão as pedras soltas do mármore danificado pela luta e as atirou na direção da Amazona que descia furiosa, sentiu uma agulhada varar sua perna esquerda, vinda de suas costas, mas não se importou, aumentou a pressão do ar e recebeu em cheio as garras cortantes da Cobra, que aterrissou junto com um trovão elétrico que caiu entre as duas abrindo no chão uma enorme fenda assim que pousou Shina sentiu o joelho da deusa encaixando-se em seu estomago e a delicada mão dela se fechando nos cabelos de sua nuca jogando-a para o lado, Milo ainda teve tempo de acertar mais duas agulhadas que a Deidade sequer sentira, irritada a Deusa voltava-se para o Cavaleiro enviando-lhe uma lufada de ar quente e pressurizado que fez os ouvidos de Milo zumbirem enquanto seu corpo se prensava contra uma parede que se desfez com o impacto, antes de seu corpo encontrar o chão Vênus já estava sobre ele e o envolveu nos tecidos que pendiam de sua Armadura Divina e num tranco puxando-o na direção de Shina que vinha rápida investindo contra ela...

Shina não teve como desviar do borrão dourado e azul que veio em sua direção, recebeu o corpo de Milo num impacto bruto que a jogou para traz caindo embaixo dele...por mais que se preocupasse com ele o empurrou para o lado, ambos tontos com o impacto.

Vênus estancou de costas para os dois levando a mão delicada e bem feita até o rosto...

-Malditos capachos de Athena... agora me irritaram bastante! - Vênus voltou-se para Milo e Shina que já se erguiam e se punham em posição, ela ainda tampava o rosto, mas por suas mãos podia-se ver um filete de sangue, foi então que Milo olhou para a mão direita de Shina... coberta de sangue até o nó dos dedos...

Vênus ergueu a cabeça exibindo a horrenda ferida, as marcas de garras que começavam na testa e vinham até o queixo, com um olho completamente arrancado... da órbita agora vazia e arrombada pelas unhas da amazona se via o sangue cair, e as fendas que se abriam no belo rosto outrora perfeito eram um grotesco espetáculo...


	27. Reflexos

Cap. 27

Sapho levantou-se de sopetão desperta num susto... doía muito... como doía respirar! Deusas! À muito tempo ela havia se esquecido da dor do corpo Mortal...Sentou-se na maca improvisada e observou a tenda onde estava, levou a mão até os lábios e deu um discreto sorriso, perdeu-se em pensamentos... então a esta altura de sua existência o destino resolvera lhe pregar peças?

O cheiro de incenso levou seu pensamento direto ao Santo de Virgem, de fato o rapaz merecia a alcunha, tanto de Santo, quanto da Constelação que o guardava mas... algo nele a deixava eriçada, de certa forma ele a atraía só não entendia o por que, afinal... ele não era nada do que ela buscava... A Musa balançou a cabeça tentando firmar as idéias, por que deixara ele ir tão fundo? A primeira vista Shaka lhe lembrou outra pessoa, um alguém perdido á muito no tempo, para ela foi como rever Alceé... o poeta Alceu.

Flashback

O sol de Metilene era belo como em nenhuma outra parte da Grécia para ela, a jovem princesa Sapho, então com 15 anos, observava as honras prestadas à seu irmão mais velho, Caraxos, que assumiria o trono da ilha. Sapho tinha um olhar frio e triste durante toda a cerimônia,que ela, como mulher, não tinha permissão de assistir... escondida entre as colunas e encolhida nas sombras ouvia com atenção as juras que os príncipes e reis das ilhas vizinhas prestavam e os assuntos que discutiam. Caraxos trazia no rosto um contentamento desconcertante, mal se continha de felicidade e Sapho por sua vez não estava nada feliz com isso, o espírito belicoso do irmão poderia arruinar Metilene... arruinar a ilha toda! Sapho estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que mal notara a aproximação furtiva de um homem... só percebeu quando sentiu uma mão cobrindo sua boca ao mesmo tempo que a outra lhe enlaçava a cintura...

-Está louca? Se te pegam aqui Caraxos te manda prender! Ou pior te exila! – O rapaz tirou devagar a mão que tinha sobre a boca da moça e a virou para si segurando-a pelos ombros... – Sapho!

-Pior que a clausura ou qualquer exílio – Sapho fez sinal para que o rapaz se calasse – ouça o que dizem!

O rapaz encolheu-se com ela nas sombras e focou seus ouvidos na reunião que se sucedia...

-Para selar nosso acordo temo que apenas um de vocês possa me prestar o serviço que necessito – Caraxos erguia o copo de barro acima de sua cabeça chamando a atenção de todos.

Os homens se entreolharam com sorrisos fáceis e altos pelo vinho anizado... visto que não seria interrompido o Rei recém posto continuou...

-Temo que Sapho, minha irmã esteja já um pouco além da idade de se casar, mas tenho certeza que um homem vigoroso poderá fazer-lhe muitos filhos ainda, e aquele que a tomar por esposa terá comigo laços de sangue, e como sabem o sangue é sagrado!

Ao ouvir as declarações de Caraxos o rapaz instintivamente apertou a moça contra si, já havia se convencido de que ela não se casaria, posto que até agora o pai dela não havia lhe escolhido ninguém... ele nem percebeu quando ela se desvencilhou de seus braços, só percebeu quando era tarde demais, pois Sapho já caminhava na direção do irmão sem se importar com os olhares estarrecidos dos homens... Sentou-se sobre a mesa do banquete com as pernas abertas e as vestes erguidas mostrando as coxas e soltando os cabelos tal como as moças dos Oikhoi faziam...

-Se quer negociar-me irmão, escolha logo o macho que pretende currar-me e não finja que se importa, pois assim que um de vocês violar-me todos os outros estarão sob a ameaça de guerra já que ser rejeitado como meu pretendente seria uma desonra visto que sou uma princesa... e claro que meu irmão prefere seu ouro á vocês e defendendo minha honra ele poderá tomar tudo que têm sem medo de represálias – Caraxos veio furioso na direção de Sapho mas foi seguro pelo jovem que saíra do esconderijo.

-Contenha-se meu Rei, pelos Deuses não faça loucuras!

-Larga-me Alceé, ela desonra nosso nome! Vou matá-la ainda Sapho!

-Não, não irá, por que se derramar seu próprio sangue que corre em minhas veias será condenado pelos Deuses, e além disso precisa de uma parideira para levar adiante nosso nome já que você é seco!

Alceu tinha grandes dificuldades de segurar Caraxos que era muito maior que ele, outros vieram acorrer e Alceu aproveitou-se para tirar Sapho dali, postou-se diante dela e ignorando seus protestos a jogou nos ombros carregando-a dali...

Ao fechar a porta pesada do aposento da princesa de Metilene Alceu a pos no chão, Sapho estava descomposta e descabelada, olhando para Alceu com raiva...

-Por que me tiraste de lá como um saco de esterco sobre os ombros? – Ela o desafiava com o olhar, Alceé era um jovem belo, delicado para os padrões Gregos uma vez que não era um brutamontes fedido, posto que não era dado ao combate e sim á poesia, tinha cabelos louros longos até os ombros e olhos claros, de um azul quase verde, a voz sonora que para ela não tinha par, e uma ausência de malícia que a divertia e encantava... mesmo que agora ela estivesse furiosa!

-Tirei-te de lá antes que seu irmão atentasse contra ti! Bem sabe que ele nutre por sua pessoa uma estima doentia! E Tu és tão imprudente que o desafia e joga por terra toda diplomacia que Metilene tem para com os reinos representados pelos convidados para os quais se ofereceu à pouco!

Alceé meu querido Alceé... bem entendo de política e do Logos, aqueles homens me seguiriam ao Hades depois do que fiz à Caraxos, mas não abaixarão mais suas cabeças ao meu irmão... – ela deslizou a mão pelo rosto do rapaz que corou, e pigarreou...- Que houve?

-Pensei em um novo poema...

-Pois me diga o que pensaste... e te respondo assim que ouvir...

-_ "Oh pura Sapho, de violetas coroada e de suave sorriso, queria dizer-te algo, mas a vergonha me impede." – _Ao que Sapho respondeu

-"_Se teus desejos fossem decentes e nobres e tua língua incapaz de proferir baixezas, não permitirias que a vergonha te nublasse os olhos - dirias claramente aquilo que desejasses" – _

Fim Flashback

Sim como Alceu era encantador...e como fora dura com o rapaz naqueles tempos, mas o beijo que se seguiu naquela ocasião não lhe fora doce? Talvez fosse esse o motivo que a levara a deixar o Santo de Athena ir tão fundo em suas memórias... Shaka a primeira vista lhe lembrou Alceu, mas agora que ponderava essa semelhança era apenas superficial... Shaka era diferente...ele a intrigava!

Vênus ainda absorvia a idéia, não tinha ainda noção do estrago que lhe fora feito no rosto, observou a mão encharcada de sangue e arregalou o olho que lhe sobrou na órbita... as mãos da Divindade começaram a tremer e um grito morreu sem sair da garganta da Deidade...

Milo sentiu as pernas falharem por instantes, quando a pressão do ar fez seus ouvidos sangrarem... ele mal tivera tempo de ver Vênus se mover... A Deusa estava já sobre ambos com os braços abertos erguida no alto com seu Cosmo esmagador... Shina sentiu seus pés afundarem no mármore novamente sob a pressão sufocante, o coração parecia bater cada vez mais devagar, e seu sangue parecia estar parando de correr aos poucos... não conseguia trazer seus raios elétricos no vácuo que se formava em volta de Aphrodite, Milo concentrou seu Cosmo sobre ele e a Cobra para tentar se proteger da pressão esmagadora... cada segundo que passava sob a pressão do Cosmo de Vênus mais difícil era respirar, a visão se turvava e a cabeça zonzeava... Shina tentava fazer cair sua tempestade elétrica mas mal conseguia respirar, ouvia os estalidos de sua Armadura trincando e o corte em suas costas parecia queimar com ferro quente.

Mascara da Morte aproximou-se de Athena devagar, era pesado o fardo em suas costas e a queimadura que se formava ignorando sua Armadura e castigando sua pele doía de modo lacerante, ele já podia ver Athena que estava sentada sob uma coluna tombada, onde a Cobra a havia deixado, ela tinha as mãos unidas como se faz em uma oração e os olhos fechados, estava envolta em luz dourada e seu Cosmo era tão quente que o fazia suar...

Ao notar a presença dele ela abriu os olhos e levantou-se, delicadamente retirou a aljava que se dependurava pelo ombro nas costas do Italiano e com o olhar pesaroso o agradeceu.

-Obrigada Gio... tem alguém que quer lhe pedir ajuda, você poderia atendê-lo em meu nome? – Athena estalou o dedo e do chão uma sombra se ergueu, numa forma gigantesca e quase humana, sem feições ou contornos...

-Hunf... o que quer de mim? – A sombra apontou para algo, Mascara da Morte seguiu na direção indicada e se abaixou... o que a sombra apontava era uma Mascara de Prata...- Seguirei na frente junto com meus "colaboradores" e esse aí, por favor minha Deusa deixe que eu limpe o caminho para que você possa terminar com isso sem riscos...

Athena assentiu e observou o Cavaleiro de Câncer correr na direção da batalha com a Mascara na mão e a sombra o seguindo...

Vênus sorria de forma maldosa, erguida no ar ao seu bel prazer esmagando paulatinamente os dois servos de Athena, era um deleite ouvir os estalidos das armaduras de prata e ouro cedendo ante o peso esmagador da pressão que ela lhes infringia, deleitava-se quase ao ponto de esquecer a dor que lhe rasgava de canto à canto tal como a ferida que lhe fendia o rosto outrora tão perfeito. Tal como a Paixão que representa, a Deidade não se concentra em mais nada além do foco de sua irritação, sequer notou a mudança no ambiente...

Mascara da Morte avançava trazendo consigo um vento gélido e morto, que esfriava os ossos e não a carne... um sopro de morte e decomposição que o acompanhava junto com almas e sombras que se erguiam atendendo o chamado da luta e do sangue... assim que o Caranguejo pousou seus olhos na cena que se desenrolava se pos em desabalada carreira na direção da Deusa, num salto se ergueu no ar ajudado pelas almas e jogou-se contra as costas e Vênus agarrando-a pelos ombros e pescoço e colocando de frente para o rosto da Divindade a Mascara de prata...

Ao ver seu reflexo emoldurado nas marcas negras da Mascara de Amazona, Vênus se debateu com violência jogando ao chão o Cavaleiro de Câncer e dissipando a pressão atmosférica que quase matou o Escorpião e a Cobra... ela não conseguia articular as palavras e esfregava as mãos de maneira nervosa nos cabelos... se deixou cair no chão de joelhos tateando com uma mão o rosto e com a outra o chão atraz da Mascara... queria olhar novamente, constatar que aquilo não era real... A Amazona havia apenas arranhado seu rosto... sim apenas um arranhão... não poderia ser verdade aquilo... ao ver novamente seu rosto completamente desfigurado, com o vão aberto pelas garras da maldita serva de Athena e a órbita vazia onde outrora jazia um olho magnífico como as jóias do Oriente porém ela perdeu a força das pernas para se erguer ...sequer reagiu ao sentir tres agulhas lhe trespassarem o corpo, nada fizera ao sentir as mãos gélidas da enorme sombra agarrar-lhe com toda força de vontade, afinal o que sobra para um morto senão sua Vontade? Mais uma Agulhada, essa porém ela sentira fundo... como que desperta de um torpor Vênus inflamou seu Cosmo mais uma vez, livrando-se do abraço gélido que a continha e erguendo-se com as pernas trêmulas, Mascara da Morte fez notar seu Cosmo que inflamava acompanhado dos sons guturais daqueles à quem conclamava, Milo agitava os ventos com seu Cosmo dourado e a tempestade elétrica de Shina rasgava os céus...

Em questão de instantes a Amazona estava em cima da Deidade, veio com as garras em riste cravando-as com sua mão direita no colo de Vênus ignorando a caixa torácica e enterrando os dedos no corpo divino... Aphrodite trazia no rosto um sorriso cruel ao segurar o pulso de Shina ignorando as agulhadas que lhe passavam pelo corpo e os mortos que tentavam contê-la... ela apertava o pulso da Amazona com uma mão e com a outra segurava na base do cotovelo forçando o braço cada vez mais para quebrá-lo... Shina lhe dá uma violenta cabeçada mas o braço ainda se mantinha seguro por Aphrodite...Milo dispara mais Agulhadas numa tentativa frustrada de fazê-la soltar a Amazona, Mascara da Morte conclamava aqueles que vagavam nos portões dos mortos para conter a Divindade mas Aphrodite ignorava as hordas de Sombras que se agarravam à ela gritando em seus ouvidos e lhe dirigindo ofensas...Num espasmo de seu Cosmo se livrou daqueles que a agarravam com mãos gélidas e sem forma, apenas uma gigantesca Sombra permanecia agarrado a ela, segurando-lhe o pulso e impedindo num esforço sobre-humano que o braço da Amazona se quebrasse, Shina começava a dobrar os joelhos e sentia o corte em suas costas abrir mais...

Milo desatou a correr na direção de ambas com o ferrão venenoso brilhando com seu Cosmo concentrado em sua ponta, se as Agulhas não faziam Vênus soltá-la, ANTARES faria...

Milo enterrou seu ferrão venenoso nas costas da Divindade, o centro da constelação de Escorpião casava certinho com a base da coluna de Vênus que mordeu o lábio para segurar o grito de dor, Milo agarrou-lhe o pescoço com seu braço livre e a apertou mais forçando o ferrão mais fundo na carne...

Mascara da Morte suava frio, já não agüentava manter a Sombra no mundo dos vivos, a Sombra em seu esforço conseguiu soltar o braço da Amazona enquanto Vênus estava zonza pela dor do ferrão... Shina caiu de joelhos sentindo o sangue lhe escorrer da ferida nas costas e a visão turvar... A deidade jogou a cabeça para traz quebrando o nariz de Milo e fazendo-o soltá-la, com o cotovelo virou bruscamente atingindo o Escorpião e fazendo-o cair, mal Milo tombou Mascara da Morte já estava sobre ela vindo do alto com o joelho a frente do corpo, e atingindo o com precisão a feria que Shina acabara de fazer. Com o impacto do golpe Vênus dá vários passos para traz para não cair, Mascara da Morte aproveita o desequilíbrio para levar sua mão espalmada até o rosto da Divindade enfiando o dedão dentro da órbita vazia e fazendo pressão com os dedos... Vênus se debatia e gritava segurando o pulso de Mascara da Morte com força, a Sombra gigantesca a segurava por traz, minimizando ao máximo os movimentos dela... o Cavaleiro de Câncer atingiu Vênus com a mão esquerda num soco bruto no estomago, Vênus sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões e a dor no rosto era tamanha que já não conseguia gritar, nem se debater, sentiu o bafo quente do Cavaleiro de Câncer próximo de sua orelha...

-Ah... Cássius manda lembranças... e disse que, você jamais deveria mexer com aquilo que não consegue dominar, subestimar a inteligência dele ou a força ele tolera... – o Italiano parou para ouvir o resto do que dizia – mas não deveria subestimar os Sentimentos de um Mortal... especialmente um que driblou a morte...- Mascara da Morte virou os olhos irritado... – não devia tentar ferir a Mestra do cara... ele ficou bem puto com isso – a gargalhada que Mascara da Morte deu demorou para cessar... ela ecoava nos ouvidos da Deusa...

Vênus sequer se debatia mais, o Italiano a soltou, ela estava completamente segura pelas Sombras dos Mortos que o Canceriano trazia atraídos pelo sangue da luta...

Mascara da Morte se ajoelhou ao notar que Athena entrava no salão com o Arco Dourado de Sagitário retesado, Shina não pode evitar um sorriso ao ouvir a flecha de Eros zunindo no ar...

-_Stei Finitto ... Diva Bagascia_ – Mascara da morte não conteve o sorriso maldoso ao ver a flecha certeira atravessar o peito de Aphrodite desfazendo o corpo da Deusa em inúmeras borboletas que se dispersaram no ar e fincando numa parede à metros de distancia...

Junto com Aphrodite a Sombra gigantesca se desfez... e Mascara da Morte caiu exausto pelo esforço de mantê-la...

Marin sentiu a perna falhar ao ouvir o aviso de Antheros... não pela ameaça de morrer... mas pelo "Nenhum dos dois"... fechou o punho novamente e queimou seu Cosmo num salto descendo sobre o Deus com seu Lampejo da Águia...

Aioria por sua vez correu na direção da Adaga Dourada que se encontrava no chão, Antheros retirou o gládio do chão, e num salto para traz se esquivou do golpe da Amazona que abriu no chão um grande buraco, assim que pousou Marin se viu atacada pelas penas cortantes que Antheros desprendia de sua Asa, defendeu-se com seus Meteoros mas não conteve o avanço do Deus que em fração de segundos a erguia com a mão esquerda segurando-a pelo pescoço... a gargantilha de prata da Armadura de Águia continha precariamente a pressão dos dedos de Antheros, os pés estavam suspensos no ar e as mãos de Marin apertavam sem sucesso o pulso do Deus tentando se livrar, era possível ouvir o trincar da gargantilha conforme Antheros pressionava os dedos, a sensação de sufocar só piorava com a máscara, Antheros ainda erguendo a Amazona fincou o gládio no chão e levou a mão livre para o rosto encoberto pela Mascara.

Aioria se quer pensou ao ver que Antheros poderia retirar a Mascara de Marin arremessou a Adaga Dourada contra a costas do mesmo, o Deus soltou Marin ao sentir a lâmina dourada fincar no meio de suas costas, agitando as Asas e tentando alcançar com as mãos a Adaga sem sucesso, Aioria correu na direção do Deus de um salto apoiou o pé na adaga enterrando-a ainda mais fundo, e passou por cima da cabeça do Deus se pondo entre ele e a Amazona.

-Nem pense tentar isso de novo... Deus ou não... te mato...

Antheros avançou sobre o Dourado, investindo com o corpo contra ele e fazendo-o bater de costas num pilar, rápido o Deus fechou o punho e o fez descer impiedoso contra o rosto do Leão, Aioria sequer tinha como defender-se e mal sabia quantos socos levara antes de sentir o joelho de Antheros ir de encontro com seu estomago, Aioria sentiu uma golfada de sangue lhe invadir a boca, mas tinha de aguentar...querendo ou não Marin estava muito debilitada pelos últimos dias... o Leão enfiou a mão na ferida aberta no ombro de Antheros, cravando os dedos no interior da abertura em carne viva e fazendo-o gritar e bambear as pernas, o Deus agitou as Asas fechando-as sobre si e sobre Aioria , as penas pareciam cortar-lhe a carne com ferro quente, mas Aioria aumentou a pressão de seus dedos na ferida que sangrava e soltava pus... aproveitando o desnortear que a dor causou no Deus o Cavaleiro precipitou bruscamente a cabeça para frente acertando violentamente com sua testa a cabeça de Antheros, fazendo-o andar alguns passos para traz e ganhando tempo para respirar. Aioria estava tonto, além dos socos que tomara no rosto e da pancada forte que dera no Desprezo ainda havia perdido muito sangue, seu corpo já estava por deveras castigado... Antheros balançou a cabeça recobrando-se, o Deus olhava com curiosidade para o Cavaleiro de Leão. Mesmo no estado em que sua Armadura Sagrada e seu corpo se encontravam ele permanecia em pé e seu Cosmo continuava queimando era incrível como os Servos de Athena eram obstinados... Olhou de relance para a Amazona que se erguia ainda tonta, por instantes fechou os olhos... Aioria não entendeu o por que de Antheros fechar os olhos... será que ele desprezava tanto assim o perigo que um cavaleiro de Ouro e uma Amazona de prata poderiam oferecer?

-Cheiro de rosas... eu sinto cheiro de rosas...- o Deus falava como em resposta aos pensamentos do Cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria sequer notou uma rosa cortar o ar rumo ao rosto de Antheros, que a pegou entre os dedos á centímetros de seu olho...

Afrodite vinha trazendo consigo um vento carregado de perfume de rosas e pétalas vermelhas... o Sueco trazia um sorriso nos lábios e uma rosa na mão direita...

-Desculpe a demora... vim ajudar...


	28. Redenção

Cap. 28 – Redenção...

Antheros sorriu e levou a rosa em sua mão até próximo do rosto para sentir seu perfume... ignorando os espinhos do caule, o Deus esmagou a flor entre seus dedos...

-Com este perfume inebriou meu irmão? – Antheros olhava de soslaio para Afrodite de forma inquiridora, as palavras saiam entre dentes e carregadas de rancor...

-Se está se referindo ao porco que matei à pouco... de fato minhas rosas o inebriaram, mas não com este perfume, se eu o usasse o Leão seria afetado também...e você notaria... – Afrodite respondia calma e pausadamente, num grego perfeito e sereno sem sotaque algum, observava Antheros com legitima curiosidade enquanto deixava seu Cosmo Dourado permear o ambiente trazendo o cheiro de rosas, e enchendo o lugar com suas pétalas vermelhas... o rancor do Deus não passou despercebido, Afrodite apenas não quis demonstrar que se importava com isso...

-Sua preocupação com seus companheiros é tocante... até faz-me crer por instantes que tens um coração para importar-se com outrem...

-Pensei que falava com um Deus... invada meu coração com seu Cosmo, se tivesse feito isso com os que enfrentava até agora pouparia todo este horrível espetáculo... ou sua Mãe não lhe disse por que o trouxe ou como o concebeu?

Antheros agitou as Asas de forma brusca e violenta, ao que Afrodite recebeu esta reação com um sorriso no rosto, sinal que suas palavras atingiam o Deus... Assim que notou a chuva de penas cortantes que estava por vir saltou encoberto pela revoada de pétalas, com seu Cosmo fresco como a brisa do mar Afrodite fez surgir o perfume novamente, e dos vãos abertos no mármore rosado do chão começavam a brotar suas roseiras, Antheros se ergueu no ar com suas asas negras e brandiu contra o Cavaleiro seu gládio putre porém cortante como a língua afiada das Erínias, Afrodite sumiu entre suas pétalas antes que a lâmina o atingisse.

Aioria encostou-se numa pilastra, estava zonzo demais, e agora que sentira o perfume, estava ficando ainda mais fraco, sentia que poderia desfalecer a qualquer instante, acostumara-se tanto com o Cosmo de Marin que sequer a sentiu aproximar, ela lhe passou a mão suja pelo rosto afastando os cabelos grudados de suor dele para olhar seu rosto, Aioria tinha o supercílio cortado e sangrando bastante no lado esquerdo do rosto, o olho também estava inchado e o rosto com arranhões, o canto direito da boca deixava escorrer um filete de sangue... Marin sentiu o peito apertar, as feridas que Mu fechara com seu Cosmo estavam em boa parte reabertas, ela tentou apoiá-lo com seu próprio corpo para retirá-lo de perto da Batalha de Antheros e Afrodite. Retirou sua Mascara do rosto e pos sobre o rosto dele para filtrar o perfume de Afrodite...

-Não faça isso... – Aioria tentava protestar, mas já não sabia ao certo o que dizia, perdera muito sangue e o pensamento estava anuviado, a voz embargada que fazia apertar o coração da Amazona – Antheros quer ver-lhe o rosto...

-Deixe que veja... eu o Mato... é uma situação especial, estamos em batalha e você está fraco demais para resistir ao perfume de Peixes...

Aioria ainda protestou, mas Marin não lhe dava ouvidos, ignorando as objeções do Leão, tentava sair com ele dali, tencionava tirá-lo e voltar para ajudar Afrodite, mas sua seu corpo já cansado a traiu e a perna falhou quase derrubando-a com Aioria... Mas uma mão forte os segurou...

-Peguei vocês! – Shaka de Virgem os amparava com seu corpo, impedindo que ambos caíssem...

-Shaka... amigo... – Aioria estava perdendo a consciência aos poucos...

Lithos andava de um lado para o outro, já havia tentado de tudo! Nada conseguia acordar o Pégasus do torpor que Eros o colocara... ele parecia dormir, mas ela não conseguia despertá-lo! Psique falava em sua cabeça tão perdida quanto ela própria...

"Por que não à chama? Ela atenderá ao nosso chamado!"

-Como posso chamar por ela?

"Chame! Ela atenderá!"

Lithos tinha duvidas, mas depois que Psique despertara nela, passou a sentir o tal Cosmo que Aioria e Garan tanto lhe falaram... e sentia Aioria, sentia tudo que se desenrolava nas portas do Templo sabia que Antheros estava desperto e fora de controle... a menina sentou-se ao lado do Cavaleiro que permanecia alheio a tudo, Seiya estava pálido e suado se Lithos tivesse colocado a mão em seu rosto porém, sentiria que sua temperatura era normal...

-Ela poderia parar Antheros?

"Sim poderia, Eros e Antheros são etéreos demais para serem tocados pela razão sem alguma ajuda da sorte"

-Quer me dizer que sem Fortuna... Athena não tem como pará-lo?

"Exatamente... sem Fortuna Athena só conseguiria trazê-lo de volta com um sacrifício"

-Athena terá de matar alguém? – Lithos tremeu com a idéia, sentiu a força do corpo sumir por instantes e o calafrio mortal lhe subir a espinha... Athena não faria isso... Não a Deusa Athena que seu Mestre tanto adorava...

"Não necessariamente... mas ela tem a aljava que contém as flechas de Eros e Antheros... para detê-lo ela irá sacrificar um sentimento... afinal é essa a linguagem que Eros e Antheros entendem..."

A menina balançou a cabeça em negativa de modo frenético... não podia aceitar... já causara tanto mal... ferira seu Mestre Aioria, a Amazona Marin e agora Athena também seria atingida... tudo por sua pequenez... sua mesquinharia... ela não permitiria que isso se estendesse mais...Em silêncio deixou que Psique usasse seu Cosmo para levar sua mensagem suplicante á pequena criatura... Lithos de olhos fechados pode vislumbrar lugares... lugares que nunca estivera, ou ouvira falar, as maravilhas que o Cosmo podia fazer eram tão fantásticas para ela que mesmo na situação em que estava não podia deixar de ficar surpresa enquanto procurava pela pequena criaturinha... tão surpresa que só sentiu o pequeno corpo sentado em seu ombro quando Psique lhe alertou...

-Por Athena! – Lithos assustou-se ao ver a pequena amiga... pegou Fortuna em suas mãos para poder ver-lhe melhor... Fortuna estava diferente, suas belas asinhas tremeluzentes estavam definhadas, como se estivessem murchando, a menina não se conteve e começou a chorar assim que viu as marcas de queimaduras na pele antes alva da pequena fadinha, as asinhas murchas ela notara agora que haviam sido quebradas e uma delas jazia pendurada parcialmente arrancada...

–Minha culpa... isso lhe aconteceu por minha culpa... – Lithos chorava como uma criança...

-Por que me chama menina Lithos? – Fortuna era desprovida de discernimento, e tentava manter-se imune a tristeza de Lithos, colocando um sorriso torto no rostinho queimado...a voz saía fraca e dolorida, pois suas cordas vocais recém regeneradas ainda arranhavam conforme ela articulava as palavras, ela puxava a perninha conforme dava passinhos débeis pela mão estendida da Menina-moça, e sentava-se na curvinha mais fofa da mão dela com dificuldade...

-É tão linda, e está toda ferida e desfigurada por minha culpa... – Lithos falava entre soluços, mais para si que para Fortuna..

-As vezes vocês Mortais abusam da Sorte... mas isso não impede a Sorte de amá-los...- Lithos soluçava aos prantos, lembrava-se do que fizera com o juízo nublado por Aphrodite... sentia-se suja, e culpada... mas a voz de Psique lhe falava a mente fazendo-a lembrar-se de seu propósito... chegara o momento de pagar pelo mal que fizera...

-Não tenho direito de pedir-lhe mais nada... mas tenho ainda uma última proposta a fazer-lhe...

Fortuna se levantou devagar e com dificuldade, abriu-lhe um sorriso no rostinho parcialmente queimado...

-Desta vez sinto que o desejo em seu coração é claro... peça pois a Fortuna é contigo!

Shaka ajudara Marin a retirar Aioria que acabara por perder a consciência, o Indiano não pode deixar de notar o estado das Armaduras de ambos, ele tinha rombos nas costas e a lateral do torso estava estourada, o punho também quase não tinha mais proteção alguma e o saiote era pouco mais que uma ou outra placa dourada dispersa... Marin tinha as joelheiras destruídas, e através dos rasgos das Polainas brancas podia ver que as Glevas da Armadura de Águia estavam também em cacos, o braço de Marin estava sujo de sangue e tinha parte da armadura toda rachada... a gargantilha delicada no pescoço da ruiva era pouco mais que um fiapo, toda avariada mal podia-se distinguir a delicada águia de asas abertas... a cabeça de Marin já não tinha mais proteção alguma... o elmo se perdera em meio a batalha, possivelmente em uma queda... ela tinha cortes pelo corpo quase todo, e sangrava bastante, Shaka se admirava com a persistência dela em se erguer e levar Aioria para longe de Antheros e Afrodite... recostaram o Leão do lado de fora e com o Cosmo o Cavaleiro de Virgem chamou por alguém que o levasse dali com Marin, mas a Ruiva abaixou-se retirando a Mascara do rosto de Aioria e colocando-a no próprio rosto acariciando-lhe os cabelos e levantando-se em seguida pôs-se a voltar para a luta...

-Marin? Aonde pensa ir? – Shaka a segurou pelo braço...

-Seiya ainda está lá, e Afrodite precisará de ajuda, mesmo sendo um Dourado duvido que o vença sozinho...

-E eu não sou ajuda suficiente? – O indiano soltou o braço da Amazona, ele falava de modo sereno, mas firme, queria fazer-se entender... – Volte com Aioria daqui... vocês quase morreram lutando no Santuário e aqui... alias, vir aqui foi um disparate! Não é à toa que Seiya é assim... você o criou, não tem como negar a obstinação de ambos...

-Jurei lutar por Athena tanto quanto você!

-Pois mantenha-se viva para isso, pois se nós morrermos todos quem guardará nossa Deusa? – Shaka pos a mão no ombro da Ruiva, dando um longo suspiro – Olhe para Aioria... ele precisa de você mais do que nós agora... além do mais, o que vocês dois possuem é precioso demais para ser jogado contra Antheros assim... prometo que Seiya retornará bem para vocês... tem minha Palavra... eu nunca minto...

Mei de Lince se aproximava com Nachi de Lobo, para recolherem Aioria, Marin olhou para o Leão e depois para Shaka...

-Me lembrarei de sua palavra Virgem... obrigada...

Afrodite começava a cansar-se, Antheros era muito ágil aparentemente incansável... era cada vez mais difícil esquivar-se dos ataques do gládio afiado, e o perfume de suas Rosas não conseguiam amortecer-lhe os sentidos... nova revoada de penas cortantes veio, e o cavaleiro de Peixes defendeu-se como pode fazendo chover suas Rosas Negras que como um cardume de piranhas destruíam tudo que se movia, inclusive boa parte das penas afiadas como navalhas...

-Engraçado... não sinto mais sua Mãe... acho que Minha Senhora já deu cabo de Vênus...

Antheros sumiu da vista de Afrodite, surgindo em suas costas apenas para atingir-lhe com um chute no meio das costas... o Peixe virou-se com o punho fechado mas encontrou o ar, pois Antheros de abaixara, subindo logo em seguida num soco em upercap, que fez com que Afrodite caísse de costas no chão, deixando seu gládio novamente Antheros debruçou-se sobre o Cavaleiro que se debateu tentando tirá-lo de cima de si... o Sueco sentia asco das mãos com longas unhas pontudas e afiadas que pareciam imundas da mais escura sujeira, como se ele houvesse chafurdado na lama... sentiu a mão fria em seu rosto obrigando-o a encarar os olhos negros e sem íris... Antheros abriu um sorriso exibindo seus dentes amarelos e pontudos, ele tinha o bafo frio de morte...

-Vou varar-lhe os belos olhos assim como fizeste com meu irmão, e talvez eu o mate depois disso... – Antheros tinha um riso contido e apático ao ver que o Dourado parava de se debater embaixo dele, o Deus usava seu Cosmo para aumentar seu peso, agitava suas Asas negras, ignorando a Adaga Dourada que estava fincada lavando-lhe as costas de sangue... o Sangue de Antheros era escuro e sujo... assim como o sangue que saia da ferida purulenta no ombro... Afrodite por sua vez não pode deixar de sorrir, um sorriso afetado e maligno, deixava seu Cosmo fresco como a Maresia queimar... Antheros se irritava profundamente com o sorriso do cavaleiro e ergueu sua mão direita enquanto segurava o rosto do sueco com a mão esquerda... Fazendo-a descer impiedosa com as garras visando as orbes turquesas de Afrodite e parando a milímetros do rosto impassível do Cavaleiro que mantinha seu sorriso afetado e cruel... as Roseiras que vinham dos vãos abertos do chão de mármore róseo, subiam enroscando-se pelo corpo do Deus e segurando seus movimentos... cravando na pele de Antheros seus espinhos afiados como navalhas... O Cavaleiro de Peixes deixou concentrar em torno de si o Cosmo fazendo-o explodir o suficiente para retirar o Deus de cima de si... mas o esforço o estava fatigando... Foi quando um calor tomou conta do lugar... Shaka de Virgem trazia seu Cosmo quente permeando o ambiente e postado-se ao lado de Afrodite, com seu semblante sereno em postura de luta...

-Quantos ratos Athena ainda tem para me mandar? – Antheros se irritava com a presença de ambos os dourados... tão irritado que sequer notou as suas Costas uma chuva de Meteoros vindo...

Seiya sequer vestia sua Armadura de Bronze, vinha com uma criatura de magnífica beleza sentada em seu ombro agarrada as suas vestes...

Antheros sentiu a dor de cada Meteoro que o atingiu, com um olhar vazio...ele olhava para a figura do jovem Pégasus que lhe desferia mais e mais meteoros com afinco e determinação... o Desprezo sequer reagiu ao ver o Cavaleiro de Virgem sobre ele atingindo-o com uma esfera de luz dourada no meio do peito, luz do Cosmo de Shaka queimava a pele do Deus, que viu um brilho puro no Cosmo tão singular do Virgem, e assim que o atingiu o indiano deu passagem ao turbilhão de rosas negras que Afrodite lançara... Antheros arremessou suas penas contra as rosas mas... nenhuma rosa foi bloqueada... Antheros firmou seus pés no chão e procurou seu gládio mais uma vez... mas sua mão não o encontrou... a nova chuva de Meteoros o Deus defendeu com suas mãos sem dificuldade mas... tropeçou numa pedra no chão perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo, Seiya subiu no ar com um salto descendo num violento Turbilhão...O Deus, tentou saltar mas prendeu o pé numa das fendas do chão recebendo o golpe em cheio, assim que o Pégasus aterrissou abrindo o chão embaixo de si o Desprezo fechou o punho indo num violento soco contra o frágil mortal de Bronze, mas ele errou o soco, Fortuna ria divertida vendo o quanto Antheros detestava a intervenção dela a favor dos Cavaleiros de Athena, Seiya então tomou distancia num salto para traz e disparou seu Cometa de Pégasus... a potencia de Cem Meteoros concentrado em um único...atingindo o Deus no estomago e fazendo-o recuar vários metros, riscando o chão com seus pés... Antheros se enfureceu...a má sorte que o tomara impedia de reagir adequadamente...

-Fortuna Maldita! Por que ajuda os servos de Athena? Traz-me má sorte, e dá à eles a chance de ferirem-me! Ergue as mãos contra os Deuses para proteger os Mortais? – A voz de Antheros saíra rasgada e embargada de rancor... ao que a pequena criaturinha nos ombros do Pégasus se ergueu no ar com suas Asinhas refeitas e tremeluzentes, que emitiam um efeito furta-cor ao voar até o Deus e sentar-se nas mãos cheias de garras dele... ela era bela novamente, parecia reluzir e desprender de si pontinhos de luz furta-cor como uma criaturinha dos contos infantis, sua pele branca e seu corpinho delicado, com seus cabelos soltos de uma cor que não se pode explicar com palavras... ela tinha um sorriso iluminando o rostinho, colocou a mão na cinturinha delgada e batia o pesinho de forma impaciente em pé nas mãos de Antheros...

-Queria que eu fizesse o que? Te deixasse matar eles todos? Esqueceu que eu vejo aqui dentro, Antheros... – Fortuna apontava para o peito do Deus lhe piscando o olho e mostrando a língua de forma infantil...- Já olhou para o quanto você está presente na vida desses Mortais quando é o Outro? Nem Athena resistiu ante seu poder meu caro Eros...

-Eros dorme, em torpor devido aos atos da Humanidade... eu vejo seus corações e sei o quanto merecem morrer...

-Vê todos? – Fortuna perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e cruzando os bracinhos de forma inquiridora... fazendo com que Antheros baixasse o olhar...

-Vejo a maioria... e olhe o que fazem com o mundo, o mundo que criamos para eles! Matam uns aos outros como se não fossem nada por qualquer motivo...

- Hum... sim... sei que humanos podem ser cruéis... as vezes mais que os Deuses mas... – Fortuna bateu suas asinhas e voou sentando-se no ombro de Antheros...Shaka pousou a mão no ombro de Seiya, postando-se ao seu lado, Afrodite ainda sorria... pensava em o quanto a Menina era esperta... seja lá qual das duas tenha sido...estavam de parabéns... conseguiram trazer a Sorte para seu lado... – Mas pense meu querido Antheros... todo Mortal mau tem uma ponta de bondade, mas existem muitos Mortais que são essencialmente bons... – Antheros bufou olhando para Afrodite de Peixes com ódio...

-O mundo hoje é permeado de ódio... mais fácil retirar Athena do posto pois ela falhou, em tantos Milênios, Palas a Senhora da Razão, não conseguiu inspirar a Humanidade... então que minha Mãe os guarde... quem sabe movidos pela Paixão os Homens se tornem melhores...

Seiya fez menção de interromper mas Shaka fez um sinal de que ele deveria calar-se... ao olhar para Afrodite viu que ele também assentia...aquilo estava longe das possibilidades de argumentação de Seiya...

-Deixemos que a pequena fale com ele... – Afrodite de Peixes falou baixo ao ouvido do Pégasus

Fortuna deu uma risadinha travessa e levantou no ar de frente para o rosto de Antheros

-Ai... sabia que esses olhos escuros assim assustam? Bem... pense meu amigo, mesmo numa guerra estúpida e terrível, onde homens se matam sem nem saber os motivos que causaram a guerra que lutam, vai dizer-me que não tem ninguém fazendo algo de bom? Que um vizinho não vai abrigar o outro, que alguém não vai ceder parte do seu alimento à um estranho, que ninguém se compadecerá do outro? E olhe pra mim quando falo – Fortuna fez uma careta ofendida ao notar os olhos de Antheros se perder na figura do Pisciano – se quer falar dele, olhe bem, você pode fazer isso, ele pode ser sádico e cruel, mas tem algo de bom dentro dele também... todos ali tem é só olhar lá dentro... por baixo da armadura... não temos direito de tirar de Athena este posto... sua Mãe já compreendeu isto... por que você não compreende? Por que não perdoa simplesmente, se é isso que seu coração pede? Essa ferida não é prova de que isso o machuca? – Fortuna apontou para a horrível queimadura no ombro... quanto tempo de passara sem que ela houvesse cicatrizado?

Antheros fechou os olhos agitou suas asas negras de penas cortantes... com seu Cosmo invadiu bruscamente as memórias e corações daqueles que ali estavam... viu suas vidas... buscou cada um dos servos de Athena, e os viu além de suas Armaduras ou Mascaras... viu como ele próprio estava presente ali... de formas diferentes em cada lugar, pode ver o Santuário de Athena, onde os soldados recolhiam os feridos sem distinção, sob os olhares atentos da Amazona de Camaleão e de alguns Dourados, viu Aldebaran de Touro cuidando das crianças no abrigo onde a batalha não chegou, ele as acalmava dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e contando histórias de sua terra natal, o Gigante ignorava as próprias feridas e estampava um sorriso no rosto acalmando os pequenos, viu Mu que era levado por seu discípulo para ser tratado após cuidar de tantos antes de si, o jovem atlante usava seu corpo para escorar o andar cambaleante do Carneiro Dourado, viu a Amazona de Sextante organizando as mulheres da Vila para alimentar os que trabalhavam para cuidar dos feridos, e que lutaram para proteger o Santuário, viu Saga o Mestre do Santuário cuidando dos habitantes do Vilarejo que fica aos arredores do Santuário... voltou seus olhos para o Santuário de Ares, e viu Jesé e Sapho cuidando dos soldados feridos, viu com pesar a Amazona de Cobra e o Cavaleiro de Escorpião recolherem o corpo sem vida do Gigante Cássius, aquele corpo que sua Mãe dera a ele e podia sentir o Morto ali, ao lado da Amazona de Cobra preocupado e impotente por não poder amenizar a dor do corpo dela, a Amazona de Águia ignorar seu próprio corpo ferido para cuidar do Leão Dourado, nas tendas médicas, e por último voltou seu olhar para o aposento onde ele despertara... para Psique e a Menina Lithos... impressionou-se com a coragem que a menina tivera... então ele era assim tão poderoso ainda nesta época? Seu semblante se tornou pesaroso ao descobrir o quão caro a menina pagou sem sequer retrucar... pelo contrário... ela pagou além do que devia, e pagou com um sorriso no rosto... ele via o sorriso... ele podia ouvir a voz dela decidida fazendo a proposta a Fortuna... e o sorriso ao pagar o preço...

-Então estava aí apenas esperando por esta lição de moral... Athena? Você adora estas lições não é?

Athena se encontrava parada na entrada do templo agora quase todo destruído, tinha a Aljava na mão e o Arco pendurado as costas...

-Não achei que seria necessário lhe atacar mais... afinal nos entendemos não é? Eu cedi em partes ante o poder de Eros... e agora Eros pode ter uma dose de Meu Poder... como se sente á luz da Razão?

-Estranho... e você... gostou de ceder finalmente para mim? – Enquanto falava Antheros amenizava suas feições... as Asas negras perdiam a cor para um branco límpido, sua pele ganhava tez, a ferida no ombro se cicatrizava... ele olhou para o Pégasus, que viera sem Armadura enfrentar um Deus, o rapaz era muito novo, e já tinha tantas cicatrizes... com um toque na testa do Cavaleiro de Bronze o fez desfalecer novamente nos braços de Shaka...

- Sinto-me igualmente estranha... mas não digo que é ruim... – Athena sorria de forma serena olhando para o Cavaleiro moleque nas mãos de Virgem... – Obrigada por organizar os pensamentos e memórias dele... sua Mãe fez uma bela confusão ali...mas...

-Quer saber se foi você que ele viu?... Quando ela concebeu este corpo para mim... não é?

-Sim... eu preciso saber... – Athena entregou a Aljava à Eros, agora totalmente desperto, belo como nem mesmo os Anjos Cristãos eram... ela por sua vez estava insegura... deixou que ele se aproximasse de seu ouvido...

-Ele tem enraizado um amor daqueles que eu não inspiro com as flechas...entende? Aquele amor que nasce espontâneo? Minha Mãe não pode podá-lo... apenas enganá-lo ou nublá-lo temporariamente... no fundo ele sempre pensaria em você... por isso, não se preocupe... não importa qual atirmanha minha Mãe tenha usado... é com você que ele passou ...

-E sua Maldição? Não vai cobrá-la? – Athena o olhou com olhar de súplica, temia por essa resposta...

-Vai partir-me em pedaços e espalhar-me para que eu padeça imortal e incompleto?

-Não... não irei... por que o puniria por me dar um pouco de humanidade? Você me fez entender melhor os corações daqueles que me servem... pois em parte, me tornei um pouco humana também... acho que isso me fez melhor... – Eros assentiu com um meneio de cabeça... os Deuses eram tão cheios de sua divindade que intoxicavam-se com isso tornando-se cada vez mais cegos... Athena pelo menos não se deixaria intoxicar mais... Eros pensou...naquilo que vira... sua Mãe realmente dispusera de todas as suas armas... e de certa forma não fora completamente mal sucedida... incutira um pouco de paixão no frio coração racional de Palas... o Deus abriu um sorriso luminoso para responder após um silencio mais prolongado do que Athena gostaria...

-Você não irá me partir em pedaços, por que isso seria um ato de um coração frio... que você não mais tem... eu por minha vez não irei matar Seiya, seria um ato bárbaro e irracional... mas... – o sorriso se desfizera conforme ele punha pesarosa a mão no ombro de Athena – não posso desfazer o que minha Mãe fez... seu ventre permanecerá maldito, por isso jamais poderá gerar uma prole... não poderá dar ao seu consorte um filho... ou acabará por trazer novamente a era dos monstros para a Terra... assim como nos tempos de Neméia...

Athena deixou escorrer uma lagrima solitária pelo rosto... seria assim para sempre... mesmo que daqui 200 anos retornasse para a Terra em outro corpo... o ventre maldito persistiria... Vênus ainda tinha este trunfo nas mãos... Athena podia guardar o pomo dourado... Vênus tinha eternamente o gosto de vê-la seca...ao olhar para Seiya nos braços de Shaka que respeitosamente se punha de joelhos e mantinha a cabeça baixa ao lado de Afrodite que fazia o mesmo, ela abriu um sorriso...tinha seus Cavaleiros, que mesmo cientes de seus erros passados ainda à serviam... pelo menos ela o tinha... pensaria no futuro quando ele chegasse... por enquanto que pensasse no presente... voltou os olhos para Eros num sorriso franco...

-Voltará a dormir?

-Não sei... talvez... Fortuna está só a muito tempo nesta Era estranha...talvez eu passe um tempo com ela... cuidando de uma certa Senhora... – Athena assentiu de modo pesaroso... ela já sabia...

-Poseidon fez algo parecido...

-Talvez nos vejamos ainda...

Athena assentiu mas sabia que não o veria tão cedo, e com delicadeza removeu a Adaga cravada na carne de Eros entre suas Asas, com seu Cosmo fechou a ferida, mas uma grande cicatriz foi inevitável... ele a agradeceu com um menear de cabeça e saiu... sumindo diante dos olhos de Athena...

Shaka entregou Seiya para Afrodite que o deitou no mármore sob o olhar atento de Athena, e com uma picada do espinho de uma de suas rosas o despertou, ainda bobo, o moleque sentou-se com ajuda do Dourado que o amparou... olhava confuso ao redor... mas abriu um sorriso para Athena...

-Nossa, normalmente sou eu que resgato você... não é? Saori... – Seiya abria um sorriso moleque enquanto coçava a nuca com uma das mãos, a jovem Deusa, o abraçou apertado, e Afrodite se levantou, deixando-os sozinhos...tinha seu próprio reencontro para providenciar...

Shaka entrou no quarto apreensivo, esquadrinhou o recinto procurando por Lithos ou Psique... o lugar estava muito abalado... logo viria abaixo... tinham de sair de lá logo... entrou com passos furtivos e calmos, num canto, o canto mais escuro do quarto uma figura se encolhia... Shaka reconheceu a presença, mas em nada tinha a ver com a Menina da Casa de Leão...

-Lithos? – Shaka notou que a moça tremia... encolhida no canto... o Indiano se aproximou e lhe estendeu a mão... mas não pode evitar o choque quando ela pôs a mão sobre a sua... não era a mão delicada de Lithos... mas uma mão velha, enrugada, muito trêmula e muito fria... ele a ajudou a se erguer e vir para a luz... não havia mais uma menina... Lithos estava envelhecida... muito envelhecida, os cabelos eram ralos e completamente brancos, os olhos estavam completamente sem vida e perdidos num ponto fixo, que Shaka constatou estarem completamente cegos, ela já não tinha dentes na boca, e andava com muita dificuldade, também não conseguia ficar ereta... era um fiapo daquilo que fora, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto...

-Não se preocupe... da próxima vez agirei diferente... – Ela tranqüilizava Shaka com a voz fraca...

-O que você fez menina?... o que fez... – Shaka tentava ser polido... mas o choque era tão grande para ele que parecia um pouco abobalhado...

-Ofereci minha saúde em troca da de Fortuna, e minha juventude em troca da interferência dela para findar a luta antes que alguém morresse... – Shaka a pegou no colo, estava magra e frágil...

-E sua visão minha menina... o que fez com ela?

-Eu a ofereci para Fortuna em troca da proteção dela para com o Mestre Aioria e Marin... eu a machuquei... sabe... quando ela perdeu o filhote... queria reparar isso e também, ajudar o Mestre... tentei oferecer minha fala em troca do filho que eu os fiz perder, mas não era suficiente para tirar uma alma do Hades... eu não tinha mais nada a dar...

-Seiya sabe?

-Não... eu fiz o pacto antes dela despertá-lo, e ela só cobrou o preço depois que ele saiu pela porta... você não irá contar não é?

-Não quer que Aioria saiba que está assim? – Lithos balançou a cabeça confirmando que não queria alarde - Eu não minto, e ele irá perguntar...

-Apenas diga que eu consertei as coisas... por favor...

Shaka ao sair do Templo, que já se encontrava vazio, com Lithos no colo estancou o passo ao sentir a presença dele...

Eros estava ali, parado, e os Cavaleiros e Soldados de Athena que já circulavam por ali pareciam simplesmente não o ver...

-Vim buscá-la... importa-se em me entregar a menina? – Ele tinha um sorriso franco no rosto, e no ombro Fortuna estava sentada, Shaka pode notar que uma Borboleta havia pousado no braço da frágil Lithos enquanto ele a carregava...

-Vai cuidar dela então?

-Sim... cuidarei das duas... até que se libertem deste corpo, estarão sob meus cuidados, e os cuidados de Fortuna... – A fadinha sorria tremeluzindo as asinhas... Shaka fez menção de falar algo, mas Eros o cortou.. – Buda! Não seja impaciente! Por que não espera eu agir? Quer crivar-me de perguntas agora?Acaba de conhecer-me e já está com dúvidas?

Shaka riu... realmente era algo tolo de sua parte... apenas fez um sinal de anuência e o deixou partir com Lithos em seu colo... ainda acompanhou com o olhar por instantes o voar da pequena borboleta... para os gregos a borboleta tinha muitos significados... foi tirado de seu transe pela voz de Marin...

-Então acabou? – A voz serena da Amazona, trazia um alívio...

-A quanto tempo está aqui? – Shaka voltou-se para ela surpreso... será que ela vira Eros?

-Acabo de chegar... foi buscá-la?... digo... buscar Lithos?

-Sim... mas não a encontrei... Eros a Levou...- Shaka não mentira, mas pedia aos Deuses que a ruiva se contentasse com esta resposta...

-Apenas isso? Levada?

-Não... mas gostaria que não me perguntasse... ela pagou um preço para consertar o mal que fizera... mas não quer que saibam o que ela fez... gostaria de respeitar isso... entende?

-Não... mas confiarei em você por hora...

Shina estava esbravejando com Jesé, que queria imobilizar seu braço...

-_Ma no me voi a permitire esso! Altrimenti no, Jesé tu perdere el lume della ragione!_ O braço está ótimo! Vê? _Tutti Benne con me_!

-Eu sou o médico... você quebra eu curo... é assim que funciona Amazona, portanto deixe de ser teimosa e me deixe fazer meu trabalho!

-E como farei o meu assim? Quer me imobilizar por isso? - Ela apontava para o braço ferido, que além de todo arranhado e com vários cortes podia-se ver claramente as marcas dos dedos e unhas de Vênus...- Não é tão ruim quanto parece... eu consigo mexer... veja...

-Eu vou dopá-la para fazer a imobilização se não ficar quieta! Além do mais já arrebentou os pontos das costas novamente... isso é sério! Um humano normal já teria morrido! Quer por favor me deixar tratá-la? – Shina bufou e deixou que Jesé lhe imobilizasse o braço, mas ele acabou por dopá-la mesmo assim já que não conseguia refazer os pontos com ela se mexendo sempre que a agulha se aproximava... Milo queria rir da cena, mas o nariz quebrado fazia doer quando ria... Jesé odiava quando os Cavaleiros e Amazonas tentavam se curar com o Cosmo simplesmente, por que isso geralmente apenas remediava a situação, eles se sentiam bem, mas o corpo não estava... e ouvir este sermão pela milionésima vez fez Milo ter saudades do discurso de Athena sobre o Amor e a Paz... seu corpo doía muito, e não podia se mover muito também... por que Jesé achou que ele estivesse com costelas quebradas e ossos trincados no braço... teria de ficar no Salão do Sopro de Athena... Aioria nem acordado estava, e Jesé não pode fazer Marin ser examinada ainda, Mascara da Morte estava desacordado também, ganhara uma queimadura horrível nas costas, Jesé estava atônito com o fato do Canceriano fingir estar bem, quando seu corpo estava tão ferido... o problema de se cuidar de Cavaleiros ou Amazonas era este... eles adquiriam poderes tão fantásticos, que esqueciam que por mais fortes que fossem... eram meros mortais, e que mesmo sobrevivendo à coisas que matariam uma pessoa normal, seu corpo ainda assim se debilitava muito... no Santuário os Oficiantes médicos deviam estar passando pelo mesmo problema, Shura era uma porta quando se tratava de cuidados médicos, o espanhol era teimoso e genioso, os de Bronze graças aos Deuses vinham quase sempre desacordados... assim poupavam o trabalho dos médicos...Sapho auxiliava no que podia, seu corpo também estava debilitado, mas ela fazia com maestria os pontos do supercílio de Aioria sob o olhar atento de Marin que se punha sentada ao lado dele enquanto Seiya lhe limpava os ferimentos do braço. Aos poucos Jesé ia liberando os pacientes para voltar ao Santuário, Aioros já de pé ajudava contra a vontade de Jesé, junto com Kanon e Shura que vieram para ajudar a levar os feridos, mesmo eles próprios estando debilitados pelas lutas...

Enfim a Guerra Santa acabava... mas suas conseqüências ainda se faziam presentes... haviam coisas por terminar...


	29. Promessas e Confissões

Cap 29 – Promessas para um futuro...

Shina despertara no Salão do Sopro de Athena, a Cobra levantou-se sem fazer alarde, sentia muitas dores, no corpo, o braço que Vênus quase quebrara estava imobilizado, pegou a Máscara que lhe deixaram ao lado da cama e a colocou, procurou entre os armários dos Oficiantes algo que pudesse vestir, encontrou apenas kíthons, pegou um, o único curto que achara no meio das longas vestes da equipe de Jesé, e roubou um par de sandálias, sorrateiramente se esgueirou entre as colunas para sair despercebida...

-Aonde a senhora pensa que vai? – A voz de Milo a pegou de surpresa, quase a matara de susto, ele estava igualmente ferido, e andava com dificuldade e o auxilio de uma bengala, o curativo sobre o nariz quebrado lhe deixava engraçado...

-Shhhhh quer acordar a todos? Vou sair... mas volto logo, prometo! Tenho apenas um pequeno assunto a resolver...

-Vou com você... – ele estampou o meio sorriso prepotente no rosto e lhe jogou uma pequena bolsa de couro... – era isso que você ia buscar né?

-Sim... agora posso ir... – Ela virou-se e olhou para ver se não havia quem os pudesse ver... amarrou a pequena bolsa de couro na cintura... – vai ficar aí parado ou vem comigo? – o meio sorriso de Milo se transformou em um sorriso franco, ela finalmente o deixara participar...ambos saíram do Salão do Sopro de Atena, as 12 Casas estavam praticamente vazias, visto que aqueles que não estavam em tratamento médico estavam auxiliando nas tarefas do lugar, já que o Santuário estava de pernas para o ar, andavam o mais rápido que conseguiam levando em consideração que Milo sentia muitas dores o que atraia olhares preocupados por baixo da Mascara prateada com marcas negras... o Escorpião a seguia sem saber exatamente aonde iam, algumas horas passaram sem que eles conversassem, ela apenas se limitava a ajudá-lo a andar, e ele tentava o mesmo com ela... ambos deveriam ser loucos... Milo pensou na cara que Jesé faria se soubessem onde eles estavam... Shina não pode deixar de olhar a cicatriz no peito de Milo... suas garras marcadas na pele dele, protegida pela Mascara a Amazona deixou formar um sorriso vitorioso no rosto... marcara seu território ali... de forma inconsciente talvez... mas marcara! Entraram em uma Caverna onde a única iluminação era a de seus Cosmos...

Cássius estava sentado à Margem do Acheron, observava as águas escuras onde vez por outra jurava ver um ou outro ser, que ele não sabia se era exatamente humano... estava sólido, mas longe de ser um corpo... passou a mão pela cabeça sentindo o cabelo moicano... estava de volta a sua aparência verdadeira olhou-se na margem do rio e pode ver seu rosto quadrado, a orelha esquerda decepada, feio, decididamente feio, os músculos do trapézio e os ombros fortes... um gigante espartano... legitimamente um Gigante Espartano, ele se olhava perguntado-se por que o espanto de jamais ter atraído um olhar dela... achava-se feio e desproporcional... bateu a mão contra a água desfazendo seu reflexo, convencido de que fizera o melhor que pudera... ouvia o som das almas caídas no rio, sinal que o Barqueiro se aproximava, as almas tentavam desesperadas se agarrar ao barco de Caronte, mas ele não as deixava subir, Cássius sentiu um aperto no peito... seria realmente seguro deixar-se descansar? Pensou no pedido que Milo lhe fizera... "Quando chegar o momento subir na maldita Barca...", ele conhecia o gênio dela... não iria ficar longe de encrenca, talvez fosse melhor ele permanecer aqui, ela sequer saberia, ele ficaria como sempre ficou... à sombra... Caronte se aproximava mais, e a vontade de sair dali novamente lhe veio... estava inquieto, afinal como confiar na palavra do Sedutor do Santuário? Provavelmente ele iria causar problemas, sua Mestra não merecia outra decepção... não que ele pudesse impedir... mas poderia fazer o que sempre fizera... cuidar dela... mesmo que ela sequer notasse... Cássius continuava a pensar enquanto as Almas subiam no Barco de Caronte... ele olhou para a moeda em sua mão... Shina lhe dera a moeda... sem pensar mais jogou a moeda no rio e deu as costas para Caronte... apenas para vislumbrar uma cena que lhe gelou a alma... ele a via chegando, vindo pelo caminho dos Mortos... tudo girou, um desespero mudo o tomou por instantes... ... sentiu-se um completo idiota... não havia feito nada direito... ela morrera na maldita Guerra... ele não foi capaz de cumprir com as expectativas que ela lhe depositara mais uma vez...ela devia ter morrido decorrente de alguma sandice que pensara fazer para resgatar o Pégasus... agora que ele se dava conta que partira antes de ver por si mesmo o desfecho da luta contra Antheros, ele partiu assim que a viu ceder aos cuidados de Jesé... depois de sua partida teria algo acontecido? Ela teria voltado para lutar? A mente divagava desesperada tentando achar explicações, ela no entanto ainda não o notou, preocupou-se em voltar alguns passos para auxiliar Milo que tinha dificuldades em andar... foi então que percebeu... Milo e ela não haviam morrido... estavam vivos... ambos vivos... ela estava viva ainda... acalmou seus pensamentos, a sensação de tontura passava conforme ele se atinha aos detalhes que comprovavam a vida dela... os ferimentos e seus respectivos curativos, pontos, e o braço imobilizado, a tez da pele, o sutil movimento da respiração... além disso Milo vez por outra tirava o sorriso do rosto para mostrar que sentia dor... Caronte já o chamava no Barco...

-Pensa que você é o único que morre no mundo? Vai subir no barco ou não? – Caronte não passava de uma figura Cadavérica agora, coberto por um manto negro em farrapos, com duas chamas fátuas no lugar dos olhos do rosto de ossos... Cássius não respondeu, apenas viu que Shina jogava uma moeda para ele...

-Ele vai... só que mais tarde... – ela recostava Milo numa pedra, ajudando o Escorpião a sentar, notou que Caronte ainda estava ali... – Que foi? Vai ficar aí parado? Acha que ele é o único que morre no mundo? – A Amazona pos a mão na cintura esperando que o Barqueiro se retirasse...

-Não falaria assim comigo Amazona até pouco tempo atraz, quando o Senhor Hades me deu um corpo e eu podia trajar minha Sapuris!

-Se refere ao corpo que você usava na Guerra que vocês perderam para nós? – Shina retirava a Máscara e entregava nas mãos de Milo... Cássius baixava os olhos para não olhar em seu rosto.. Shina por sua vez olhava para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião de rabo de olho...

– Lembra-se dessa Guerra amor?

-Hum hum... lembro... Kanon matou esse aí sem nem suar, acho que ele deveria nos respeitar mais...não acha querida? – o sorriso de escárnio de Milo irritava o Barqueiro... assim como a prepotência dela...

-Deixe estar... cedo ou tarde vocês virão para cá... e eu irei a forra!

-Hum... não sei... acho que você não poderá fazer isso... duvido muito que gente como nós acabe no Hades... Provavelmente iremos para a Ilha dos Bem Aventurados... você iria se não tivesse morrido de forma tão miserável perdendo aquela Guerra...

Cássius não sabia se ria ou se preocupava-se com o comportamento venenoso de ambos... olhou com surpresa enquanto Caronte se afastava resmungando...

-Mestra... o que faz aqui? – ele continuava com a cabeça baixa, não queria desrespeitar Shina olhando em seu rosto descoberto pela Mascara...

-Vim certificar-me de que você iria para o lugar certo desta vez Cássius – Ela aproximou-se do Gigante deixando Milo para traz e sentou-se ao lado dele... fez sinal para que ele também se sentasse, Cássius acatou, mas ainda não a encarava... – Pode olhar o quanto quiser... está morto, o que eu poderia fazer com você neste estado?

Ele deu um riso sem graça, ela tinha razão, na situação deles ela não teria de Matá-lo... mas ele ainda se sentia pouco à vontade... a sensação de que podia vê-la unicamente pelo fato de estar Morto o fazia sentir-se tão pequeno...

-Perdoe-me Mestra, mas é falta de respeito olhá-la... fico pouco à vontade...

-Onde está sua Moeda? – ela cortou a frase dele falando de forma tranqüila...- ele baixou novamente o olhar... não mentiria para ela...

-Joguei no Acheron...

-E por que?

-Por que iria voltar... sei que não me quer lá em cima, mas não confiava em deixá-la desprotegida...- ela tomou o rosto dele na mão e o fez olhá-la nos olhos verdes...

-Me considera uma fraca? – Perguntou de forma serena, surpreendendo o Gigante que esperava o tom de represália...

-Na...Não Mestra... nunca! Eu só...

-Só não consegue descansar pensando que falhou comigo não é? – Cássius fez menção de falar mas ela não lhe deu chance – Eu pensava o mesmo... por muito tempo pensei que havia falhado miseravelmente com você... sempre me culpei por sua vida... e por sua morte... – ele tentou interrompê-la novamente mas ela o cortou, e desviando o olhar para o Acheron continuava a falar em um tom que Cássius se perguntava se ela falava para ele ou para ela mesma... – Quando percebi que além da morte você continuava entre os vivos me culpei novamente, por privá-lo do descanso da morte... e agora que o vejo jogar pela segunda vez sua moeda no Acheron como acha que eu me sinto?

-Culpada... – A voz de Cássius era pouco mais que um sussurro...ele compreendera, ela assentiu com a cabeça e prosseguiu...

-Você me contou como me viu no dia em que me foi dado... mas sabe como eu o vi?

Cássius parou por instantes pensando... era verdade, ele lembrava-se de cada detalhe daquele dia, quando ele ainda criança a vira pela primeira vez e foi entregue aos seus cuidados pelo Grande Mestre do Santuário... na época... Shion... ao ver o silencio dele ela prosseguiu...

Flashback

Shina ganhara sua Armadura havia poucos meses, não fora a única discípula de sua Mestra a conseguir o feito, mas a outra havia sido expulsa do Santuário... Jisty de Morcego havia sido exilada numa ilhota qualquer após ter matado sua Mestra... já haviam tão poucas mulheres neste Santuário, e isso acontecia agora! Além de sua Mestra, Helena de Águia também havia partido, deixou sua Armadura para sua aprendiz, a oriental Marin... como se isso não bastasse Shina ouvira rumores de que Sibila de Sextante deixaria sua Armadura para outra oriental... Perdida nos pensamentos acerca das mulheres do Santuário e em como desempenhar suas recém adquiridas funções subia as 12 Casas rumo a Casa do Mestre... o Décimo Terceiro Templo... Ao chegar foi recebida por um homem alto, com o manto branco do Mestre do Santuário, usava no rosto a Mascara fria de prata assim como as mulheres pois o Grande Mestre não devia ser nem homem nem mulher, apenas o "Grande Mestre",ele tinha na cabeça o Elmo Dourado ornado com cavalos e oliveiras, o Elmo de Athenas aquele que Poseidon mandara fazer quando perdeu o patronato da cidade de Athenas para Palas, símbolo de sua Função como Mestre do Santuário e Sacerdote Máximo de Athena. O Mestre fez-lhe sinal para que sentasse, ela o fez...

-Shina de Ophyucus... sabe quem sou? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu – tenho para você uma missão especial... quero que treine um menino. – Shina não conteve a surpresa, não fosse a máscara para esconder-lhe as emoções não saberia o que fazer...

-Mas Grande Mestre... não seria melhor um Cavaleiro ou Amazona mais experiente?

O Mestre sentou-se na grande cadeira dourada no centro do Salão do Mestre, e com a voz calma e plácida que lhe era peculiar falou...

-Confio em suas habilidades, além do mais é um menino especial, um Espartano, assim como sua Mestra era, e creio que fará bem para você conviver com a responsabilidade de um ser que dependa de suas ações... será um treinamento para ambos... ele precisa de uma Mestra e você precisa de um discípulo... aceita o menino?

Shina pensou... queria entender o que o Mestre quis dizer com precisar de alguém que dependesse dela... ao ver que Shina ainda pensava o Mestre tomou novamente a palavra

-Seu gênio é forte e violento, e você tende a abusar disso, é orgulhosa e teimosa, mas tem um coração justo e ama Athena, vejo que precisa de um freio, uma limitação, mesmo que simbólica, para manter-se no bom caminho, você tende a abusar de sua força e de sua voz de comando, esquece que nem todos são como você e não tem humildade, você precisa de alguém que julgue ser mais fraco para andar lado a lado com você, para que possa aprender que o que você vê hoje como fraqueza não é nada mais do que aquilo que faz de nós humanos... Quero uma legitima Amazona não um sargento a vomitar ordens quando eu a promover ao posto de Chefe da Guarda do Santuário...

-Chefe da Guarda? – Nem mesmo a Mascara pode esconder a surpresa... esse era o posto que sua Mestra ocupava... e que ela sempre julgou que Jisty assumiria... o Mestre assentiu com a cabeça, - Então aceitando o discípulo aceito também o cargo? – O Mestre assentiu novamente... e ela pensou... eram duas responsabilidades enormes... mas não pode deixar de se orgulhar por elas... – Então, se me julga capaz... Aceito, tanto um quanto o outro...

No dia seguinte Shina terminava de trazer seus pertences para a nova casa que ocuparia, não poderia ficar na Vila das Amazonas com um rapaz, mesmo sendo ainda uma criança... um soldado se aproximou dela e lhe comunicou que o Grande Mestre a chamava no 13º Templo...

Ela subiu as escadarias ansiosa, mas orgulhosa como era não deixaria isso transparecer, maquiou seu nervosismo como sendo o habitual mau humor... estava parada no parapeito do 13º Templo, observando a vista do Santuário de lá podia ver toda a responsabilidade que lhe aguardava, cruzara com a oriental, que levava pela mão um menino japonês... estava perdida nos pensamentos e mal notara que o Grande Mestre vinha, trazendo consigo um menino...

-Este é Cássius, tem 6 anos de idade, nasceu sob a constelação do Pégasus, e tem como estrela guia Belerofonte... ele será seu Discípulo.

Shina observou o menino... parecia ter o dobro da idade, era um gigante! Os Cabelos dele estavam totalmente brancos, e pode ouvir o Grande Mestre lhe falar em silencio pelo Cosmo que a cor dos cabelos havia ido junto com a vida dos pais do menino, ela já ouvira falar de casos assim, onde pessoas que sofreram um grande choque tem os cabelos brancos para o resto da vida... ele era órfão e Espartano, devia ser um grande trauma para alguém de tão pouca idade, considerando a origem Espartana ela imaginou que a morte dos pais não fora natural... ele a olhava completamente encantado, não tinha medo dela como todos tinham... nem despeito por ser Italiana... ele não era hostil... e apesar do tamanho, lhe parecia tão frágil... abaixou-se e olhou nos olhos do menino que assustou-se olhando seu reflexo na mascara fria... mas ele lhe sustentou o olhar... o menino tinha coragem...

-Então você será um Cavaleiro? – perguntou mais para si que para ele...

-Não sei se serei um Cavaleiro... mas quero ser seu aluno, prometo me esforçar para ser forte... – Era tudo que ela precisava ouvir para se convencer, o menino era determinado, estendeu-lhe a mão e o guiou para fora do Templo rumo a sua nova casa...

-Sou Shina de Ophyucus...

-Cobra... Ophyucus é cobra em Grego antigo, não é?

-Ophyucus é Cobra em Grego jônico... você sabe ler? – o menino balançou a cabeça negativamente... ela soltou um longo suspiro... – então eu ensinarei... a partir de agora sou sua Mestra...

Aos poucos ela passou a ver coisas nele que ninguém via... o tratavam como um brutamontes ignorante, mas ela o via como um menino, Cássius era rústico e um pouco bruto, mas tinha uma delicadeza e uma sensibilidade ao tratar com ela... mesmo diante dos treinos mais violentos, ele jamais baixava a cabeça... para Shina era um desafio corresponder à um discípulo tão devotado... ele seguia suas ordens de maneira tão abnegada que a responsabilidade que sentia sobre seus ombros era enorme... tão enorme quanto ele próprio, que já era muito maior que ela aos 10 anos de idade, todos no Santuário a temiam... ele a respeitava... essa diferença entre medo e respeito que para ela não existia até Cássius chegar foi uma lição que ela jamais esqueceria... sabia que ele não seria um cavaleiro, ele não alcançava o Cosmo... mas em respeito a sua determinação iria até o fim com o treinamento... Cássius merecia o melhor dela... por que ele a fazia ver o melhor das pessoas...o que ela não contava é que Cássius tivesse a orelha decepada lutando contra o menino de Marin... o pequeno e irritante japonês que vivia dando trabalho para Marin... ao ver o corpanzil de Cássius bater no chão num baque surdo era como se ela própria tivesse sido atingida, devia ter ouvido o bom senso... ele não seria um Cavaleiro... não devia ter deixado que ele lutasse pela Armadura... ela sabia o resultado desde o começo... por que o deixou lutar... por que o deixou subir tão alto apenas para vê-lo despencar frente á uma chuva de brilhantes meteoros... tão perto da Armadura... e tão confiante de que a envergaria... enquanto via o corpo ferido e ensangüentado do jovem Gigante ser levado para tratamentos médicos teve medo... um medo terrível e enregelante... se Cássius morresse? Por um instante teve a impressão de que o corpanzil sendo carregado as pressas pelos soldados estava completamente sem vida... sentiu o mundo rodar... sempre soube que ele não seria um Cavaleiro, mas nem por um instante havia pensado que ele poderia morrer na tentativa... Seiya poderia tê-lo matado sem nenhuma compaixão... e ninguém o censuraria por isso... afinal, se Cássius tivesse a chance... o teria matado... isso ela sabia... ao chegar no Salão do Sopro de Athena Cássius estava inconsciente, ela simplesmente tirou Jesé do caminho com um empurrão bruto, sequer ouvindo o que ele dizia... Shina parou ao lado da cama e com a ponta dos dedos procurou sentir a pulsação dele no pescoço... fraca... mas estava lá... ele estava vivo... tinha um grande curativo e a cabeça envolvida em faixas e gaze... a orelha decepada... ela podia sentir o queixo molhado por baixo da Mascara... pegou então a grande mão dele nas suas e ajeitou o braço ao longo do corpo, deixando-o mais confortável na cama, ele estava mole, ela ergueu com cuidado a cabeça dele,e ajeitou o travesseiro, em seguida puxou o lençol de linho fino até a altura do meio do peito dele... o lençol era pequeno para cobri-lo... ela traria um maior... para que ele não passasse frio a noite... ignorava completamente a presença de Jesé que não fez menção de impedi-la de mexer nele... ela era cuidadosa...

-Meu menino... meu menino grande... o que minha imprudência fez com você...- ela retirou a mascara e depositou um beijo na testa cheia de gaze dele, como sempre fazia em segredo depois que ele caia num sono profundo demais para notar... recolocou a Mascara imediatamente, e virou-se para Jesé... que aguardava na porta do quarto... – ele corre perigo... algum risco de...

-Risco de morte? Não não corre... ele estará bem... mas a orelha, não há meio de ser reimplantada... e creio que ele não conseguirá mais lutar...

-Como assim? – Shina não queria que ele lutasse, nunca mais se possível, mas a afirmação de Jesé a deixou alarmada... afinal, não poder ou querer é uma coisa... não conseguir mais lutar era outra... ela tentava manter a voz calma, mas suas palavras saiam sibilantes...

-Cássius é um homem extremamente forte, não me refiro aos músculos, digo de sua resistência, sobre-humana, ele tem uma tolerância a dor e aos ferimentos acima do comum para qualquer humano normal, mas é tudo que ele tem, ele não alcança o Cosmo, seu corpo não suportaria explodir o Cosmo, e como é resistente demais, não saberia que está no limite do corpo até ter ultrapassado esse limite...

-Ou seja... ele corre o risco de cair morto sem nem notar o ferimento...

-Exato... mesmo agora com tantos músculos contundidos, uma orelha decepada e cinco ossos quebrados ele teve de ser dopado para que eu pudesse tratá-lo...

Shina ouvia cada palavra de Jesé como se fosse uma faca lhe riscando a pele de modo agoniante... ele lhe explicava o procedimento que utilizou para cuidar do Gigante, e cada ferimento, interno e externo que ele localizara e tratara cada pequena sutura...

Semanas depois do ocorrido Shina encontrou o nome de Cássius entre os nomes dos novos Soldados do Santuário... devia saber que ele iria tentar isso... sem muitas opções para dissuadi-lo da idéia foi até o Mestre do Santuário, afinal jamais pediria isso à Marin... era orgulhosa demais para isso... afim de requerer para si um servo... na cabeça dela ecoava a resposta tão simples dele... ao ser questionado de o por que querer ser um guarda do Santuário ele lhe disse de uma forma quase infantil... "Assim posso ficar perto de você Mestra"... se esse era o desejo de Cássius ela o satisfaria, e assim ele tiraria essa idéia estúpida de ser soldado... se estourasse uma Guerra Santa ele com certeza se colocaria na linha de frente... lutaria... portanto se o caso fosse simplesmente ficar ao seu lado... ela providenciaria... Cássius seria o Servo da Casa de Ophyucus... nem que ela própria lhe pagasse o soldo... requeriu para si o servo na condição de Chefe da Guarda do Santuário, pois como Amazona de prata sabia não ter esse direito... depois de muito trabalho obteve afinal uma autorização do Mestre do Santuário, que estava obcecado demais com o que os Cavaleiros renegados de Bronze faziam no Oriente para prestar atenção na exceção que abria com essa autorização... Cássius não só aceitou sem questionar essa decisão dela como foi o mais dedicado Servo que o Santuário de Athena já abrigou... ao chegar no fim do dia ela sempre encontrava a casa modesta de poucos cômodos limpa, a pequena horta esquecida por tanto tempo bem cuidada, a água do banho aquecida, e a mesa posta para a refeição, quando acordava sentia o cheiro de pão caseiro, e seu desjejum estava posto, Shina perguntava-se se os Dourados tinham um tratamento semelhante... mas não era estúpida ao ponto de não perceber que o Gigante não era mais um menino grande... ele crescera... era um homem feito... e essa convivência tão próxima podia fazer-lhe mal... afinal só um cego não veria os sentimentos dele... claros como água... sentimentos que ela não poderia corresponder... e que a preocupavam... para ela, ele era o menino grande que ela criara... mas sabia que para ele as coisas eram bem mais complicadas... pensou que com o tempo ele acabaria se apaixonando por alguma moça do vilarejo, ou mesmo da Vila, mas isso não aconteceu... ela também não teve coragem de simplesmente afastá-lo como era prudente que se fizesse, a verdade é que a presença dele lhe dava conforto... qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo falar em italiano quase perfeito, sem sotaque algum... "Aprendi por que a Mestra gosta de falar nesta língua, se sente mais a vontade assim não é?"... mas o conforto de ter Cássius por perto quando seu bom senso mandava afastá-lo cobrou o preço alto... o preço da vida de Cássius... a recordação de vê-lo nos braços de Aioria era turva...como as lembranças da mente de um bêbado ou o sonho de uma pessoa febril...

Shina sentiu o mundo girar, morto... irremediavelmente morto... e ele deixou bem claro o motivo... ela lembrava das palavras dele... "Não suportaria vê-la sofrer a morte de Seiya, e tão pouco suportaria viver se algo lhe acontecesse..." Cássius morrera para salvar Seiya... ele sempre odiou Seiya... talvez seja a única pessoa que Cássius nutria realmente algum sentimento ruim... e ele morrera no lugar dele apenas para vê-la feliz... como ela seria feliz carregando esse fardo... sabendo que ela causara a morte dele? Será que Cássius não via a estranha ironia disso? Todos os dias antes de assumir seus afazeres ela se perguntava isso na frente do túmulo de pedra onde o haviam enterrado... ser enterrado era uma honra na Grécia, honra que Athena destinava a todos seus Cavaleiros, já os Soldados e Servos eram cremados como o costume Grego mandava... Cássius foi enterrado como se fosse um Cavaleiro, ela se certificou disso o enterraria nem que fosse em sua própria cova... mas como sempre apenas um paliativo... enterrado, cremado, abandonado, no fundo não interessava o que acontecia com o corpo... simplesmente não interessava... estava morto...

Fim do Flashback

Ele agora olhava para ela sem receio, Shina por sua vez olhava para o Acheron... ela não podia ver as almas que se debatiam nas águas, afinal ainda estava viva... mas podia ver as sombras que se erguiam tentando erguer-se e agarrar-se no barco que vinha ao longe, tudo desfocado e distorcido... mas via...

-Você entende agora? Não me deve nada... você fez por mim muito já... em vida e em morte... sei que tem sentimentos por mim, mas em respeito a esses sentimentos que peço... descanse, eu estarei bem se você estiver... – Shina se levantou e deu-lhe um beijo na testa e um abraço apertado, ele a abraçou sentindo como ela lhe parecia frágil... sempre a vira tão forte, que as vezes esquecia que ela era uma mulher... ele se levantou, ela pegou a mão enorme dele e depositou nela a saca de moedas... Cássius não pode deixar de notar a mão delicada, mesmo com os calos dos treinos exaustivos ainda era uma mão pequena e delicada em contraste com a mão grande e forte dele... por instantes se deu conta de como ele era forte... se punha sempre a sombra e nunca notava, que ele próprio era muito forte... podia não ser um Cavaleiro, mas que humano conseguiria lutar contra um Cavaleiro como ele fizera? Notou que nunca dera a si o valor que ela dava...

-Aqui tem muitas moedas Mestra – Ele pegou a pequena saca de couro na ponta dos dedos pelo cordão de fecho e balançou no ar sentindo seu peso...

-Sua viagem é um pouco mais longa... – Ela lhe sorriu e com o dedo indicador fez sinal para que ele se abaixasse... ela gostava de falar com ele sempre na mesma altura – Você não vai ao Hades, graças as bênçãos que recebeu dos Deuses você irá para outro lugar... aquele que se destina aos Heróis, lembra-se dessa lição?

-Dos Deuses? – ele parecia confuso...

-Athena, Fortuna e Eros lhe conseguiram isso... o pedido de tres Deuses para uma única alma, não pode ser negligenciado...

Cássius a abraçou desengonçado... esqueceu-se que ela estava ferida, ela não se importou... o Barqueiro já estava impaciente na margem do Acheron... Milo se levantou e vinha devagar, com dificuldade até eles, Cássius a soltou e olhou para o Escorpião, o Gigante pos a mão enorme no ombro dele e olhou para ambos...

-Cumprirei minha palavra e entrarei na barca... se magoá-la volto de onde estiver para levá-lo...

-Sei disso... nem a morte segura os fortes meu amigo... – o meio sorriso de Milo já não irritava Cássius... mas não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada...

– Mestra posso pedir-lhe uma ultima coisa? – Shina assentiu, e ele abaixou-se para falar-lhe no ouvido... depois virou-se e subiu na barca... depositou o pagamento na mão ossuda de Caronte, que resmungava – Leve-me à Ilha dos Bem Aventurados... quero repousar um pouco...

Conforme a Barca se afastava Cassius pode ver que ela se deixava envolver pelos braços de Milo, no fim morrera sem dizer para ela o quanto a amava... num suspiro cansado deixou escapar algumas palavras quase inaudíveis...

-_Ah! Comme io te voglio! Tu sei piu bella, comme ti amo, mia mestra... Comme ti amo!_

Shina de súbito deixou escorrer um discreto lacrimejar...

-Vai chorar pela morte dele?

-Não estou chorando... só pensei ter ouvido uma coisa...- ela o olhou de soslaio – não se esqueça que eu não choro assim na frente dos outros..._io no piangere qui_...

-Ah... sou um "outro" agora?

-Não comece Milo... não agora... vamos voltar, antes que Jesé dê por nossa falta...

Duas Semanas se passaram até que a maioria dos Dourados pudessem retomar seus postos, Marin e Shina também estavam reassumindo suas responsabilidades, Athena tentava aos poucos restaurar o que fora danificado no Santuário... Saga e Nikol estavam exaustos, e Aioros passava seu tempo quase todo com ela ajudando a tomar as decisões... Seika mantinha a Casa de Sagitário sempre em ordem, sentia falta de Garan que retornara para Leão, ele lhe fazia companhia conforme Aioros saía... se bem que Aioros freqüentemente a levava junto, quando a missão era isenta de riscos... ela estava terminando o jantar, faria macarrão com sardinhas, como ele gostava... prato tão simples e tão popular na Grécia... ela sentia que ele descia as Casas Zodiacais, a empatia entre eles era tão forte que sabia sempre onde ele estava e como estava seu estado de espírito... mas não conseguia sentir o tal Cosmo... Ele entrou na Casa ela não pode deixar de pensar em como ele era lindo com aquelas Asas Douradas que se moviam como parte dele... para Seika aquilo era um pequeno milagre... ver ele embebido de luz deixar a Armadura sair de seu corpo e sorrir para ela...

-Me esperava para jantar? – ela assentiu com um meneio de cabeça e um sorriso... encontrara afinal os dois homens de sua vida... seu irmão e aquele por quem se apaixonara...

-Por que não me conta como estão nossos irmãos? Você está preocupado não é?

Ele puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse e sentou-se ao seu lado, envolvendo seus ombros com seu braço e a puxando para um beijo...

-Seiya está bem, não se lembra da maior parte dos acontecimentos, Aioria voltou hoje para a Casa de Leão... não acredito na sorte daquele rapaz...

-Por que não? – ela lhe servia o vinho conforme ele falava

-Jesé disse que a costela que ele quebrou por sorte não atingiu o pulmão, e que não se sabe como a resistência dele as medicações baixou para que elas fizessem efeito...Aioria sempre foi muito forte, precisava de doses cavalares de tudo, por que nada lhe fazia efeito é como se de repente tudo desse certo...Marin também, ela teve de operar o braço, mas sequer cicatriz ficou...

-Eles já tiveram sua cota de azar na vida...não acha?

Aioros assentiu... tudo era tão simples para Seika... ele adorava isso nela... era como resgatar a inocência da vida para ele...

Sapho saia do 14º Templo... obtivera com Athena a permissão de permanecer ali, ajudaria na educação do Santuário... residiria na Vila das Amazonas, e ensinaria lá e no pequeno Pathernon do Santuário, Athena sequer questionou os métodos de ensino dela, a deixou completamente livre para agir como achar melhor... Sapho divagava em pensamento imaginando-se cercada dos pequenos e dos jovens em seu adorado estilo peripathético de ensino... falando sobre os clássicos... Ovídio! Virgílio! Cícero!E Alceu, seu querido Alceé...Após tanto tempo... lá estava ela novamente... ensinando... não pode deixar de sorrir... cruzou as Casas Zodiacais, passando por elas tranqüilamente... ao chegar em Virgem porém não pode deixar de vê-lo... ele estava com seu sarí branco, na posição de lótus, flutuado com seu rosário nas mãos e os olhos cerrados em cima de uma enorme Lótus de pétalas rosadas... ela cruzou os braços olhando para ele recostada numa coluna... a Casa de Virgem era inteira ornada com afrescos de Ifigênia... a Virgem Ifigênia, que formava no céu a constelação que a casa representava... Shaka tinha dificuldade de manter-se como estava, sentia o perfume dela lhe invadir as narinas, ela estava ali... e ele sabia... a concentração se quebrara assim que a sentiu entrar em sua Casa. Se ergueu no ar esticando as pernas e pondo-se em pé.

-Quer passagem por minha Casa?

-Se quisesse passar já o teria feito... queria vê-lo... por que parou? Estava tão belo daquela forma. – Ela deixou sua lira no chão encostada a Coluna e foi até ele, Shaka não fez nada para impedi-la de subir os degraus que os separavam... ela tocou a grande flor de Lótus feita em ouro e Quartzo Rosa... onde ele tanto gostava de meditar...ele já estava ao seu lado... não ousava encostar nela... mas ela sabia que ele a via, mesmo com os olhos fechados...

-Parei por não conseguir me concentrar em sua presença... – ela havia se esquecido da pergunta... olhava para o grande salão da Casa de Virgem, e sentia a presença dele em tudo ali... virou-se para vê-lo... tocou com a ponta dos dedos os longos cabelos dele, tão dourado quanto as pepitas de ouro que o Eurotas trazia a suas margens em sua época de menina...

-Também tenho dificuldade em pensar na sua presença, você me traz lembranças... de uma época muito longínqua... não pensei que havia homens como você no mundo de hoje... numa era tão maculada, pensei que a pureza da humanidade houvesse se perdido...

-Julga-me assim tão puro? – ele aos poucos cedia a curiosidade de tocar-lhe os cabelos que caiam em cachos negros, ela tomou a mão dele entre as suas e a levou até seu rosto... Shaka deixou-se inebriar pela sensação... a pele macia, quente... – Não sei por que... ou como mas... você me encanta...

Ela não respondeu, apenas se permitiu sentir a mão dele em seu rosto, fechou os olhos para melhor apreciar o tato...Shaka continuava mudo, não sabia o que dizer, tão pouco pensava, apenas se deixou guiar pela vontade acariciou o rosto dela descendo com as pontas dos dedos até seus lábios... a sensação de convite o tomou novamente, assim como quando fizera isso na tenda médica... Sapho abriu os olhos...

-Por que não me olha?

-Privo-me da visão para fortalecer meu Cosmo e meus outros sentidos...

-Pois certos momentos devem ser vivido na plenitude dos sentidos, portanto abra seus olhos Virgem!

Shaka sequer deu-se conta que simplesmente a obedecera... apenas percebeu que abrira os olhos alguns instantes após perder-se na visão dela tão próxima... sentiu o rosto ferver, apesar de não poder ver sua própria expressão sabia que estava vermelho e sem graça... Ela porém continuava impassível e paciente, aguardando que ele absorvesse cada sensação nova que sentia... em seu intimo divertindo-se com a cena...

-Vai ficar não é? – Sapho assentiu com a cabeça, Shaka lhe estendeu a mão, e ela prontamente aceitou o convite deixando-se guiar pela Casa de Virgem. Perdendo-se em lembranças despertadas pelos afrescos nas paredes do Templo Zodiacal...

-Ifigênia era de fato muito bela...

-Chegou mesmo a conhecê-la? – Sapho abanou a cabeça negativamente antes de responder...

-Ela é de um tempo antes de mim... Se eu fosse sua contemporânea provavelmente teriam me matado... não que não o tivessem tentado em minha época... – Shaka observou o sorriso amargo que ela sem querer moldou no rosto... teve um impulso impensado de abraçá-la, mas não o fez... percebeu então que ela parou...

-Algo errado?

-Sim... você. – Shaka sentiu-se confuso... será que havia feito algo? Talvez aludir ao passado dela tenha sido indelicadeza de sua parte... queria falar algo mas não tinha idéia de o que podia dizer... ela porém se aproximava, e ele instintivamente recuou... só percebeu que recuava quando sentiu a parede fria em suas costas...ela porém não se deteve... aproximou-se, chegando tão perto que encostava nele, ele sentia a respiração dela contra sua pele, e o olhar sério dela o incomodava... ele esboçou algo a dizer mas a voz morreu na garganta quando ele viu que ela iria tomar a palavra...

-Agora à pouco você sentiu uma vontade que deixou morrer não é? – Shaka pensou ter ouvido errado... mas o semblante sério dela ali tão próxima dele o dissuadiu dessa idéia... ou ela lia seus pensamentos ou ela sentia suas sensações vagamente... em ambos os casos sentiu-se completamente encurralado... – Não deveria se sentir assim... sou uma mulher não um tigre que arma tocaia...

Shaka soltou um suspiro vencido... resignado... ela sentia ou sabia de alguma outra forma... mas isso não muda o fato que ele era para ela um livro aberto... viu ela abrir um sorriso sereno...

-Vai me contar o que sentiu? – ele assentiu com um menear de cabeça... afinal ela saberia de qualquer forma... na verdade ela já sabia...

-Quando a vi se amargurar pensando em seu tempo, senti uma vontade de abraçá-la... como se com isso eu pudesse protegê-la de alguma forma... não sei por que senti isso...

-E na tenda? Ou agora à pouco no salão onde está aquela imensa flor? – Ele sentiu ela encostar nele, o corpo colar nele prensando-o entre ela e a parede de maneira reconfortante... será que esse perfume era de fato tão inebriante quanto lhe parecia?

-Senti a sensação de convite... como se eu fosse chamado até você... atraído... da mesma forma que os insetos são atraídos pela luz... mas não sei definir essa sensação... essa vontade de algo que não sei dizer... – as ultimas palavras saiam quase como um sussurro... ele sentia a mão dela afundar em seus cabelos e espalmar em sua nuca, por instinto pousou suas mãos na cintura dela, trazendo-a para colar-se nele ainda mais, sentia a respiração dela em seu rosto, o ar quente que saia da boca dela tão próxima da sua própria que chegavam a roçar uma na outra... a maciez do lábio dela sentida pelos seus nem de longe se comparavam com a que havia sentido com seus dedos e imaginado em sua mente naquela tenda médica... ele a envolvia com os braços conforme sentia a pressão delicada que ela exercia sobre ele, entreabrindo a boca para permitir a passagem da língua, a sensação tão estranha e tão gostosa... ele subiu as mãos pelas costas dela sentindo os longos cabelos que lhe caiam em cachos soltos...a densa cabeleira negra tão sedosa ...Como pode ser indiferente por tanto tempo à esse tipo de encanto? Talvez por que de fato jamais encontrara alguém que lhe encantasse realmente... o beijo terno e delicado que aos poucos se tornava mais exigente, ele apenas acompanhava seus instintos correspondendo as sensações de maneira involuntária... sem pensar apenas se abandonou em meio ao beijo... estreitando os braços em torno dela enquanto afastavam as bocas para respirar... ele pousou sua testa na dela, e observou que ela tinha os olhos fechados os lábios agora vermelhos e úmidos, a respiração alterada... tão alterada quanto a dele próprio... para ele era como se o mundo estivesse em câmera lenta conforme ela abria os olhos verdes escuros e cinzentos... será que ela também sentia? Aquele turbilhão de sensações que se misturavam? Sapho respondeu com um meneio de cabeça abrindo um sorriso divertido no rosto...

-Sinto... tanto quanto você meu caro Virgem...- ela tomou delicadamente a mão direita dele e a fez pousar em seu peito arfante... ele pode sentir o coração bater... descompassado como o dele...- vê? Não importa o quão próximo de Deus você almeje chegar... jamais perca o que lhe distingue como humano...

-Estranho ouvir isso de alguém que se tornou Deusa... – ele afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela sentindo o cheiro dos longos cabelos negros, sentindo o leve arrepiar que isso causava...

-Os Deuses se intoxicam tanto com sua divindade que se esquecem de sentir, por isso invejam a humanidade...por que era através dos homens que os Deuses experimentaram as sensações, em meu tempo dizia-se que a humanidade fora criada pela mesma entidade que criou os Deuses... ou seja... éramos filhos de Gaya. E à nós cabia incutir sentido na vida imortal, a triste vida daqueles que eram eternos... a vida humana passava tão rápido por eles que era como um piscar dos olhos dos Deuses e por isso eles aos poucos foram esquecendo de se importar... isolaram-se para não sofrer com a perda dos Mortais aos quais se apegavam... e isso os fez mesquinhos e egoístas... Eros era quem impedia os Deuses de se afastarem completamente da humanidade... e sem querer ele e Vênus Aphrodite acabaram por envolver os Homens nas disputas dos Deuses... as Disputas entre os Deuses antes dos Cavaleiros traziam terríveis conseqüências... a separação dos continentes, a formação dos Oceanos, o desaparecimentos de enormes quantidades de terras e espécies vivas, até mesmo as estações do Ano como conhecemos foram conseqüências dessas disputas...imagine quantas vidas se perderam... quanto Gaya sofreu com essas mudanças todas... por isso Gaya decidiu ter Aphrodite... a mais jovem dentre os Deuses Titânicos... e por isso Vênus Aphrodite criou Eros...

-E Athena estava indo pelo mesmo caminho da maioria dos Deuses quando Zeus a engoliu não é? Ela havia perdido a fé nos homens ao perder Belerofonte... por isso Zeus a gestou na cabeça e por isso agora Seiya é importante... ele é como uma Bainha para uma Espada afiada... – Sapho assentiu satisfeita... e entre beijos ternos o ouviu prosseguir... – mas por que me conta essa história agora...

-Para mostrar que aquilo que você considerava distração, é na verdade imprescindível, e que aquilo que você julgava o afastar do espiritual é necessário para sua evolução... Você vive em um mundo material, e tem um corpo material... não pode ser alheio as necessidades que isso implica...nem se tornar escravo delas... ou se tornará mesquinho e egoísta como tantos deuses que hoje são pouco mais que nada... não quero que tenha o destino de Trívio...

-Entendo isso, mas não entendo por que se importa... digo... até pouco tempo sequer sabíamos da existência um do outro... por que agora não me imagino longe de você?

-Por que você me amou no passado, quando era outra pessoa, e agora que me conhece me deixou tocar seu coração também me ama... talvez de outra forma, mas tem apresso por minha pessoa... assim como eu te amei no passado quando você era outro, e agora que vi o que você é hoje amo o novo homem que você se tornou...

-Você fala por enigmas... não sou Alceu... – Shaka deixou um sorriso triste lhe adornar o rosto, mas ela continuava impassível, paciente...

-Hoje não é mais, evoluiu tanto que se tornou outra pessoa, e essa pessoa, Shaka de Virgem, em nada se parece com aquela pessoa, Alceé de Metilene... e não é mais à Alceé que eu amo... posto que ele não mais existe... compreendeu Virgem?

Na verdade ele não compreendera ainda... mas ela teria tempo de ensiná-lo...

Mu estava na Biblioteca a 3 dias já, apenas saía para comer quando seu discípulo Appendex, que ele chamava pelo apelido de Kiki vinha lhe buscar impaciente... Yuri observava o modo obstinado como ele lia a Teogonia e comparava trechos dela com os papiros velhos espalhados em tomos pela mesa. A Amazona de Sextante não se importava com a presença dele no começo, apesar de a biblioteca ser seu santuário, refugio e território, a presença do Dourado de Áries não a incomodava... Agora porém se via olhando involuntariamente para a mesa, protegida por sua Máscara de Prata com marcas azuis que contrastavam com seus longos cabelos prateados... aproximou-se da mesa depositando nela uma bandeja com alguns lanchinhos de pão caseiro com pasta de figos feito com frutas colhidas pelas mulheres da Vila das Amazonas ele desviou o olhar dos tomos velhos e do grande livro para observá-la.

-Para você Cavaleiro... afinal está aqui à muito tempo, deve estar com fome... – Mu não podia ver seu rosto, mas o tom de sua voz lhe dava a forte impressão de que por baixo daquela mascara prateada havia um sorriso... ela puxava a cadeira e se sentava à seu lado na mesa...

-Muito gentil... não sei nem que horas são agora...

-São quase cinco horas da tarde, e você nem mesmo almoçou... – ela o interrompeu, mas não fora indelicada... com um menear de cabeça como quem pedisse a aprovação dele ela levou as mãos até os tomos que ele examinava e esquadrinhou rapidamente as linhas que ele lia com tanto interesse... – por que não me pede ajuda? Sou eu a responsável pela Biblioteca de Athena, e por tudo que nela é guardado...

-Desculpe... não quis incomodar – Mu comia uma fatia de pão, era muito bom o gosto, e além disso estava com fome... Yuri protegida pela Mascara detinha seu olhar sobre o Cavaleiro, era forte como todos os Cavaleiros o são, mas sua compleição era bem mais delicada do que a dos Cavaleiros Gregos como Aioria ou os Gêmeos... os cabelos finos e muito lisos num tom de lilás estavam presos num rabo baixo, e deixavam alguns fios soltos que lhe caiam displicentes pelos ombros... vestia-se de modo elegante, com uma camisa larga que se fechava com um cordão que se amarrava na lateral composta por tecido de cor amarela e vinho, e uma malha mais justa por baixo desta, uma calça um pouco curta que lhe deixava os tornozelos à mostra, calçava uma sapatilha vermelho vinho, uma veste estranha, mas que ela já tinha visto várias vezes em livros sobre o Tibet, Vietnã e Sião (atual Tailândia), sempre achara elegante os homens do oriente... e a forma como seu semblante sereno adquiria um ar intelectual ao mergulhar na leitura a havia encantado, se uma Guerra estourasse é provável que ele não percebesse de imediato... a proteção que a Mascara lhe dava a permitia olhar à vontade, ele por sua vez sentiu-se envergonhado quando se deu conta que encarava a Amazona de forma nada delicada...

-Vamos lá, deixe-me ajudar... sobre o que quer tanto aprender?

-Sobre meu povo... se existe alguma pista sobre nós por aqui... Shaka disse que posso encontrar respostas por aqui... estou cansado dessa solidão... queria achar outros... se Shion pode encontrar minha mãe... eu poderia achar mais alguém...

-Hum... – ela parecia pensar, ergueu o rosto e permaneceu em silêncio por instantes... Mu a observava, tateando as cegas pela mesa atraz de mais um pedaço de pão, encontrou porém a mão dela... imediatamente Yuri voltou seu olhar para ele que desajeitadamente pediu desculpas... ela riu... e ele logo se juntava a ela no riso gostoso...

-Bem... por que não vem comigo... – a voz dela era tão serena e ao mesmo tempo tinha uma jovialidade tão alegre... Mu agora tinha certeza... por baixo daquela Mascara havia um sorriso...- eu vou te ajudar, tenho a biografia de uma Atlante que viveu na época do senhor Dohko e do senhor Shion... ela lutou contra Hades na penúltima Guerra Santa dele contra nossa Deusa Athena... – E puxando o Ariano pela mão o guiou entre as prateleiras altíssimas, ele já não se sentia tão só...


	30. Liberação

Cap. 30

Shina subia as escadas com Milo, detestava ter de tratar com Mascara da Morte de qualquer assunto que fosse, mas não poderia negar um pedido de Cássius...

-Detesto o modo daquele Carcamano, mas ele se mostrou bem solicito não é? – Milo caminhava ao lado da Amazona, com as mãos enfiadas no cinturão de couro que prende o kíthon na cintura observando o céu claro conforme subia as escadarias...

-Ele pode ser um Carcamano para os assuntos dos vivos mas não brincaria com os mortos, não ele que os vê o tempo todo... – ela estava distraída e distante, a palavras eram ditas sem vontade, estava cansada... cruzaram com Kanon descendo correndo quase esbarrando neles...

-O que houve com o Gêmeo? – Shina nunca o vira correndo assim escadaria abaixo... e sua pergunta saiu com o tom de quem acaba de despertar de uma letargia...

-A maré está subindo... por isso ele está assim... – O escorpião notou pelo silencio dela que a explicação de nada adiantara... – Quando a maré sobe, Kanon pode vê-la...

-Ver quem, Milo, não sei de que você está falando...

-Quando a maré sobe Kanon vai pra praia como um doido desgovernado para poder ver Thétis... Afrodite fica fulo da vida por que diz que Kanon atrapalha o trabalho dos pescadores... francamente acho que não é para tanto, ele só se joga no mar e nada até aquela grande pedra e fica lá até a madrugada... pensei que você soubesse tudo que se passava neste Santuário... – o modo como Milo erguia a sobrancelha e dava de ombros enquanto falava a fazia considerar o fato de estar findando o dia... talvez não fosse imperativo voltar para a Vila hoje...

-Nunca me preocupei com os relatórios de Afrodite... se eu fosse ligar para todas as reclamações dele não faria mais nada além disso o dia todo... – Milo ria divertindo-se com o comentário... Agora ela entendia os relatórios escandalosos de Afrodite pedindo para ela providenciar uma proibição para Kanon no raio da Praia... não pode evitar rir... era engraçado imaginar o Gêmeo assustando os peixes e atazanando o Sueco por causa de uma sereia... parecia as antigas peças do Pathernon, comédias Gregas...

A Casa de Câncer nas horas finais do dia era perturbadora, não havia Servos ali depois do por do sol, ninguém se dispunha a dormir no 4º Templo Zodiacal, conforme a luz do sol ia aos poucos cedendo lugar para as estrelas, sombras e vultos começavam a circular pela Casa, as cabeças estampadas nas paredes sumiam, não era preciso ser sensitivo para ouvir os sons indistintos dos que freqüentavam a Casa de Câncer... Mascara da Morte estava sentado no grande Salão da Casa onde sua imponente Armadura Dourada estava montada em um pedestal dourado com brilho de ouro velho, ele sentava-se em sua cadeira de madeira maciça com espaldar reto e longo, uma peça que caberia perfeitamente numa igreja gótica, mas parecia deslocada dentro do austero templo grego... o Italiano pensava na conversa que tivera com Shina, seria simples atender seu pedido, amanha mesmo mandaria bem cedo dois homens para poder executar a tarefa, as portas abertas do grande Salão lhe dava visão das almas que passeavam pela Casa, ali no entanto elas jamais entravam sem permissão, assim como em seus aposentos particulares... ele balançava a perna que repousava em cima do braço da cadeira, tinha na mão uma garrafa de um bom vinho napolitano, tinto e seco, como ele gostava, a fumaça de seu cigarro subia imperturbável, pensava em fazer a barba, um Cavaleiro dourado não podia sair por aí com aquela sombra no rosto formada pela barba que nascia deixando seu rosto áspero... ele não se moveu quando sentiu uma lufada de ar quente entrar no Salão, tão pouco abriu os olhos quando sentiu o adensamento de uma massa invisível que ganhava força para reunir partículas de matéria e compor um corpo que pudesse ser visto e sentido...

-Não devia fumar neste Templo Gio...

-No seu tempo você não permitia que eu fumasse mas agora sou eu o Guardião de Câncer... veio para censurar-me ou tem mais a dizer?... Reyel de Câncer...

-Verifiquei o que me pediu... nem sinal da menina aqui deste lado, Lithos não morreu de forma alguma – Reyel falava, e sua voz enchia o aposento mas sua boca não se mexia, na verdade sua voz não era humana, e tão pouco poderia ser ouvida como tal, era mais como se o som soasse diretamente na cabeça dos vivos... Reyel permanecia imóvel e pouco expressivo vestia as roupas de treino comuns entre os Cavaleiros, calças justas com glevas subindo do tornozelo até os joelhos, os cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados puxados até a parte de traz da cabeça prendendo apenas parte da longa cabeleira, os olhos castanhos amarelados eram a única parte da imagem espectral que denotava uma centelha de vida, apesar de sua voz sobrenatural denotar sensivelmente suas emoções... ele não estava de fato sólido e permanecia imóvel e espectral, Mascara da Morte não se moveu quando ele lhe tocou o rosto, o italiano sentia algo parecido com o roçar de uma seda gelada no rosto, não parecia de fato um toque... – quer que lhe avise se ela vier para cá?

-_Per favore_... se puder avisar-me ficaria grato, mestre... mas agora é melhor que você vá, não se canse muito tentando aparecer para mim assim... basta que me fale ao ouvido...

-Diz isso por que sente o Cosmo do seu Ephebo entrando na Casa... – Mascara da Morte o olhou de soslaio, ele estava mais translúcido... estava cansando... deu um suspiro vencido e se levantou, observou a Armadura de Câncer por alguns instantes, depois caminhou até o portal e puxou as pesadas portas... antes de fechá-las porém, disse

-Boa noite Mestre, cuide bem de minha Armadura – Ele viu a imagem do homem se desfazer como se fosse areia levada pelo vento, e sentiu o ar quente tomar conta do Salão, em seu ouvido ouviu as palavras em sonoro francês "_Buon nuit!_" e respondeu em italiano – _Buonna Notte_...

Mal fechou a porta sentiu o cheiro de rosas, invadir suas narinas, caminhou com passos pesados tomando grandes goles de vinho no gargalo da garrafa em direção a sala, Afrodite estava sentado em seu sofá...

-Não me diga que estava fazendo aquilo de novo? – Afrodite levantou-se ao vê-lo, ajeitou os cabelos longos que caiam soltos pelas costas, foi na direção do canceriano e deu-lhe um beijo rápido encaminhando-se para a cozinha logo em seguida...

- E se eu estivesse? Não vai me censurar por me dar bem com meu mestre não é?

-Não o censuro por isso, só não gosto que fique conversando com os mortos até tarde... esta Casa já é mórbida o suficiente sem que você faça amizade entre aqueles que aqui vagam... além disso, você trabalha com mortos o dia todo, deveria se desligar disso um pouco pelo menos à noite...

-Minha função é essa, esta casa é como um ponto brilhante para aqueles que vagam pelo mundo dos vivos sem ir para os mundos do pós vida, e também tenho de gerir os cemitérios deste lugar, ninguém mais faria esse serviço senão eu. – Afrodite pegava copos no armário da cozinha, não gostava do hábito dele de beber direto da garrafa, colocou os copos na mesa e puxou a cadeira para que ele se sentasse... pegou a garrafa da mão dele e o serviu, ele não disse nada, depois Afrodite lhe tirou o cigarro da boca apesar dos protestos dele e apagou o cigarro na pia, lavou as mãos... depois foi até a dispensa, voltou com um pedaço de queijo nas mãos...

-Sei disso, sei que esta casa é um Seki Shiki, - Afrodite falava com ele enquanto punha uma tábua na pia para cortar o queijo em pequenos pedaços – mas prefiro te ver entre os vivos... além disso não me agrada que passe tanto tempo ouvindo esses lamentos e esses passos surdos, essa gente não pode simplesmente não se mostrar?

Mascara da Morte esperou que ele se aproximasse da mesa enquanto cruzava a cozinha atraz de uma faca, e o enlaçou pela cintura fazendo com que caísse em seu colo, Afrodite esperneou ao cair, mas Mascara da Morte sem se importar afundou a mão nos cabelos sedosos dele segurando com força nos cabelos da nuca de modo bruto, nada delicado...

-Você fala muito Afrodite! - o Pisciano parou de se mexer, Mascara da Morte o encarava com aqueles olhos azuis tão escuros, de forma quase maldosa... soltou um suspiro rendido ao sentir ele arranhar seu rosto com a barba por fazer, Afrodite sempre estremecia quando ele esfregava o rosto não barbeado em sua pele daquela forma...

-Seu Carcamano grosseiro, o que pensa que está fazendo? – ele falava por sussurros no ouvido de Mascara da Morte num tom ofendido nada convincente... sentiu em resposta ele lhe puxar a cabeça para traz pelos cabelos e beijar-lhe o pescoço...

-Se quer que eu pare é só falar... – a voz rouca do italiano, com aquele leve sotaque o fez estremecer, Afrodite deixou um gemido baixo escapar quando sentiu a língua dele lhe subindo pelo pescoço, o mordiscar no lóbulo da orelha..., sabia que o canceriano se divertia ouvindo os gemidos baixos que ele não conseguia abafar

-Não quero que pare... – Afrodite sentiu ele soltar seus cabelos e o encarar com um sorriso maldoso...

-O que você quer então peixinho? – Mascara da Morte lhe encarava sem nem disfarçar o olhar, aquele olhar safado que Afrodite adorava... o sueco não pode deixar de pensar como uma mulher se sentiria com ele, por que apesar de lhe ser fiel sabia que o canceriano não o era...

-Por que pergunta se já sabe? – Afrodite lhe virou a cara, de modo ofendido... mas Mascara da morte lhe segurou o queixo com a mão forte e o obrigou a encará-lo...

-Pergunto por que quero te ouvir dizer... – o sorriso maldoso e prepotente, e aqueles olhos tão frios faziam Afrodite arrepiar, e em sua mente mil pensamentos desavergonhados passavam...

-Está me machucando, me solte seu carcamano estúpido...

-Não antes de você falar... – Afrodite forçou a cabeça para frente para beijá-lo mas Mascara da Morte recuou indo com a cabeça para traz...

-Vai ter de pedir peixinho...

-Por que me faz isso? Por que quer que eu peça? – Mascara da Morte o olhou impassível, encarando os olhos turquesas do sueco sério de modo quase grosseiro

-Peça! - o pisciano tomou o rosto dele nas mãos delicadas de unhas longas e esmaltadas, sentindo a aspereza do rosto mal barbeado... de modo quase infantil deixou as palavras saírem tão baixas que mal se ouvia...

-Quero que me beije agora, seu grosso... – Mascara da morte deixou um sorriso de vitória estampar o rosto, desavergonhado e prepotente, aquele sorriso maldoso que se dá para um inimigo vencido a beira da morte... decididamente sensual para Afrodite... e num impulso violento Mascara da Morte o beijou, invadindo com a língua a boca do sueco de forma possessiva, explorando-lhe a boca como se fosse sua, sentindo ele estremecer com o beijo que parecia lhe aquecer o corpo todo, Afrodite sentia-se arrepiar com o beijo que tinha gosto de tabaco e álcool, adorava senti-lo mordiscar seu lábio puxando-o com os dentes de forma atrevida Mascara da Morte adorava sentir o companheiro agarrar-se á ele em meio ao beijo molhado e possessivo, afundando novamente a mão nos cabelos dele segurando com força os cabelos da nuca e puxando-os para fazer Afrodite inclinar para traz a cabeça separando as bocas a contra gosto do pisciano...

-Por que? – Afrodite tinha a respiração descompassada o rosto levemente vermelho – por que parou, vai fazer-me pedir novamente? Saiba que não vou lhe implorar nada seu Carcamano...

- Não não vou, não seria justo... fiz você me dizer o que queria mas não lhe disse o que eu quero... – Mascara da Morte esfregou o rosto mal barbeado no de Afrodite aproximando a boca de seu ouvido... – quer saber o que eu quero... peixinho?

O italiano se divertia sentindo Afrodite estremecer em seu colo, vendo-o procurar com as mãos um modo de livrá-lo da camisa, sentindo os lábios delicados dele a beijar-lhe a pele morena...

-Não quero que diga, você é péssimo com palavras, estragaria tudo – na verdade Afrodite queria saber, mas para que estragar esse momento maravilhoso conversando? Continuou a beijar o peito largo e moreno do canceriano, Mascara da Morte lhe acariciava o rosto com a costa dos dedos, talvez a maior delicadeza de que fosse capaz, um pequeno e aparentemente desimportante gesto que para o pisciano valia mais que qualquer riqueza, o sueco subia com seus beijos pelo pescoço áspero, sentindo ele o abraçar de forma possessiva, procurou pela boca dele, beijou-lhe os lábios algumas vezes antes de senti-lo aprofundar o beijo, invadi-lo com a língua, como Afrodite gostava dessa sensação de invasão que ele lhe causava, nada delicado, apenas a vontade urgente e sem consideração... sentiu a mão áspera e forte dele lhe descer pelo corpo, mordeu o lábio ao sentir ele enfiar a mão em suas calças enquanto o beijava no pescoço, o italiano se comprazia com os gemidos baixos e contidos do sueco, belo como mulher alguma o era para ele... adorava o modo como ele se deixava abandonar, usar, abusar, invadir por ele, para o Cavaleiro de câncer, Afrodite era como uma flor delicada que crescia entre os mortos, um doce perfume de rosas em meio ao cheiro do sangue... o sueco lhe arranhava os ombros conforme ele aumentava o vigor dos movimentos, massageando o membro ereto com a mão forte e calejada pelos anos de treino, se divertindo descaradamente ao vê-lo morder o lábio para conter um grito abafado de prazer. Afrodite se aconchegou no peito largo dele apoiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço, observando ele erguer a mão melada como quem aprecia um grande feito... sentiu ele estreitar o braço entorno de seu ombro e o viu lamber os dedos com um sorriso no rosto... olhando para ele de forma maliciosa, Afrodite procurou a boca dele novamente segurando o rosto másculo nas mãos delicadas, adorava beijá-lo, levantou-se do colo dele sem interromper o beijo, deslizou as mãos para o pescoço e dali para o peito arranhando-o de leve conforme o beijo se tornava mais intenso, desceu as mãos pela barriga sentindo os músculos rígidos e definidos os poucos pelos que desciam num caminho maravilhoso partindo do umbigo e descendo para dentro da calça. O sueco interrompeu o beijo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e um brilho no olhar que Mascara da morte à muito conhecia... o deixou escorrer por entre suas pernas, se levantou num movimento seco que fez a cadeira cair para traz, batendo na mesa e derrubando o vinho, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com isso, o italiano observava com satisfação enquanto Afrodite o despia, adorava vê-lo com a pele alva contrastando com sua pele morena, sentiu ele lhe agarrar as pernas, esfregando o rosto na coxa musculosa de Cavaleiro, sentindo os dedos delicados de Afrodite acariciando-lhe a parte interna dos joelhos, beijando-lhe as coxas, e subindo com a língua pela parte interna da coxa, Mascara da morte adorava o arrepio que sentia ao vê-lo ajoelhado entre suas pernas, sentindo ele lamber-lhe o saco escrotal, sugar-lhe as bolas e subir com a língua até a base do membro ereto, não continha os gemidos ao sentir Afrodite abocanhando-o, sugando, lambendo-o, massageando-lhe com vigor com as mãos manicuradas. Sentiu que as pernas vacilavam, acariciava os cabelos de Afrodite olhando com prazer, gemendo algo para cada espasmo elétrico que sentia correr o corpo, afundou os dedos das duas mãos nos cabelos do pisciano firmando as mãos, movimentando o quadril num lento vai e vem, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos sentindo Afrodite lhe agarrar as nádegas firmes, arranhando-as com as unhas longas e estimulando-o a continuar... Mascara da morte não se conteve deixando-se gozar sentindo o espasmo contrair sua musculatura toda conforme se derramava na boca de Afrodite. O ergueu pelos ombros de forma desajeitada para poder beijá-lo novamente, adorava sentir na boca de Afrodite o gosto do gozo, o estreitou nos braços colando-o ao corpo forte dele, sentia o sueco tão delicado em seus braços, e adorava o sorriso pervertido que lhe tomava o rosto belo e delicado quando o olhava com uma cobiça não disfarçada, o afastou um pouco para poder melhor observar o rosto agora avermelhado de Afrodite, o queixo melado, os cabelos desalinhados, adorava vê-lo assim, deixou um sorriso maldoso tomar-lhe a expressão, e o virou num movimento brusco e bruto, espalmando a mão no meio de suas costas fazendo-o inclinar-se sobre a mesa, Afrodite cerrou os dentes ao sentir Mascara da Morte invadir-lhe devagar para não lhe causar dor, entrou completamente, inclinou-se sobre Afrodite sentindo que ele se acostumava com ele lá dentro, beijou-lhe as costas, várias vezes subindo até a nuca e afastando o cabelo para poder ver o rosto dele, deslizou as mãos pela cintura do pisciano, puxando-o para mais perto de si, começou a mover-se devagar, com uma das mãos acariciava o membro de Afrodite de forma ritmada, ouvindo os gemidos roucos e os gritinhos abafados dele, que vez por outra falava palavras desconexas que Mascara da Morte nem se importava em distinguir, o ouvia chamar por seu nome, seu verdadeiro nome, conforme aumentava a força das investidas, jogava seu peso contra ele e o puxava para si vez por outra movimentando-se cada vez mais de forma violenta, já não raciocinava, sequer percebeu que o sueco gozava em sua mão em meio aos gemidos que ele adorava ouvir, e ver o rosto suado dele colado a mesa chamando por ele e pedindo por mais, Mascara da morte sentiu a onda elétrica lhe percorrer o corpo derramando-se dentro dele... Afrodite arranhou a mesa ao sentir que ele havia atingido o orgasmo, sentiu o peso dele em suas costas a pele suada, o rosto áspero pela barba por fazer, demorou alguns instantes até que o sentiu sair e erguer-se. O sueco tentou erguer-se também mas as pernas estavam bambas, Mascara da Morte notou isso com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, o puxou para si apoiando-o com o próprio corpo...

-Não disse que me amava em nenhum momento... – Afrodite falava com legitimo pesar, e um olhar triste, Mascara da morte se perguntava por que sempre esquecia esses detalhes que eram tão importantes para o companheiro, certamente Afrodite tinha dito, ele provavelmente não percebeu, mas era certo que durante tudo que aconteceu Afrodite devia ter dito... ele sempre dizia...

-_Vá benne, scuzza-me_ Dite... te amo, te amo demais meu peixinho…..

-Minhas pernas não se firmam, me deixe ficar aqui um pouco – ele se aconchegava no peito largo de Mascara da Morte que virava os olhos pensando em sua cama aconchegante e numa boa chuveirada para descansar...

-Te levo pra cama, vem, quero dormir um pouco... – Afrodite ia protestar a falta de romantismo dele mas não teve tempo, Mascara da Morte já o erguia no colo, como se fazia com as mulheres quando se casavam... - e nem venha reclamar, em meu quarto eu fumo o quanto eu quiser, ouviu peixinho?

Garan já havia levantado antes do sol nascer, ainda na penumbra da madrugada fria da Grécia foi até o vilarejo e trouxe frutas frescas, castanhas, leite de cabra já que o de vaca é muito caro em Athenas, comprou também geléia de amoras, uma garrafa de sangue de boi e um filão de pão... em silêncio preparou o café da manhã, enquanto a água fervia colocou o pó do café com umas folhas de menta e uma colher de chocolate, não o chocolate que se vê nos mercados, mas aquele amargo feito com o pó do cacau com uma colher de açúcar no fundo do bule de estanho, colocou a água quente no bule e tampou, enquanto o café apurava preparou uma jarra de sangria, com sangue de boi, água fria e açúcar, cortou algumas frutas, e algumas fatias de pão, onde passou geléia, a mesa pronta era belíssima, só faltava coar o café, mas faria isso depois de acordar seu Senhor... caminhou com passos felinos pelos corredores frios da Casa de Leão, adornada com afrescos de Hércules e do Leão de Neméia que agora se iluminavam com o sol que nascia. Estancou diante da grande porta dos aposentos de Aioria e gentilmente deu três batidas...

-Senhora Marin... está na hora de acordar...

Antigamente Garan abria a porta do quarto e saia abrindo as janelas, pegava a coberta de Aioria e puxava, fazia cócegas nele para despertá-lo e irritá-lo... hoje não fazia mais isso seu mestre crescera... Aioria tem o sono pesado mas Marin tinha o sono leve de um passarinho... bastava que ele lhe chamasse... ele gostava da presença dela na Casa, quando ela pernoitava o sono de Aioria era tranqüilo, por isso ele mesmo lhe pedira para que ficasse com mais freqüência, desde que Aioria voltou do Salão do Sopro de Athena ele acordava no meio da noite e ficava vagando pela Casa... na primeira noite Garan não havia notado, só percebeu ao acordar de manhã...

Flashback

Garan abrira os olhos, levantara silencioso, se banhou, escanhoou o rosto, colocou a prótese no braço, e saiu para preparar o café, ao abrir a porta do quarto no entanto percebeu uma anormalidade... no começo do corredor a porta do antigo quarto de Lithos estava entreaberta, deixando um facho de luz escapar. Devagar o Servo de Leão caminhou até a porta, tudo fora do lugar, o armário simples de madeira com as portas abertas, escancaradas, deixava aparecer as roupas que caiam dos cabides, teria Aioria puxado as roupas dali? Estavam caídas, alguns vestidinhos escorriam da porta do armário até o chão onde se espalhava mais peças de roupas... havia duas prateleiras simples na parede onde já não se encontrava nada... no chão estavam as bonecas e bichinhos que Aioria havia trazido dos países onde visitara em missão... uma linda bonequinha francesa, um ursinho americano, um pequeno leãozinho de pelúcia que havia trazido de Londres... todos no chão... a cama simples desfeita com o colchão fora do lugar, o travesseiro rasgado com as penas espalhadas por todo o quarto, a escrivaninha pequena, que ele e Aioria fizeram estava virada, a cadeira caída... Garan entrou no pequeno quarto pesaroso, ele também sentia falta da menina, sentia revolta, na verdade não sabia distinguir mais seus sentimentos com relação a Lithos...

-Queria simplesmente poder odiá-la... – Garan deixou escapar num fio de voz... com um suspiro cansado...

-Eu também... – Aioria estava sentado no chão, no canto do pequeno aposento, Garan havia prestado sua atenção no caos que os pertences de Lithos espalhados pelo quarto faziam e sequer havia notado a presença dele... Aioria estava largado, tinha as pernas esticadas no chão, os braços desciam ao longo do corpo que se encostava na parede, com a cabeça pendida para o lado, os olhos vermelhos assim como o nariz, o rosto inchado como o de quem chora por muito tempo seguido, ele tinha na mão direita um vestido de um azul claro... que jogou para Garan... – Lembra-se de quando eu lhe trouxe esse vestido? Ela disse que era infantil demais para ela...

-Sim... – Garan se sentou na cama de Lithos sem se importar com o colchão fora do lugar...- era engraçado ver sua cara quando ela dizia que você sempre lhe trazia presentes de criança... mas ela sempre apertava o presente contra o peito e lhe dava um beijo estalado no rosto toda contente... mesmo quando você lhe trazia coisas que ela não gostava, ela passava o dia todo cantando... acho que se você lhe desse uma lata de ervilhas ela estaria feliz...

-Por muito tempo achei a mesma coisa... mas me enganei não é? – Agora Garan percebia que a voz dele estava levemente embargada... teria seu mestre bebido durante a noite? Aioria lhe apontou um caderninho perto da mesa tombada... – Quando eu lhe dei esse diário ela ficou tão feliz... hoje eu li umas passagens... me senti o homem mais estúpido do mundo... como pude nunca ter notado?

-Não devia ter feito isso... é errado ler isso... é pessoal... sabe disso!

-Ah! Mas ela com certeza não o deixaria aí se não quisesse que eu lesse... disso tenho certeza! Lithos sempre foi muito esperta...

-Ela não voltará não é? – Aioria abanou a cabeça negativamente...

-Nem mesmo para recolher os pertences... eu disse que não a queria mais aqui... que ela só deveria voltar à esta Casa se fosse para recolher as coisas que lhe pertenciam... mas nem isso ela fará...eu a expulsei... entende isso? Não poderia mais conviver com ela aqui... não poderia mais olhar para ela e imaginar o que havia de fato acontecido... ver a nossa menininha e pensar que ela estava comigo naquela cama... não consigo mais dormir em meu quarto...

Aioria deixou as palavras morrerem... falar parecia um esforço maior do que ele podia aguentar... Garan agora tinha certeza de que ele havia bebido... mas seu Jovem Mestre estava longe de estar bêbado... Garan curvou-se e pegou o pequeno diário... talvez esse tenha sido o presente que Aioria trouxe que ela mais gostasse... ele se lembrava de quando ele havia lhe dado... segurava o pequeno caderninho com uma capa branca com flores e gatinhos estampados, folheou o caderno, a letra de Lithos era irregular, em algumas páginas estava linda e redondinha como a de quem faz caligrafia, em outras corrida e borrada... borrões em várias páginas... como se ela tivesse chorado sobre o caderno enquanto escrevia... as páginas rosadas com gatinhos brincando no canto inferior... fora ele próprio que lhe dera canetas coloridas... para que ela pudesse escrever como as meninas de fora do Santuário faziam, ele e Aioria a tratavam como o centro das atenções... como se fossem seu pai e seu irmão mais velho... a única presença feminina na Casa de Leão...

"_Hoje vesti o vestido que Mestre Aioria me deu quando chegou da capital, Garan me deu uma linda fita que combina com o vestido, mas não posso colocá-la, pareço criança quando ponho fitas no cabelo, Garan disse que as meninas gregas da minha idade podem trançar os cabelos com fitas sem parecerem crianças, mas meu cabelo é fino demais para trançá-lo... Mestre Aioria sequer notou que eu usava o presente que ele me deu... talvez por me dar tantos já não lhe faça diferença o que eu uso, Athena é sábia em não dar Mascaras para os homens, se o Mestre Aioria já é tão indiscreto sem uma, imagine se pudesse olhar para Marin sem que soubessem para onde ele olha? Hoje de manhã fui lavar as roupas... senti aquele cheiro outra vez, as roupas do Mestre estavam impregnadas com aquele perfume de mulher, como queria que aquele perfume fosse meu... mas claro que não é... é o perfume de Marin, qualquer um saberia, mesmo sem sentir o cheiro, está tudo impregnado dela..." _

Garan correu as folhas mais para frente... _" O Mestre está bravo... sei que está, fui grossa com Marin agora à pouco, o senhor Milo está aqui na Casa também, Graças aos Deuses! Odiaria ficar aqui sabendo que o Mestre está sozinho com ela à apenas alguns cômodos de distancia... esta Casa também é minha não é? Não foi isso que o Mestre disse quando me trouxe para cá? Que este seria meu novo lar? Pois então por que tenho de tolerar a presença dela aqui? Detesto ela... Garan diz que ela é uma pessoa admirável, mas não quero saber... não quero conhecê-la e ver todas suas qualidades, não quero saber o quão mais adequada ao meu Mestre ela é... não quero saber o tamanho do buraco que nos distancia uma da outra... talvez eu quisesse ser como ela...mas eu não sou, e não me conformo como alguém que tem tanto pode desperdiçar como ela o faz! Como queria que meu Mestre olhasse para mim como olha para ela... só por um instantinho já seria o suficiente! Não iria perder um segundo sequer, mas ela sabe dos sentimentos do meu Mestre, como todo o Santuário sabe! Talvez no Olimpo os Deuses façam apostas de quando um dos dois irá perceber que o tempo está passando, já foram mais de dez anos... quanto mais eles irão esperar para tomar uma atitude? Se bem que quando isso acontecer, para mim estará acabado, e já não poderei ficar nesta Casa, por que não conseguiria conviver com isso, não conseguiria vê-lo abraçar aquela ruiva musculosa e cheia de calos, coberta de cicatrizes com aquela Mascara inexpressiva de prata no rosto que a deixa parecida com uma boneca de porcelana e desejar estar no lugar dela. Mas entendo o Mestre... Marin é uma mulher muito bonita, e também sofreu como ele neste Santuário, quando ele era chamado de "irmão do traidor" e ela de "Oriental", além do que ela pode acompanhá-lo sempre... é tão forte quanto o Mestre e pode ir com ele para qualquer lugar que Athena o enviar... eu jamais poderia fazer isso... me olhei no espelho agora, sou lisa, quase não tenho seios, e pareço uma menina apesar de ser alta, e meus cabelos? Escorridos e lisos, sem graça... completamente sem atrativos, nem o senhor Milo olharia para mim... e ele olha para todas as mulheres! Talvez se eu cortasse os cabelos de outra maneira... mas como quem os corta para mim é Garan e ele já tem certa dificuldade por causa da prótese, não posso lhe incomodar com essas bobagens... talvez devesse simplesmente aceitar que posso apenas sonhar... sim, como ando sonhando... esta noite acordei tão suada que tive de tomar um banho para conseguir voltar a dormir... sonhar com o Mestre... sempre ouço as mulheres conversando quando vou lavar as roupas... imagino se é assim tão bom a sensação de ser pregada ao colchão sob o peso de um homem... elas falam sem nem ligar para mim... e fico a pensar... acabo sonhando com isso, tenho de parar de sonhar, pois quando acordo não consigo tirar o sonho da cabeça e fico corada quando o Mestre passa por mim... acho que Garan sabe disso... mas ele não entende, e de qualquer forma, Garan não está mais aqui, fico sozinha na Casa de Leão quase o tempo todo... sinto falta de Garan... e do tempo que o Mestre Aioria trazia sorvete para comermos na janta... naquele tempo Marin não freqüentava a Casa de Leão..."_ Garan folheou mais... _"Athena é uma Deusa justa, e eu aprendi á amá-la com Garan e Aioria, mas ela não liga para mim... sei que tem assuntos mais importantes do que eu, mas agora acho que os céus se abriram para mim, vi na praia uma mulher, linda... juro por Athena que vi uma Deusa! Vi Aphrodite! Não aquele afeminado da Casa de Peixes... a Deusa! Ela disse que olhará por mim! Ela disse coisas que me fizeram corar... mas que no fundo eu sempre quis... não sei ao certo como fui parar lá, nem como voltei ou o teor da conversa... mas sei que eram coisas que eu queria, me pergunto se não é um sonho, como aqueles que tenho com o Mestre Aioria que me fazem acordar arrepiada e coberta de suor... foi tudo tão febril que acho que não passou de um devaneio... mas parecia tão real que por um instante julguei ser possível..." _Garan largou o caderninho no chão... aquilo o perturbava demais, entendia agora por que Aioria estava daquele jeito... e por que o quarto parecia estar tomado por um furacão... sabe-se lá quanto tempo ele passou lendo aquele diário... Garan se levantou e contra a vontade de Aioria o fez levantar, o obrigou a sair do quarto de Lithos ao chegar na cozinha o fez sentar-se a mesa e lhe serviu o café da manhã em silêncio... Aioria não comeu...

-Sei que está revoltado, que se sente culpado e que está confuso, mas entenda, aquela Lithos que criamos conosco durante todos aqueles anos e a mulher com quem você dormiu são pessoas diferentes, Aphrodite a usou como usaria a mim se tivesse a oportunidade, como Ares usou Shura para Matar seu irmão... Shura e Aioros eram como irmãos, você se lembra da amizade de nós tres, quando o levávamos para treinar ainda menino... no entanto isso não impediu os Deuses de fazer o Capricórnio atravessar o corpo de seu irmão com a Excalibur não é?

-Não me dê sermão como quando eu era pequeno Garan! – Aioria rosnava as palavras rangendo os dentes entre elas... mas Garan não se intimidou, sustentou o olhar do cavaleiro e o encarou...

-Não é um sermão, estou lhe dizendo como amigo, e francamente de igual para igual por mais que seja meu Mestre nesta Casa e eu seu Servo, a nossa Lithos existiu, e queira Athena que exista agora novamente, livre da influencia perversa, mas pense... quando seu irmão morreu eu vim para esta Casa para honrar minha palavra e para cuidar de você que era jovem e revoltado, por isso eu tive de superar aquela dor sozinho, para que estivesse em condições de amparar você que na época não tinha condições de passar por tudo sozinho. Agora me pergunto se Marin não estará precisando de você da mesma forma, afinal isso tudo a afetou muito mais do que um homem tem capacidade de imaginar, e vocês podem se escorar um no outro não é? Por isso por mais que doa, lembre-se que não havia nada que você pudesse fazer desde o começo, ninguém controla o que se passa dentro de nós, nem Athena pode controlar o coração, por isso lamente, mas não se culpe, apenas tente proteger o que ainda tem...

-Obrigado Amigo... - ainda estava abatido, mas pegou sua toalha e foi ao Coliseu, iria treinar um pouco para desespero de Jesé que lhe dera alta no dia anterior, e depois iria procurar Marin... talvez almoçar com ela...

Fim Flashback

Depois disso Aioria evitou falar no assunto, não pronunciava o nome de Lithos, mas Garan sabia que ele também não dormia mais em seu quarto, ficava vagando pela Casa de Leão até a madrugada quando caia no sono em alguma parte qualquer da Casa que não o seu próprio aposento... tomou a liberdade de falar com Aioros, que não conseguiu muito resultado, então Garan decidiu falar com Marin, arriscando enfurecer seu amo, mas o fez... Marin começou a passar mais tempo no Templo de Neméia, fazendo companhia a Aioria e pernoitando lá quando podia. Na Terceira noite que Marin passou lá conseguiu que Aioria fosse para o quarto, Garan se perguntava se isso era tão difícil para ela quanto era para ele, mas as coisas aos poucos voltavam ao normal, o quarto de Lithos foi esvaziado e fechado, Aioria nem queria que o aposento fosse usado, e assim seria...

Marin se levantou esticando os braços para cima espreguiçando-se, virou-se para acordar Aioria, que sensação estranha a de acordar no Templo de Leão... mas definitivamente era uma maravilhosa sensação... Marin se levantou e tomou um banho rápido deixando um Aioria sonolento e desnorteado na cama se levantando com movimentos automáticos de alguém que ainda não conseguiu de fato acordar... se vestiu enquanto ele tomava banho e foi até a cozinha ver se Garan precisava de ajuda, era estranho ter alguém fazendo seu café.. a vida nas 12 casas tinha certos luxos que ela não conseguia se acostumar, a mesa estava pronta e Garan trazia na sua mão boa um bule de estanho com café quente e cheiroso...

-Vou me retirar para que possa comer, Senhora – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, Garan era sempre tão cortês, lembrava-se dele cuidando de Aioria ainda jovem, ela mesma quando chegara no Santuário recebeu dele palavras de encorajamento que não ouvira de ninguém além de sua Mestra... esperou alguns instantes antes de retirar sua Mascara e colocá-la em cima da mesa serviu a caneca de Aioria que entrava na cozinha, e depois a sua, tomaram café juntos discutindo os afazeres do dia, Aioria tinha que treinar alguns novatos e depois rever com Shura e Mu todo o estoque de equipamentos dos Soldados, e Marin reestruturar o novo quadro de Oficiantes já que vários tinham de ser deslocados para as obras do Santuário e depois teria reunião na Vila das Amazonas para ver como fariam para prover o Santuário de alimentos... dia cheio para ambos... mal se veriam...

-Dormirei em minha casa hoje...

-Tem mesmo de voltar para aquela Vila? Por que não fica aqui de vez? – Aioria falava com aquela cara de moleque que ela conhecia já a anos... a mesma cara que fazia quando tinha lá seus 13 anos e queria convencer Garan a não por água no vinho...

-Sabe que não posso, tem assuntos da Vila que exigem minha presença... assim como você não pode deixar este Templo eu não posso deixar a Vila...- Marin se levantou retirando sua caneca, lavou e secou a peça, deixando-a no armário onde Garan gostava que ficasse... depois deu um beijo em Aioria – Vou indo...

-Por que não espera um pouco, assim vou com você... e além do mais não quero ficar aqui sozinho...

-Estará com Garan... e antes de começar o trabalho quero ver Shina, e ela detestaria te ver logo de manhã...

-Por que ela detestaria me ver – Aioria ergueu a sobrancelha

-Por que antes de começar a trabalhar ela sempre vai ao cemitério, ela detesta quando a incomodam neste momento, por mais que eu ache esse hábito terrivelmente prejudicial, ela continua fazendo isso desde a morte de Cássius... – Marin o beijou antes que ele protestasse sua saída, recolocou a Mascara e saiu, deixando-o terminar o café sozinho...

Athena se levantava, ela tomou seu banho, e vestiu-se, penteou os longos cabelos, e os prendeu no alto da cabeça deixando vários fios soltos na nuca e na franja que lhe emoldurava o rosto, colocou o longo vestido branco, e o corpete dourado que lhe realçava a cintura fina, os braceletes de ouro com jóias vermelhas, o colar, e finalmente pos nos cabelos o pente trabalhado que usava em dias de cerimônia, depois sentou-se no se lado da cama inclinando-se sobre o Cavaleiro moleque que dormia com um sono pesado largado na cama com a boca aberta, ela pensava no mal que ele sofrera, e em como ele persistia do lado dela depois de passar por tantas provações. Mesmo depois do que Vênus lhe fizera ele não desistiu dela, e mais importante... depois de saber tudo que ela fizera... ele permanecia ali... ela inclinou-se beijando-o, ele abriu os olhos sonolento, e a puxou para a cama abraçando-a...

-Bom dia Saori – Seiya falava com cara de sono, estreitando ela nos braços e amassando-lhe o vestido até então impecável...

-Bom dia meu querido, temos de levantar...

-Ah... temos mesmo? Aqui ta tão bom... só mais cinco minutinhos vai...

-Seiya, Saga já está me esperando na sala de reuniões, com dezenas de problemas para resolver que só eu posso dar a palavra final...

-Bem, neste caso vou com você e te ajudo, Marin disse que só vai precisar de mim à tarde... e além disso quero aprender como você faz, para poder tirar um pouco desse trabalho todo desses seus ombros lindos... – Seiya deu um beijo na testa dela e se levantou, pegando suas coisas espalhadas num cantinho do quarto, que se não fosse isso estaria impecavelmente organizado... – vai indo na frente, eu juro que tomo um banho rápido e tomamos café juntos, pode ser?

Saori assentiu com a cabeça, deixando um sorriso iluminar-lhe o rosto, adorava vê-lo se esforçar para ser útil à ela, ele ainda ficava confuso quanto aos acontecimentos da última Guerra Santa, perdendo-se facilmente nos assuntos que diziam respeito à isso, mas apenas o fato dele estar alí já lhe dava um apoio tão grande que sentia-se renascida após a Guerra contra Vênus mais até do que na ocasião em que abriu os portões do Hades para subir com seus Cavaleiros... tinha agora mais do que uma vida para viver com ele, tinha muitas vidas ao longo dos séculos que se seguiriam...

O céu estava limpo e iluminado, com o sol quente brilhando no horizonte com tons de laranja e vermelho, Shina estava em pé escorada em um carrinho de madeira com os braços cruzados na altura dos seios observando o trabalho de Mascara da Morte e de dois subordinados dele que haviam aberto a cova, retirado o corpo que ela própria violara, refeito a mortalha, recolocado o corpo na vala aberta, agora enquanto os homens terminavam de jogar a terra para fechar a cova Mascara da Morte relia os dizeres da nova lápide...

-_Stei segura que es esso? _ - Mascara da Morte perguntava enquanto esfregava o queixo recém barbeado com a mão direita...

-_Eco, io capisco per che quello un se fá questa parola... _– ela deixou um suspiro cansado escapar...

-_Va benne va benne... – _O Canceriano apenas deu de ombros...

Ele ergueu a pesada lápide e a colocou no lugar que lhe era destinada, enquanto os homens assentavam a lápide no chão de modo a ficar firme, Marin chegou com passos furtivos ficando à uma certa distancia até ter certeza de que poderia se aproximar...

-O que está fazendo – a ruiva perguntou numa voz baixa e serena...

-O que parece, estou trocando a lápide e refazendo o sepultamento dele... – Marin deteve o olhar na Lápide...

-Por que mandou que escrevessem isso?

-Não mandei... Cássius pediu, não poderia negar isso à ele... é a inscrição de um túmulo que uma vez ele viu...

-E por que ele quereria que escrevessem isso em sua lápide? – a curiosidade era legítima

-Acho que foi o modo que ele achou de me dizer que não me queria mais aqui lamentando-o assim como eu não o queria mais aqui protegendo-me...

Mascara da Morte se aproximou devagar, e estendeu uma bolsa de couro suja de terra para a Cobra...

-Encontramos junto ao corpo, os homens estão assustados, dizem que a bolsa é nova demais para ter a idade de sepultamento do corpo, e que ela estava presa com tamanha força entre os dedos da mãozona que tiveram de forçar com a pá para tirá-la dele...

Shina constatou com alívio que a bolsa estava vazia...depois a devolveu para Mascara da Morte...

-Por favor pode se livrar disso por mim? – ele assentiu com um menear de cabeça

-O trabalho está pronto, pode ficar tranqüila ele está devidamente sepultado... e Marin... – A ruiva que estava distraída voltou-se para o napolitano ao ouvi-lo chamar por ela – quanto à informação que me pediu... ela não está entre eles ainda... mas se algo acontecer lhe avisarei o mais rápido possível... nem que tenha de chamar por você na Vila...

-Obrigada... – a Águia sentiu um certo alívio com isso, não sabia como Aioria reagiria se algo tivesse acontecido com a menina, isso é... algo além de tudo que JÁ havia acontecido... Enquanto Mascara da Morte se afastava Shina deu mais uma olhada para a pedra gravada recém posta...

"_Liberto-me de uma vida enfadonha,_

_não me perguntem meu nome_

_apenas ouça minha maldição_

_e VÁ EMBORA!"_


End file.
